Heridas
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Un viaje. Dos personas heridas. ¿Podría el amor surgir en medio de dos soledades? ¿Podrán ayudarse o cada uno se hundirá en su propia oscuridad?
1. Decisiones

¡Hola! Bueno, concluí hace poco dos fics (Un ItaHina y uno de Terra de los Jóvenes Titanes) y ya me quemaban las manos por escribir un poco de Kakashi y Hinata, por lo que aquí está mi nuevo proyecto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, no escribo con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento sano entre fans. NaruHina es cannon.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1. Decisiones.

.

El atardecer había dado paso a una tranquila noche, llena de estrellas y una brillante luna. El suave viento mecía los las hojas de los árboles en armonía mientras en el centro de la aldea de Konoha, Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina ordenando los últimos papeles del día.

Mientras planeaba a qué sitio ir a beber, Shizune le anunció la llegada del actual líder del Clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga. A regañadientes lo dejó pasar y respirando profundamente intentó mantener la calma, quizás fuera algo importante.

– Buenas noches, Hokage-sama – saludó Hiashi e hizo una elegante reverencia.

– Buenas noches Hiashi, ¿Qué es lo que te trae a estas horas? – cuestionó la mujer acomodando su barbilla entre sus manos cruzadas.

– Bien, iré al grano. – Se sentó frente a la hokage y también se cruzó de manos – seguramente usted sabrá que el hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego está en edad de casarse, por lo que han convocado una gran reunión donde elegirá a su futura esposa. – se detuvo un segundo y observó el inescrutable rostro de la hokage – Para ello han invitado a todos los clanes importantes del país a mandar a un grupo representante –

– ¿Y en qué puedo ayudar a la Comitiva del clan Hyuuga? – Tsunade sonrió, ya sabía por dónde iba la petición del patriarca.

Recordaba que cuando era joven sucedió algo similar, solo que en aquella ocasión era la mano de la hija del señor feudal la que estaba en disputa. Ella había asistido al evento como parte del comité del clan Senju pero Jiraiya se había colado en la fiesta, y había ocasionado tal revuelo al intentar cautivar a la hija del señor feudal, que solo consiguió una orden de restricción de doscientos metros de la chica y el palacio real. Pero lo sorprendente era que Jiraiya no había sido el único alborotador del evento, muchas veces había "accidentes" desafortunados que eran causados con la finalidad de favorecer o desprestigiar a la "competencia". La ambición podía llevar a las personas a cometer actos crueles.

Hiashi carraspeó.

– El clan está honrado de haber sido invitado pero nos encontramos en medio del proceso de iniciación de la nueva heredera del clan por lo que solo podremos enviar a la candidata que representará el clan y ostentará a casarse con el futuro señor feudal – Tsunade asintió, comprendía lo tedioso y ceremonial de esos nombramientos

– Supongo que Hinata estará muy ocupada estos días –

– Hinata será quién viaje a la capital del país, Hokage-sama – Hiashi contempló la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia.

– ¿Cómo? Pero si Hinata va a irse, entonces… –

– El consejo acordó que Hanabi sería mi sucesora, y que si Hinata consigue casarse con el hijo del señor feudal, no será rebajada al Bouke ni se le impondrá el correspondiente sello –

– Esta es una jugaba muy sucia Hiashi, ¿En serio creen que Hinata…? – pero el hombre la interrumpió.

– Hinata está de acuerdo con esto – Tsunade cerró los ojos.

– ¿Y ustedes quieren que yo…?– preguntó molesta la mujer.

– Necesitamos que disponga de un guardia para ella. No solo para escoltarla hasta la capital si no para cuidar de ella mientras esté allá. Es de conocimiento general que la competencia a veces puede ser salvaje y dado que no llevará a una comitiva Hyuuga solicitamos que uno o dos jounnin la acompañen –

Tsunade meditó, realmente le beneficiaría a la aldea que Hinata se casara con el señor Feudal. No solo el clan Hyuuga recibiría más favores de parte del feudal sino que al ser parte de la aldea ninja podrían contar con más apoyo económico. No todos los clanes que asistían a la reunión eran ninjas y Hinata era inteligente y bellísima, contaba con dos puntos a su favor que la volvían una muy posible elección.

– Está bien, veré quien está disponible – Tsunade se sintió derrotada y muy mal.

– Gracias Hokage-sama, Hinata está recibiendo un entrenamiento intensivo para que pueda mostrar toda su valía y ganar el favor del señor feudal. Esto beneficiará mucho a la aldea –

– Cállate Hiashi antes de que me arrepienta, dale a Shizune todos los detalles del viaje y estancia allá, yo me retiro – Tsunade se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación. Hiashi no se molestó ante tal falta de respeto, estaba satisfecho con la aceptación y respuesta de la hokage.

.

.

.

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha un ninja iba caminando sobre el sendero que llevaba a la entrada de la aldea. Al llegar no se molestó en saludar a los guardias, se dirigió directo a su departamento.

Se sentía mal. Terrible. Pero antes de dormir debía escribir el reporte de su última misión.

La misión consistía en encontrar a los responsables de los ataques a diversos pueblos dispersos entre el país del fuego y el país de la arena. El primer pueblo en ruinas que encontró conmocionó a Kakashi, el sitio había sido saqueado, los edificios quemados y había cadáveres de personas e infantes por todos lados. Siguió las huellas de los asaltantes y los pudo alcanzar cuando estaban en medio de otro asalto, eran alrededor de treinta sujetos que mataban, quemaban y violaban sin temor alguno.

No le llevó mucho tiempo en dejar inconscientes a los más débiles y en matar a los que no se rendían. Y a pesar de que contuvo el ataque la aldea ya estaba casi en ruinas. Kakashi ayudó a los sobrevivientes a contener las llamas y a ordenar un poco la situación.

Kakashi se quedó unos días ayudando a las personas. Lo difícil fue a la hora de atender a los heridos, los niños lloraban por sus madres, los hombres intentaban alzar algunas viviendas para el frio que se avecinaba. Y las pocas mujeres que estaban sin ninguna herida no se daban abasto para atender a los heridos. Sin embargo en medio de esa situación, Kakashi conoció a una joven llamada Hanare, quien lo cautivó de inmediato… Pero ella murió sin que sharingan no Kakashi pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Y a su regreso a Konoha se sentía más abatido y derrotado que nunca.

.

.

.

En un bar ubicado en el lado norte de la aldea, la hokage bebía hasta el fondo de una botella de sake. Se sentía un asco de persona por permitir que los Hyuugas trataran a Hinata como cualquier objeto intercambiable. Mientras se lamentaba el ser igual que ellos, un joven de cabellos rubios se acercó a ella

– Abuela Tsunade es hora de ir a su casa – musitó el chico quitando las botellas que rodeaban a la mujer y jalándola de un brazo. – Sakura-chan no pudo venir y me pidió que la acompañara – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Naruto, soy una terrible persona – murmuraba Tsunade. Naruto no conseguía que la mujer se moviera por lo que la cargó en su espalda para llevarla. – Naruto, ¿tú quieres a Hinata? – la pregunta descolocó al portador del Kyuubi.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta, abuela? – se ruborizó el chico sin despegar la mirada del frente.

– Hinata se va a ir de Konoha y tal vez no regrese, creo que es momento de que arregles las cosas con ella o nunca… – Tsunade estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, había aprendido a mantener a raya el alcohol después de tantos años. Pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentó de hablar con ese chico que quería como un hijo. – hazlo pronto o será tarde. – y pensó en Jiraiya.

– ¿Cómo que se va a ir de la aldea? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Su clan la postuló como candidata a casarse con el hijo del señor feudal –

– No pueden hacer eso – Iba caminando el chico con la hokage sobre su espalda.

– Te advierto algo Naruto, no te atrevas a detenerla si no es porque la amas de verdad – Naruto bajó la mirada con tristeza – ella ya no es la heredera de su clan, quizás casarse con el fututo señor feudal sea la mejor opción para ella, pueden llegar a amarse y ser felices –

– Yo… lo siento, pienso que sigo amando a Sakura-chan – respondió el chico en voz baja.

– Bueno, pues díselo a Hinata, no la dejes esperando una respuesta, que según sé, lleva casi dos años esperando – Tsunade sintió como Naruto se sorprendió – Ser hokage tiene sus ventajas, te enteras de todo… ya lo sabrás un día. – y dejó que el sueño la venciera mientras ese chico pensativo continuaba el trayecto.

.

.

.

Hinata desataba el obi de su kimono, todo el día estuvo recibiendo clases de etiqueta durante cenas de gala. No es que no supiera cómo comportarse en eventos formales ya que desde que aprendió a hablar se le instruyó en las más elegantes formas de moverse, hablar y actuar.

Es solo que su padre la quería mantener alejada de todos los preparativos para el nombramiento de su hermana como nueva heredera del liderazgo del clan Hyuuga. Con resignación comenzó a guardar el equipaje que llevaría para ir a la capital del país.

De pronto unos pasos la alertaron y su puerta se abrió lentamente. Era Hanabi.

– Onee-san, ¿Cuándo te iras? – preguntó con tristeza la niña, tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos tras su espalda.

– Me iré unos días antes de tu nombramiento, Hanabi – dijo Hinata dejando lo que estaba haciendo y sentándose en su cama, hizo un movimiento que invitaba a su hermana a imitarla.

– Yo me siento muy mal, es tu derecho de nacimiento – Hanabi se sentó y se abrazó a la cintura de su hermana – Yo te quité primero a mamá y ahora tú te irás del clan por mi culpa – comenzó a sollozar en el regazo de la mayor.

– No es así Hanabi-chan, mamá hizo hasta lo imposible para que tu vivieras, no fue tu culpa aquello – y besó su cabeza – y yo sola decidí dejarte a ti como líder – Hanabi la miró sorprendida.

– Pero el consejo… –

– Yo fui consultada por el consejo y me informaron que iban a marcarte – dijo con una triste sonrisa la chica, quitó delicadamente un mechón de cabello de su hermana y lo acomodó tras su oreja – entenderás que eres lo más valioso que tengo y nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si no pudiera salvarte del sello. –

– Hinata… – Hanabi continuó llorando, Hinata conmovido la acompañó en su llanto.

Después de un rato ambas chicas estaban acostadas, Hinata abrazaba a Hanabi.

– Estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo, eres talentosa y muy fuerte Hanabi-chan –

– Gracias onee-san, pero…– murmuró dudando la menor

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– No podrás estar con Naruto-kun – la pequeña se encogió.

– No te preocupes, él está muy enamorado de Sakura-chan – Hinata suspiró – ahora solo debo preocuparme por agradarle al señor feudal y su hijo – sonrió a su hermana ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– Eres la mejor, te mereces ser muy feliz onee-san – murmuró la chica quedándose dormida sin soltar a su hermana mayor. Hinata quedó conmovida con las palabras de su hermana y soltó lágrimas de amarga soledad.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido y Kakashi no quería levantarse. Había pasado una mala noche, sentía su cuerpo cansado y no tenía ánimos de explicarle a la hokage el por qué se había tardado varios meses más del que estaba planeado para su misión. Con actitud apática se puso de pie y decidió llevar el reporte, de paso comer y comprar algunos víveres para su abandonada cocina.

Iba caminando con su característica parsimonia cuando notó que Naruto iba corriendo buscando a alguien.

– ¡Hey! Kakashi-sensei – el rubio lo saludaba agitando ambos brazos

– Naruto – respondió Kakashi alzando una mano.

– Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, sensei – comentó Naruto

– Se alargó mi última misión, ya sabes –

– Si, es horrible cuando eso pasa, dattebayo – Naruto se puso de puntillas, y usó sus manos como visor.

– ¿Buscas a Sakura-chan? – preguntó el copy ninja

– No… busco a Hinata – de pronto el aura de Naruto se puso depresivo.

– Eso es nuevo – comentó Kakashi

– Es que la abuela me dijo ella se va a ir de la aldea y necesito hablar con ella antes –

– ¿Se va? – Preguntó Kakashi – bueno, seguro debe estar en la mansión preparándose – usó su lógica, algo de lo que Naruto carecía un poco.

– ¡Oh! Cierto Kakashi-sensei, iré hacía allá… gracias – observó como el rubio emprendió la carrera hacia los terrenos Hyuuga, Kakashi continuó su camino para almorzar algo antes de ir con la hokage.

.

.

.

Naruto tocó el gran portón de la mansión Hyuuga y un guardia lo recibió. El chico pidió hablar con Hinata y fue conducido al recibidor de la mansión donde le pidieron que esperara mientras la llamaban. Algunos minutos después la chica apareció.

– Naruto-kun, ¿Acaso la hokage me manda llamar? – preguntó la chica, era insólito que Naruto se apareciera en su casa.

– Hinata-chan… ¿podemos conversar un poco? – musitó muy nervioso el chico.

– Claro, ¿deseas tomar té? –

– Por supuesto – y sonrió.

Hinata lo guió a la sala de su casa donde ambos se sentaron frente a frente con una pequeña mesa como único testigo de su encuentro.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Hinata estaba muy nerviosa.

– ¿Cuándo planeabas avisar que te ibas a ir? – preguntó un poco molesto.

Hinata abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, parecía que sus compañeros ya sabían de su pronta partida.

– Lo lamento, iba a decírselos hoy en la noche a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun – musitó la chica mientras comenzaba a servir el té.

– ¿Y yo? – Hinata lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Cómo decirle sin ser grosera que no creía ser alguien importante en la vida de Naruto-kun?

– Etto… no creí que fuera tan importante – murmuró en voz baja pero el chico la oyó claramente.

– ¡Claro que no! Eres mi amiga – Hinata casi suelta la tetera al oír eso. De verdad Naruto nunca la vería como algo más que una amiga.

– Gracias Naruto-kun – respondió con fingida alegría. El rubio ni se inmutó.

– Bueno, vine porque quería darte una respuesta Hinata-chan – se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada – Lo lamento mucho, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… – Hinata se sonrojó ante la vergüenza de que Naruto le pidiera disculpas – pero te puedo prometer algo – la chica quedó impresionada, todo iba muy rápido – Si necesitas ayuda para cualquier cosa, yo te ayudaré, no importa si es para huir del país o luchar contra tu clan, yo te compensaré por haber estado a punto de perder tu vida por mi – Naruto alzó un poco para ver la expresión de la chica.

– N-n-nada de eso, Naruto-kun n-no debes sentirte comprometido conmigo por nada d-de eso – Hinata también se puso de pie y negó con las manos – en realidad cuando lo hice creí que iba a morir, solo quería que tu siguieras viviendo –

– Eres muy noble Hinata-chan, pero ya lo he decidido – y le guiñó el ojo. Aquello descolocó a la chica. Naruto estaba muy raro. El rubio volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó a beber su té.

– Es posible que no regrese de mi viaje – murmuró la chica con tristeza.

– Pero si te vuelves la esposa del próximo señor feudal podré ir a visitarte – Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida, así que todo eso se debía a que estaba enterado de su próximo viaje.

– Y-yo no estoy segura de poder lograrlo – dijo mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– Yo pienso que eres una gran chica y que si él no lo ve, es que está ciego – Hinata sonrió, ese era el comentario más cliché pero conocía a Naruto y sabía que él se estaba esforzando, así que se relajó y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

– G-gracias –

Así pasaron un par de horas charlando hasta que un miembro del clan le anunció a Hinata que su padre la llamaba.

.

.

.

Kakashi respiró profundo y entró a la oficina de la hokage, Tsunade estaba discutiendo muy molesta con Shizune cuando entró el peliplateado y su expresión pasó de ser de enojo a de felicidad extrema.

– ¡Kakashi! – Exclamó con felicidad la Hokage – Ya no me acordaba de ti – murmuró la mujer y de pronto la salió una venita en la frente – ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Según el fichero decía que la misión era de aproximadamente dos semanas y te llevaste más de seis meses –

A Kakashi le salió una gota en la nuca al ver la bipolaridad de la hokage.

– Surgieron algunas complicaciones pero la misión fue terminada con éxito. – Entregó un pergamino a Shizune – éste es mi reporte –

– Espero que haya una bitácora de cada día extra –

Kakashi se removió incómodo, no tenía intenciones de que nadie se enterara de aquella mujer de la que quedó tan prendado.

– No, solo hice un balance general – carraspeó – ¡oh! creí que estaba contenta de verme – desvió el tema y pareció que funcionó porque la hokage cambió su expresión de enojo por uno de felicidad.

– Ahora que lo mencionas… siéntate Kakashi – el hombre alzó una ceja, quizás debería huir pronto – bueno, si quieres quédate de pie, ¿Quieres sake? – preguntó muy alegre la hokage.

– No, vaya al grano Tsunade-sama – dijo y su ojo visible se mostró sonriente.

– De acuerdo, te tengo una misión – Kakashi suspiró pesadamente – antes de que digas que no, te ofrezco doble pago debido a que acabas de regresar de otra misión. A demás ésta misión no es tan complicada, es de guardaespaldas –

– ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca, quizás viajar le ayudara a despejar su mente en vez de estar todo el día en su cama.

– Escoltar a Hyuuga Hinata a la capital del país del fuego, son dos semanas de viaje ya que deben llevar un enorme equipaje, ella no va en calidad de ninja y su padre solicitó que un jounnin fuera quien la acompañara hasta que el hijo del señor feudal decida si se casa con ella o no, en tal caso deberás escoltarla de regreso a las puertas de su clan. – Tsunade miró con suplica al jounnin.

– No sé, estoy cansado no he dormido muy bien que digamos – decía el ninja mientras se movía lentamente hacia la puerta.

– Espera – Tsunade gritó – eres mi última opción Kakashi, Genma y Yamato están en una misión larga, Kurenai no puede ausentarse tanto tiempo por su pequeña bebe, Gai no es alguien que debería ir al palacio del señor feudal sin vigilancia, y tú eres el más capacitado para ésta misión –

Kakashi meditó en silencio.

– Aun hay más, si aparte de que consigues mantener a salvo a Hinata, porque créeme que la acción va a llegar cuando estén hospedados en el palacio, tú... digamos que podrías ayudarle a llamar la atención del hijo del señor feudal, si lo haces, te triplico el dinero que recibirás por la misión – Tsunade lo miró seriamente.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar, para él el dinero no era importante, pero ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta de que podría usar ese dinero para ayudar a la gente del pueblo de donde era originaria Hanare.

– Está bien – aceptó el ninja

– Perfecto, partirán mañana al medio día –

– ¿Por qué tan pronto? – preguntó Kakashi

– Hiashi Hyuuga decidió adelantar la fecha de partida – Tsunade alzó los brazos. – Ya sabes, son muy metódicos los Hyuuga. –

– De acuerdo Hokage-sama – hizo un saludo estilo militar y se retiró, intentaría dormir un poco más antes de salir mañana de misión.

* * *

Hola

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?

Bueno, estoy muy enamorada de éste proyecto, la verdad desconozco qué tan largo va a ser el fic, pero lo iremos averiguando sobre la marcha.

Todos le hacen lavado de cerebro a Hinata de que debe lograr casarse con el señor feudal en contraste con un Kakashi dolido y amargado. ¿Qué puede resultar de eso?

Muchas gracias a todos los que le dediquen un momento para leer.

Ojalá puedan dejar sus impresiones en un **Review** :D

~_Tamashitsumo eien_~

Lunes 16 de marzo del 2015.


	2. Fuego

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento– _

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2. Fuego

.

_La primera vez que Kakashi vio a Hanare, ella ayudaba a levantar escombros para ver si había sobrevivientes. A pesar de estar cansada y con algunas heridas ayudaba con amabilidad a todo aquel que la llamaba. _

_Esa chica era bella e inteligente, había sido la única ninja en la aldea durante el ataque, así que luchó para salvar a los niños del orfanatorio y gracias a ella fue que aún había un poco de aldea que salvar para cuando llegó el Kakashi. _

_El ninja de Konoha la miraba curar con bondad a los niños y ancianos, admiraba su coraje al trabajar a la par con los hombres en la construcción de nuevas casas y en pocas palabras ella le gustó. No necesitó grandes pretextos para interactuar con ella, bastaba con llegar y compartir su comida con la chica quien procuraba primero a los niños._

_– Deberías comer un poco – Kakashi le tendió un gran pedazo de pan y un termo con té. _

_– Estoy bien – murmuró con una sonrisa cansada _

_– Si no tienes fuerzas no podrás seguir ayudando a tu aldea – insistió Kakashi._

_Ella lo miró fijamente y se sonrojó. A Kakashi aquello le pareció enternecedor. _

_– De acuerdo – tomó el pan y en menos de un segundo lo devoró entero, a continuación comenzó a golpearse el pecho, pues había comido tan rápido que se le había atorado el pan en la garganta. Kakashi le acercó el termo y la chica bebió. _

_– Gracias – exclamó mientras respiraba profundamente. Kakashi sonrió con su ojo visible_.

.

.

.

Bien, definitivamente Kakashi no había logrado dormir más que un par de horas y su humor no era el mejor, pero en fin, tenía una misión que cumplir. Se arregló, desayunó y estuvo listo para partir. Faltaba un poco para que fuera medio día, así que decidió ir dirigiéndose al punto de reunión.

.

.

Hinata se despedía mentalmente de su hogar, como miembro del souke no eran bien vistos los sentimentalismos, por lo que agradeció mentalmente a Ko y a su hermana que la acompañaran hasta la entrada. Para su viaje hacia la capital del país el fuego llevaría consigo una carreta la cual contenía una casa de campaña, baúles con hermosos vestidos y trajes tradicionales de su clan, víveres para el viaje, joyas, juegos de té y regalos para el señor feudal y su familia.

La chica agradecía saber los comandos mínimos para manejar al majestuoso caballo llamado Mitzuki que el clan le había proporcionado para que llevara la carreta. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba nerviosa, no sabía quién la iba a acompañar en su estancia en el palacio del señor feudal, ojalá que no fuera Naruto, era lo único por lo que rogaba, de ahí en fuera estaba segura de que no tendría problema con ningún colega ninja.

Ko, Hanabi y Hinata llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, donde la Hokage parecía estarlos esperando.

– Hinata – la hokage la miró con detenimiento – ten mucha suerte en tu viaje y no te sobre exijas nada, la aldea ya está orgullosa de ti –

– Gracias Tsunade-sama – contestó Hinata con un poco de tristeza, sabía que su viaje era porque estorbaba en su clan. Pero saber que Tsunade-sama la apoyaba era un alivio.

– Tu compañero deberá estar por aquí pronto – murmuró la hokage.

– Hinata – el equipo ocho había llegado.

– Kurenai-sensei – la chica se acercó a ella.

– Te echaremos de menos – y la abrazó.

– Todo irá como deba ser, no te rindas – le dijo Shino y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Pero Kiba con un gran ímpetu abrazó a la chica y Akamaru ladró.

– Maldito sea tu clan, te aleja de nosotros, de tu hogar – señaló furioso.

– Está bien Kiba-kun, volveré – entonces Hanabi se abrazó a la cintura de su hermana.

– ¡Jura que vas a volver onee-sama! – comenzó a sollozar.

– L-lo juro Hanabi –

– Ese Kakashi, llegando cuando se le da la gana – decía molesta la Hokage mientras veía llegar a paso lento al copy ninja.

– Hola – saludó.

– Creí que nunca llegarías – refunfuñó la hokage

– Es que de pronto me perdí… –

– Ya, ya, déjalo, mejor toma las riendas del caballo y partan, les espera un lago viaje – Kakashi asintió y se sentó en la carreta. – Protégela Kakashi y ayúdala a ganar – él asintió de nuevo y observó a la chica peliazul, quien sollozaba junto a su hermana y Kiba; Realmente parecía muy frágil.

Kurenai, Shino y Ko se mantenían tranquilos pero la tristeza se notaba en sus rostros. Kakashi se rascó la nuca y carraspeó. Hinata se dio cuenta de su presencia y asintió. Se despidió de su hermana y amigos y subió a la carreta junto a Kakashi. Comenzaron su travesía.

Avanzaron hasta el atardecer en silencio, hasta que Kakashi propuso acampar para pasar la noche.

– Hay un río cercano, iré por agua – murmuró la chica, Kakashi asintió y procedió a encender el fuego.

Hinata demoró un poco pero cuando volvió la joven traía consigo agua y algunos frutos, que por su aspecto lleno de arañazos y un poco de tierra, dedujo que consiguió trepando árboles.

– Sé que eres una ninja pero en esta misión estás en calidad de civil por lo que trata de dejar en mis manos conseguir comida y cosas peligrosas –

Hinata se inhibió y se disculpó.

Hinata nunca había convivido a solas con Kakashi Hatake, generalmente iban en misiones grupales y si se veían en la aldea, solo se saludaban y cada uno se iba por su lado. No cabía duda de que Hinata admiraba a Kakashi, era una leyenda viva. Además después de tantos años observar a Naruto, terminó conociendo a todo el equipo siete. Pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan difícil entablar una conversación con él, y no es que ella fuera muy parlanchina, es solo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para aliviar la atmósfera de tensión que sentía que se formaba sobre ambos. No lo conocía mucho pero juraría que algo le preocupaba.

Cenaron lo que cada uno traía de víveres y degustaron la fruta que la chica había conseguido. También alimentaron al caballo y lo dejaron descansar.

Hinata sacó la casa de campaña que le habían dado en su clan y cuando se disponía a armarla Kakashi le quitó las varas y la tela.

– Yo lo haré – Hinata se quedó sorprendida – solo me llevaré un minuto –

– N-no, y-yo puedo hacerlo – respondió ella con timidez, Kakashi no la escuchó y continuó con la labor. Era una tienda para acampar muy grande y elegante, fácilmente entrarían cinco personas. La Hyuuga invitó a Kakashi a dormir dentro, ya que había mucho espacio, pero el Hatake se negó y durmió en su bolsa de dormir junto a la fogata.

Hinata decidió pasar por alto las últimas acciones del copy ninja, no era la primera vez que la trataban como un ser que no puede valerse por sí misma. Toda su vida había sido así dentro de su clan. Juntó fuerzas y decidió continuar con su misión: conseguir que la eligieran como esposa para el hijo del señor feudal.

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó muy temprano, y al no ver a Kakashi lo buscó con su Byakugan. Lo visualizó mojándo su cabello en el río que la noche anterior había visitado. Rápidamente desactivó su Byakugan y se dio prisa en desarmar su tienda de campaña y preparar el desayuno.

Kakashi por su lado no había conseguido dormir y en un vano intento de quitarse el cansancio decidió despertar con un poco de agua fría del río. Lentamente retomó su camino hacia el campamento improvisado y al llegar pudo apreciar a la chica preparando el desayuno.

El jounin negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Aquella chica era demasiado terca. Después de desayunar volvieron a colocar las riendas al caballo y continuaron con el viaje.

Hinata iba contemplando los paisajes, lo que más le gustaba de viajar en sus misiones ninja, era poder conocer lugares lejanos y poder sentirse libre, no un Hyuuga con miles de obligaciones y expectativas que cumplir. Al inicio, cuando era pequeña realmente se esforzó por cumplir con todas las exigencias de su padre, hasta el punto de aceptar luchar con Hanabi, pero su noble corazón no le permitía dar el golpe final, con el que seguramente dejaría satisfecho a su padre, pero que sabía ocasionaría dolor a su pequeña hermana. Sí. Amaba a su hermana más que nada en el mundo. Hanabi y Neji eran su única familia dentro de la mansión. Pero Neji había muerto en la guerra ninja, protegiéndola a ella y a Naruto…

Ya nada la ataba a Konoha. Neji había muerto y Hanabi no sería sellada. Su amado equipo ocho se había desintegrado hace mucho tiempo. Shino comenzó a trabajar en la academia ayudando a Iruka-sensei, Kiba ayudaba a su hermana con el liderazgo de su clan y la tarea de entrenar a la nueva generación de compañeros perros ninja, y finalmente Kurenai-sensei se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su pequeña Mirai. Todos tenían una vida y ella debía continuar. No podría estar toda la vida pensando en Naruto. Su corazón se oprimía al pensar en él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada. Naruto la había rechazado, amablemente, pero al fin y al cabo ninguna palabra podría haber evitado que su corazón se rompiese en miles de pedazos. Ya nada la ataba a Konoha.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y miró a su acompañante. Kakashi-sensei era muy joven, debía tener alrededor de 27 años, era muy fuerte y conocido en todo el mundo. Era todo lo contrario a ella, él era invencible pero conservaba su amabilidad. Un sentimiento de admiración la embargó, ese hombre había sufrido mucho desde niño y aun conservaba la cordura y su humanidad, pensaba la chica. _¿Cómo sería su rostro?_, se preguntó silenciosamente.

Kakashi sintió la mirada de la chica sobre su persona y decidió pasarlo por alto. Si estuviera descansado y de mejor humor seguramente voltearía y le sonreiría para hacerla sonrojar e incomodar, como solía hacer muy seguido el protagonista de su libro favorito _Icha Icha Paradise_ con su amada cuando recién se conocen, pero la falta de sueño y el sentimiento de perdida que anidaba en su pecho no le daban ánimos para ninguna acción que no fuera mecánica. No podría concentrarse ni para leer un párrafo.

Así continuaron viajando por varios días. Acampaban al anochecer, cenaban y luego Hinata servía el té con sumo cuidado, después dormían cada uno por su lado. La chica se despertaba antes de que amaneciera y ensayaba una danza con un kimono similar al que usaría la noche de la presentación, debía hacer movimientos lentos y mantener la mirada en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo. Su instructor le había señalado que ensayara su coreografía, ya que había la posibilidad de que se le solicitara bailar durante su estancia en el palacio, toda señorita de alta alcurnia debía poseer algún talento como bailar, cantar o tocar un instrumento. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea de bailar o cantar en público, pero tenía un misión que podría ayudar no solo a su clan, sino a toda la aldea donde nació y creció a pesar de que ya nadie la necesitaba ahí.

Cuando Hinata oía que Kakashi se había levantado, se cambiaba el atuendo por su pantalón negro, blusa de maya y su ancha sudadera, después salía e intentaba que la dejara ayudar para recoger el campamento. A veces mientras hacían pequeñas paradas para comprar comida o que el caballo descansara, Hinata ensayaba el lenguaje formal que debía usar con el señor feudal y su familia, solía recitar poemas y practicar algunos pasos de baile. La gente que la veía quedaba sorprendida ante la gracia y calidez de la chica, a excepción de su compañero de viaje, el cual perdido en sus pensamientos acicalaba al caballo. No fue sino hasta cinco días después de que iniciara su viaje en que se percató de algo: Hinata ya era toda una mujer.

Se había roto una de las llantas de la carreta y por suerte había un pueblo cerca, así que se dirigieron hacia ahí para buscar alguien que tuviera un repuesto. Después de encontrar a un carpintero dispuesto a arreglar el desperfecto, el anochecer los tomó por sorpresa y decidieron quedarse por esa noche. Kakashi conocía el lugar, así que llevó a Hinata, el caballo y la carreta a un pequeño hostal donde pasarían la noche. La gente de allí lo conocía por lo que no había que preocuparse de que alguien robara las cosas caras que había en la carreta.

Hinata sonrió como hace muchos días no lo hacía, aquel hostal tenía unas aguas termales y definitivamente necesitaba relajarse un poco. Solicitaron dos habitaciones separadas y después de instalarse, Hinata le avisó al copy ninja que iría un rato a las aguas termales. Kakashi no tenía ganas de nada por lo que decidió ir al ver al caballo al pequeño establo del hostal.

Hinata llegó a los vestuarios de mujeres y se desnudó. Cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se sumergió en el estanque. Carraspeó un poco, desde que comenzó su viaje no había usado mucho sus cuerdas vocales, al parecer Kakashi compartía con Sasuke la manía de dar respuestas lacónicas. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien o sus pensamientos sobre Naruto y los nervios de llegar a su destino en la capital la iban a volver loca. Ya había intentado hablar con Kakashi, pero él no contestó nada, quizás ni la había escuchado. Hinata se sentía invisible para su compañero de viaje.

Suspiró desanimada, cuando de pronto un par de chicas entraron al estanque con ella. Resultaron ser las dos hijas de la dueña del lugar, Kana y Kimiko, las cuales eran mayores pero quedaron encantadas con Hinata, y conversaron todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en el agua. Cuando salieron las dos chicas invitaron a la Hyuuga a cenar con ellas en la cocina del hostal, ahí acostumbraban a cenar con sus padres y algunos de los que trabajaban en ese sitio. Hinata aceptó muy contenta, se sentía más relajada y en un ambiente ameno. Las jóvenes le dieron a Hinata una sencilla yukata para la cena.

Como había pocos huéspedes esa noche, la cena se convirtió en una pequeña fiesta, la madre de las jóvenes sacó un par de instrumentos musicales y comenzó un alegre baile. Hinata empezó a danzar junto a Kana, Kimiko no sabía bailar pero admiraba como Hinata se movía rítmicamente y hacía que el tímido baile de Kana luciera al máximo. Todos comenzaron a aplaudirles al ritmo de la música y Hinata se sintió realmente feliz.

Kakashi iba camino a su habitación cuando escuchó música y algunas risas provenir del comedor del hostal. El ninja iba a retomar su camino cuando de pronto una persona chocó con su espalda. Era Hinata. La chica se sonrojó y se alejó inmediatamente del aludido.

– ¿Estas bebiendo alcohol? – alzó una ceja. Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

– S-solo un poco – respondió desviando la vista, solo había querido probar el sake.

– Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación a dormir – murmuró Kakashi señalando las escaleras.

– En un rato, yo solo iba dejar unas verduras a Mitzuki – y mostró lo que traía en sus manos.

– ¿Mitzuki? –

– El caballo, es para agradecerle por su gran esfuerzo – Hinata sonrió.

– Es tarde como para que salgas sola – debatió el hombre

– Bueno, si no quiere que vaya sola acompáñeme – respondió la chica claramente con ayuda del alcohol.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos un momento con molestia, después asintió.

Hinata caminó seguida de Kakashi hasta llegar al establo. Hinata se percató de que el pelaje del animal estaba cuidadosamente cepillado.

– Te traje esto Mitzuki – murmuró la chica acariciando la cabeza del blanco animal, el cual tomó la primer pieza que la chica le acercaba al hocico.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ese era su nombre? – preguntó Kakashi recargado en una pared del establo.

– Usted nunca preguntó – Hinata se sonrojó pero no bajó su mirada

Kakashi la observaba mientras ella acariciaba al animal y le daba los alimentos.

Traía puesto una yukata rosa claro con flores blancas por doquier, le quedaba justo y resaltaba su esbelta figura.

– ¿Le gusta? – preguntó la chica al sentirse observada, Kakashi titubeó antes de responder.

– No creo que la futura señora del feudal deba usar algo tan… ajustado – para asombro de Kakashi Hinata comenzó a reír, pero sin ningún atisbo de felicidad.

– No ha visto los trajes que el clan preparó para mí – Mentira, Kakashi la había visto ese día en la madrugada, la chica había salido de su tienda con un Kimono negro con adornos de dragón rojos y dorados. Podía decir que con un poco de maquillaje la chica bien podría hacerse pasar por una elegante y cara geisha.

– De cualquier manera deberías poner más empeño en tu misión que en fiestas – Bien, el Kakashi gruñón acababa de salir a relucir. – Vamos adentro – ordenó.

– No – dijo en voz baja la chica, sus manos se cerraron con molestia.

Kakashi volteó y la vio temblar, pensó que rompería en llanto pero en lugar de eso un golpe de puño blanco se dirigió a él. Facilmente pero con sorpresa, Kakashi esquivó uno tras otro los golpes que la chica le lanzaba. Estaba impresionado por la velocidad con que se movía la chica aun usando aquella ropa tan ajustada. Kakashi se cansó de jugar, y decidió detener a la chica, le aplicó una llave y la inmovilizó. Hinata intentó soltarse y aunque sabía que él era más fuerte no se rindió, continuó moviéndose y tratando de salir libre.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que la chica no dejaría de moverse, por lo que decidió cargarla sobre su hombro para llevarla a su habitación, pero no contó con que ella le haría perder el equilibrio y ambos caerían. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando recibir el frío golpe, pero en cambio percibió una superficie suave, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el único ojo visible del jounin, el cual la miraba fijamente. Ella sintió una de las manos de él sobre su cintura y aquello la estremeció de sobre manera. Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar y con su otra mano intentó quitársela de encima, pero ella se mantuvo en su posición.

De pronto Hinata se sintió rechazada, y un fuerte dolor se instaló en su pecho. No sabía cuánto fue responsabilidad del alcohol, pero decidió demostrarle a ese sujeto, que estaba harta de ser hecha a un lado. Primero su padre y después Naruto. Por esta noche quería sentirse deseada, quizás nadie la fuera a amar nunca, pero mientras se acostumbraba quería sentirse bien. Era egoísta pero estaba a punto de perder su preciada libertad. De la jaula de los Hyuuga iba directo a la jaula de un desconocido, por una vez quiso sentirse dueña de su vida.

– Hinata – dijo Kakashi notando las intenciones de la chica. No era ingenuo, esa chica lo quería besar, probablemente fuera su primer beso conociendo lo tímida que era y que su primer amor la rechazó.

Hinata colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del copy ninja.

– Podría practicar con usted sensei – murmuró la chica sobre los labios del jounin quien sabía que debía parar esa situación, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Era un hombre al fin y al cabo y una bella mujer estaba insinuándosele. Hinata enredó sus piernas con las del hombre y Kakashi se sintió ridículo, ella pretendía dominarlo. Qué equivocada estaba.

Kakashi en un rápido movimiento giró y se colocó sobre la chica, al primer momento mostró sorpresa pero cuando Kakashi apresó sus dos muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza.

Y entonces ella supo que había encendido una chispa.

Kakashi la tenía a su merced, aquella chiquilla había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, así que apretó su agarre y con su mano libre comenzó a pasearla sobre su cintura y vientre de la chica. Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse, se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, nunca antes nadie la había tocado así, pero no se iba a arrepentir. Anhelaba que alguien pensara en ella, que alguien, aunque fuera mentira, le dijera que la quería, que la necesitaba, que era deseada. No soportaría seguir siendo invisible.

Kakashi gruñó, aquello lo estaba excitando demasiado, colocó una pierna entre las de ella y continuó explorando ese joven cuerpo sobre la ropa, hasta que decidió respirar profundamente, debía calmarse o cometería una tontería. Hinata se percató de que el jounin volvía a racionalizar, así que sin previo aviso cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, aun con la máscara puesta. Kakashi suavizó el agarre y ella con una de sus manos desató el nudo que ajustaba la yukata.

– Esto no está bien – murmuró Kakashi pero Hinata tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hasta sus pechos, el jounin comenzó a masajearlo y con el movimiento, la yukata comenzó a desacomodarse y dar vía libre al sostén gris que aprisionaba un par de generosos pechos. Al diablo todo, Kakashi se bajó su máscara y besó a la chica.

Al inicio Hinata se asustó, no imagino que el hombre fuera a ser tan salvaje, mordió su labio inferior para exigir que ella abriera su boca y profundizar el beso. No había amor en las caricias que el jounin proporcionaba a su virginal cuerpo, era lujuria, sed de desquitar toda la rabia que estaba acumulando en su alma, deseaba que ella experimentara un poco del dolor que a él lo estaba consumiendo.

Kakashi abrió por completo la yukata y contempló ese cuerpo pálido y lleno de curvas. Se cansó de besarla, porque ella era torpe y no sabía seguirle el ritmo, así que comenzó a besar su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos. Hábilmente los sacó del encierro que el sostén representaba y los tuvo a su vista, los besó y lamió haciendo gemir a la joven. Hinata se movía instintivamente, él la lastimaba, le daba pequeñas mordidas a su cuerpo que la hacían estremecer, la arañaba y sus manos lejos de ser gentiles la aprisionaban con fuerza y desesperación.

Ella jugaba con fuego.

Quizás aquel era el único tipo de amor que merecía. Había sido buena durante mucho tiempo y sus esfuerzos nunca habían sido notados, nunca dejó de ser invisible para su clan, ni para Naruto. Kakashi la lastimaba, pero por primera vez no se sentía invisible, alguien la notaba.

Kakashi comenzó a sentir como la chica frotaba su pelvis contra su pierna y decidió enseñarle un verdadero placer. Justo cuando comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, un ruido en los arbustos cercanos los puso en estado de alerta, él se levantó y se puso en guardia. Ella se sentó y acomodó su sostén y la yukata. Al parecer alguien los había visto. Un grupo de seis hombres aparecieron.

– Vaya vaya, par de enamorados – dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

– Oye muñeca, ¿por qué no te vienes un rato con nosotros? – exclamó otro relamiéndose los labios.

– Vaya amigo, qué mala suerte la tuya al tirártela aquí afuera y toparte con nosotros –

– Largo – dijo de manera autoritaria

– Bueno, nos encargaremos de ti y nos llevaremos a la niña –

– Ve con Mitzuki – con voz ronca Kakashi le ordenó a la chica, ella asintió y se puso de pie.

No tardó más de veinte minutos con aquellos bandidos, pudo ser más rápido pero Kakashi se encargó de que se arrepintieran por haberlo interrumpido.

Cuando terminó y se dio la vuelta, se encontró con una Hinata abrazada al caballo. Ninguno dijo nada.

– Deberías darte una ducha antes de dormir – Kakashi le señaló la entrada a la vivienda. Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

Desde ese día Kakashi comenzó a notar a Hinata.

Descubrió que ella solía bailar cuando creía que él no la veía, se reprendía a sí misma cuando se equivocaba al recitar una leyenda y se dio cuenta que ella realizaba una ceremonia del té cada que le servía después de la cena.

A pesar de que continuaron el viaje en silencio y que ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido...

Cenizas quedaron.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todo mundo!

Me sorprendió mucho el recibimiento de ésta nueva historia, les agradezco sus palabras y me llenan de ánimo.

En primer lugar tenemos a una Hinata desamparada y a un Kakashi triste y cansado. En estos momentos no hay amor, solo desesperación y lujuria, Kakashi es un pervertido :) Esto será un amor lento, primero deben preguntarse a sí mismos si piensan dar rienda suelta a la pasión efímera o dejar entrar al otro en su corazón.

Un agradecimiento para:

**agustine**

**Akemi**

**KattytoNebel**

**Mimi Tachikawa08**

**fadebila**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Nanistis**

**Nana**

**murasaki**

**karla-eli-chan**

**RankaxAlto**

Review si te gustó el capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! :3

~Tamashitsumo~

Lunes 30 de marzo del 2015


	3. Mentiras piadosas

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, ya existen las parejas oficiales pero me encantan los fics con parejas crack :)

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3. Mentiras piadosas

.

_– Mira – decía Hanare señalando un grupo de luciérnagas que iluminaban la orilla del río._

_Kakashi las contempló, eran pequeñas luces amarillas que danzaban sobre el agua._

_– Creo que son muy vanidosas – comentó él. Ambos estaban sentados a la luz de la luna, disfrutando de la brisa y de la compañía mutua. _

_– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella con curiosidad. _

_– No se alejan del agua para contemplar su propia luz en ella – la chica soltó una suave risa ante la respuesta. _

_– Pienso que no es del todo cierto, ellas aman el agua que da vida y les gusta cómo se ven juntas – Kakashi continuó en silencio y ella carraspeó –… es como tú y yo. Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo. Y quiero disfrutar mientras estemos juntos, porque quizás no dure mucho. – lo último lo dijo con voz más baja, como si callarlo fuera a evitar una futura despedida. _

_– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el ninja mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió._

_– Eres un ninja de Konoha, no puedes quedarte para siempre. Y yo no puedo abandonarlos a ellos – se refería a las personas y niños de su pueblo. _

_– Podría ir pensando en el retiro y ayudarte– dijo avergonzado, mientras rascaba su nuca y sonreía. Ella volvió a reír y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Kakashi era tan… cálido y sincero._

.

.

.

Su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de colapsar. Aun recordaba todas las sensaciones nuevas que el peliplateado le había proporcionado. Hasta sus demonios internos la dejaron en paz para que pudiera concentrarse en el placer y el dolor de cada rasguño y mordida en su piel…

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche en que Hinata provocara a su compañero. Porque sí, ese había sido su objetivo; deseaba ser egoísta y sentirse querida. Pero en estos momentos se golpeaba mentalmente, había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo. Se suponía que tenía una misión, la cual implicaba casarse… llegar virgen al altar.

Por ello cuando Kakashi Hatake se hacía cargo de los maleantes, sus demonios personales regresaron a su mente y corazón, con nuevos reclamos y remordimientos. Con dificultad caminó hasta llegar al lado del caballo Mitzuki y una vez que se encontró con el frío de la noche sobre su cuerpo caliente, reparó en las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo.

Lo peor de todo era que ella realmente lo quería experimentar. Quería terminar lo que esa noche había comenzado, pero su naturaleza tímida e insegura la había invadido. No podía ver a los ojos al shinobi e impuso una distancia mínima de dos metros entre ellos al caminar. Con una rutina que no necesitaba de palabras se aburría y suspiraba a cada momento, deseaba llegar pronto al palacio del señor feudal donde por lo menos estaría rodeada de otras personas y la incomodidad dejaría de asfixiarla.

Ya iban a la mitad del camino, ya habían viajado durante ocho días y quizás en cinco o seis estarían en la capital del país del fuego.

.

Kakashi suspiraba cansado. En ocasiones pasadas había viajado para realizar misiones en la capital del país para gente de alto rango y generalmente hacía cinco o seis días como mínimo para ir y venir. Pero el enorme equipaje de la chica hacía que se retrasaran. Solo tenían un caballo que lo jalaba y después de cierto tiempo debían dejarlo descansar.

La chica llevaba tres días sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cosa que no molestaba al ninja, lo que lo molestaba era que ella ahora lo miraba con miedo. Bien, aceptaba que había sido un poco rudo con ella pero ella le pedía que continuara. Siempre había respetado a las mujeres, y en esos momentos aquella chica lo hacía sentir como basura, como un maldito abusador. Suspiró. Si la hokage se enteraba lo mataría. Le asignó como misión cuidarla y ayudarla a acercarse al hijo del señor feudal, ahora lo clasificaría como un pervertido total.

Y no lo negaba, le gustaban las mujeres, solía visitar algunas casas nocturnas de vez en cuando para apaciguar el ímpetu que a veces no lo dejaba dormir. Las mujeres de esos lugares siempre se peleaban por estar con él, nunca había tenido problemas para tratar con las mujeres. Sus libros favoritos le daban las respuestas cuando no sabía qué hacer con una mujer y con los años el cortejo se había vuelto algo metódico para el portador del sharingan.

Hasta que conoció a Hanare. A ella no quería cortejarla para pasar una noche de pasión; no, con ella había deseado tener tiempo para amarla, con lentitud irla conociendo y saber si era mutuo el interés. Ella no había sido su primer amor, ya se sentía viejo para esas cursilerías. Ya le habían roto el corazón y él rompió muchos más. Cuando la conoció quería una vida tranquila al lado de ella, pasar tiempo y descubrir si su historia podría haber trascendido.

Pero no. Hanare murió, y él ahora debía escoltar a una chiquilla que lo había puesto de mal humor.

.

Mientras avanzaban, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dar paso a la tierna luna, cuando Kakashi, sin palabras previas se detuvo y comenzó a levantar el campamento. La Hyuuga lo imitó.

La chica cepillaba a Mitzuki mientras el animal estaba echado, cuando de pronto de escuchó un grito. El caballo se alarmó y comenzó a patalear por el susto, mientras la joven lo calmaba Kakashi salió en dirección del grito a ver qué había ocurrido.

– Espero que no sea nada grave – murmuró. Kakashi ya había tardado en regresar y justo cuando pensaba activar su byakugan, el shinobi regresó con un bulto en su espalda.

– ¿Q-qué ocurrió? – preguntó la Hyuuga mientras Kakashi depositaba a una chica junto a la fogata, Hinata se acercó y la observó. Llevaba sus ropas llenas de lodo, temblaba y continuaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

– Parece que atacaron a la caravana en la que viajaba – respondió mientras colocaba una manta sobre la chica, Hinata la arropó. – se llevaron todas sus cosas y estaban a punto de herirla –

– Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Tú quién eres? – preguntó suavemente.

La chica abrió los ojos aun con miedo, Hinata pudo apreciar que la chica tendría la edad de su hermana pequeña, unos quince años aproximadamente. La extraña tenía el cabello rojizo; sus ojos eran de color café y su piel era blanca y sonrosada, era para Hinata una niña.

– Me llamo Nabiki Yara, del clan Yara – dijo en voz baja la chica.

– Tranquila, Kakashi-sensei te salvó de las personas que atacaron tu caravana – señaló al copy ninja que estaba sentado a una distancia prudente de las chicas. Se limitó a asentir.

– Yo… tenía mucho miedo – comenzó a llorar la chica, era realmente bella a los ojos de Hinata. La Hyuuga la dejó desahogarse un poco y cuando estuvo más tranquila le ofreció té, el cual la Nabiki aceptó.

Hinata sirvió té para tres, la chica miró fascinada a Hinata, la cual se removió incomoda.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó. Kakashi en silencio les ponía atención.

– Nunca he conseguido hacer completa la ceremonia del té como tú – murmuró con tristeza.

– Oh, no es algo importante realmente, solo es cosa de memorizar el orden de cada movimiento – comentó con una cálida sonrisa. Recordó cuando le enseñaba a Hanabi a llevar acabo esa ceremonia.

– Es que yo necesito practicar, antes mis guardias y yo nos dirigíamos a la capital del país… – pero el ruido de una taza cayendo hizo que Nabiki y Kakashi miraran a la Hyuuga.

– ¿Vas a participar en la fiesta para elegir a la esposa del hijo del señor feudal? – preguntó sorprendida Hinata, aquella chica era muy joven como para que su clan pretendiera que se casara con un hombre, que según ella sabía tenía como 22 años, era dos años mayor que la misma peliazul.

– Hai – respondió – soy la única hija entre los cuatro hijos de mi padre, el líder del clan Yara del país de la hierba, es mi deber ir, mis padres me esperan allá – Hinata miró de soslayo a Kakashi y éste asintió. La sorpresa dio paso a la ternura que esa chica le transmitía.

– Nosotros también nos dirigimos hacia allá, si quieres puedes ir con nosotros –

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron de emoción. Hizo una reverencia a Kakashi y luego una a la Hyuuga.

– Les agradezco su ayuda al rescatarme y aún más les agradezco que cuiden de mí hasta llegar a la capital – dijo formalmente y volvió a sentarse.

Hinata sonrió quizás la siguiente parte del viaje no fuera tan silenciosa como hasta ese momento. Sí, aquella chica sería una "rival" pero nunca podría culparla por algo que era una obligación impuesta por sus familias.

.

.

.

Llevaban dos días más de viaje y las cosas habían mejorado desde la perspectiva de Hinata. Nabiki había insistido en que la ojiblanca le enseñara a realizar la ceremonia del té, y antes de que se dieran cuenta juntas comenzaron a danzar y a encariñarse la una con la otra. Hinata se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor para la pequeña Nabiki.

Kakashi también se sentía más tranquilo con la presencia de la chica del clan Yara, el ambiente era más relajado aunque Hinata parecía continuar manteniendo su distancia.

En la noche Nabiki dormía profundamente dentro de la casa de campaña, y Mitzuki se alimentaba y descansaba junto a la carreta. la kunoichi de Konoha aprovechó la situación para ir a darse un baño al pequeño riachuelo que pasaba a unos diez metros del campamento. Cuando llegó al río se encontró con el Hatake acostado en la orilla contemplando el cielo y con los pies metidos en el agua. Con lentitud la chica comenzó a retroceder sin hacer ruido pero sin querer pisó una rama que se rompió en un fuerte 'crack' e informó al ninja de su presencia.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con voz ronca el shinobi

– No, lo siento – continuó retrocediendo pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.

– ¿Ahora me temes? – preguntó sin quitar su mirada del cielo estrellado.

– N-no es así – tartamudeó.

– Acércate – Kakashi se puso de pie con sus pies aún bajo de el agua del pequeño riachuelo y la miró.

La peliazul no sabía si acatar aquella petición o escapar y meterse en su casa de campaña. Quizá lo mejor y más racional sería irse inmediatamente de ahí. Pero sus pies la condujeron hasta colocarse frente a frente del portador del sharingan sin meterse en el agua.

– Quítate ese abrigo – ordenó. Hinata se estremeció pero asintió. Sus manos temblaban mientras desabrochaba el abrigo y cuando lo depositaba en el suelo volvió a hablar. – Voltéate – Ella lo hizo. Como traía puesta una playera de tirantes azul, un poco de su espalda quedaba al descubierto, con lo que él pudo contemplar las cicatrices de la chica. Algunas eran por batallas o quizás castigos de su clan, pero podía apreciar las marcas que él le había ocasionado a aquel cuerpo. Se podía apreciar la sombra de un par de moretones verdes, los cuales coincidían con el tamaño de sus yemas.

Kakashi delineó un par de costras y ella se sintió desfallecer, aquel hombre estaba siendo cuidadoso, suave con ella.

– Toma – dijo bruscamente y ella volteó para encontrarse con un bote de medicamento que le tendía el copy ninja. – Es una pomada para que tus cicatrices puedan desvanecerse un poco, debes cuidar tu cuerpo para gustar a el hombre que se case contigo –

La joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder, tomó el bote y Kakashi salió del agua y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de irse hacia el campamento de detuvo sin voltear a ver la la chica.

– Perdón – él murmuró al viento, esperando que Hinata recibiera el mensaje y supiera que él era consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas continuaron como antes, con la diferencia de que Hinata estaba muy feliz, sonriendo por cualquier motivo.

Se detuvieron a comprar víveres en un puesto que estaba al lado del camino, Hinata fue a hacer las compras mientras Nabiki cepillaba a Mitzuki y Kakashi miraba aburrido el camino. Su conciencia se había tranquilizado después de darle el ungüento a la chica, aun cuando el acto fue consentido sabía que no debió lastimarla. Ella no había matado a Hanare y no debía pagar su mal humor.

Nabiki se contagió de la alegría de Hinata y miró al shinobi que las acompañaba.

– Hinata-san se ve muy bonita hoy, ¿no Hatake-san? –

– hmp – Kakashi imitó a Sasuke con perfección.

– Yo pienso que el señor feudal la elegirá para su hijo – murmuró con pesadumbre, Kakashi le puso atención – ella es mayor y hermosa. Es muy amable y cálida. –

– ¿No te alegra? – preguntó Kakashi mirándola con una sonrisa.

– En realidad sí, yo… – se sonrojó – hay una persona que me gusta en mi aldea y seguramente podríamos estar juntos si… – titubeó – si no hubiera sucedido éste evento – dijo con tristeza.

– ¿Es tu primer amor? – Kakashi puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

– Hai – respondió sonrojándose, pero su rostro se entristeció – pero mi país necesita la ayuda, no tenemos una economía muy estable que digamos –

– La política y la economía son cosas que siempre están cambiando, aunque fueras la elegida no significa que tu pueblo será prospero para siempre, es mejor ser un líder inteligente que pueda adecuarse a las situaciones y formar a un pueblo que sepa salir adelante – el hombre le sonrió.

– Entonces me esforzaré por ser más inteligente y poder ayudar así a mis padres y hermanos – exclamó con alegría.

– Suena bien –

– Aunque no lo sé… – Kakashi la invitó a continuar hablando – Hinata-san parecía muy triste cuando la conocí, a veces suele despertarse jadeando, dice que suele tener pesadillas y que por eso prefiere madrugar para poder dormir un poco la siguiente noche – se detuvo y la miró elegir algunas verduras – ¿Usted sabe qué le pasó? –

– Ella es una ninja y ha vivido como tal durante mucho tiempo. Solemos ver cosas horribles y perder gente amada continuamente – sintió una punzada en el pecho – es normal para un shinobi llevar pesadas cargas –

Nabiki captó el significado de aquellas palabras y la sombría expresión del hombre. Guardaron silencio un momento.

– Espero que ambos puedan encontrar la paz – sonrió – mi madre dice que el amor suele ser un turbulento camino, pero satisfactorio cuando lo recorres acompañado, que puede sanar heridas –

– Te falta vivir un poco más – Kakashi volvió a acariciar su cabello y se levantó para ayudar a Hinata a subir las compras a la carreta y continuar su viaje.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde llovió intensamente de manera que quedaron empapados. Cuando la lluvia paró decidieron acampar para que pudieran secarse e intentar dormir un poco. Dos tres días más de viaje y por fin llegarían a su destino.

Era media noche y Nabiki dormía. Hinata se sentía inquieta, afuera había vuelto a comenzar la lluvia y Kakashi seguramente estaría empapado de nuevo. Activó su sharingan y encontró a Kakashi recargado en el tronco de un árbol dormido. Se quitó su abrigo para evitar mojarlo y salió solo con su pantalón corto y una playera blanca. Una empapada chica se acercó a su lado y notó que el ninja había construido un pequeño techo de madera para el caballo, pero que a pesar de eso él se estaba mojando sin siquiera notarlo.

– Kakashi-sensei – lo movió de un hombro y él no respondió. Siguió llamándolo hasta que tocó su frente y notó que ardía en fiebre. La chica se alarmó y decidió arrastrarlo hasta la casa de campaña. Una vez estando ahí dividió el interior en dos con una tela que estaba preparada para ello y no molestar a Nabiki.

Hinata comenzó a desabrochar y quitar el chaleco ninja, retiró su bandana y cuando comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón, una mano la detuvo.

– ¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste? – la chica se sonrojó completamente y negó con la cabeza.

– Shh va a despertar a Nabiki-san – dijo en voz baja la chica cambiando el tema – debo quitar su ropa mojada, tiene fiebre y podría empeorar –

Él asintió. Hinata lo cubrió con una manta ligera y salió del sitio en busca de su caja de hierbas. El peliplateado se quitó toda la ropa pero se dejó la mascara.

Cuando regresó traía consigo una caja negra, que al abrirla dejaba ver diversas flores y raíces, de las cuales la chica extrajo algunas y al mezclarlas con agua comenzó a machacarlas. Kakashi la observaba trabajar. Ella seguía empapada, su cabello goteaba y la blanca playera no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación. Podía ver el sostén rosa que usaba la chica y que sus grandes senos se movían al ritmo en que ella preparaba un remedio.

El rostro de la chica se notaba más pálido de lo normal, quizás por el frío que comenzaba a hacer. Hinata sintió su mirada y le sonrió en respuesta, diciendo que pronto terminaría. En unos minutos le entregó un pequeño vaso con una sustancia verde pero que olía a menta, sin dudarlo el portador del sharingan lo bebió de un trago. La chica retiró el vaso y tomó un pequeño plato con el cual salió a recolectar agua fría de la lluvia. Cuando volvió a entrar a la tienda, Kakashi esperaba con ansias ver aquel cuerpo tan tentador. La chica no lo defraudó y tuvo que esforzarse por contener un malestar en su entrepierna.

Primero colocó un paño frió en la frente del shinobi, después, tomó una pequeña toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello plateado que aún estaba húmedo. Kakashi se dejó embriagar por las pequeñas y suaves caricias que la chica le daba. De vez en cuando cambiaba el paño y con él limpiaba el sudor de su rostro.

– ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? – preguntó para sí misma pero Kakashi la escuchó perfectamente. – Perdón por querer usarlo egoístamente – murmuró mientras frotaba el frió brazo de él para ayudarlo a entrar en calor. – Solamente quería que alguien me quisiera, aunque fuera solo un momento –

Kakashi abrió su ojo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Él sabía lo que era la soledad, lo que era sentirse un ser maldito que perdía a los que amaba, conocía el sentimiento de necesitar una mentira piadosa.

– Puedo darte eso que quieres – Hinata abrió los ojos sonrojada, creía que él estaba dormido por la medicina que le dio a beber – Pero no olvides que no es real –

Kakashi bajó su máscara e invitándola acercarse, Hinata lo vio detalladamente, era un hombre muy guapo, el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida. Y decidió que podría aceptar esa triste oferta.

Hinata se agachó y lo besó. Aquel beso no fue tosco ni agresivo como el primero, fue un contacto lento y tibio, como explorando el sabor del otro, delineando sus labios y sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de pies a cabeza. Cuando se separaron Kakashi la atrajo e hizo que ella se acostara a su lado, él rodeó su cintura y la atrajo para sí. Hinata sentía el cálido pecho del jounin a través de su húmeda playera, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar.

– Aun eres muy inocente – murmuró él. Hinata se tensó pero no respondió – mi misión es ayudarte a ser la elegida. Te enseñaré cómo tratar a un hombre – la chica asintió en silencio. – La primera lección es hacer a un lado tu timidez, voltea – se giró sin alejarse de él. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. – Para seducir debes actuar con confianza, saber cómo es un hombre –

Y él recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, sus senos, su cuello, su cintura… la peliazul se armó de valor y lo imitó, alzó su mano derecha para tocar el rostro del jounin quien de pronto sentía que el sueño lo embriagaba. Quizá era aquella cosa que le hizo beber antes. Kakashi sentía cómo ella exploraba su cuerpo con curiosidad, quizás era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, lo tocaba con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuera la tela más fina y suave del mundo. Sentía como sus pequeñas manos tanteaban su espalda, como los pies fríos de ella tocaban los suyos, buscando calor.

– No olvides esto – decía entre sueños, su tacto suave lo arrullaba cual niño es consolado por su madre – no me enamoraré de ti, te usaré tanto como tú me uses a mí – y se quedó perdido en los brazos de la chica, quien asintió y se acomodó para dormir también. Quizás, solo quizás aquella noche podría dormir sin pesadillas, aunque fuera una mentira piadosa.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, ya está la tercera entrega de ésta historia. Los flash back del inicio son para comprender un poco sobre cómo fue la relación de Kakashi y Hanare, de esa manera es posible entender el Kakashi tan sombrío y taciturno que es hasta ahora. Aunque es hora de que lo vayamos ablandando.

Apareció un nuevo personaje que apoyará a esta pareja, ya que solos son o muy torpes (Hinata) o desinteresados (Kakashi)

Agradecimientos a:

**CarmesiLight:** Gracias por escribir, aquí esta la actualización. Espero que te guste y pronto habrá más acción en esta pareja tan hermosa! *-*

**agustine: **Thanks for reading (pésimo mi inglés) :D

**KattytoNebel:** Hai! ambos se dejaron llevar más por impulsos y sentimientos encontrados, se encontraron en un momento en que ambos se sentían tocar fondo. Es maravilloso trabajar con ésta pareja me emociono mucho xD

**fan hinata hyuga:** Creo que Hinata ya se está dando cuenta de que quiere ser visible para Kakashi ¡ahh! Muchas gracias por tus palbaras, me hiciste sonrojar o/o espero que te guste este capítulo y podamos seguir corriendo en círculos jaja :)

**fadebila:** Gracias por tus palabras, me hizo muy feliz que esta historia pudiera transmitir todos esos sentimientos, creo que la meta de todo autor es poder hacer sentir a los lectores y por tus palabras siento que lo logré, muchas gracias.

**Ninde Elhenair:** Hola! ps tenemos a dos personas que han sido fuertes por mucho tiempo y que por esta vez se están permitiendo caer, el asunto es saber si podrán levantarse de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu review y la verdad no he visto el especial, es que no encontré que número de capítulo era, pero ahora lo bucaré con más ímpetu. Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras n_n

**RankaxAlto:** ¡ohh! me ha encantado tu comentario, creo que pudiste escribir en pocas palabras lo que yo intenté decir en el capítulo. No he visto el especial de las dos hermanas porque cuando lo busqué no encontré qué capítulos eran, pero ahora lo busco con más ímpetu :) espero que este capítulo te guste y me digas que tal voy xD gracias!

**Lu Hatake:** Debo decir que fue muy difícil para mi plasmar a una Hinata egoísta y seductora, pero quise hacerlo desde el plano de sus sentimientos de impotencia de poder elegir por si misma, elegir algo como su primer beso o con quien estar. Espero que haya salido bien, intenté no salirme del canon del personaje ^^ ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy :)

**Akemi:** El alcohol es un traicionero compañero, pero seguro los ayudó a tener ese momento tan personal u Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que éste capítulo te guste, espero tu opinión ^^

**golin:** Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y por doble review, me hiciste muy feliz! me alegro de que te gustara la historia! :D me dí prisa en cabar el tercer cap y aquí está :D Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos pero me encanta manejar a Kakashi con los conflictos morales de estar con una mujer más joven y sumale la misión y los demonios internos de cada uno... usaste una frase clave: pareja explosiva, :D gracias por tus review ^^

**Mimi Tachikawa08:** Hoy tuvimos un poco más de acción sensual xD es que Kakashi es tan hot que no puedo resistirme xD pero sí, Hinata ya esta consciente de que quiere que Kakashi la noté, las lecciones van a empezar y a subir de tono, tal vez, jajajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap de hoy! :D gracias por escribir ^^

**Guest:** Aquí esta la conti, ahhh yo también me emocioné mucho el capítulo anterior, y este ni que decir xD ojalá pueda seguir leyendo tu opinión! gracias! :D

**Nanistis:** En este capítulo traté de responder tu duda sobre las edades, Nabiki tiene 15 (igual que Hanabi), Hinata 20, Kakashi 27 y el hijo del señor feudal (Que seguro lo reconocen en cuanto salga xD) tiene 22. Kakashi ve a Hinata como una niña más que nada por la diferencia de vivencias, no tanto por la edad sino por que ella apenas está enfrentándose sola al mundo. Hoy tuvimos una ración de sensualidad por parte de Kakashi! ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! :) ^^

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan maravillosos, me emocioné tanto que terminé en tiempo récord el capítulo._

.

~Tamashitsumo eien~

martes 31 de abril del 2015


	4. Besos salados

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, ya existen las parejas oficiales pero me encantan los fics con parejas crack :)

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 4. Besos salados

.

_Llevaba cinco meses viviendo en aquel pueblo, mandaba mensajes cada semana a la hokage diciendo que estaba bien pero que aún no conseguía dar con los sujetos que debía atrapar. Cuando en realidad ayudaba a levantar las últimas viviendas del lugar y planeaba cómo decirle a la hokage de Konoha que pensaba retirarse y tener una vida más tranquila. _

_De pronto notó a un par de personas correr hacia él. _

_– Kakashi-san – dijo una chica sin aliento habían corrido un kilómetro para regresar a la aldea a dar aviso._

_– Ha-hanare-san y yuki cayeron en el barranco – gritó la otra chica. El ninja inmediatamente desapareció en una nube de humo. _

_Kakashi tardó poco en llegar al sitio mencionado, activó su sharingan y buscó por todos lados a la mujer. No conseguía encontrarla y comenzó a gritar su nombre. Nada. Así que comenzó a bajar con cuidado, estaba un poco empinado el lugar, hasta que le pareció escuchar un llanto. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la fuente del sonido. Una niña pequeña lloraba en el regazo de Hanare, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre. _

_El corazón de Kakashi se detuvo por un segundo. __O quizás solo dejó de sentirlo._

.

.

.

Nabiki se levantó con pereza, pero al no ver a Hinata se asustó. De pronto notó que había una tela colgada en la casa de compaña, alzó la tela y lo que vio la hizo sonreír. El hombre de pelo plateado estaba envuelto en una manta y abrazaba posesivamente a una Hinata que recargaba su frente en el pecho de él.

Silenciosamente Nabiki salió del sitio para evitar que cuando Mitzuki despertara hiciera ruido. Era la primera vez que la chica del clan Yara era la primera en levantarse desde que se había unido al viaje de los dos shinobis. Se encargó de encender el fuego y acicalar al caballo Mitzuki después de la tormenta de aquella noche.

.

Hinata abrió perezosamente los ojos, se sentía descansada y cómoda, pero cuando intento moverse un brazo la sujetaba firmemente y no la dejaba moverse, entonces recordó todo lo que el jounin le había dicho la noche anterior y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Sin embargo debía aceptar que no se arrepentía, realmente aquel hombre la hacía sentir querida, aunque no fuera verdad. Exhaló lentamente y decidió tocar su frente para saber si ya no había fiebre. Alzó su mano libre y entonces se percató de que él había dormido sin mascara, y que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto. Comenzó a tocar la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, se preguntaba cómo es que se la había hecho, quizás un día pudiera preguntarle.

Kakashi se removió ante las caricias y abrió su ojo derecho, la chica inmediatamente bajó su mano y se volvió a sonrojar.

– Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – murmuró pensando en que Nabiki seguía dormida.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y deshizo el abrazo que tenía sobre la chica, sin embargo cuando ella hizo el intento de sentarse, el hombre la jaló de manera que quedara sobre de él. Sus respiraciones chocaban.

– ¿Q-qué s-sucede? – preguntó muy nerviosa.

– Anoche hicimos un trato, ¿sigues estando de acuerdo? –

– S-si – tartamudeó

– Bien, entonces trabaja en tu tartamudeo – dijo y la hizo a un lado, procedió a ponerse su máscara, se puso de pie y se vistió frente a la chica.

La portadora del Byakugan lo miró salir de la tienda y suspiró. Sabía que no era una buena idea jugar con los sentimientos de esa manera, pero realmente quería saber lo que era tener una relación con alguien que ella misma eligiera. Y no podía quejarse, Kakashi Hatake era un gran shinobi, alguien confiable aunque últimamente se comportaba de una manera muy oscura y a la defensiva. También le añadía puntos el que fuera tan atractivo y varonil, sus manos toscas y duras quemaban sobre su piel.

– Creo que me gusta Kakashi-sensei – murmuró. Era muy pronto como para creer que se había enamorado de él. Admitía que la atraía, eso sí, pero al final sería mejor olvidar eso del amor. Un hombre como él no podría amarla jamás. Solo se iban a usar mutuamente.

.

Al salir de la tienda de campaña Kakashi fue recibido por la pequeña Nabiki.

– Buenos días Kakashi-san – sonrió la chica.

– Buenos días –

– Me alegra que durmiera adentro, realmente estuvo lloviendo muy fuerte – comentó mientras sacaba lo necesario para llevar a cabo una ceremonia del té.

– ¿Ya dominas la técnica? – preguntó sacando el desayuno.

– Hai, Hinata-san ha sido paciente y dijo que solo debo practicar más – de pronto titubeó – ettoo… Kakashi-san, ¿puedo preguntar algo? – dijo con timidez

– Adelante – dijo echando más ramas a la fogata.

– ¿Usted y Hinata-san son pareja? – Kakashi alzó la mirada y la chica comenzó a negar con las manos – No es de mi interés y no me gusta cotillear, solo que pensé que sería difícil para usted que ella fuera la elegida, no podría volver con ella a su aldea – murmuró triste la chica.

– Mi misión es escoltarla y cuidarla durante su estancia en el palacio del señor feudal – dijo con aburrimiento – ayudarla a que pueda ser la elegida. No tengo otras intenciones con ella más que aconsejarla –

– Es que parecían muy tranquilos… – susurró para ella pero el ninja la escuchó.

– A veces los adultos podemos estar juntos sin sentimientos de por medio, se llama interés físico – Nabiki abrió grandes los ojos y se sonrojó. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada porque una molesta Hinata caminaba hacia ellos.

– ¿Q-qué está haciendo? – Exclamó con ímpetu – no puede decirle esas cosas a una niña como ella –

– Lo siento, a veces olvido que las personas de los clanes tienden a evadir ciertos temas tabú – dijo sin importancia mientras servía su plato con arroz.

– No es que evadamos temas prohibidos, ella aún es muy pequeña como para… – buscaba la palabra adecuada pero el jounin la interrumpió.

– Así es la vida fuera de las burbujas rosas que los clanes les imponen a sus herederas, las preparan para casarse, tener hijos y servir el resto de su vida a un hombre y a su clan. Ambas deben saber que no es así, el mejor ejemplo es el señor feudal quien tiene a su disposición el burdel de la ciudad, no hay algo como el amor eterno, las relaciones se gastan y en el caso de las herederas de los clanes, deben aprender cómo es la vida real y dejar de ser solo muñecas de adorno… –

El ruido de una bofetada detuvo el discurso del shinobi. Lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de la peliazul. El arroz cayó y se espació por el suelo. Nabiki tapó su boca con ambas manos para evitar dejar salir una expresión de sorpresa. Kakashi miró el arroz con molestia.

– Se equivoca, el amor puede nacer aun en un compromiso arreglado y no somos solo objetos decorativos – pensó en sus padres, Ko siempre le contó lo mucho que se amaron, las fotografías de ellos dos mostraba que eran felices, y quizás la pérdida de su madre fue el detonante de que su padre se volviera frío y exigente para con ella. – El amor existe – dijo dirigiéndose a Nabiki, quien asintió lentamente.

– ¿En serio esperas conseguir el amor del hijo del señor feudal? ¿Y sí como Naruto no corresponde tus sentimientos? – Golpe bajo. – ¿Qué buscas haciendo esto? No veo ningún Hyuuga obligándote a caminar –

Hinata quedó paralizada ante lo dicho por el hombre.

– Es mejor dejar las cosas así, continuemos la marcha – ordenó Kakashi al notar el shock en el rostro de la peliazul.

Nabiki se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar las cosas en silencio. Kakashi suspiró por su desayuno caído y fue a desarmar la casa de campaña, aquel viaje comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

En cambio Hinata asimilaba las palabras del ninja. Neji-nii-san se habría opuesto a que la mandaran a ese viaje, porque de esa manera su clan demostraba que ella era solo un objeto que enviaban para obtener poder económico y político. Ella estaba ahí para no ser sellada y enviada al bouke. Ella había elegido dejar su lugar como heredera para que su hermana pudiera llevar las riendas del clan y estar segura. Pero Neji-nii-san estaba muerto, Hanabi llena de obligaciones, y ella… estaba rota con una última misión: perderse a sí misma por el bien de los demás.

– Lo lamento Hinata-san, fue mi culpa, yo solo… – Nabiki sollozaba.

– Tranquila, creo que alguien lastimó a Kakashi-sensei y ahora se encuentra molesto con el amor – respondió suavemente la chica, ambas mujeres lo miraban amarrar bien los artículos que había en la carreta. – El amor puede nacer en cualquier momento, prosperar y trascender. Siempre cree en eso –

– ¿Tú crees que es posible eso? – Nabiki la miró dudar.

– Hay distintos tipos de amor, el familiar, el que le tienes a tus amigos, el amor a la vida. Pero el amor de pareja es algo que está totalmente fuera de nuestro control, sé que existe el amor y pienso que debe ser maravilloso cuando el amor es compartido, por eso si encuentras a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos, luchen por estar juntos – respondió Hinata y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Nabiki se dio cuenta de que la chica no había respondido su pregunta completamente.

– Yo creo que no podemos vivir sin amar a otra persona – comentó Nabiki – Como lo cuenta la leyenda del hilo rojo, siempre podrá enmarañarse o estirarse, pero jamás romperse. Seguro Hinata-san podrá vivir un gran amor – la pequeña se sonrojó y Hinata la miró con ternura.

– Gracias, aunque pienso que no es necesario amar a otra persona para ser feliz – La chica Yara la miró con confusión y Hinata decidió explicarlo – Vivir es duro, pero una experiencia única. Existen miles de formas de hacer más llevadera la vida, como el amor familiar y los amigos, tener un pasatiempo, aprender cosas nuevas, viajar y hacer descubrimientos, tener alguna creencia sobrenatural, o miles de cosas más. No deposites toda tu felicidad en otra persona porque el día que esa persona se vaya o muera te sentirás perdida. Decide vivir y ser feliz solo porque si y serás más libre y plena para amar. –

Nabiki asintió, aquello que decía su mentora era cierto, ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y comprendió que no debía depositar todas sus esperanzas en él, sino en ella misma para ser fuerte y poder ser feliz.

– Pero aun así creo firmemente que hay alguien destinado para cada uno de nosotros – respondió con pasión. Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Nabiki se subió a la carreta con energía renovada.

Kakashi escuchó las palabras de la chica y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Sin mirarlo Hinata se colocó lejos del shinobi para continuar la marcha.

.

Continuaron el viaje hasta que llegó la hora de acampar de nuevo. Sin embargo Hinata descubrió un pequeño pueblo donde podrían descansar y darse un baño. Llegaron a un pequeño hotel y pidieron dos habitaciones. Kakashi quitó el arnés al caballo para que pudiera descansar. Mientras tanto Hinata había bajado de la carreta un gran baúl que contenía bellos vestidos y kimonos.

– Es necesario que elijas un vestido para el día en que lleguemos al palacio – la kunoichi sabía que la joven había perdido todas sus pertenencias y hasta el momento le había estado prestando su ropa, la cual de por sí ya era una talla mayor a la de la Hyuuga, le quedaba enorme y nadando a Nabiki. – Es mejor que vayamos eligiendo uno para que yo pueda ajustarlo a tu tamaño –

Nabiki asintió con entusiasmo. Había más de veinte kimonos de todos colores. La chica vio uno de color dorado con dibujos de flores de Sakura, Hinata la ayudó a ponérselo y justo como imaginaba, le quedaba enorme.

– Tendré que ajustar el largo – decía mientras ponía alfileres en la parte baja de la yukata. – El largo del obi está bien, pero lo doblaremos para que no sea tan grueso para tu cintura – mientras enrollaba el obi en la joven – y solo le meteré un poco al largo de las mangas para que puedas moverte bien – colocó más alfileres en las dos mangas.

– Ettoo… Hinata-san – llamó con vergüenza

– ¿Qué pasa? – la miró con curiosidad.

– Sucede que la parte de enfrente me queda un poco grande – murmuró con pena, Hinata se puso de pie y notó que sobraba mucha tela donde se suponía que iban los senos. La Hyuuga se sonrojó.

– Lo siento, es que estos trajes los hicieron a mi medida – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – haré una pinza en la orilla de la yukata para que pueda ajustarse más a tu cuerpo. – hizo la medición y puso un alfiler como marca. – Listo –

La pelirroja se quitó todas las partes del kimono con mucho cuidado de no pincharse con algún alfiler y al final lo colocó sobre una silla.

– Agradezco mucho su ayuda Hinata-san – e hizo una reverencia.

– No hay de qué, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana pequeña –

– Debe ser genial tener a alguien como tú – suspiró Nabiki – tengo puros hermanos y cuando crecí me prohibieron jugar con ellos, solo podía hacer cosas divertidas con mi madre pero ella solía estar ocupada con cosas del clan –

– Bueno, yo solo tengo a mi hermana, tenía un primo que era como mi hermano, pero… el murió –

– Oh lo siento –

– No te preocupes, murió libre y feliz – murmuró la chica.

Guardaron silencio hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las alertó.

– ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – Preguntó Kakashi entreabriendo un poco la puerta.

– Yo iré a dormir – Nabiki se lanzó a su cama y se tapó completamente con la cobija.

– Está bien – él cerró la puerta.

Hinata se colocó su enorme abrigo y salió de la habitación deseándole buenas noches a la pelirroja.

Encontró la habitación del shinobi abierta y se asomó, había un mapa y varios pergaminos en una mesa baja. Kakashi estaba sentado en un cojín y había otro frente a él. La mesa los separaba.

– Tsunade-sama ha mandado un mensaje preguntando cómo iba el viaje – mostró el pergamino – le he informado de que encontramos a la enviada del clan Yara, y le pedí que avisara en el palacio a sus padres que ella está sana y salva con nosotros. – la peliazul asintió. – También hay una carta para ti de parte de tu clan – le estiró un pergamino cerrado, la chica lo tomó – si deseas podemos enviar una respuesta ahora mismo. – Hinata asintió y abrió el pergamino.

_Hinata:_

_ Esto es un recordatorio sobre tu misión, si no consigues obtener el éxito esperado, el consejo ha determinado imponerte el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Deberás volver a Konoha si fallas, de lo contrario serás declarada como ninja desertor. _

_Consejo del clan Hyuuga_

La chica bajó el pergamino y exhaló pesadamente. Kakashi la observó.

– Este mensaje no requiere respuesta – y posteriormente lo arrugó y lo guardó en su abrigo.

– De acuerdo, hay otro pergamino para ti de Kurenai – le acercó el pergamino. La peliazul lo tomó y decidió guardarlo para leerlo después, la nota de su clan le había bajado los ánimos. El ninja tomó nota de las acciones de la chica y continuó, sacó un mapa – Ahorita estamos aquí – señaló un punto marcado con una cruz – tenemos dos opciones, cruzar por la zona boscosa o por la orilla del río, la mejor opción es tomar el sendero boscoso, quizás en un día podamos llegar – Hinata titubeó.

– Y-yo pienso que es mejor ir por la orilla del río, serían dos días de viaje pero es s-seguro, suelen haber bastantes bandidos en esa zona –

– Pero dentro de la zona boscosa hay un atajo que nos llevará más rápidamente. – Carraspeó – Además, vamos dos shinobis –

– P-preferiría no exponer a Naniki-chan, ya tuvo bastante con todo lo que vio cuando la atacaron– explicó Hinata, Kakashi cerró los ojos meditando.

– Puedo invocar a Pakkun para que se quede con ella, no estará en peligro. –

Hinata no estaba convencida pero asintió. Suponía que negarse significaba poner en duda las habilidades del shinobi.

– Bueno, si es todo – hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, pero Kakashi movió su mano.

– Pienso que has ensayado bastante todos los espectáculos que vas a dar en el palacio, ¿te sientes lista para hacerlo frente al hijo del señor feudal? – Hinata negó con la cabeza. – Ensaya conmigo – De pronto todos los colores se le subieron al rostro a la chica ¿Cómo iba a bailar o tomar el té con ese hombre en medio de la noche y solos en una habitación? Un extraño sentimiento de emoción la embargó. – ¿Y bien? –

– E-esta b-bien – tartamudeó y se puso de pie.

– Ve a ponerte un kimono y yo traeré el juego de té – la chica asintió y salió del lugar.

Fue a su habitación y sacó un Kimono azul cielo sin ningún tipo de trazo pero que tenía plateado en las orillas de la manga. Se lo colocó en silencio para no despertar a una cansada pelirroja. Cuando estuvo lista exhaló, debía aprender a controlar los nervios si quería conseguir ser la elegida. Aún seguía molesta con el shinobi por las palabras tan filosas que le dedicó en la mañana, pero era necesario que lograra concentrarse para no equivocarse cuando llegara el momento real.

Regresó a la habitación del copy ninja y éste esperaba sentado en la misma posición que la vez anterior, frente a la mesa donde estaban una tetera y todos los elementos que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Saludó con una reverencia al hombre y se sentó sobre sus rodillas con lentitud, manteniendo su espalda firme y recta. Comenzó a hacer la infusión.

Kakashi la observaba atentamente, aquella chica había sido como una sombra de Naruto en el pasado, siempre siguiéndolo por todos lados, apoyándolo en silencio. Entendía perfectamente de dónde venían las palabras que habia dicho en la mañana _"No deposites toda tu felicidad en otra persona porque el día que esa persona se vaya o muera te sentirás perdida. Decide vivir y ser feliz solo porque si y serás más libre y plena para amar"_, ella se refería a Naruto y a todas las personas que la abandonaron. Esa chica había aprendido a la fuerza a dejar ir a las personas, dejar ir el amor de Naruto, dejar ir a su primo Neji, dejar ir a su familia y a la aldea. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué continuaba con aquel viaje, ¿por qué si prácticamente la habían mandado sola a casarse con un desconocido, ella no huía? ¿Su voluntad realmente estaba destrozada? ¿Por qué continuaba con todo?

Hinata lo sacó de sus meditaciones al ofrecerle una taza, la cual aceptó. Sus dedos se rozaron y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, trató de disimular y comenzó a girar su taza antes de beber el té.

Cuando terminaron la ceremonia, Kakashi le dijo que había actuado bien y le pidió que a continuación le mostrara el baile que había preparado. La portadora del Byakugan asintió temerosa. Era la primera vez que mostraba sus pasos a un hombre que no fuera su instructor.

Se puso de pie, caminó derecha y suavemente hacia la puerta de aquella habitación. Volteó su mirada y Kakashi la veía imperturbable, aquello le recordó a su padre, nunca sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o mal porque su rostro siempre permanecía inescrutable. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección de manera pausada y rítmica, movía sus manos de manera que parecían un par de flores meciéndose con el viento, la chica giraba sin perder el equilibrio y mecía sus cabellos al ritmo de su cadera. Aquella danza estaba llena de sensualidad, cosa que cautivaba al portador del sharingan, no perdía detalle de cada gesto que hacía la joven. Se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo no solo era hermoso, su esencia, el aura que la rodeaba era acogedor.

Hinata terminó su danza quedando hincada frente al hombre quién se puso de pie.

– ¿Cantarás? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

– N-no, memoricé algunos cuentos y leyendas para recitarlas –

– Bien, comienza con alguna – ordenó el jounin.

Mientras Hinata pensaba cuál debería decir el shinobi no resistió, la tomó de un brazo y la puso contra la pared.

– Eso puede esperar – dijo con voz ronca.

– ¿E-entonces qué sigue? – preguntó con nerviosismo. Kakashi puso sus brazos de manera que ella quedaba sin escape.

– Debes aprender a besar – las piernas de la chica temblaron, su corazón latía tan rápido que seguramente Kakashi lo escuchaba perfectamente.

– Lo primero es colocar así tus labios – pegó sus labios a los de la chica – después recorrer lentamente con tus labios, los labios del otro – iba haciéndolo que decía – coloca tus manos en mi cabello – la chica obedeció – atrapa con tus labios mi labio inferior – Hinata temblaba y se esforzaba por no comenzar a hiperventilar – No con tanta fuerza – murmuró, la chica trató de respirar profundamente y acatar las indicaciones – sí, suave…–

Hinata exploraba los labios del jounin, aspiraba su aroma tan varonil. Su mente se quedó en blanco disfrutando de la suavidad de su cabello. Kakashi quitó una de sus manos de la pared y lo colocó en la nuca de ella.

– No debes besar bruscamente a menos que el otro lo haga, debes ser recatada y gentil – Hinata asintió. – Ahora practicaremos, primero intenta hacer lo mismo que yo y después haz lo que consideres adecuado – volvió a asentir.

Y se perdieron. Kakashi debía admitir que aquella chiquilla aprendía rápido, cada vez respondía más a sus exigencias y cada vez que se separaban por un poco de aire, arremetían con mayor ímpetu la boca del otro. Pronto las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, las manos de él desataron el obi y permitieron abrir la yukata, donde solo una delgada bata cubría el cuerpo de la chica.

Sin embargo Kakashi se detuvo abruptamente.

– Es hora de que planteemos algunas tácticas – su aliento cálido hizo estremecer a la chica, la cual con la respiración agitada asintió – Vamos a buscar un momento en que puedas estar sola con él – se refirió al hijo del señor feudal – Entonces deberás ser tu quien busque seducirlo – se apartó de la chica y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, y entonces lo recordó, podría llenar ese vacío que había en su pecho con el hombre que esperaba por ella sentado en la cama, podía darle las caricias que por años pensaba serían para cierto rubio hiperactivo, todo el amor que tenía dentro suyo y que nunca hubo alguien que quisiera recibirlo. Hoy sería Kakashi, mañana el hijo del señor feudal y después quien sabe…

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la chica al pensar en aquel chico que había sido una luz en su vida y que nunca puso conseguir su amor. Kakashi notó que ella lloraba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la peliazul caminaba y tocaba su rostro. Kakashi pudo ver más de cerca aquella lágrima donde se reflejaba su propia tristeza. Kakashi se conmovió y también sintió deseos de llorar. Y entonces cuando la Hyuuga se sentó en sus piernas y juntó sus labios ambos comenzaron a llorar, cada uno sus propias heridas y pérdidas. Los besos se mezclaron con las lágrimas de ambos, pero ninguno quiso abrir los ojos y comprobar si el otro también lloraba. Ambos comprendieron que estaban rotos y solos. Que no querían estar solos. Entre besos se consolaron, se dijeron mil secretos.

Él quitó la yukata que tanto estorbaba. Ella le sacó su playera y la máscara. Aquella bata quedó en un rincón de la habitación. Kakashi se recostó y besó su cuerpo, la apretó contra sí en un vano intento de creer que aquel corazón que latía era el de su amada Hanare.

Hinata besaba el pecho de aquel hombre, tocaba sus viceps, su bien trabajado cuerpo, quiso entregarse a él, pero todavía un poco de cordura le decía que no era el momento. Sentirse atrapada en esos brazos fuertes la hizo sentir segura, enredó sus piernas con las de él y suplicó que ese momento no terminara. Kakashi la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sentir deseada y que su existencia valía la pena solo por esos momentos de paz.

– Hanare – suspiró el peliplateado. Hinata lo escuchó y se detuvo.

Aquel hombre estaba pensando en otra mujer. Y en aquel momento no comprendió por qué su corazón se estrujó, no entendió por qué aquello dolió. Lo único que supo fue que deshizo el abrazo, se puso su yukata encima y salió corriendo de aquel sitio, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Por suerte no despertó a la pequeña Nabiki. La peliazul se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta y con la enorme tela de la yukata intentó contener sus sollozos. Y entonces fue cuando Hinata perdió la poca confianza que contaba para aquella misión, si ni siquiera había logrado que el jounin estuviera pensando en ella mucho menos conseguiría la atención del hijo del señor feudal quien estaría rodeado de muchas otras mujeres. Aún no lo había intentado y ya se había dado por perdida.

.

En cambio para Kakashi todo había pasado muy rápido, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hinata ya se había marchado. Él le advirtió que solamente se usarían egoístamente. Quizás ella realmente seguía siendo una niña que no podía distinguir entre una simple aventura y el amor.

Se maldijo por decir el nombre de Hanare y notó que en el piso de su habitación había quedado la bata de la chica, no sería una buena idea llevársela ahora. Mejor se daría un baño frío para apaciguar su libido e intentaría dormir.

– Aceptar está misión fue un error – murmuró cuando recogió aquella bata y aspiró la fragancia a violetas que la chica emanaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

¡Oh! Fue muy divertido hacer éste capítulo porque cuando empecé a escribir la reunión de Hinata y Kakashi sin querer se me escapó un "Esto se va a poner caliente" jajajaja

Ya casi termina el viaje y comienzan las aventuras en el palacio xD estoy pensando seriamente si pasar el fic a clasificación M, aún no lo sé.

Por cierto, un shinobi de Konoha se va a unir a ésta aventura en el siguiente capítulo, quién se encargará de abrirle los ojitos a nuestro amado peliplateado ^^

Agradecimientos a:

**Nanistis:** Muchas gracias por tu review, se develará en uno o dos capítulos la identidad del susodicho xD Me he emocionado muchísimo y termine de volada estos últimos capítulos, ojalá te guste el de hoy ^^

**Akemi:** Me gusta el drama xD Kakashi va a tener que tragarse sus palabras en algún momento jaja muchas gracias por tus cálidas palabras, y espero saber tu opinión de éste nuevo capítulo! :D

**Yukki-Onna:** ¡Gracias por dejar un review! ya estuvo pronto éste nuevo capítulo, espero que la emoción nos deje dormir xD gracias por darte un momento para leer ^^

**CarmesiLight:** Si, el papel de Nabiki va a ser para darles un empujón ademas de que va a ser de importancia mas adelante o_o jajaja espero que les guste este OC y el cómo se integra en la historia^^

**KattytoNebel:** Muchas gracias por escribir, Kakashi es un personaje que siempre se retrata como bueno, así que mi intención es darle la oportunidad de que se desahogue un poco de todo lo que viene arrastrando desde la muerte de su padre. Además es un hombre maduro y sabe lo que quiere. Será difícil que se dé una nueva oportunidad para amar, pero no imposible :) ^^ espero que te haya gusta el capi de hoy ^^

**RankaxAlto:** Yo agradezco mucho que te des un momento para escribir! gracias! :D y si! vi la película hace algunos años y pensé que quizás fuera bueno retomar un par de cosillas, ya que se supone que el señor feudal y su familia son muy tradicionalistas. Kakashi está tomando muy enserio su trabajo de "aconsejar" a Hinata xD jajaja a su sensual manera ^^

**gabyota:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste y siga sacando suspiros xD es muy lindo recibir comentarios tan alentadores como el tuyo! :D

**fan hinata hyuga:** ¡ohh! Me haces sonrojar, me estoy esforzando mucho por traer una historia llena de emociones y sentimientos, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, te agradezco tu cumplido e da ánimos para continuar rápido con ésta historia xD ^^ Gracias!

**fadebila:** Muchas gracias por escribir, y sí, es hora de que Kakashi se trague sus palabras xD se dará cuenta de que no es inmune al amor xD Me he emocionado mucho que el fic está avanzando un poco rápido, eso es bueno porque tengo vacaciones pero espero ir adelantando capítulos para no tardar tanto en cada actualización ^^ ojalá te guste el cap de hoy! :D

**karla-eli-chan:** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo con una pequeña dosis hot :D espero que te guste y me des tu opinión. ésta pareja es maravillosa y candente xD o.o otra pareja crack que quizás explore despues podría ser el Minato x Hinata xD los dos son tan tiernos u

**NANA: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras o/ / / o me animas mucho a continuar con el proyecto ^^ Nuestra Kakashi intenta ser racional pero en el amor no hay cabida para cálculos así que se va a meter en muchos líos xD espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y lo disfrutes mucho ^^

.

~Tamashitsumo eien~

jueves 02 de abril del 2015


	5. Aléjate

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, ya existen las parejas oficiales pero me encantan los fics con parejas crack :)

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 5. Aléjate

.

_Hanare seguía con vida cuando Kakashi la encontró, cargó con ella y la niña de regreso a la aldea. Llegó en poco tiempo y la llevó al sitio que fungía como hospital, donde ya los esperaban debido a la señal de alarma que las dos chicas habían dado al llegar. Acostaron a Hanare en una cama y a la niña en otra. La pequeña parecía estar bien, solo tenía un par de rasguños. En cambio la mujer tenía múltiples fracturas, dos ancianas que fungían como médicos la revisaban, limpiaban la sangre y trataron sus heridas._

_Para Kakashi la espera fue eterna, no saber cómo se encontraba la chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, se obligó a si mismo estar quieto en un solo sitio. _

_Cuando por fin salieron a darle noticias le dijeron que no tenían el material ni las medicinas necesarias para salvarla, que había perdido mucha sangre y que solo habían podido darle algo para el dolor. Que era mejor que fuera a despedirse de ella. _

_– Perdó-name Kakashi – murmuraba, Kakashi sintió cómo se partía su corazón ante la imagen. _

_– No debo perdonarte nada, ya me contaron cómo sucedieron las cosas – respondió tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado._

_– De verdad quería estar mucho tiempo contigo – _

_– Puedes descansar tranquila, estaré bien, gracias a ti la aldea es más fuerte, ellos también estarán bien – _

_Hanare sonrió ante las palabras del shinobi._

_– Perdóname Kakashi, te amo – murmuró cerrando los ojos. _

_– Quédate… por favor – dijo apretando la mano de ella, la cual dejó de apretar la suya. – Te amo – _

_Un par de semanas después, cuando Kakashi iba de regreso a Konoha rememoraba la muerte de su padre, el día en que perdió a Obito, cuando mató a Rin con sus propias manos. A todas las personas a las que les dio muerte. Él era un hombre con una maldición encima. Su destino era la soledad. Se sentía viejo y cansado por todo lo que había vivido. Que la siguiente generación se encargara de vivir y sonreír… él ya estaba cansado._

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Nabiki supo que algo malo había pasado.

Había encontrado a la peliazul cosiendo y arreglando el kimono que la noche anterior se había probado, pero tenía los ojos hinchados, quizás por llorar. A pesar de que la saludó con una sonrisa, podría sentir la tristeza emanar de la joven.

Además, cuando se dispusieron a continuar su camino, Hinata generalmente se sentaba del lado izquierdo del asiento de la carreta, la pelirroja se sentaba en medio y del otro lado el jounin llevaba las riendas de Mitzuki. Pero la portadora de Byakugan desde el amanecer declaró que no se sentía bien, y cuando subió el baúl de kimonos de nuevo a la carreta, la acomodó de manera que pudiera viajar acostada en el objeto.

No hablaban, el único ruido era el de las pisadas de Mitzuki, las ruedas de la carreta y los sonidos naturales del bosque. Kakashi había invocado a Pakkun y le indicó estar atento a la chica pelirroja. El compañero ninja asintió y al sentir el ambiente tan sombrío decidió viajar en silencio en las piernas de la chiquilla pelirroja.

Hinata no se sentía con ganas de nada, y pensar que con el atajo que Kakashi había propuesto iban a llegar más rápido a su destino solo la angustiaba. Su autoestima se había ido hasta los suelos y dudaba que lograra conseguir el resultado que todos en la aldea, hasta Naruto y la Hokage, esperaban de ella.

Quizás podría huir. Le diría a Kakashi que llevara a Nabiki al palacio y que después de ello él regresara a Konoha e informara a su clan que había escapado. Nada la ataba a Konoha y seguramente podría irse muy lejos antes de que las personas de su clan comenzaran a movilizarse. Su equipo se especializaba en rastreo y ella sabía perfectamente como neutralizar la nariz de Kiba y los insectos de Shino. Mucho más sabía evadir el byakugan. Hinata buscó en su chamarra y encontró la carta cerrada de su sensei y la carta que le habían enviado los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga. Sacó la pluma que llevaba consigo y escribió lo siguiente en el reverso de la carta de su clan:

_No puedo continuar, no abandone a Nabiki-chan por favor. Regrese a Konoha._

Hinata amarró la nota en una manija de la carreta. Debía ser rápida, ocultar su rastro y correr hasta desfallecer. Cualquier dirección era válida, el punto era perder de vista al copy ninja. Decidió esperar a la primera distracción del jounin para dejar un clon y huir.

Nabiki cabeceaba y Kakashi iba concentrado en el camino cuando de pronto un kunai cayó delante de Mitzuki y éste se asustó, levantando sus patas delanteras y deteniendo bruscamente la carreta. La pelirroja se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas pero cayó al suelo, Kakashi se dio prisa en levantarla y ver quién había sido cuando de pronto seis ninjas los rodearon, buscó con la mirada a la peliazul la cual ya estaba combatiendo contra uno, dejó a Nabiki con Pakkun y se lanzó al ataque.

Esos shinobi eran bastante hábiles, debía reconocer Kakashi, quería acabar cuanto antes con ello, ya estaban cerca de entrar a la capital del país del fuego, así que activó su sharingan. Gracias a ello se percató de que Hinata, después de vencer a su oponente comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a su destino, quiso ir y detenerla pero entonces dos ninjas sujetaron a Pakkun y a la chica del clan Yara. Habían vencido a dos y le faltaban cuatro. Kakashi debía elegir pronto hacia dónde ir. Y no fue difícil, le había prometido a Hinata proteger a la niña, así que comenzó a pelear con los dos que los atacaban.

Hinata se alegró al ver a Kakashi quedándose a defender a Nabiki-chan, así que comenzó su carrera contra el tiempo, pero con lo que no contó era que los dos ninjas restantes la seguían de cerca. Los seis ninjas la habían reconocido como un miembro del clan Hyuuga, y de la rama principal por la ausencia del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Los atacaron para conseguir su byakugan.

Pronto le dieron alcance aun cuando ya estaban bastante alejados de la carreta, Hinata comenzó a pelear con el ninja que llegó primero con su puño suave, cuando el otro, momentos después, la atacó con una espada. La chica pudo esquivarlo pero el primer ninja la golpeó y se estrelló contra un árbol cercano. Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y realizó su ataque 'Paso suave doble puño de león' con el cual pudo derrotar al primero, sin embargo aquel ataque requirió de mucho chakra, y antes de que pudiera reponerse, el otro ninja le dio una patada que la hizo salir volando y estrellarse contra el tronco de un gran roble. Hinata sentía que se le había roto una costilla, y aun con el dolor volvió a ponerse de pie y en posición del puño suave para atacar a su contrincante.

Pronto el sujeto volvió a embestirla con su espada, la cual Hinata desvió, pero no contó con que el shinobi lanzaría una bomba explosiva la cual le provocó algunas quemaduras.

Mientras volvía a ponerse de pie el ninja desconocido le clavó su espada en el hombro izquierdo, de manera que ella cayó por el dolor y la sangre. El hombre se sentó a horcadas sobre ella y sonrió maliciosamente.

– Conseguí el byakugan – dijo triunfantemente mientras acercaba un kunai a su rostro, Hinata se movía desesperadamente pero no conseguía que su brazo izquierdo reaccionara y el derecho estaba atrapado por el peso que el hombre ejercía sobre ella.

– Primero mátame – murmuró la chica sollozando de impotencia y decepción.

– Puedo arreglarlo preciosa – respondió el ninja, sacó su espada del brazo de ella y lo empuño para cortar su garganta cuando de pronto una mano detuvo la espada.

– No es de caballeros apuñalar a una dama – dijo el jounin con voz fría. A continuación rompió la espada en dos, activó su sharingan y metió al sujeto en una terrible ilusión que lo dejó paralizado.

– Hinata-san – Nabiki corría hacia Hinata seguida de Pakkun.

– ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – gritó el Hatake con enfado. La portadora del byakugan pasó su mirada de Kakashi a Nabiki y de vuelta a Kakashi. Se limitó a dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Las manos de él comenzaron a sudar, en su mente la imagen de ver a Hanare cubierta de sangre y con una niña llorando en su regazo lo invadió.

– Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san – decía la Yara tratando de llamar la atención del jounin. – Hay que llevar a Hinata-san a un hospital. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él pareció reaccionar, le dio los primeros auxilios, levantó con cuidado a la chica y se dio prisa en regresar a la carreta. Se pusieron en marcha rápidamente.

En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad los guardias los escoltaron hasta el hospital, donde internaron a la joven Hyuuga. Kakashi estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Se suponía que su misión consistía en llevar sana y salva a esa joven hasta que se casara con el hijo del señor feudal o en caso de que no lo lograra, debía escoltarla de regreso a Konoha. Pero había fallado. Aunque lo que no entendía era el comportamiento de ella... parecía escapar.

– Kakashi – lo llamó Pakkun, el nombrado volteó.

– La niña encontró esto en la carreta – y señaló un papel que escupió a los pies del shinobi. Éste lo tomó y leyó la frase que ella había escrito: "_No puedo continuar, no abandone a Nabiki-chan por favor. Regrese a Konoha._" Y en el reverso de la nota estaba lo siguiente: "_Hinata: Esto es un recordatorio sobre tu misión, si no consigues obtener el éxito esperado, el consejo ha determinado imponerte el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Deberás volver a Konoha si fallas, de lo contrario serás declarada como ninja desertor. __Consejo del clan Hyuuga_".

Ahora había nuevas incógnitas en la mente del jounin. ¿Hinata había decidido escapar para no ser sellada? ¿Ya no quería casarse con el hijo del señor feudal? ¿Por qué había accedido al inicio y por qué cambió de opinión? Lo que pasó en la noche entre ellos dos, ¿fue la causa?

Kakashi tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Merecía el castigo que le impusiera Tsunade-sama por haber permitido que la hirieran. No quería que esa chica muriera, se sentía terrible por no haber podido impedir que la lastimaran. Iban tras sus ojos y él no pudo protegerla. No podía proteger a nadie, de nada servía que fuera un ninja fuerte si no era capaz de cuidar a los que quería.

– Familiares de la paciente Hyuuga Hinata – llamó un médico. Kakashi se puso de pie y llegó a su lado.

– Soy el responsable de ella –

– Ella tiene un esguince en una costilla y su brazo izquierdo recibió una herida infringida por un objeto filoso por lo cual tiene una laceración en el musculo de esa zona, su vida no está en peligro, pero deberá guardar reposo por unas semanas. – explicó el médico. Kakashi le agradeció la noticia y salió para avisar a Pakkun y a Nabiki el diagnostico.

– Me alegro que esté bien – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Es mi culpa por haber querido llegar más rápido por un atajo. – dijo con pesar el hombre

– No es así Kakashi-san, Hinata-san no querría que usted se lamentara algo que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos – la chica del clan Yara tomó su mano – Yo sé que Hinata-san lo admira y sé que a ella, usted le gusta, se nota a leguas –

Kakashi guardó silencio, no sabía cómo responder a aquella declaración.

– Te llevaré con tus padres – fue su respuesta. La chica asintió y lo siguió.

Los líderes del clan Yara se hospedaban en un hotel cercano al palacio del señor feudal. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la caravana donde viajaba su única hija había sido atacada sintieron que se les rompía el corazón, esa pequeña pelirroja era la alegría del clan, de la familia. Justo cuando arreglaban todo para ir al lugar del siniestro para buscarla, había llegado una nota de la hokage de Konoha, diciendo que un ninja suyo había rescatado a su hija y que ahora se dirigían a la capital para reunirla con su familia. El clan Yara sentía que tenía una deuda enorme con Konoha por haber protegido a su pequeña Nabiki.

Cuando llegaron al hotel indicado una mujer pelirroja y un hombre alto corrieron a abrazar a la niña.

– ¡Nabi! – exclamó la madre acariciando el largo cabello de su hija.

– Ninja de Konoha, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos – el hombre reverenciaba a Kakashi.

– Él es Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi-san, ellos son mis padres – los presentó la pelirroja menor – y Hinata-san también iba con nosotros, pero ella está en el hospital – dijo con tristeza.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la mujer preocupada.

– Una banda de ladrones nos atacaron poco antes de llegar – respondió Kakashi .

– Entonces tenemos una doble deuda con ustedes ninjas de Konoha, les ayudaremos a instalarse y en todo lo que necesiten – declaró el hombre, Kakashi aceptó, agradeciendo que no le tocaría a él bajar la inmensidad de cosas que iban en la carreta y acomodarlas en el hotel donde se hospedarían.

Kakashi investigó donde iba a quedarse durante esas semanas y para alegría de Nabiki sería en el mismo hotel donde estaban sus padres. Así que con ayuda de un par de sirvientes del clan Yara las cosas de Hinata estuvieron ordenadas en la habitación doble que le habían asignado ese mismo día. Después de dejar las cosas listas el jounin escribió un informe detallando su encuentro con unos bandidos que iban tras el Byakugan de la Hyuuga para la hokage, pero decidió omitir la parte donde ella intentaba huir. Después se dirigió al hospital para poder hablar con la chica y saciar sus dudas.

.

Al llegar al hospital le indicaron dónde estaba la habitación de la joven y se dirigió inmediatamente. Al llegar tocó pero no escuchó respuesta alguna así que decidió entrar. Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.

Hinata estaba muy pálida, no había ningún rastro de los sonrojos que la caracterizaban, sus labios en lugar de rojos estaban morados y resecos. Su cabello se regaba por todos lados y su brazo izquierdo tenía puesto un cabestrillo para inmovilizarlo.

Era realmente una mujer muy bella, aun en esas condiciones parecía transmitir paz y tranquilidad. Aunque no podría ser más diferente en la mente de la chica. Estaba teniendo las mismas pesadillas de siempre, el momento en que perdía a su nii-san, cuando su padre le dio a escoger entre ella misma o su hermana, cuando Kakashi le dijo que quizás todos la rechazarían como Naruto-kun.

Momentos y demonios que mermaban su confianza mostrándose en sueños, comenzaban a tomar fuerza en su corazón.

Kakashi notó los gestos de molestia por parte de la chica, quien parecía luchar contra un ser invisible, contra cadenas imaginarias. Antes de que fuera a lastimarse a sí misma la tocó en su brazo sano y dijo su nombre. La chica abrió los ojos.

– Kakashi-sensei – murmuró la joven.

– Creo que ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para que me sigas llamando así– el rostro de ella se ensombreció.

– Debió dejar que terminaran conmigo – susurró. El jounin cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

– Me gustarías que me explicaras esto – Y le entregó la nota que ella había dejado en la carreta.

– Creí que podría hacerlo – miraba la hoja de pergamino en sus manos – todos tenían esperanzas en que yo podría llamar la atención del hijo del señor feudal – río fríamente – pero mi padre pareció no notar que ni siquiera logre llamar la atención del chico que amé toda mi vida – la risa dio paso a una sonrisa triste – Sé que no lo lograré, no necesito intentarlo para conocer el resultado – arrugó la hoja y la arrojó al suelo.

– ¿Qué te llevó a esa conclusión? – Kakashi recogió la hoja.

Un poco del color regresó a las mejillas de la joven, pero negó con la cabeza.

– Olvídelo – su flequillo cubrió sus ojos – No lo haré –

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – volvió a preguntar el jounin.

– ¿Quién es Hanare? – preguntó la chica alzando la mirada.

– No es algo de lo que quiera hablar – respondió secamente Kakashi.

– Entonces estamos a mano – respondió la chica y cerró los ojos dando por terminada su conversación.

Kakashi suspiró.

– Ella era mi pareja – Hinata lo miró sorprendida. – Pero murió – de pronto la peliazul se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

– L-lo siento mucho – exclamó ella

– Eres la primera persona que lo sabe – Kakashi se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación. – Lamento si te lastime al nombrarla ayer… es solo que la extraño – se sinceró.

– E-está bien – murmuró la chica – Yo… pensé que si no podía conseguir que usted pensara en mí, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el hijo del señor feudal quien tendrá que elegir entre muchas mujeres – respondió – No quiero que me sellen y volver a vivir sometida en mi clan – concluyó dejando escapar las lágrimas contenidas.

– Entonces debo suponer que no te fuiste ayer por que herí tus sentimientos – espero una respuesta, que no llegó – Yo te dije que no iba a enamorarme de ti – respondió fríamente el portador del sharingan.

– Lo sé –

– Pero te hiciste ilusiones –

– L-lo siento – murmuró y apartó la mirada.

– No es que no me gustes, Hinata, me atraes mucho como mujer pero en estos momentos siento que no puedo corresponder ni tus sentimientos ni los de nadie más – Kakashi miraba hacia el exterior del hospital. – Espero que las cosas queden claras. Pienso que sí tienes las cualidades para que te elijan, solo necesitas levantarte e intentarlo, algún día alguien se enamorará de ti, ya sea el hijo del señor feudal u otro hombre –

Hinata cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

– Volví a ser rechazada y ésta vez ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por usted – sollozó.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído.

– Podría hacerte mía, causas muchas cosas en mí. Puedo hacer vibrar tu cuerpo y darte mucho placer una y otra vez, pero no sé si pueda amarte como te lo mereces – Hinata continuó sollozando. – Lo lamento –

Y salió de la habitación dejando a una destrozada chica, que solo quería que alguien la quisiera.

.

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a la chica, quien debía usar consigo una faja para el cuidado de su costilla lastimada y un cabestrillo para inmovilizar su brazo izquierdo.

Kakashi y ella caminaban en silencio hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían. Al llegar un sirviente del señor feudal los esperaba para entregarles el programa de actividades, el cual marcaba lo siguiente:

Tenían un par de días para esperar al resto de los invitados y para descansar del largo viaje. Después, abría una cena en el palacio del señor feudal donde su hijo se presentaría y las familias podrían mostrar su respeto a el señor feudal. Al día siguiente, en la noche de luna llena, se llevaría a cabo el baile donde el susodicho conversaría con las candidatas y podría conocerlas personalmente por unos momentos. Al atardecer del siguiente día, el señor feudal anunciaría a la elegida para comprometerse con su hijo, y se celebraría una fiesta de compromiso.

Kakashi miró a la Hyuuga, se había puesto pálida, aquel tiempo no era suficiente para que sus heridas sanaran y poder llevar a cabo las actividades que debía hacer. La chica suspiró derrotada.

– Vayamos a que descanses – propuso Kakashi y la empujó levemente para que entrara en la habitación. Había dos camas individuales y todas las cosas que habían transportado en la carreta estaban acomodadas a lo largo y ancho de la amplia habitación.

Hinata admiraba todo, los regalos que su clan había preparado, sus hermosos kimonos, los juegos de té que trajo consigo.

– ¿D-dónde está Mitzuki? – preguntó la chica.

– Lo llevé al establo del palacio del señor feudal, cuidaran bien de él ahí – respondió el jounin, la chica asintió.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó de improviso, la chica alzó la mirada sorprendida. – Por lo menos debes poder moverte para el momento del baile que será en cuatro días. – Explicó Kakashi – No creo que tengas mayores problemas en la cena de presentación, yo cargaré con los regalos y los entregaré en nombre de tu clan, en cambio en la fiesta deberás bailar en algún momento con el hijo del señor feudal, necesitas ensayar –

La chica meditó las palabras del ninja, Kakashi causaba caos en su interior, lo menos que necesitaba después de sus tristes palabras era bailar con él.

– No quiero – murmuró la chica – Creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de usted lo más posible – se mordió su labio inferior – Puedo practicar con Nabiki-chan –

– La Yara está ocupada con sus padres haciendo su estrategia para beneficio de su clan – Kakashi caminaba lenta y provocadoramente hacía Hinata, la cual retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

– ¿P-por qué juega así c-conmigo? ¿A-acaso quiere que m-me enamore de u-usted? – tartamudeó la kunoichi con el rostro sonrojado tratando de alejarse del hombre.

– No, pero es que eres irresistible – susurró en su oído – te deseo, eres como una manzana de la discordia para mí – la tenía acorralada.

– U-usted solo me ve c-como un medio p-para satisfacerse a sí mismo – murmuró la chica con mucho esfuerzo, la fuerza en sus piernas la abandonaban rápidamente. – Creo que n-no es la mejor manera de s-superar sus problemas –

– Solamente te enseño cómo seducir a un hombre – acarició su rostro – deberías aprovechar estas lecciones, apartar tus sentimientos y disfrutar – besó suavemente sus labios – Cuando estés con un hombre debes aprovechar tus virtudes, tienes algo que puede volver loco a cualquier hombre. – Acarició el cabello de ella – Seguramente el hijo del señor feudal ya tendrá experiencia con las mujeres en todo sentido, pero tú tienes un arma para llamar su atención –

– ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó débilmente la chica. Kakashi bajó el cierre de la chamarra de ella y se la quitó.

– Tu inocencia – depositó un beso en su cuello – tus sonrojos – acarició sus piernas – tu mirada de soledad que suplica por amor – Kakashi la levantó e hizo que ella rodeara con sus piernas su cintura para no caer – pareces una muñeca de porcelana que cualquiera querría cuidar – Hinata con un brazo se sostenía del cuello del shinobi – Pero como Kunoichi eres letal, si te lo propones puedes combinar todas esas cosas y hacer caer a cualquier hombre a tus pies – besó su frente, la respiración de ambos se volvía más agitada.

– ¿Hasta a usted? – murmuró la chica, tenia un pequeño malestar en su costado pero prefirió obviarlo.

El jounin escuchó la pregunta pero decidió ignorarla.

– Muéstrale un poco de tus senos y deja el resto a su imaginación – Besó el nacimiento de sus pechos – alza un poco la falda de tu kimono y míralo a los ojos, no bajes la mirada, rétalo a que te descubra. – besó con sed sus labios – y al final, cuando él te busque, cuando quiera conocerte, dedícale la sonrisa más sensual que puedas imaginar. – el frío de la pared sobre su espalda contrastaba con el calor del pecho de aquel sujeto.

– Naruto nunca te notó porque escondías esto – sobre la blusa de malla besó sus senos – porque nunca te atreviste a pararte frente a él y que viera el hermoso rostro que tienes – volvió a besarla, pero está vez ella profundizó el beso, se sentía bien entregarse a sus caricias, le molestaba un poco su costilla, pero quería fundirse con ese hombre, ser uno mismo. – Y debo dar gracias de ser yo quien te haya descubierto – la colocó con cuidado en el suelo y ella se tambaleó. Estaba mareada, excitada y quería más, quería que él entrara en su cuerpo y le hiciera tocar el cielo con cada embestida, quería hacer con él una danza llamada hacer el amor.

Pero Kakashi se apartó y ella con lentitud se sentó en la cama. Por un segundo había olvidado que aquel hombre solo la veía con lujuria y que el falso amor que le daba se limitaba a besos y caricias sin corazón.

– Usted ha dicho que no siente nada por mi, y descubrí que no puedo hacer a un lado mis sentimientos – evitó su mirada – quizás sea mejor que me aleje, o podría enamorarme de usted, y no quiero volver a sufrir –

– Es tu decisión, yo te ofrezco algo físico, no me siento capaz de algo más personal –

Kakashi observó la mirada triste de la chica y algo se estrujó en su pecho, casi al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras. Un malestar comenzó a martillear en su conciencia. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de los dos shinobis, Shikamaru Nara ingresó a la habitación.

– Hola, espero no interrumpir algo – saludó el Nara.

– Shikamaru-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hinata poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su lado. Aquello causó que Kakashi frunciera el ceño, el Nara se percató del gesto.

– Estaba en Suna cuando la Hokage me pidió que viniera como apoyo para Kakashi-san ya que habían encontrado a un miembro del clan Yara y suponía que necesitarían ayuda extra, solo hice dos días de viaje – explicó mientras entraba por completo en la habitación – ¿Por qué estás herida? –

– Hubo un ataque sorpresa justo antes de llegar – explicó Kakashi sentándose en el borde de una cama.

– Que problemático, supongo que esto modificará por completo la estrategia, ¿no? –

– Es bueno que estés aquí para que la ayudes con eso – murmuró Kakashi un poco irritado.

Hinata puso al tanto al shinobi de la situación, omitiendo sus excitantes encuentros con el peliplateado

– Entonces si tus rutinas se verán afectadas por tus lesiones será mejor que pasemos a el plan B – explicó Shikamaru, Hinata escuchaba con atención – durante la cena de presentación deberás encontrarte casualmente con el objetivo, Kakashi-sensei y yo podremos conseguirte ese momento, deberás conversar con él y hacer que se interese en ti – Shikamaru suspiró. – Eres bonita, no será difícil – Hinata se sonrojó ante el cumplido del Nara. A lo que Kakashi rodó los ojos, eso era obvio.

– ¿Qué puedes hacer sin problemas? –

– Puedo recitar y hacer la ceremonia del té, para danzar necesitaría usar unos cuantos calmantes para poder mover mi brazo izquierdo – respondió la chica, Kakashi se acostó en la cama.

– Bien, los conseguiremos para que puedas moverte, ¿ya practicaron el baile de pareja para la cena principal? – peguntó el Nara al Hatake quien respondió con un 'Hmp'. – ese será el segundo momento clave después de su encuentro "casual" –

– Aun no, Shikamaru-kun – murmuró sonrojada la chica.

– Bien, entonces aunque sea problemático yo te ayudo, Temari suele obligarme a bailar con ella y aprendí a seguir el ritmo – respondió con un largo bostezo y caminó hacia la chica.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó dudosa la chica, no quería causarle algún inconveniente.

– Si, mientras más pronto podré ir a echar una siesta – y sonrió de medio lado. Hinata se sonrojó y aceptó.

Kakashi miró como Shikamaru ponía su mano en la cintura de ella, y como comenzaban a moverse torpemente los dos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pararse y decirles que no lo hacían nada bien, Hinata comenzó a llevar el ritmo, y Shikamaru, perezoso, la imitó. Poco a poco fueron acoplándose el uno con el otro, hasta que gradualmente aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos y comenzaron a reír y a girar.

Kakashi quedó embobado en la suave risa de la chica, quien parecía disfrutar aquel baile. Pero en su ensoñación comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de traición. Se suponía que él era el encargado de ella, de enseñarle y ayudarla a cumplir su misión. Quizás Shikamaru podría ayudarlos a pensar tácticas, pero solamente el portador del sharingan podía tocar la suave piel de la chica.

Él no estaba enamorado de ella, pero un sentimiento de posesión lo embargó.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Éste será el último flash back de los recuerdos de Kakashi con Hanare. Shikamaru es muy listo y tal vez eso no le guste mucho a nuestro jounin favorito :3

Y por fin en el próximo capítulo se revelará quién es el hijo del señor feudal! :D

Un agradecimiento a:

**Mimi Tachikawa08:** Un minutos después de que me llegó tu review del capítulo tres, terminé de subir este nuevo capítulo xD me encanta poder transmitir tantos sentimientos con este fic :3 soy muy feliz, gracias por escribir y a ver qué tal te parece el giró que tomó todo xD ^^

**fan hinata hyuga:** Sii! Hinata ya decidió que no quería quemarse al jugar con fuego, pero veremos si Kakashi puede mantenerse al margen. Él continua cerrándose pero el amor nunca avisa! :D ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy ^^

**Rankaxalto:** Le atinaste xD le tocó a Shikamaru venir a jalarle las orejas a Kakashi, pero el jounin no va a dejar que un chiquillo lo haga a un lado ;) jajaja me alegro de que te guste la historia, viene más drama en camino, xD que es lo que me encanta jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy ^^ muchas gracias por escribir ^^

**BelleDufour:** o/ / / o muchas gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes, voy a llevar ésta historia hasta el final. La verdad desconozco la cantidad de capítulos que serán, es que cuando empiezo a escribir los personajes me poseen y se alargan todo lo que quieren xD pero seguro habrá un final ^^ ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy

**agustine:** Thank you very much , I'll keep in reted T (my english is not so good xD ) thanks for write

**KattytoNebel:** Hinata ya se dio cuenta de que kakashi es peligroso, con él se juega no solo su salud mental sino física xD así que decidió ser prudente... a ver si eso le gusta a Kakashi xD jajaj ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por dejar un review, me dan ánimos para escribir pronto las continuaciones ^^

**CarmesiLight:** Si, tsss es lo más cruel que puede haber, pero ayudó para que Hinata empiece a darse cuenta de qué tanto le empieza a afectar lo que piense de ella Kakashi :S ojalá te guste el capí de hoy!

**fadebila:** Gracias, si, voy a mantener el rated T, no es seguro que vaya a ver un lemon completo... depende de lo que los personajes me digan xD gracias por tu opinión, me ayudó mucho a decidirme ^^ espero que te guste el giro que están tomando los hechos.

**NANA:** Hinata ya es consciente de que puede enamorarse de Kakashi y ante las negativas de él mejor prefiere alejarse para no volver a sufrir pero a ver qué pasa xD muchas gracias por tu review y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :)

**Nanistis:** Claro que me puedes decir amiguita ^^ te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y ya pronto sabremos quién es el afortunado que Hinata intentará seducir xD ojalá te guste el cap de hoy :D

.

~Tamashitsumo eien~

viernes 03 de abril del 2015


	6. Lo correcto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 6. Lo correcto

.

Hinata dormía profundamente en una de las dos camas de la habitación, mientras que la otra se encontraba desocupada. Los dos hombres que la acompañaban en su viaje, estaban fuera del hotel, uno sentado en la rama de un árbol y el otro recargado en el tronco del mismo. Era de noche y Kakashi se encontraba en silencio con la compañía del Nara.

Ya habían pasado dos días en aquel hotel y aquel día en la noche se llevaría a cabo la cena de presentación.

Respecto a las heridas que había recibido la chica, Tsunade había mandado una respuesta que demostraba que estaba muy enojada por lo sucedido, pero mencionaba que Kakashi tenía suerte de que el clan Hyuuga no se hubiera molestado ante las heridas que sufrió la chica porque no eran de "gravedad".

Aquello hizo enojar al jounin, el clan Hyuuga despreciaba a Hinata y todo lo que representaba. Se preguntaba cómo una persona tan cálida y dulce podría haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo ahí. Aunque era claro que la peliazul no había salido ilesa; su timidez, la inseguridad y baja autoestima eran los resultados de haber nacido en un clan que aborrecía la compasión y la bondad.

El portador del sharingan suspiró. Aún pensaba en Hanare, y lo que más le dolía era el 'hubiera'. Se preguntaba si realmente hubieran podido estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, si hubieran tenido hijos, si hubiera podido evitar que ella tuviese aquel fatal accidente. Creyó que por fin había encontrado un sitio donde descansar y se sintió fatal al ser despojado de aquel paraíso.

– Debería entrar y dormir en la cama, yo haré guardia – Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo.

– No estoy haciendo guardia – contestó el jounin sin abrir los ojos.

– Creí que lo hacía por el atentado que hubo hacía otro clan el día de ayer –

– Ella es capaz de defenderse por sí misma de ataques de civiles – Kakashi bajó del árbol y llegó al lado del usuario de las sombras.

– Así es, aunque pienso que a usted le gusta verla dormir – el Nara sonrió de lado.

Kakashi lo miró con aburrimiento.

– No creo que eso sea algo relevante –

– Puede mentirse todo lo que quiera – el futuro líder del clan Nara alzó los hombros restando importancia al asunto, Kakashi se detuvo frente a él. – Así como lo hizo con la hokage –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– La hokage no se tragó el cuento de que no encontraba a los saqueadores, así que mandó a un par de ANBUs para averiguar lo que había pasado en la zona donde se suponía que llevó a cabo su misión – Kakashi lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción. – Encontraron que un pequeño pueblo se recuperó con ayuda de un ninja de Konoha –

– ¿A caso no mencioné eso en mi reporte? – preguntó intentando no parecer interesado, pero Shikamaru no era considerado un genio por nada.

– El ninja de Konoha vivía con una chica procedente de la aldea de la arena que decidió establecerse ahí. Con su nombre el Kazekage pudo facilitarnos su expediente – Kakashi miraba la luna – Y según la gente del pueblo ella murió. Dos semanas después usted estaba de vuelta en Konoha. –

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar Shikamaru? –

– Es problemático trabajar en el departamento de inteligencia, pero me da la posibilidad de esclarecer misterios. La hokage está consciente del motivo de su "retraso" – Kakashi gruñó – Ella quiere saber si te encuentras bien –

– Estoy bien – respondió con una semi sonrisa, la hokage se había puesto a trabajar solo por él.

– Ella no va a pedirte ningún tipo de explicación, pero me pidió cerciorarme de que de verdad estás bien – dijo con tono preocupado.

– Me las he arreglado bien toda mi vida, no es la primera vez que muere alguien cercano a mí, ni será la última, así es la vida – exhaló profundamente el portador del sharingan.

– ¿Y Hinata ayudó a esa recuperación? – el domador de sombras lo miró de reojo.

– Ella dijo "no deposites tu felicidad en otra persona, sé feliz solo porque sí" – comenzó a caminar de vuelta al hotel. – Quizás sea hora de seguir su consejo. – Shikamaru asintió.

– ¿Vamos a compartir cama? Qué problemático – murmuró el chico.

– No – Kakashi lo miró con una gran sonrisa – Vigila bien – Y entró al hotel con la intención de dormir un poco.

Cuando entró a la habitación la chica estaba sentada en la cama contemplando sus manos.

– ¿Insomnio? – preguntó cuándo ella lo miró.

– Solo pensaba un poco – alzó su mirada – Voy a intentarlo, no por mi clan ni por la aldea, lo haré por mí – sus mejillas se colorearon – Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y, lo consiga o no, no volveré a Konoha – sus ojos reflejaron determinación.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó sentándose en la otra cama y mirando de frente a la chica.

– Hanabi es fuerte y podrá llevar las riendas del clan con inteligencia y fortaleza, Naruto-kun será Hokage y aunque es egoísta, no deseo verlo hasta poder sacarlo de mi corazón – sonrió cálidamente – No hay lugar en Konoha para mí, y lo tomaré como una oportunidad para ser libre – El jounin se mantuvo en silencio. –

– Mi misión consiste en llevarte de regreso a la aldea si no consigues ser la elegida – respondió con dureza el hombre.

– Entonces nos enfrentaremos – dijo claramente la chica y sin apartar su mirada del shinobi.

– Entonces nos enfrentaremos – repitió y bostezó. – Hay que intentar dormir un poco, será un día cansado – se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama.

– ¿Y Shikamaru-kun donde dormirá? – preguntó con extrañeza

– Quiso hacer guardia para evitar algún incidente como el del clan Matsumoto ayer – Hinata asintió y se recostó.

– ¿Ya puede dormir? – preguntó en voz baja la chica.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó en sueños el ninja.

– Noté que cuando recién salimos de Konoha no dormía en las noches – murmuró la chica con vergüenza.

– Desde que dormimos juntos aquella noche de tormenta he conseguido dormir un poco más –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Con tu compañía me contagiaste un poco de calor… – la voz se apagó. Kakashi se había quedado dormido, Hinata sonrió, quizás lo que él necesitaba era no sentirse tan solo. Se levantó de la cama se acercó a la suya.

Su relación no había sido la más convencional, pero se había encariñado con el jounin, le gustaba estar con él y deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarlo; así que se acostó en la misma cama que él, a sus espaldas y deseó que dejara de sentirse tan solo.

.

.

.

El día comenzó tranquilo pero al acercarse el atardecer todo se pintó muy agitado. Hinata se sentía morir de la vergüenza, el Nara la ayudaban a vestir su kimono, el cual era de color violeta con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

– Shikamaru-kun, el obi debe quedar más arriba y ajustado – murmuró la chica, el Nara puso en blanco los ojos, definitivamente prefería quitar kimonos que ayudar a ponerlos.

Kakashi organizaba los objetos que el clan había asignado como regalos para el señor feudal y llenaba el cofre donde lo llevaría. Él haría de chaperón de la chica en la fiesta mientras que Shikamaru permanecería en las sombras tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para que Hinata pudiera hablar con el objetivo.

Ella terminaba de arreglar su peinado; sujetó su cabello en una coleta alta y dejó libres un par de mechones que adornaban su rostro. Puso un poco de delineador en sus ojos y una ligera capa de labial rosa en sus labios. Kakashi la admiró, se vería radiante.

– Sonríe – dijo Kakashi mientras subían a la carroza que los llevaría al sitio del evento. Él vestía una yukata gris de hombre y un hakama* negro.

– Estoy nerviosa – murmuró.

– Recuerda tu objetivo – la chica depositó su vista en él – eres una mujer muy bella –

– Gracias Kakashi-sensei – contestó sonrojándose.

– Solo Kakashi –

– De acuerdo – asintió abochornada mientras Kakashi cerraba la puerta y se subía en el puesto de cochero.

– ¿Solo Kakashi? – dijo Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa de burla y el portador del sharingan lo miró con desinterés. – Veo que está de buen humor – pensaba desquitarse por haberse quedado toda la noche anterior fuera "vigilando" mientras que Kakashi compartía cama con la hyuuga, por que sí, Shikamaru los había visto amanecer abrazados.

– Hay que darnos prisa – fue lo único que dijo y comenzaron la marcha.

Al llegar al palacio del señor feudal, un par de guardias recibían a los invitados, verificando las invitaciones y conduciéndolos al interior del edificio.

Hinata caminaba al lado de Kakashi, quien cargaba un cofre de tamaño mediano y que pesaba bastante pero para el shinobi no era nada de otro mundo. Pronto los presentaron en la recepción e ingresaron al salón principal del palacio. Hinata se sintió muy incómoda de que todos los presentes se le quedaran viendo, suponía que la noticia de la renuncia al liderazgo de su clan ya era de dominio público. Pero para su suerte una melena rojiza llegó a abrazarla.

– Hinata-san – exclamó Nabiki dándole un cariñoso abrazo. Estaba usando el kimono que Hinata le había arreglado y obsequiado.

– Nabiki-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la Hyuuga mientras se separaban

– Bien, mi madre está por allá, vamos, quiere conocerte – en todo el tiempo que llevaba hospedada en el hotel no había podido salir por dejar reposar sus heridas.

Mientras Hinata conversaba con Nabiki y sus acompañantes, Kakashi encontró con la mirada al señor Feudal, quien junto a su esposa iban saludando a los presentes.

– ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó Kakashi por un intercomunicador.

– Si, está en su habitación, en el jardín trasero del palacio – la voz del Nara le respondió.

Kakashi le hizo una seña a la Hyuuga, la cual se acercó y recibió la información. Asintió y marchó en la dirección que le señaló el jounin. Nabiki llegó a su lado y lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Está seguro? – preguntó

– ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – la miró fijamente pero tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

– Porque tal vez pierda su oportunidad de estar con ella – murmuró con tristeza. – Hinata-san dijo que cuando se quieren dos personas, deben luchar por estar juntas. ¡Sé que ustedes se quieren! – exclamó con esperanza, Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro.

– Ella tiene una misión y aunque mis demonios desaparecieran no creo ser un buen hombre para ella – respondió en voz baja, los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron

– Eso es solo un pretexto –

– Tal vez, pero no estoy seguro de que lo que sienta por ella sea completamente amor – Nabiki entendió que el shinobi dio por terminada su conversación. Ella no le respondió, le hizo una reverencia y regresó con la gente de su clan.

Shikamaru le informó que Hinata se había encontrado con el objetivo en el corredor que conectaba el jardín con la sala principal. Debía ir tras la chica, su deber era protegerla.

Mientras la chica iba caminando nerviosa, Kakashi le había dicho que se dirigiera hacia el jardín del palacio pero no tenía ninguna idea de donde estaba, así que comenzó a recorrer algunos pasillos hasta que de pronto una persona vestida con un traje tradicional japonés muy elegante. Supuso que era su objetivo, debía comprobarlo.

– Buenas noches señorita, ¿Se ha perdido? – preguntó el extraño.

– S-sí, quería conocer el jardín del palacio, pero c-creo que me he perdido – se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear. El hombre sonrió.

– Es normal, éste sitio es enorme – le tendió su brazo, ella dudo.

– Disculpe, es que no lo conozco – murmuró y bajó la mirada.

– ¡Oh! disculpe mi torpeza, mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Toneri – Bingo, era el objetivo. Hinata tomó su brazo fingiendo duda.

– Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata – dijo tímidamente.

– Si desea puedo mostrarle por un momento el jardín –

– N-no quisiera causarle un retraso – respondió sonrojada.

– No es ningún problema para mí – y se dirigieron al jardín.

Shikamaru respiró profundo y sonrió, el primer contacto había sido con éxito. Definitivamente aquella misión pintaba ser muy problemática, pero cada vez se tornaba más interesante.

– Así que Kakashi-sensei y Hinata, par de problemáticos – murmuró mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Kakashi encontró fácilmente a la Hyuuga, quien caminaba tomada del brazo de un chico cuyo cabello blanco contrastaba con su joven edad. Los observaba desde las sombras.

– Supongo que debe ser difícil venir de tan lejos – comentó el joven sin quitar su mirada de la chica.

– Un poco – respondió.

– ¿Es muy aventurado de mi parte preguntar si usted viene como chaperona o como representante de su clan? – caminaban y observaban las flores. La noche era fresca.

– Yo soy la representante de mi clan, Ootsutsuki-sama – respondió con respeto y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

– Deja las formalidades, me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre y que tu hicieras lo mismo –

– D-de acuerdo… Toneri-san – el chico rió con ganas.

– Eres muy tímida, ¿cierto? – se detuvo en seco y se paró frente a ella, la chica puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

– Un poco – murmuró. Se sorprendió de que aún no se sintiera hiperventilar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que después de sus "lecciones" con el jounin se sentía más segura al hablar con el hijo del señor feudal.

– Eres una chica encantadora, ojalá me permitieras bailar un poco hoy contigo – hizo una inclinación ante la chica, la cual sonrió radiante.

– P-por supuesto – dijo con alegría. El joven también sonrió y le propuso ir hacia el salón principal, la chica asintió, y tomados del brazo emprendieron la vuelta al interior del palacio.

El resto de la reunión fue agradable para la chica, quien notó el interés que el joven tenía por ella. Por primera vez se permitió sonreír y no preocuparse por los demás, ese chico le gustaba y pensó que tal vez sí fue una buena idea aceptar la misión.

Al terminar la fiesta la madre de Nabiki los invitó a regresar con ellos al hotel, lo que Kakashi agradeció ya que no tenía ganas de hacerle de cochero.

Cuando salían del palacio Toneri alcanzó a Hinata.

– Hinata-san, ¿la veré mañana en la fiesta principal? – preguntó el chico.

– Si, no faltaré – respondió con una gran sonrisa. Kakashi carraspeó.

– ¡Oh disculpen! Los dejo marchar, es tarde – hizo una leve reverencia y regresó al palacio resguardado por un guardia. Nabiki lanzó un pequeño grito.

– ¡Lo lograste! – exclamaba entusiasmada.

– E-eso creo – respondió sonrojada la chica.

– Es muy guapo, si tienen hijos van a ser muy atractivos – la pelirroja se rió.

– Felicidades Hyuuga-san – la madre de Nabiki le sonrió. – Nabi es aún muy pequeña como para comprometerse, pero estábamos obligados a venir – y abrazó a su hija.

De pronto Hinata sintió tristeza, si su madre estuviera viva quizás ella estaría allí apoyándola, y no un Kakashi que casi la metía a regañadientes al carruaje.

Al llegar a su destino, Hinata bajó con ayuda de Shikamaru, quien le sonrió.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo, es muy problemático verte nerviosa –

– Lo siento Shikamaru-kun, es que últimamente he dudado mucho de mí, pero creo que las cosas están mejorando – caminaban juntos hacia su habitación.

– Kakashi-sensei no se ve tan contento – comentó con sutileza el joven. Hinata volteo a ver al jounin que ayudaba a bajar a las demás personas del carruaje.

– Debe estar cansado, llevamos muchos días de viaje –

– Si claro, el viaje – respondió shikamaru mientras entraban al hotel.

Entraron a la habitación y la chica se dejó caer en una cama, luego se quitaría el Kimono, por ese día estaba exhausta pero muy feliz. Le había gustado Toneri y sintió que era recíproco.

De pronto entró Kakashi a la habitación y entró al baño a cambiarse. Luego de un ratito unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron, era Nabiki.

– Ettoo… disculpen que los moleste, es que cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación estaba la ventana abierta y faltan algunos objetos, mi padre teme que vayan a atacarnos ésta noche… – aun no terminaban de hablar cuando Shikamaru se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– ¿Tienen alguna cama extra? – Susurró a la chica, quien parpadeó confundida – Estos dos son muy problemáticos como para dormir aquí –

– Hai – respondió la chica entendiendo.

– De esa manera podré estar con ustedes y que se sientan más seguros – dijo en voz alta el Nara. – Pasaré la noche con el clan Yara, descansen – se despidió el chico y se marchó junto a la pelirroja.

Hinata asintió y se puso de pie para quitar el obi y poder dormir no tan apretada cuando un par de manos comenzaron a ayudarle.

– Te fue bien – murmuró el copy ninja

– Si – Hinata le daba la espalda – ha sido un buen sensei –

– Usaste tu encanto, date más crédito a ti misma – el obi quedó en el suelo pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

– Gracias – titubeó – dormiré – dijo muy nerviosa. Dio un paso para acercarse a su cama cuando el ninja la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo sano.

– ¿Por qué dormiste conmigo ayer? – preguntó soltando su brazo y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Hinata se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el shinobi, no sabía qué responder.

– Usted… dijo que descansaba mejor cuando estaba acompañado – murmuró la chica con muchísima vergüenza.

– No recuerdo haberlo dicho – se pegó a la espalda de la chica – pero es cierto –

El tacto de Kakashi quemaba a la chica aun con la ropa puesta.

– Creo que sería mejor dormir – Dijo la Hyuuga tratando de soltarse.

– ¿Te gusta el hijo del señor feudal? – preguntó sin dejarla escapar. La piel de la chica se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento del hombre en su nuca.

– Parece un buen chico –

– No respondiste –

Hinata dudo un momento.

– Si, él me gustó – Automáticamente Kakashi la soltó. La kunoichi inmediatamente respiró de alivio pero antes de dar un paso el jounin se colocó frente a ella.

– ¿Él te hizo sentir así? – abrió la yukata de la chica y tocó sus hombros desnudos. Una corriente eléctrica paralizó a la joven.

– No es correcto esto – susurró tratando de quitarse al hombre de encima.

El jounin sonrió de medio lado y bajó su máscara. Hinata lo admiraba, aun cuando ya lo había contemplado en ocasiones pasadas, nunca dejaba de admirarse de su gran atractivo.

– ¿Ya no quieres continuar con las lecciones? –

– Creo que ya aprendí lo suficiente – murmuró tratando de abrirse paso y llegar a su cama.

Pero el shinobi la detuvo y la besó con fuerza. Ella no quería volver a caer en las redes del jounin. Él aún tenía a otra mujer en su corazón y no deseaba ser un plato de segunda mesa, por más que anhelara perder la razón entre los brazos de ese hombre.

Hinata forcejeó y consiguió llegar a su cama, pero Kakashi sujetó sus manos y continuó besándola y tocando su cuerpo sin ninguna contemplación, hasta que de pronto se percató de que la chica lloraba, pero no era como la última vez donde ambos dejaron salir sus tristezas. No. En aquel momento ella lloraba por la impotencia de no poder evitar que ese hombre la tocara.

Y entonces Kakashi lo comprendió. Se dio cuenta de que el deseo físico que sentía por aquella mujer era grande, pero que ella no era de esa clase de mujeres que pueden apartar sus sentimientos de todo aquello que hacen. Ella deseaba un amor formal y tradicional, quería entregarse a alguien que amara y con quien pudiera soñar con formar una familia. Hinata había entrado a su juego de pasión porque había perdido todas las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que la amara.

Pero ahora que había conseguido la oportunidad de estar con un buen chico, ella deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Y el jounin estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, la estaba usando como hacía con las mujeres de las casas de juego, la estaba manchando con sus deseos egoístas. No se sentía capaz de amarla como ella lo merecía.

Él le pedía todo a cambio de nada.

Hinata sollozaba, sabía que podía usar el puño suave sobre él, pero a pesar de todo no quería lastimarlo, quería que él se detuviera y se marchara. Ella pensaba que el portador del sharingan nunca podría quererla por ser Hinata, que solo la deseaba por su cuerpo. Y ella con gusto se habría entregado a él sin pedir amor a cambio, solo por placer. Pero quería hacer las cosas de manera correcta ahora que había conocido a un chico dispuesto a conocerla y quererla por quien era, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

– Lo lamento – murmuró el jounin levantándose.

– Usted me gusta – respondió Hinata – Pero no puedo, quiero hacer las cosas bien –

Sin decir nada más, el shinobi salió de la habitación.

El corazón de Hinata se estrujó, pero no podía volver a enamorarse ciegamente de alguien, debía poder cortar aquel sentimiento, cuando aún era manejable.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, en Konoha, Tsunade golpeaba su mesa.

– No me causa ninguna gracia, ya decía yo que Kakashi era demasiado pervertido, pero no creí que Hinata fuera a seguirle el juego – Sakura la miró con una gota en su nuca.

– No creo que Hinata-chan haga eso Tsunade-sama – ese día Shizune descansaba por lo que la pelirrosa la ayudaba con el papeleo del día.

– Aquí Shikamaru lo escribe literalmente "Kakashi y Hinata se volvieron muy cercanos" – bufó – Bromear es demasiado problemático para él. –

– Conozco a Kakashi-sensei, quizás solo se hicieron amigos – De repente se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

– Abuela Tsunade – exclamó Naruto con demasiada energía. La rubia descargó su frustración en un puñetazo directo al ojiazul.

– Te he dicho que no me llames así –

– Yo solo venía a preguntar si había noticias de Hinata – las dos mujeres abrieron sorprendidas los ojos. Después, Tsunade sonrió.

– Mañana se dirá quién es la elegida, Naruto – Respondió Sakura levantando unos papeles que se cayeron ante la acción brusca de la hokage.

– Aunque Shikamaru dice que le fue muy bien – Tsunade lo miró de reojo.

– Me alegra, eso significa que podrá regresar a la aldea sin problemas – comentó aliviado el chico, Tsunade alzó una ceja.

– Hinata no volverá – Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –

– Kakashi marchó con las indicaciones de traerla de vuelta en caso de que no fuera elegida, ya que era una misión de acompañamiento pedida por el clan Hyuuga, sin embargo – hizo una pausa – decidí enviar a Shikamaru, quien se encontraba geográficamente cerca con una nueva indicación – Naruto la miró fijamente – si no era elegida debe llevarla a un sitio seguro en el país del agua, Mei Terumi la tomará bajo su cuidado. –

– Desde el inicio sabía que Hinata no volvería – murmuró Sakura sorprendida ante las palabras de su mentora.

– Así es, por eso te pedí que hablaras con ella antes de que se fuera, Naruto. – el mencionado miraba perplejo a la Hokage.

– ¿Y por qué no puede volver? Yo puedo protegerla de su clan, no es necesario que abandone su hogar – replicó. Fue turno de Tsunade para fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Acaso aceptaste sus sentimientos? ¿Le prometiste algo? –

– Yo le dije que le debía un favor por haberse arriesgado por mi cuando luchaba contra Pein. – dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

– Si es así, búscala tú, ella ya estuvo detrás de ti mucho tiempo – la Hokage señaló la salida al chico, quién asintió más animado – Sakura, vayan a comer algo, yo iré al hospital – La joven asintió y ambos shinobis salieron del sitio.

Tsunade suspiró, habían crecido tan rápido… Ya se las vería Kakashi con ella cuando volviera a la aldea…

.

.

.

El amanecer había sorprendido a Kakashi quien no había conseguido dormir de nuevo. Pero esta vez no había sido por Hanare a quien aún extrañaba. Sino por la peliazul que había dejado sola en el hotel.

– Shikamaru está en el hotel, cualquier cosa él se hará cargo – se dijo en un susurró.

Miraba el sol que comenzar a salir y teñir de rojo y naranja el horizonte. No podía amar a nadie, no quería que volvieran a destruir sus esperanzas, y para ello no debía dejar entrar a nadie a su corazón.

Además, aun cuando se permitiera querer a esa chiquilla de ojos perlados, él no era un buen hombre, solía fallarle a todos los que amaba, no podría protegerla. Aun cuando el mundo gozaba de una gran paz siempre habría gente que buscaría luchar con él, con el copy ninja. Las misiones continuarían arriesgando su vida, era un lobo solitario. Solo pensar en el desazón que le produjo la muerte de Hanare le hacía desear no volver a sentir.

Pero Hinata lo hacía vibrar de nuevo, quería tenerla en sus brazos y no soltarla, hacerla suya y que su nombre saliera de sus labios. Pero lo mejor para ella era casarse con el futuro señor feudal. Renunciaría a ella si él demostraba quererla y darle todo lo que Kakashi no podía: un hogar, seguridad, el respeto de su familia, y un gran amor.

Kakashi no quería amarla. No debía amarla… aunque su corazón le pidiera regresar y pedir que olvidara cuando le dijo que nunca podría amarla.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia, quizás a partir de ahora ya estamos en el nudo y se vislumbra el desenlace de ésta historia :)

Vimos un pequeño cameo de lo que sucede en Konoha, nuestro rubio amigo siempre cumple sus promesas ;)

*El Hakama es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero tradicional, (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono. Usado por hombres y mujeres.

Agradecimientos a:

**NANA:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagas mucho ^^ Kakashi empieza a ceder respecto lo que siente por Hinata, ¿pero eso cambiará algo? xD ahh me emociono pensando en lo que viene jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy ^^

**fan hinata hyuga:** Gracias por tu review! sí, Hinata sacó un poco de valentía para alejar la atracción física y poner un poco de orden en su vida :) Shika viene con una misión aparte, a ver que tal le sienta a Kakashi jeje

**agustine:** Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy today's chapter

**Larasati: **You're right , exaggerate a little depression Hina so decided to give it more strength and a new motivation, thank you for writing and want to know what you think about today's chapter (sorry, my english is not very good) xD

**Akemi:** Muchas gracias por estar al corriente de la historia, y bueno, Kakashi ya duda y comienza a poner pretextos xD veremos cómo le resulta xD muchas gracias por escribir y darte un tiempo para leer ^^ ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy!

**CarmesiLight:** Ya presentamos al hijo del señor feudal pero podremos conocerlo más en el próximo capítulo, apenas se presenó y mostró interesado en Hinata :) Shika tomó un papel relevante y a ver que tal le va en su problemática misión xD gracias por escribir y espero que te guste éste capítulo! ^^

**RankaxAlto:** Muchas gracias por tus cálidas palabras, estoy disfrutando mucho con ésta historia y espero poder contagiarlos de ese entusiasmo y emoción. Gracias por darte un momento en leer y dejar un review. :D

**Guest:** I understand what you mean , I also think it's time for Hinata show them what can and whoever decides how want to take your life. Thank you very much for your review and I would like to know your opinion on this new chapter. Thank You!

**fadebila:** Ahora vemos un Kakashi confundido y dividido, y sii quizás haya sexo al final o_o depende sí ellos quieren porque es extraño, pero cuando escribo ellos suelen ser quienes me guían y a veces inicio con una idea pero los personajes me llevan por otro camino jajaja se viene un Kakashi más celoso en los próximos capítulos ;) gracias por escribir y ojalá te guste éste capítulo ^^

**KattytoNebel:** Gracias por tu comentario, ya tenemos las cartas sobre la mesa, a ver que tal las barajan nuestros protagonistas ^^ me gustaría saber que opinas de éste nuevo capítulo ^^

**Mimi Tachikawa08:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que la historia logré emocionarlos mucho, ya vamos llegando a la parte más densa del fic o_o ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D Se pondrá más denso con el momento de la decisión del hijo del señor feudal xD

**Nanistis:** Ahora tenemos a un Kakashi confundido y deprimido, pero pronto dejará la rienda suelta a su ser celoso ;) Hina le va a dar muchos motivos jajaja muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por tus palabras sobre Nabiki, ella fue creada como una especie de consciencia para Kakashi, que si por él fuera se haría el desentendido xD

**Yukki-Onna:** Aquí está la continuación, espero no haber tardado muchoo! :D y que sea igual de emocionante que los capítulos anteriores! gracias por tu review y ojalá te guste!

**La vieja LOCA:** o_ou muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te engancharas con la historia y bueno, esto se va a poner más intenso xDDD espero que Toneri haya sido una buena elección, aunque proundizaré más en su persona en el próximo capítulo. ^^

**murasaki:** Pues se viene un Kakashi más intenso en los próximos capítulos! :D gracias por leer y dejar un review! :D

.

~Tamashitsumo eien~

domingo 05 de abril del 2015


	7. El fin del mundo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 7. El fin del mundo.

.

Kakashi desapareció todo el día y ni siquiera Shikamaru lo había visto. Hinata y el Nara habían estado preparándose para el evento de aquella noche, y aunque sabían que Kakashi podía cuidarse solo, la chica estaba muy preocupada.

— Me preguntó dónde estará Kakashi… — Murmuró la chica, su acompañante terminaba de vendar su brazo izquierdo.

— Deberías preocuparte más por tus heridas, come ésta píldora del soldado al llegar al palacio, ayudará a que no te duela tanto tus cicatrices con el movimiento — Le entregó una pequeña bola de color azul. La chica la tomó y la guardó en un bolso secreto de su kimono. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más alguien tocó la puerta.

Hinata con emoción se apresuró a abrirla y un poco decepcionada se dio cuenta de que no era el jounnin, era la pequeña Nabiki.

— Te ves hermosa, Hinata-san — La nombrada usaba un kimono de color lavanda con un grabado en hilos de plata del símbolo de su clan y que contrastaba con el oscuro color de su cabello, el cual llevaba suelto con una pequeña peineta que recogía de un lado sus cabellos dejando libre el resto. Usaba un poco de labial rojo en sus labios y un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos.

— Gracias Nabiki-chan, tú también te ves muy hermosa — Sus padres le habían mandado hacer a su medida un kimono de color rojo con dorado y su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza larga. No llevaba maquillaje, pero si un par de pendientes largos y dorados.

— Supongo que si ya están listas podemos ir yendo a los carruajes — Dijo con aburrimiento Shikamaru

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a Kakashi-san? — Preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja, a lo cual Hinata asintió.

— Nos retrasaremos y aun así no sabríamos a qué hora quiera presentarse, igual y nos alcanza allá, es problemático — respondió el Nara y ambas chicas asintieron. Hinata conocía la tendencia del jounnin de perderse en los caminos de la vida.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, se encontraron con que había muchas mesas en la habitación principal del palacio, cada una asignada a un clan. Nabiki se despidió de los ninjas de Konoha y se marchó con sus padres y su comitiva. La mesa de la Hyuuga estaba hasta atrás, cerca de una gran ventana que conducía a un pequeño balcón.

— Seguramente padre se molestaría si estuviera aquí — comentó la chica mientras Shikamaru se sentaba a su lado.

— Es problemático estar tan lejos del centro pero por lo menos podremos respirar aire fresco —

El evento daría comienzo cuando todos los clanes hubiesen ocupado sus lugares determinados, y conforme pasaba el tiempo Hinata se sentía más intimidada. Las comitivas eran aproximadamente entre ocho y quince personas; hasta el clan Yara, que era al que pertenecía Nabiki, eran diez personas. En cambio el clan Hyuuga solo eran dos personas. Se sintió abandonada por su gente, su acompañante ni siquiera era del clan.

— _Neji-kun estaría conmigo_… — Pensó con tristeza la chica, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar las ideas pesimistas y enfocarse en su misión, pero falló al pensar en la otra persona que faltaba a su lado — _Kakashi-sensei_… —

Shikamaru notó su aura depresiva y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Cuando la chica lo miró él le hizo una seña para que mirara al frente. El señor Feudal y su hijo se encontraban en el centro del lugar y hacía señas para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

— Bienvenidos sean todos los clanes honorables del país del fuego. Está noche mi hijo cumplirá con la antigua tradición de elegir a una esposa de entre las más bellas flores del país. La elegida podrá tener el privilegio de vivir en el palacio feudal y en el futuro, gobernar al lado de mi único hijo. — Hizo una pausa — Para que todos los clanes presentes tengan la misma posibilidad de ser contemplados, sus candidatas podrán mostrar sus talentos frente a nuestra familia. Si bien mi hijo Toneri será quien elija, nosotros, sus padres y los consejeros deberemos avalar esa decisión. Sean bienvenidos y en orden de llegada será la presentación de cada joven. — Padre e hijo hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del centro.

Hinata miró preocupada al Nara quien le devolvió una misteriosa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué…? — pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, un sirviente se dirigió a ella para entregarle un pergamino con un número, el 17.

— ¿Supongo que ver a más de veinte candidatas nos llevará más que la noche, espero que den algo bueno de cenar, que valga la pena para los que no venimos a participar —

— Lo siento Shikamaru-kun, esto debe ser problemático para ti —

— No más de lo que seguramente es para ti — La Hyuuga se sonrojó.

— Yo llevaré los otros regalos de tu clan y tú presentaras los respetos — Hinata asintió y volvió a sentirse abandonada por su clan.

Pronto sirvieron la cena y degustaron platillos de todo tipo, pescado, pollo y carnes rojas fueron el plato principal, sin olvidar las raciones de verduras frescas y cereales que hacían de acompañamiento. Finalmente de postre se presentaron algunos dulces con base en miel y frutos de la región.

La peliazul no pudo comer mucho, se limitó a dar un bocado de cada platillo, debido a que se sentía nerviosa y un poco mareada. Por suerte la pildora del soldado la ayudó mucho y además podía asomarse por la ventana y tranquilizarse respirando el fresco de la noche.

Al término de la cena, los sirvientes repartieron unos pergaminos donde establecían si debían danzar, cantar o recitar, al momento de pasar al frente y mostrar sus talentos a toda la corte.

El Nara bufó.

— Te tocó recitar, eso lo tienes dominado — La chica asintió — Eso es bueno, así no tendrás grandes molestias con tus heridas –

Pronto comenzaron las presentaciones.

Fueron pasando una a una las representantes del clan, las cuales hacían su demostración hasta que el sonido de un gong les indicaba detenerse. El gong podía tardar en sonar hasta diez minutos, todo dependía si les gustaba a la presentación a los miembros de la mesa principal. El tiempo pasó lento y tortuoso para la Hyuuga, hasta que por fin llamaron a la número 17.

Caminó hasta posicionarse al centro de la pista y miró al frente. La mirada desaprobatoria de la esposa del señor feudal congeló por un momento a la chica, no entendía qué había hecho para merecer tal gesto. Pronto el sirviente encargado de las presentaciones carraspeó.

— Número 17, Hyuuga Hinata, primogénita del clan Hyuuga, ninja de rango Chunnin. Ella recitará la leyenda de _El árbol sagrado_...—

De pronto comenzaron a escucharse murmullos por todos lados.

_— Es la desheredada hija de Hiashi Hyuuga... _

_— Konoha quiere meter a un espía dentro del palacio feudal... _

_— Hay rumores de que es tan torpe que su padre la exilió... _

_— Dicen que intentó huir mientras venía al palacio y el ninja que la escoltaba la tuvo que dejar inconsciente..._

Nabiki cuando escuchó esos rumores hizo un mohín, pero su madre le indicó que no dijera nada con una expresión triste. No ayudarían a Hinata armando un escándalo.

Hinata en cambio despertó de la primera impresión que le causó la esposa del señor feudal e hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

— En una era más antigua a la nuestra, los monstruos y espíritus decidieron que ya no debían ocultarse más de los hombres y vagaron libres por la tierra. — Hizo una pausa y dio un paso al frente — Sin embargo había 4 bestias sagradas, guardianes de los 4 puntos cardinales — Alzó su mano derecha — El ave de fuego del norte, — Alzó su mano izquierda — El zorro blanco del sur — Bajo su mano izquierda — El dragón del este — Bajó su mano izquierda— Y por último, el perro sagrado del oeste.

Un koto* comenzó a sonar. Hinata se armó de valor y dio otro paso al frente. Respiró profundamente y continuó.

— Un día, los guardianes se vieron obligados a pelear contra los monstruos, quienes en su mayoría murieron. Sin embargo, los guardianes también perdieron, como el guardián del oeste, quién antes de morir, le pidió a una joven humana, el favor de continuar su descendencia. — Miró a la mesa de honor y Toneri le sonrió. — Paso el tiempo, y la mujer tuvo un hijo que no era humano, pero tampoco una bestia. Ella le enseñó el estilo de vida humano, pero era rechazado por todos en la aldea. Unos años después, la madre murió, y al joven no le quedó más que irse y desaparecer de la vista humana. —

Hizo otra pausa mientras el ritmo de la música aumentaba.

— Él tenía 2 hermanos. El mayor, era un monstruo puro y simbolizaba la maldad. El menor era humano, y simbolizaba el bien. Pero el hermano intermedio, no era ni uno ni otro y simbolizaba el equilibro entre las dos fuerzas. Pero llegó el día en que el hermano mayor mató al menor, y decidió deshacerse de su otro hermano, pero en la persecución, el hermano medio fue a la tumba de su padre y se hizo una espada con uno de sus colmillos, y así fue como la batalla acabó, con los dos gravemente heridos.—

Hinata comenzó a caminar por todo el espacio que tenía disponible, con ligeros movimientos, llenos de gracia y elegancia.

— El hermano medio, tomó forma humana y fue encontrado por una hermosa mujer, quién lo curó y de la cual se enamoró profundamente y de manera correspondida. Y fue así como se casaron, pero días después de la boda, el joven llevó a su esposa al bosque, donde le mostró su verdadera apariencia, pero la mujer, muy asustada, agarró una estaca y se la clavó en el corazón, dejándolo atrapado en el roble más grande del lugar. Después de hacer eso, la mujer se quitó la vida, diciendo que cuando reencarnaran se encontrarían de nuevo y vivirían felices. — Hizo una pausa — Pero lo que la mujer no sabía era que el alma de esa criatura había quedado sellada en el árbol, junto con su cuerpo. Y que si alguien lo liberaba, él seguiría con vida, sin envejecer y con todos sus recuerdos...—

Ella terminó, hizo una gran reverencia y se quedó parada en su lugar.

El koto dejó de sonar y el salón principal del palacio se quedó en silencio.

La persona encargada del gong salió de su ensoñación e hizo sonar el instrumento, lo cual le dio la señal a Hinata de que debía retirarse del centro.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, junto a Shikamaru, él la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Bien hecho — Le susurró mientras anunciaban a la siguiente persona.

— Creo que omití un par de partes, estaba un poco nerviosa — Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Y ahora qué haremos, Shikamaru? Si no me eligen, ¿qué opciones tengo? —

— Esto pronto acabará y sabremos qué hacer en ese momento, solo hay que ser pacientes —

— Kakashi-sensei dijo que si no me elegían, debía regresar a Konoha, pero yo no quiero... —

— Quién sabe, quizás Tsunade-sama tiene algo bajo la manga para ayudarte — Respondió el chico alzando los hombros.

Hinata sonrió genuinamente y le dio gracias en silencio a la rubia.

Continuaron viendo el resto de las presentaciones, y una hora después, los miembros de la mesa de honor pidieron la atención de todos sus invitados.

— Es hora de que mi hijo nos haga saber su decisión. Se le entregará a una de las invitadas de honor un pergamino, deberán seguir al sirviente que se los entregue al salón contiguo, donde la familia feudal le dará la bienvenida y juntos vendrán de nuevo a la mesa de honor — Señaló la silla vacía al lado de su hijo — Y brindaran por un próspero futuro para la nación del fuego. —

En ese momento Shikamaru realmente se preocupó por la ausencia del jounnin, porque ya estaba listo para ejecutar el escape con la ojiperla, si a continuación no sonaba su nombre. Pero no quería irse sin decirle a Kakashi cual era el plan de contingencia de la hokage. Tsk, tal vez debió dejarle una nota en el cuarto. Bueno, si no lo veían durante su escape, cuando llegara a Konoha Tsunade le informaría de todo.

El chico de las sombras observó a su compañera Kunoichi, no se veía tan desanimada como los otros días, había cumplido con aquella actuación que su clan le impuso, el resto ya no dependía de ella.

Hinata se sentía más tranquila, si no la elegían, iría a hablar con Kakashi, no quería que las cosas terminaran mal entre ellos y quizás de alguna manera podrían terminar aquel juego, si ya era libre de su clan. Se sonrojó. En cambio, si la elegían, no se sentía desanimada, Toneri le había gustado y parecía ser un buen chico.

— Honorables súbditos, yo he tomado una decisión muy difícil pero espero que sea lo mejor para nuestra nación — Y Toneri se puso de pie y salió del salón principal seguido de sus padres.

De pronto una persona llegó detrás de Shikamaru y la Hyuuga. Ella volteó sorprendida, pero aquel hombre le indicó que guardara silencio y le entregó un pergamino.

Hinata, muy sorprendida, lo tomó y con sigilo siguió al hombre. Shikamaru le sonrió y le señaló el intercomunicador. Ella asintió y se marchó hasta llegar al jardín, el cual cruzaron e ingresaron por una puerta de madera. El sirviente le indicó que entrara y se alejó con una ligera reverencia.

— Buenas noches — Murmuró Hinata, la habitación estaba vacía y muy poco iluminada.

— Señorita Hyuuga, mi nombre es Yuna y seré su dama de compañía de ahora en adelante.— E hizo una reverencia. Se trataba de una mujer mayor, de cabello plateado que vestía un kimono azul oscuro.

— Es un honor conocerla... — Dudó — Disculpe, ¿Por qué está tan oscuro? —

La mujer miró a Hinata pero no respondió.

— Por favor, siéntese, el señor feudal vendrá en unos momentos —

Hinata asintió e hizo lo que le indicaron. Unos momentos después apareció Tonari.

— Hinata, lo lamento mucho — Fue lo primero que dijo el chico al llegar a su lado. Hinata presintió que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó mientras Tonari miraba a todos lados como verificando de que estuvieran solos de verdad.

— Yo te elegí a ti como mi esposa, pero me temo que ni mi madre ni el consejo lo aprobaron, debido a... tu sabes... — Dijo con prisa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Hinata ya no entendía qué sucedía ahí, primero una mujer la había saludado y presentado como su dama de compañía y ahora Toneri le decía que ella no había sido la elegida.

— Fuiste abandonada por tu clan — Toneri regresó a la puerta por donde había llegado. — Quédate aquí, los guardias te están buscando, pero estarás segura en éste lugar— Y se marchó sin decir más seguido de la mujer llamada Yuna.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y contempló la agitación que había en el salón principal. ¿Qué había ocurrido? se preguntó cuando de pronto entró en la habitación la señora feudal y un guardia.

— Buenas noches querida. — Saludó la mujer y la miró con desprecio.

— Buenas noches — Respondió Hinata con cordialidad cuando en realidad se empezaba a preocupar.

— Solo vengo a cerciorarme de que realmente eres la hija desheredada de Hiashi Hyuuga, jamás creí que el rey del hielo llegara al punto de enviar sola a su hija a éste lugar — Dijo la mujer con dureza. — Debiste hacer algo muy malo, jovencita —

— No se de que habla, señora —

— No sé como Hiashi pudo pensar siquiera en casar a su hija fracasada con mi único hijo — La mujer se acercó a la Hyuuga. — Nunca permitiría tal ofensa —

Hinata se levantó con orgullo e hizo frente a la mujer.

— No acepto que hable de mí de esa manera, aunque sea la esposa del señor feudal — Respondió la joven.

— No tengo nada más que decirte, querida. Por cierto, ¿Sabías que existe un viejo pergamino que dice que toda mujer cuya escolta no esté conformada por miembros del clan de origen, debe ser considerada como un tributo para el señor feudal? —

Antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera decir algo más, el guardia que acompañaba a la señora feudal hizo un par de sellos que activaron un sello que estaba dibujado en el piso, de manera que aparecieron varias cadenas de chackra que sujetaron a Hinata de sus brazos, piernas y cuello inmovilizándola.

— Tomamos medidas extras debido a que tienes entrenamiento Shinobi. — La mujer mayor salió de la habitación y pronto ingresó Yuna y otra sirvienta con una bata blanca.

Hinata se movió desesperadamente, pero aquellas cadenas de chackra no solo la sujetaban, sino que comenzaban a drenar su chackra poco a poco.

— Por favor, no se mueva o quedará inconsciente, mi señora — Dijo la sirviente llamada Yuna.

— Suéltenme — Murmuraba la chica mientras forcejeaba. De pronto se le ocurrió activar su Byakugan y logró vislumbrar a Shikamaru saliendo del lugar rodeado de guardias.

— No... — El byakugan de la chica se desactivó y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

— No se preocupe, si se porta bien con el señor feudal, él podría darle joyas y ricos vestidos... — Fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de caer en un abismo de inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Un dolor punzante fue lo primero que sintió. Después se percató de que estaba acostada en un tatami. Abrió los ojos y vislumbró un techo de madera.

— Ya era hora, linda —

Hinata buscó la fuente de aquella voz y se encontró con una mujer de alrededor treinta años, cuyo rostro era muy hermoso y su largo cabello tocaba el suelo.

— Haz dormido todo un día, supongo que ese aparato debe dejarte agotada — Hinata quiso tocar su cabeza, pero al alzar su mano se dio cuenta de que traía una especie de pulsera muy pesada y caliente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó con voz queda.

— En la segunda casa del señor feudal, aquí vivimos todas sus amantes —

Entonces todos los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de la peliazul. Ahora se sentía sumamente miserable, ¿Su padre fue consiente de que aquello ocurriría? Bajó su mano y se quedó mirando al techo.

— Oí que tu familia te envió sola, no sabes la suerte que tuviste, aquí se vive muy bien. Yo huí de casa hace varios años y por pequeños favores al señor feudal, tengo una vida de reina, mil veces más cómoda que la vida de su vieja esposa —

Hinata no respondió. Se permitió sentir el dolor de sus heridas físicas que continuaban sanando, la cortada hecha por una espada, los moretones y sobre todo el dolor de saberse sola. Ni Shikamaru ni Kakashi podían objetar ninguna decisión del señor feudal sin poner en peligro las relaciones diplomáticas con Konoha. Y el bien económico de la aldea y sus habitantes era más importante que ella, como ninja lo sabía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y permaneció así el resto del día sin comer ni responder a lo que le dijeran y fingió dormir para que nadie la molestara.

A media noche, cuando el silencio invadió el lugar, Hinata tomó una decisión. Huiría de ahí y correría hasta el fin del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Más temprano...

Después del último encuentro que Kakashi había tenido con Hinata, decidió mantenerse alejado de ella hasta saber si se casaría o no con el señor feudal. Así que la siguió todo el día, oculto en las sombras, sin revelarse ni para el chico Nara.

Presenció su recital ante la mesa de honor y sintió su corazón agitarse ante cada movimiento de la chica. Las suaves palabras, sus delicados movimientos, los cortos silencios y su sedoso cabello danzando al ritmo del koto casi hicieron perder los estribos al jounnin. Se había enamorado de aquella muchacha tan joven. Quería saborear sus labios y robar su respiración. Pero él no podía estar con ella, Kakashi no quería volver a entregar su corazón. No.

— Es hora de que mi hijo nos haga saber su decisión. Se le entregará a una de las invitadas de honor un pergamino, deberán seguir al sirviente que se los entregue al salón contiguo, donde la familia feudal le dará la bienvenida y juntos vendrán de nuevo a la mesa de honor... — El momento se acercaba y el jounnin se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar. Se percató de que Shikamaru le susurraba algo a la chica, y que aquello la hacía sonreír con más paz de la que le había visto en todas esas semanas de viaje. Tal vez ella por fin se había dado cuenta de que no había ningún hombre que se pudiera resistir a sus encantos, tal vez ella ya estaba segura de su éxito y de que podría regresar a Konoha como una mujer casada con el heredero del señor feudal.

— Pequeña Hinata, tu dulce presencia será un bálsamo para el hombre que se quede a tu lado — Susurró mientras observaba a su sirviente entregar un pequeño pergamino a la chica, quien con una sonrisa, lo siguió a su destino.

Kakashi cerró los ojos mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse de nuevo. Había vuelto a perder a una persona amada, pero ésta vez había sido por que así lo había querido, porque era un cobarde... porque le temía al amor. Así que simplemente se marchó sintiéndose miserable.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron para Shikamau.

— ¿Qué significa ésto? — Preguntó cuando vio que otra joven era escoltada junto a un sirviente hacía una entrada opuesta de donde había ido Hinata y todo el mundo comenzaba a aplaudir y a ponerse de pie.

Un grupo de seis guardias llegaron a la mesa donde Shikamaru se encontraba.

— Señor, el señor feudal pide que recoja sus pertenencias y marche de regreso a su aldea de origen ésta misma noche, así mismo nos entregue el resto del equipaje de la señorita Hyuuga —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Shikamaru comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cuando la pequeña Nabiki y sus padres llegaron con él.

— Mis estimados señores, el señor Nara acatará sus ordenes de inmediato, solo permitanos despedirnos y darle nuestros últimos agradecimientos por haber salvado a nuestra hija, porque él... — El señor entretuvo a los guardias.

Mientras tanto Nabiki buscaba con la mirada a Hinata.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata-san? — Preguntó Nabiki pero Shikamaru negó.

— ¿Por qué todos aplauden? —

— Joven de Konoha, esos guardias están acompañando a la elegida como esposa del hijo del señor feudal —

— Pero hace unos minutos un sirviente vino por Hinata —

Entonces fue turno de la madre de Nabiki se tapar su boca para evitar lanzar un pequeño grito.

— Mamá, ¿Qué significa eso? — Preguntó la niña comenzando a preocuparse.

— Si se la han llevado significa que el señor feudal la eligió como parte de su corte personal — La mujer miró a Shikamaru, quien entendió lo que significaba eso.

— Es todo, señor, venga con nosotros o el señor feudal lo considerará como un acto de rebelión por parte del embajador de Konoha — Dijo uno de los guardias haciendo a un lado al líder del clan Yara y tomando a Shikamaru de un brazo.

— Me temo que debo esperar a la chica que escoltaba —

— ¿Dónde está el otro hombre que lo acompañaba? — Preguntó otro de los guardias ignorando lo que el chico decía.

— No lo sé y no iré a ningún lado sin Hinata, tsk son problemáticos — Respondió Shikamaru con molestia.

— Joven , vaya o puede meterse en problemas — Dijo el líder del clan Yara.

— Nosotros la buscaremos — Le dijo Nabiki con puro movimiento de labios, el Nara asintió y dejó que los guardias lo guiaran.

Lo escoltaron hasta el hotel donde lo metieron a la habitación que había sido asignada a la Hyuuga y dijeron que lo esperarían afuera.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — Preguntó Shikamaru al ver a Kakashi acostado en la cama.

A Kakashi se le hizo extraño que el Nara le hablara de manera tan golpeada, él solía ser muy flojo hasta para hablar.

— Le di su espacio, se veía muy contenta hoy —

Pero de pronto el Nara lo tenía sujeto del cuello del chaleto Jounnin.

— Si, a Hinata la eligieron, pero no para casarse, si me entiendes —

— ¿De qué hablas? — Aquello desconcertó al peligris.

— Parece ser que el señor feudal la eligió para su harem personal — Dijo con ironía el chico — Demonios, tenía planeado todo en caso de que no la eligieran o de que ella quisiera retirarse, pero no espere que fueran a llevársela de esa manera. — La frustración era patente en el pelinegro.

Aquella noticia cayó como un balde de agua en Kakashi.

— Iré por ella — Kakashi se puso de pie.

— Afuera hay guardias, no podemos hacer nada sin causar un conflicto entre el señor feudal y Konoha. Debemos esperar a que Tsunade-sama llegue a un acuerdo diplomático, de otra manera podría haber una guerra civil en contra de Konoha. —

— ¿Acuerdo diplomático? — Kakashi entendía lo que decía Shikamaru pero no podía aceptarlo — Ese viejo va a abusar de ella antes de que siquiera Tsunade venga a éste lugar. —

— Lo sé, así que si quieres salvarla crea un clon y dile que vaya con él mío a Konoha. Así podremos ir por ella. — Un clon de Shikamaru apareció. — Toma mi equipaje y ve hasta Konoha e informa de todo a la Hokage. — Indicó a su clon y Kakashi imitó al chico. Los clones salieron y se marcharon junto a los guardias.

— Debemos actuar con cautela, no deben saber que somos ninjas de Konoha —

— Preocúpate por ocultarte tu, yo haré desear no haber nacido al señor feudal si le toca un cabello a ella —

— Debemos ser precavidos o tomarán represalias contra Konoha, en el mejor de los casos — Dijo el Nara con sarcasmo.

— No importa, pagaré cualquier costo con tal de salvarla —

Kakashi sintió la ira correr por todo su cuerpo, imaginar a ese maldito gordo tocando a Hinata lo volvía loco. No, no perdonaría a nadie que la lastimara, ni siquiera a él mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Bien, les traigo un capítulo retrasado jeje, siento la demora y agradezco su paciencia. Éste capítulo es más largo que de costumbre y es un regalo del 14 de febrero para ustedes, mis lectores.

Muy pronto subiré la conti y tendremos más drama con esos dos! :D

Estaré editando el capítulo antes de subir el próximo capítulo, por si hay algún dedazo u error que se me escapara, es que ya tenia prisa en publicarlo :)

*El koto es un instrumento musical japonés de cuerdas xD para más referencias pueden buscar en la wiki :)

Y bueno, ya sabrán qué anime de Rumiko Takahashi se basó en la leyenda de _El árbol sagrado, _¿No? ;)

.

Un gran agradecimiento a:

**KattytoNebel:** Hola! tu reflexión fue muy acertada, creo que pudiste sintetizar las ideas que he intentado plasmar :) Kakashi había estado siendo muy egoísta con Hinata porque quería dejar de sentir dolor a través de un momento de placer, pero eso le costó muy caro. Además nadie elige de quien enamorarse jeje Muchas gracias por tu comentario ye spero que éste capítulo te guste! :D

**Akemi:** El próximo capítulo tendremos la perspectiva de Toneri y Kakashi ya está sufriendo, quiere a Hinata pero a la vez no quiere acercarse, es un masoquista xD Espero que éste capítulo continúe con la emoción del anterior ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review.

**fan hinata hyuga:** Hi! Algo que intento transmitir con el fic, es que las mujeres no necesitamos estar con alguien para no estar solas, Hinata aceptó el juego de Kakashi y sin querer se enamoró, pero ella comprenderá que su mejor compañía siempre será ella misma y que querer también es saber dejar ir :D Aunque Kakashi si que lleva esa idea al extremo xD Espero tu opinión d eéste nuevo capítulo y ojalá te guste ^^

**fadebila:** Hola! intente mostrar un poco más de la ceremonia de selección pero la verdad por más que intenté poner algo de las demás chicas, no me salió y la verdad ya estaba muy retrasada con el fic y no quise esperar más jeje sobre Tonari, tendremos su perspectiva el próximo capítulo y lo que pasó en ese primer baile que tuvieron en forma de flash backs :) oh, eso fue un pequeño spoiler jeje ya sabemos lo que piensa la madre de Toneri sobre Hinata, y los rumores que corren sobre la chica. Saludos y espero que te guste el capítulo :)

**NANA:** Sí, en lo particular me gustó mucho Toneri en la película, justo como dices, demostró querer de verdad a Hinata y la verdad si me sentí un poco mal cuando lo dejaron solo en la luna, pero como amo el NaruHina, pues se me pasó pronto ese malestar jajaja xD bueno, espero tu opinión de este capítulo, muchos saludos!

**CarmesiLight:** Creo que Kakashi va a sacar su lado ultra celoso en los próximos capítulos, no quiero imaginarme que le hará a los que se crucen en su camino. Y sí, ya vamos a la mitad. A pesar de que ya tengo planeado el fic, no había tenido mucho tiempo e inspiración para escribir, por lo que me retrase bastante, pero ahora aprovecharé para adelantar lo más posible, pronto tendrán continuación :D Gracias por tu review!

**Mimi Tachikawa08:** Hola! tendremos algunos flash backs del primer baile que tuvieron Hina y Tonari y sabrán por qué Hinata esta dispuesta a casarse con él xD pero hasta el próximo capítulo jeje soy un poco malvada jeje y bueno, nuestro Kakashi se alejó porque ya se dio cuenta de que si la quiere... Espero haber hecho más largo el capítulo de hoy y muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**Larasati:** Hello there! Thank you very much for your comment. The story was designed to show the evolution of Hinata. Starts being insecure and sad girl, and find out that was always strong , but through events that cause question everything he knows and that lead them to make decisions for your life importates. But, who knows what had actually plotted his clan, Truth or lie? As we will see what happens in the mind of Kakashi . I like the drama hehe ^^ / Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario. La historia fue diseñada para mostrar la evolución de Hinata. Inició siendo una chica insegura y triste, pero descubrirá que siempre fue fuerte, pero será a traves de diferentes eventos que ella va a cuestionarse todo lo que sabe y eso la llevará a tomar importantes decisiones para su vida. Pero quien sabe que es lo que planeaba su clan, ¿Será verdad o mentira lo que dijo la esposa del señor feudal? Tambibién pudimos ver lo que hay en la mente de Kakashi. Me gusta el drama xD jaja

**agustine: **Hello there! Well , in this new chapter shown Kakashi decided to let go of Hinata , you want to be happy and ready to go even though he loves her. But now that she is in trouble not left alone . Thank you very much for your comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) / Hola! Bueno, en este nuevo capítulo se muestra a un Kakashi dedicido a dejar ir a Hinata aún cuando ya se dio cuenta de que la ama. Pero ahora que ella esta en problemas no la dejará sola. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**karla-eli-chan:** Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, :D me hace muy feliz que la historia te gustara, espero este nuevo capítulo cumpliera tus expectativas.Y bueno, Shika es tan adorable que me cuesta trabajo no volver este fic un ShikaHina jajaja tal vez más adelante haga alguno :) pero ahora es turno del sexy Kakashi de estar con Hina :) espero tu opinión de éste capítulo y muchas gracias! :D

**cinta:** Hello there! Kakashi is a greater and somehow abused man if Hinata but that was because at first she allowed it, but eventually she defended what he thought and what he wanted and that made the difference . There is still a pending conversation between those two but we will see later , as we'll see what happens in this new issue where she is . Thank you for leaving your comment. :) / esp: hola! Kakashi es un hombre mayor y de alguna manera si abusó de Hinata pero fue porque en un inicio ella lo permitió, pero finalmente ella defendió lo que pensaba y lo que quería y eso marcó la diferencia. Aún queda una charla pendiente entre esos dos pero lo podremos ver más adelante, mientras veremos qué sucede en éste nuevo problema en el que está ella. Muchas gracia spor dejar tu comentario. :)

**Ninde Elhenair:** Hola! bien, creo que ahora si tardé un poco en actualizar, pero no dejo mis historias sin terminar jeje y bueno, sigo indecisa sobre si meter lemon aunque puedo asegurar que aun queda mucho lime por delante jajaja Me alegró saber todo lo que te causa esta historia, creo que algo va bien y espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas que ya hay :) espero tu opinión de éste capítulo y te aseugro que muy pronto estará arriba la conti :)

**Yukki-Onna:** Sii! Kakashi ya aceptó que si la quiere, pero no quiere estar con ella :( tiene miedo a volver a enamorarse, ya veremos si cambia de opinión o se marcha que te guste el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! saludos! :)

**RankaxAlto:** Hola! nuestro Kakashi ya aceptó sus sentimientos, pero no va a ceder tan fácilmente, ahora su modo celoso se activó y va a con todo, ojalá no meta en problemas a Konoha, o sí? jajajaj y bueno, sabremos más de Toneri en el próximo capítulo :D Saludos y ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo! :D

**Nanistis:** Hey! aun no se acaba la interacción entre Toneri y Hinata, pero será en el próximo capítulo :D y un Kakashi celoso va a arrasar con todo jajaja y bueno, si me tardé un poco pero ya está la continuación y muy pronto estará el 8vo capítulo arriba ^^ Muchas gracias por el review y quisiera saber tu opinión del nuevo capítulo :D

**michelita . almazan:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me robaron una sonrisa tus palabras jajaja y bueno, Kakashi ya aceptó que si la quiere pero no por eso quiere estar con ella, tiene demasiado miedo de volver a sufrir y bueno, ya vimos que Toneri abandonó a Hina, pero veremos su perspectiva en el próximo capítulo! :D

**La vieja LOCA:** Siento mucho la demora, pero espero ya publicar más seguido, y pues en el próximo capítulo Toneri nos va a decir lo que piensa de Hinata, qué ocurrió durante su primer baile y cómo le hizo para gustarle a la Hyuuga :D muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**spookygolin:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y el ánimo para seguir escribiendo la historia, y bueno, creo que ésta historia me esta saliendo muy 'hot' nunca había profundizado tanto en este género y aún no se si entrar al lemon. Además el expediente de Toneri aún no está cerrado ¿Qué hará teniendo a la chica que le gustó tan cerca? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos jajaja xD pero enserio, muchas gracias por el apoyo y sí, Naruto volverá a salir (eso fue un spoiler xD). Saludos y ojalá te guste el capítulo! ^^

**Lu Hatake:** Muchas gracias por tu comentarío y observación, debo decir que yo también noté que me estoy saliendo un poco del canon, he intentado centrarme en ese punto, pero es que el drama me encanta tanto que no puedo parar, además hay veces que los personajes cobran vida y solo dejo que mis manos escriban lo que ellos quieren. Así mismo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en el grupo para continuar la historia y pues este capítulo va dedicado a la gente del grupo en face :)

**HARUKA UCHIHA:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que les guste el lime que he escrito, me ha costado un poco de trabajo ya que soy un poco tímida, pero es que Kakashi es tan hot que él solito me inspira a continuar jajaja xD aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ojalá te guste!

**Cinthia-sang:** Aquí está la conti y muchas gracias a ti por comentar y seguir esta pequeña historia :)

**ope-hana:** Hola! jeje aun no llego al punto de ponerle un sharingan a Hinata xD jajaj ya tenemos a Hinata en problemas, decidida a actuar y dejar que otros decidan por ella, jaja pero sabremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, muchos saludos! :D

**ingridgarcia:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y aquí esta la continuación, no te preocupes, podré tardar pero esta historia no se quedarán sin un final súper dramático como me encantan jajaja gracias por seguir esta historia y muy pronto estará arriba el siguiente cap. Espero tu opinión del nuevo capítulo! Saludos y gracias! :D

**jennsy:** Los lectores piden y yo les traigo nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho la demora, pero ya me puse las pilas con ésta historia, espero que les guste el capítulo nuevo y se emocionen tanto como yo escribiéndola! :D Por favor, dame tu opinión y prometo que esto se va a ir poniendo más hot xD ^^ Saludos!

.

Creo que también notarán que comencé a usar el guión largo para los diálogos... yo creía que ya usaba el guión largo, pero vi que no era tan largo xD (ba dam tuss) a partir de ahora lo usaré y cuando tenga tiempo editaré los capítulos anteriores con este signo y los errores de ortografía que se me han escapado :)

**Un review alegraría mucho la historia! Gracias!**

~_Tamashitsumo eien_~

domingo 14 de febrero del 2016


	8. Ven conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 8. Ven conmigo.

.

Era medio día y Toneri salió de sus aposentos para desayunar con su futura esposa. Se trataba de una mujer llamada Megumi Kido y pertenecía a una ancestral familia que comercializaba armas en las cinco naciones ninja.

Mientras la observaba sonreír como boba a todos los sirvientes a su alrededor, se puso a pensar en lo injusto que había sido aquello. Él había querido elegir a la chica de ojos perla, pero el consejo se opuso diciendo que unos cuantos regalos no eran nada si la prometida no contaba con el respaldo moral y militar del clan de procedencia. Además su madre se mostró arisca pues decía que nunca permitiría que su único hijo estuviera con una Kunoichi y mucho menos una tan desprestigiada como la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga.

— Toneri-sama, no sabe lo feliz que estoy...— La chica parloteaba sin parar mientras el peliblanco intentaba tomar su té ignorándola lo más posible.

— _Su piel..._ — Pensó Toneri mientras recordaba aquel baile que compartieron la primera noche.

_...Flash Back..._

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la mesa de recepción junto a las otras chicas. Todas sonreían nerviosas pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello tan oscuro, y sus exóticos ojos que lo invitaban a acercarse y buscar cualquier pretexto para perderse en ellos.

— Vaya suerte la tuya, mi buen amigo, pensar que puedes elegir a la más apetecible — Dijo Makoto, un cercano amigo suyo e hijo del consejero personal de su padre — Si estuviera en tu lugar elegiría a la rubia del kimono rosa, se nota que sabe complacer a un hombre —

— Siempre pensando con la otra cabeza, ¿no? — Preguntó Toneri con una pequeña sonrisa, aquel chico era como su hermano.

— Bueno, se trata de elegir a la mujer con la que estarás el resto de tu vida, y si no hay amor, por lo menos que haya buenas noches — Dijo con alegría — Bueno, aunque supongo que eso no es un problema, dudo que alguna mujer se resista a ti, mi buen amigo —

Toneri rió.

— Eres incorregible, ¿Has oído alguna opinión del consejo? — Preguntó el peliblanco.

— Pues creen que la chica del clan Yamamoto es una opción, pero no descartan a la del clan Kido — Makoto notó que su amigo miraba insistentemente a una morena — Así que ya tenemos una favorita, veamos... ojos color extraño, debe ser la Hyuuga, ¿no? —

— Me la encontré hace un rato en el jardín, tiene una amena charla —

— No solo una amena charla, tiene buenos atributos pero supe que viene sola, así que no será bien visto que la elijas, pero no te preocupes, padre dice que si una te gusta y no la puedes desposar, puedes invitarla para ser tu amante, seguramente se sentirá alagada. — Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

Toneri suspiró, a veces era demasiado agotador ser hijo del señor feudal. Él solo quería una vida tranquila, un reinado que enorgulleciera a su padre y tal vez enamorarse, pero al parecer no lo podía tener todo.

— Bailaré con ella — Anunció el Ootsutsuki.

— Amigo, si de verdad te gustó, mejor ni la mires o la meterás en problemas —

— Solo será un baile. — Y se marchó en dirección a la chica.

Todo el mundo se detuvo a observar como el hijo del señor feudal caminaba hacía las invitadas de honor.

_— ¿A quién invitará?_

_— Ojalá sea a Sahiyara_

_— No, ojalá sea a Yumiko_

_— No, mi adorada Fei_

Y así las voces comenzaron a murmurar a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando Toneri alargó su mano hacía una chica con un kimono de color violeta que hacía juego con su largo cabello negro azulado, piel de porcelana y sus orbes color perla.

_— Es la Hyuuga_

_— No puedo creerlo, ¿Toneri-sama está pensando en elegirla?_

_— Es inaudito..._

Los padres de Toneri estaban atónitos.

— De ninguna forma mi hijo estará con esa joven — Exclamó la madre.

— Pero no pueden negar que mi hijo tiene buen gusto — El señor feudal frotó sus manos con entusiasmo.

— Me importa poco si la lleva al burdel, pero no se casará con ella, lleven el antiguo reglamento de etiqueta del palacio feudal a mi habitación, ya mismo — Declaró la mujer y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto con los dos jóvenes.

— Bailas muy bien, Hinata — Comentó Toneri.

— Gracias — Respondió la chica con un ligero sonrojo. — Creo que todos nos están viendo — Dijo un poco incomoda.

— Seguramente están admirando tu belleza como lo hago yo —

Dieron una vuelta y Toneri colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica.

— ¿Has tenido una buena estancia en la capital? — Preguntó mientras danzaban al ritmo de la música tradicional.

— Hai — Respondió automáticamente, comenzaba a sentir que las miradas en su espalda pesaban más a cada momento.

— Mírame — Le dijo cuando notó la incomodidad en Hinata — Yo estoy en búsqueda de una mujer fuerte que pueda caminar a mi lado, me gustaría saber si tu te sientes capaz de llevar un peso tan grande como el gobierno de una nación a mi lado — Hizo una pausa — Si dices que no, me alejaré para no causarte más problemas, pero si estas dispuesta a dar lo mejor y luchar por mi y éste país, podría intentar enamorarme de ti y hacer que me ames igual —

— Yo... —

— Me atraes mucho Hinata, eres muy hermosa pero eso no lo es todo cuando hay un país que gobernar —

— Yo podría caminar a su lado, y dar mi mejor esfuerzo para enamorarme de usted, Toneri-san— Respondió con decisión y de pronto el peso de las miradas desapareció. Sus manos se sostuvieron más firmemente en los hombros del príncipe.

Toneri le sonrió y subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola lentamente.

— De acuerdo, es una promesa —

Y entonces la música cesó. Hinata, muy sonrojada regresó a su lugar, junto a una muy emocionada Nabiki, y muy contenta pudo ignorar las miradas de desaprobación por parte de las demás mujeres.

_...Fin del Flash Back..._

— ¿Amo? — Preguntó un sirviente, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliblanco.

— ¿Decías? —

— Le preguntaba si deseaba más jugo — Respondió el sirviente, a lo que Toneri negó.

— ¿Hay algo que le preocupe, mi señor? — Preguntó Megumi.

— No, ¿Qué decías tu? —

— Solo preguntaba si la boda... —

— Cualquier cosa sobre la boda, habla con mi madre, debo salir — Quitó la servilleta de sus piernas y salió de la habitación.

Caminó hasta llegar el estudio de su padre, quien se encontraba firmando unos documentos.

— Padre —

— Toneri, entra — Lo saludó.

— Quiero saber qué sucederá con la joven del clan Hyuuga —

— Bueno, tu madre decidió hacer valer la antigua ley del palacio feudal, me temo que su familia poco podrá hacer para llevarla de regreso y tomando en cuenta que vino sola, quizás no les importe demasiado. —

— Oí que los Hyuuga están preparando la ceremonia para asignar a la nueva líder de su clan, creo que es una razón muy oportuna del por qué viajó sola. —

— Pues díselo a tu madre, en lo particular si recibo algún escrito de Konoha se lo haré saber y quizás lo reconsidere aunque...— El señor feudal miró a su hijo. — ¿Por qué te importa que se vaya? Si tanto te gustó puedes ir ahora mismo y marcarla como tuya, date prisa o alguno de mis hombres de confianza podría ganártela —

Toneri soltó un bufido.

— No es justo tratar así a una mujer, la esclavitud debería ser prohibida —

— Me temo que así son nuestras costumbres hijo, quizás cuando seas el nuevo señor feudal puedas hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero mientras, yo ya tengo muchos problemas con un país en reconstrucción como para ponerme a pensar en si libero a una mujer desheredada, donde lo único que buscaba era casarse con un príncipe para su propio beneficio. — Gruñó su padre.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Toneri.

— Hijo, un buen soberano debe saber sobre la gente que gobierna. El clan Hyuuga se caracteriza por ser uno de los clanes más conservadores, es obvio que esa muchacha vino porque si se casaba contigo, no sería marcada con el sello de su clan, él cual obviamente le espera a su regreso. —

Toneri hizo una forzada reverencia y se marchó. Mientras salía del palacio, se encontró con Makoto.

— Mi buen amigo... — Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Toneri lo sujetó del cuello.

— Tu has sido educado por tu padre para ser mi consejero en el futuro, dime, ¿la Hyuuga fue desheredada? Una cosa es que viniera sola porque su clan está en proceso de sucesión y otra que quisiera colgarse de mi para volver a obtener su estatus social —

— Bueno, tengo entendido que ella fue desheredada por su padre y que ahora su hermana menor goza el privilegio de ser la nueva líder del clan... — Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el expediente de la chica que leyó cuando su padre y él revisaron el expediente de todas las invitadas. — En su pergamino decía que los menores de una familia debían ser sellados y entregados al Boke...Bouke, la rama secundaria de su familia. Me atrevo a especular que ella vino a intentar casarse contigo para no ser sellada, dado que su hermana es la nueva líder —

Toneri soltó a su amigo, quien acomodó sus ropas.

— Así que me quiso usar... — Murmuró Toneri.

— Amigo, creo que debes detenerte un segundo a pensar, aún no sabes nada de esa chica y... — Pero antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo más, Toneri marchó en dirección a la casa de visitas. — Tsk, ¿De qué le sirve pedirme un consejo si no me va a escuchar hasta el final? Mi amigo es buena persona, pero demasiado orgulloso e impulsivo. — Y siguió corriendo a su amigo.

.

En esos momentos Hinata se encontraba acostada en el futon, mientras la sirvienta llamada Yuna intentaba que comiera.

— Señora Hyuuga, por favor, si no come podría enfermar —

— Solo quiero irme de aquí, por favor, ayúdeme a quitarme ésto — La chica señaló su gran pulsera negra y caliente.

— Lo siento, no puedo, ninguna mujer vuelve a salir de aquí sin el permiso del señor feudal —

De pronto la puerta corrediza de la habitación, se abrió de golpe.

— Toneri — Dijo sorprendida la chica al verlo tan agitado y molesto.

— Fuera anciana — La mujer tomó la comida y marchó en silencio.

— Pensar que casi te sales con la tuya — Escupió el peliblanco.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Hinata sentándose.

— Yo sabía que todos los clanes habían llevado a sus hijas por un interés económico a esa estúpida fiesta, pero creí que eras diferente, que al no contar con el apoyo de tu familia actuabas sin ningún interés.— Toneri la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió. — Creí que eras sincera. ¡Habla!— Gritó.

— Me lastimas — Aún le dolían las heridas que se hizo al llegar a la capital, sumado al hecho de que el objeto que absorbía su chackra no la ayudaba mucho. Toneri la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. — Es cierto, fui desechada por mi clan y vine, porque ésto representaba un beneficio para mi clan y la aldea. No hice nada diferente de lo que las otras chicas buscaban — Recordó las palabras de Nabiki cuando le dijo que su aldea tenía grandes problemas económicos — Tal vez si tu y tu padre hicieran el trabajo de proveer a todas sus aldeas de lo necesario, no los verían como una fuente de dinero — Aquello hizo enojar al joven.

— Por lo menos creí que habías sido sincera, pero todo fue una actuación de niña buena y tímida — Toneri se acercó y la obligó a verlo. — ¿Quién eres realmente? Si querías protección para que no te sellaran debiste haberlo dicho, y no jugar un tonto juego de seducción, yo no hubiera negado la protección para alguien que era lo suficientemente humilde para pedirlo. —

— Es que realmente me gustaste — Murmuró la chica.

— No mientas, no, mi madre vio tus intenciones y en contra de mi voluntad me salvó de ti —

— No es así, yo no quise lastimarte... —

— ¿Entonces puedes decir que me amas y que todo lo hiciste por amor? — Toneri la soltó pero no se alejó de ella. Hinata no dijo nada y aquello colmó la paciencia del joven. — Dilo — Gritó.

— No puedo decir que te amo, porque no es así — Respondió la chica y entonces la imagen de Kakashi vino a su mente. Toneri le dio una bofetada.

— No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, tienes suerte de que tu clan te echara, nadie te extrañará —

Y se marchó azotando la puerta de nuevo.

Hinata tocó su mejilla, no se lo había merecido, había sido honesta con Toneri, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando y qué lo había hecho pensar así.

— Toc, toc — Dijo un hombre de la edad de Toneri, pero de cabellos negros y un traje sumamente lujoso. — Soy Makoto — Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo, poniéndole seguro. — Verás, soy un amigo del buen Toneri, parece que heriste sus sentimientos —

— Yo no le mentí —

— No, no lo hiciste, bella dama, digamos que mi buen amigo se hizo muchas ilusiones contigo, soñó una vida contigo, algo sin fundamentos, debo agregar, y saber que querías lo mismo que el resto de las mujeres, destrozó sus ilusiones. Sí, Toneri no te ama y seguro se le va a pasar pronto el enojo y vendrá a disculparse y shalalá, tal vez te deje ir — Hinata se alivió un poco al saber eso, pero seguía sintiendo a aquel hombre llamado Makoto como una amenaza. — Pero en estos momentos no le importa qué te suceda y yo no puedo dejar ir una oportunidad así. — Desabrochó su abrigo y lo dejó a un lado.

Hinata se tensó cuando el sujeto se acercó a ella, pero con buenos reflejos, lo pateó en la cabeza.

— Es cierto, taijutsu — Dijo mientras esperaba que el dolor del golpe cediera. — ¿Sabías que no eres la primer ninja que traen aquí? Así que tome un par de estas preciosidades al llegar — Y mostró un par de esposas del mismo material que estaba hecha la pulsera negra de Hinata. De prisa se acercó y la sujetó del cabello y de esa manera le aplicó una llave para asfixiarla.

— Veamos, primero necesito que no te muevas — Y apresó la mano libre de hinata con una esposa sobre su cabeza y la otra parte de la esposa la ató a la pata del gran ropero que adornaba la habitación. A continuación se sentó sobre las piernas de la chica. — No me obligues a atar tus hermosos pies —

— Suéltame — Decía la chica mientras Makoto comenzaba a a desatar la bata blanca que vestía la chica.

— Mi buen amigo realmente tiene un buen gusto, le dije que no te mirara si no quería meterte en problemas, pero ahora le doy gracias, aquí nadie nos va a molestar — Comenzó a restregar su pelvis contra la chica.

— Duele— Murmuró la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Aquel hombre la estaba lastimando, clavaba sus dedos en su piel.

— Calla — Y juntó sus bocas, Hinata se resistió e intentó darle un cabezazo, pero él la sujetó del cabello y se lo jaló de manera que ella lanzó una exclamación de dolor, que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella mientras con su mano libre intentaba deshacerse de su propia ropa.

— Eres tan bella, tan suave, tan hermosa — Quitó la última parte de su traje quedando en ropa interior.

— Detente, por favor — Masculló la chica cuando Makoto desabrochó por completo la bata y dejó a la chica en ropa interior.

— Doy gracias a que Tonari es tan noble, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es el placer — Mientras volvía a sujetar el cabello de la chica, comenzó a lamer el cuello de la joven, que olía a lavanda y otras flores, aquello era demasiado excitante para el hijo del consejero. Sin demora, comenzó a lamer un seno de la chica, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y con su mano libre intentó alejar a aquel sujeto. Makoto comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, sin pudor, tocando cada rincón y disfrutando de la suavidad de aquella piel.

— Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque nunca salgas de este lugar — Entonces Hinata abrió los ojos y las lágrimas la inundaron. Estaba sola, nadie iba a ir a ayudarla, debía hacer algo pronto.

— Mírame, quiero que nunca olvides mi rostro — Makoto sujetó la cabeza de la chica y volvió a besarla con lujuria, pero Hinata alcanzó a ver un par de cajas de madera que se encontraban sobre el ropero. Comenzó a jalar su mano esposada con fuerza.

— Esas esposas nunca se van a romper, hermosa, son del país del hierro — Y continuó con su labor de lamer los pechos de la chica, quien lo ignoró y con todas sus fuerzas continuó jalando su brazo.

Makoto sujetó los muslos de la chica, aquella mujer era una diosa y pensaba penetrarla con locura hasta no poder más, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su miembro, sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y luego todo fue oscuridad.

En cambio, para Hinata, aquello fue igual de doloroso, pero no perdió la consciencia. Logró hacer que una de las cajas de madera cayeran sobre el sujeto que la violaba y cuando eso sucedió, la caja rebotó para caer en ella y de esa manera sacarle el aire. Hinata se detuvo para respirar, sin embargo comenzó a sentir un liquido caliente sobre ella. Makoto estaba sangrando demasiado, en cuestión de minutos la sangre podría alcanzar llegar hasta la puerta y pasar bajo ella y entonces se activaría la alarma de que algo había sucedido.

— Debo darme prisa — Hinata hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y logró juntar una pequeña cantidad de chackra, que fue suficiente para poder levantar por un segundo el ropero y liberar la esposa que estaba atorada ahí, aunque en segundos, aquel chackra fue absorbido. Quedó exhausta con ese esfuerzo, pero no perdió tiempo, y puso el abrigo del tal Makoto en su cabeza para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Tocó su garganta y encontró pulso. Seguía vivo.

La chica se hizo a un lado y volvió a vestirse, se puso ropa interior y abrió el ropero, encontrando una elegante yukata gris y se vistió con la prenda. Justo cuando abría la ventana para salir de ahí, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el corazón de la Hyuuga se agitó como nunca.

— Hinata — Exclamó Nabiki, quién corrió hacía ella y la abrazó.

— Creo que llegamos tarde, tsk, que problemático — Comentó Shikamaru con gran sorpresa.

— Me asustaron, creí que era alguien más — Respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida y llena se sudor — Comentó Nabiki mientras se separaba de la chica.

— Estoy bien, pero ¿cómo llegaron hasta acá? — Preguntó la chica con sorpresa.

— La familia de Nabiki consiguió la dirección del lugar y todo el mundo en este lugar esta bajo un genjutsu del Sharingan — Dijo Kakashi caminando hasta el hombre que yacía inconsciente y se percató de que no tenía ropa. — Parece que le diste su merecido tu sola —

— Soy... o era una ninja de Konoha — Dijo Hinata con tristeza.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Nabiki.

— Cuando el señor feudal sepa esto, tomará represalias contra Konoha, no puedo volver — Comentó la chica.

— Es el hijo del consejero — Murmuró Nabiki asomándose para ver bien el rostro del joven.

— Denme un minuto para pensar qué hacer... — Shikamaru colocó sus manos en posición de meditación y todos lo miraron expectantes.

Minutos después.

— Lo tengo — Exclamó Shikamaru. — Hinata, crea un clon —

— No puedo, estás cosas absorben mi chackra — Respondió alzando sus manos y mostrando la esposa colgante y la pulsera.

— Yo me encargo. — Dijo Kakashi y con delicadeza rompió los objetos, para no lastimar a la chica. — Come ésto — Y le entregó una píldora del soldado.

La chica asintió y comió la píldora, pronto sintió que sus fuerzas se renovaban, pero no podría mantener por mucho tiempo el jutsu.

— Yo lo haré — Dijo Kakashi y un clon suyo se convirtió en Hinata con un jutsu henge.

— Bien, Hinata, coloca el clon en el suelo con la ropa que tenías, vamos a fingir tu muerte. —

Hinata asintió, todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Hinata para que ayudase al clon a vestirse con la bata blanca. Pronto salió de la habitación y se alejaron del edificio, deshaciendo el genjutsu.

.

Al día siguiente, en el diario de la capital, salió una pequeña noticia donde se informaba de la muerte de Hyuuga Hinata sin dar mayores explicaciones de ello. El grupo de Konoha se encontraba en una de las habitaciones asignadas al clan Yara, quienes estaban ayudando a los ninjas a permanecer fuera de la vista pública.

— Nuestros clones deben seguir en camino a Konoha, será mejor enviarle un pergamino a la Hokage, antes de que se entere por otro lado. —

— ¿Y ahora qué harán, Kakashi-san?— Nabiki preguntó al Jounnin y observó a la pelinegra leer el periódico.

— Yo debo volver a Konoha — Respondió el peligris.

— ¿Regresarás? — Preguntó Hinata mirándolo con tristeza.

— Mi misión era mantenerte a salvo durante tu estancia en la capital, dado que fallé, debo ir a hacerme responsable —

— Pero... —

— Él está en lo cierto— Shikamaru la interrumpió. — Si quieres permanecer muerta para tu clan y el resto del mundo, entonces Kakashi debe ir y reportar tu deceso. —

— Pero... según el protocolo, un fallo de esta magnitud puede ameritar hasta encarcelamiento, sobre todo porque soy parte del clan Hyuuga —

— Lo pensé cuando estábamos en aquella habitación, y parece ser que Kakashi-sensei está dispuesto a pagar ese precio por tu libertad. Además, era la única manera de darle la ventaja a Konoha, si Tsunade-sama envía investigar lo que pasó y se demuestra que te encerraron en ese lugar, Konoha puede pedir explicaciones por lo sucedido, ya que no se dio ninguna advertencia a la aldea sobre tu nuevo paradero. — Dijo Shikamaru.

— Puedes venir con nosotros, mi familia te recibiría en la aldea con mucho gusto — Murmuró Nabiki.

— Agradecemos tu invitación, Yara-san, pero me temo que Hinata ya tiene un lugar apartado en la aldea de la niebla en el país del agua. —

Tanto Kakashi como Hinata alzaron la vista.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Hinata.

— Desde que salieron de viaje, Tsunade estuvo preocupada por ti Hinata, y consiguió que la Mizukage te diera refugio político, así que ahora iremos allá, mientras Kakashi-sensei deberá regresar — Indicó Shikamaru.

Kakashi y Hinata se miraron con tristeza.

— Iré a ver cómo va mamá con los preparativos del regreso — Dijo con tristeza la pelirroja. Sabía que esos dos necesitaban un momento para despedirse.

— Voy a ayudar, sería más problemático quedarme aquí — Dijo el moreno perezoso y marchó tras la pequeña.

Cerraron la puerta y la tensión aumentó en ese sitio.

— Supongo que ésto es una despedida — Kakashi se sentó en una cama. — Debo disculparme por lo ocurrido el otro día, no soy mejor que aquel tipo que dejaste inconsciente —

— No es así, usted siempre fue bueno conmigo. —

— Durante este viaje sucedieron muchas cosas que no debieron pasar. — Kakashi se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a la chica. — Lo lamento. —

— No diga eso, Kakashi... —

— La muerte de Hanare fue algo que me afecto de sobremanera, de ninguna manea debí aceptar una misión estando tan vulnerable, me disculpo contigo, Hinata. Nunca debí usarte para olvidar mi dolor — Kakashi apretó sus puños.

— Las cosas no han salido de la mejor manera posible, pero estoy segura de que no cambiaría nada de lo que viví contigo — Murmuró Hinata sonrojándose. El Jounnin la contempló, aquella chica se veía tan hermosa, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que se había enamorado.

— Yo desearía haber hecho las cosas de manera correcta, eres muy bella, te deseo que seas muy feliz en la nueva vida que vas a comenzar —

Hinata sintió como su corazón se quebraba ante esas palabras.

— Kakashi... ¿Vendrías conmigo? A la aldea del agua... —

— No, lo siento — Respondió de inmediato el Jounnin.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Mi vida está en Konoha —

— Oh — Exclamó la chica. Entonces realmente él no tenía sentimientos por ella...

Kakashi observó como la luz se apagaba en los ojos de la chica.

— Ve el lado positivo, no deberemos pelear para ver si regresas a Konoha — Comentó Kakashi con un sonrisa, cosa que no convenció a Hinata.

— Ya sé que usted me rechazó en el hospital, y me dejó claro que todo sería un juego egoísta, pero quiero estar con usted, antes de que se vaya. Quiero terminar este juego de una vez por todas —

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— No puedo, Hinata, si lo hago tal vez no pueda regresar a Konoha, debo irme ahora que puedo mantenerme lejos de ti —

— ¿Por qué? ¿No dijo que era un juego? ¿Que jamás podría enamorarse de mí? Demuestre sus palabras —

Hinata sollozó, ¿A qué rayos jugaba Kakashi? Primero quería que ella renunciara a todo para satisfacer su egoísmo y ahora que ella estaba libre y dispuesta a hacerlo, él la alejaba vehementemente.

— Hay veces en que uno debe tragarse sus palabras, pero eso no significa que vaya a haber un final feliz para nosotros, porque esto no es un cuento, es la vida real —

— ¿De qué palabras hablas? — Pero Kakashi le dio la espalda, renuente a contestar. — Di algo, por favor — Suplicó.

Kakashi sin voltear habló.

— Lograste entrar en mi corazón, tus sonrojos y tartamudeos, tu inseguridad y sonrisas. Todo lo bueno y malo tuyo calaron hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Pero yo soy un demonio, estuve a poco de abusar de ti y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar. No puedo quedarme contigo, mereces algo mejor —

— ¿Qué puede ser mejor que tu, Kakashi? — Preguntó la chica acercándose al shinobi. — Sin embargo no te detendré —

Aquello sorprendió al jounnin, quién volteó para asegurarse de que realmente había escuchado eso de boca de Hinata.

La miró expectante.

— Sí no quieres estar conmigo no te detendré. Te quiero Kakashi, solo no olvides eso jamás — La chica retrocedió un par de pasos. — La vida no solo se trata de ir encontrando amigos, como dice Naruto-kun... también se trata de aprender a decir adiós, ya sea porque los caminos se separan, o porque la muerte nos alcanza. —

Los ojos color perla se llenaron de lágrimas. Kakashi quiso golpearse así mismo por hacerla llorar, por dejarla ir sola, por abandonarla de nuevo. Pero debía volver a Konoha para protegerla de él mismo.

— Tus manos y tus palabras me han enseñado mucho, no te olvidaré. Ya me cansé de intentar que alguien me quiera, es hora de ir por mi cuenta y quererme a mi misma. — Hinata abrió la puerta. — Te quiero Kakashi... adiós. — Y se marchó.

Kakashi se quedó solo en medio de la habitación. La Hinata que salió de Konoha era una chica torpe y con poco autoestima, deseosa de ser querida por quién fuera, pero ahora, había salido de esa habitación una chica decidida y fuerte, lista para enfrentar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Quería pensar que de alguna manera retorcida ayudó a ese cambio positivo. Tomó los víveres que el clan Yara le proporcionó y marchó por la ventana en dirección a Konoha.

.

.

.

Un par de días después de aquella despedida, mientras la ojiperla caminaba junto a Shikamaru, recordó que no había leído la carta que Kurenai-sensei le había enviado unos días atrás.

_Hinata: _

_Me he enterado de que aceptaste ir a la capital del país a cumplir con un deber de tu clan. Me hubiera gustado verte antes de partir para decirte esto: no necesitas probar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tu familia. Espero que Kakashi te esté cuidando, y no porque no seas capaz de hacerlo por ti misma, sino porque aún dudas de ti misma y en ese estado es posible equivocarse. No hagas nada que tu no quieras y piensa que el equipo ocho ya está orgulloso de ti. La Hokage y tus amigos queremos verte regresar sana y salva, pero sobre todo feliz. Sé honesta contigo misma y encontrarás que siempre fuiste la mujer fuerte que añorabas. _

_Atte. Kurenai_

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó el moreno a la ojiperla.

— No, es solo que mi equipo se sentirá triste cuando sepan la noticia — Dijo guardando la carta de nuevo.

— Bueno, quizás Kakashi vaya a verlos — Se encogió de hombros.

La chica guardó silencio ante la mención del ninja copy.

— Es problemático, pero ¿quieres hablar de ello? — Shikamaru señaló un tronco caído a un lado del camino. — Podemos descansar unos minutos, pronto vamos a llegar. —

— Me siento un poco extraña, viajé dos semanas con una gran carreta llena de kimonos y porcelana y ahora solo tengo un poco de comida en una bolsa nueva —

— No creo que perder tus pertenencias sea lo que te tenga tan triste — Shikamaru se estiró con pereza. — Creo que Kakashi-sensei regresó a la aldea para asegurarse de que tu clan no volviera a meterte en problemas —

— Supongo — Murmuró la chica mientras miraba el cielo del atardecer. — Creo que me enamoré de Kakashi-sensei — Bajó la mirada y sonrió — Creo que de alguna manera siempre me fijo en personas que no pueden corresponderme —

— ¿Estás triste? — Preguntó Shikamaru un poco sofocado, ese tipo de conversaciones no eran su fuerte. Él sabía analizar cosas, pero los sentimientos siempre eran tan complicados e impredecibles.

— No, me siento más viva que nunca, es emocionante poder empezar de cero, aunque espero poder volver a ver a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y a Kurenai-sensei. —

— De acuerdo, si Kakashi no ha hablado con ellos, les asignaré una misión a la aldea de la niebla —

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Hinata con entusiasmo.

— Si, bueno, supongo que ellos también querrán verte — Shikamaru se puso de pie. — Lleguemos, ya tengo hambre —

— Hai —

Entonces Shikamaru colocó por un momento su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió, Hinata le agradeció y continuaron la marcha.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la niebla, Hinata usó un henge para cambiar su apariencia mientras llegaban a la torre de la Mizukage.

— Bienvenido, ninja de Konoha — Saludó Mei Terumi sentada tras un gran escritorio de caoba. — Es una lastima lo que escuche de la joven Hyuuga — Comentó la Mizukage al Nara, quien iba acompañado de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros. — Y por lo mismo me pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí, joven Nara? Creí que regresarías a Konoha. —

— Bueno, las cosas se volvieron muy complicadas — Dijo con aburrimiento, — Y me temo que necesito saber si sigue en pie su propuesta de darle asilo político a Hyuuga Hinata —

La Mizukage repasó aquellas palabras en su mente. Se jactaba de ser una mujer muy inteligente y pudo entender al instante lo que le decía el ninja de Konoha. Desvió su vista hacía la otra chica en aquella oficina y sonrió.

— Debo decir que en cierta forma entiendo su posición, mi aldea ninja tampoco tiene las mejores relaciones con el feudo del país. — Hizo una pausa. — Si, el asilo seguiría en pie, no sabes la satisfacción que me daría establecer una zona Hyuuga en mi aldea, además, la joven luchó en la guerra ninja, es una veterana a la que la aldea del agua no le puede dar la espalda. — Juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Shikamaru dirigió una mirada a la chica, quien deshizo el henge y a continuación hizo una reverencia.

— Tendrán que acompañarme ésta noche a cenar y contarme esa divertida historia —

— Lo siento, yo debo regresar inmediatamente a Konoha, pero dejo en sus manos a un valioso activo de Konoha — Shikamaru hizo una reverencia.

— Oh, de acuerdo, solo una cosa. Si ella está muerta, supongo que deberemos hacer algo con esos llamativos ojos — Los ojos de la Mizukage brillaron.

Una expresión de confusión se asomó en el rostro de la chica y Shikamaru carraspeó.

— Unos pupilentes bastarían —

— Si, que ideas se me ocurren, a veces lo más sencillo es lo mejor — Mei les sonrió. — Llamaré a mi asistente de confianza para que te lleve a tu nuevo hogar. En la noche discutiremos qué harás de ahora en adelante — E hizo una seña con su mano y la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven muchacha de cabellos negros.

— ¿Si? Mizukage-sama —Preguntó la chica.

— Lleva a mi invitada... — Mientras la mujer pelirroja daba indicaciones Shikamaru miró a Hinata.

— Hasta aquí llego, el resto va por tu cuenta —

— Si, muchas gracias por todo — Hizo una ligera reverencia.

— Bien, me marcho —

Se despidió de la Mizukage, pasó a una tienda a proveerse de alimentos, y marchó de regreso a Konoha.

Hinata se quedó con la joven asistente de la Mizukage mientras le daba indicaciones de lo básico que se necesitaba saber para vivir en la aldea de la niebla.

— Suele llover bastante, pero por lo mismo los días de sol llenos de arcoíris son muy comunes por acá... —

Sin embargo la Hyuuga dejó de escuchar, su atención se centró en el cielo nublado, donde las nubes eran grises, grises como el cabello de Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Hola.

Bien, las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado, pero es que no quería seguir por el rumbo de 'Hinata se va a casar, entonces Kakashi va a interfiere, se queda con ella y son felices para siempre' (esa trama ya la seguí en un fic NaruHina _Y todo acabó en un suspiro_, la cual, a ya varios años de su publicación, me he propuesto reeditar por completo, hay muchas faltas de ortografía y una deficiente narración.) así que las cosas se van a poner más dramáticas. Además de que la historia se trata de un viaje tanto físico como emocional y bueno, no es tan fácil sanar algunas heridas.

Un agradecimiento a:

**RankaxAlto:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) aquí está la continuación donde Kakashi tomó una gran decisión :S quién sabe qué sucederá ahora que sus caminos se separaron. Cada uno está empezando una nueva etapa de su vida, a ver qué tal les va ^^ ojalá te guste el capítulo!

**CarmesiLight:** Hi! ya vimos la posición de Toneri, es un joven muy orgulloso y se sintió traicionado por Hina. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y muchos saludos! :D

**fadebila:** Viene más drama! :D jaja por eso mismo me di prisa en terminas éste capítulo. No quise hacer la historia muy predecible para mantener la emoción! ^^ Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y a leer! :D

**angel maria 15:** Gracias por tu paciencia jaja y bueno, en este capítulo hubo una escena un poco fuerte o_o vaya, pero esperemos que Hinata y Kakashi puedan tener una propia, aunque él la rechazó :S esto se esta poniendo un poco cardíaco jeje gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia :D

**spookygolin:** Vaya :D dicen que las casualidades no existen, sino lo inevitable xD muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y bueno, sus reviews me dieron muchos animos y les traje pronto éste capítulo. Ando tratando de adelantar un poco el fic para ya no dejar tan grandes espacios entre cada publicación. Ojlá te guste el capítulo! :D

**KattytoNebel:** Aquí tenemos la continuación jeje me di prisa ante la emoción del rumbo que está tomando el fic! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review y espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo para saber qué pasó con Kakashi en Konoha! :D

Muchas gracias a todos lo que han puesto en favoritos esta historia y a los que la siguen sin falta. Muchas gracias.

**Por favor, dejen un review con sus opiniones y digan si quieren hacer sufrir más al sexy Hatake o no jeje.**

~Tamashitsumo eien~

miércoles 17 de febrero del 2016


	9. El peor enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 9. El peor enemigo.

.

El clima en la aldea de Konoha era cálido y algunos días un poco húmedo, lo que permitía que la vegetación se mantuviera verde y frondosa.

Sin embargo Kakashi estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó el buen clima mientras se dirigía a la torre de la hokage.

Al llegar tocar en la oficina y recibir un ligero 'pase' se encontró con una cansada Hokage y una gélida mirada Hyuuga.

— Exijo una explicación de qué sucedió con Hinata — Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba sentado frente a la Hokage.

kakashi saludó con una reverencia.

— En la notificación que llegó de la capital solo mencionaba el deceso de ella, queremos saber qué ocurrió —

Tsunade ya había recibido el reporte preliminar del clon de Shikamaru que llegó a Konoha escoltado por guardias de la capital. Sin embargo no podía hacer de su conocimiento esa información a Hiashi, así que optó por aparentar ignorancia y conocer la versión del Hatake.

— Llegamos a la capital y se llevó a cabo el registro de la representante del clan Hyuuga y fuera del asalto que sufrimos en las afueras de la ciudad, todo marchó bien — Hizo una pasusa — Sin embargo, la última noche, el señor feudal y su esposa decidieron aplicar las viejas leyes del palacio feudal sobre Hinata al carecer de una comitiva integrada por Hyuugas —

La mirada de Hiashi se perturbó por un momento y se tensó como acto reflejo.

— De alguna manera lograron hacer creer a Hinata que había sido la elegida y la introdujeron en el palacio, donde no tuve acceso por cuestiones diplomáticas... —

— Basta — Dijo Hiashi. — ¿Quién la mato? —

El silencio inundó la habitación.

— Fue... un accidente — Kakashi desearía estar en cualquier lugar del universo, excepto ahí, dando tan delicado reporte — Averigüe que Hinata fue llevada a la segunda casa del señor Feudal — Tsunade se sorprendió y Hiashi se puso rojo — El hijo del consejero intentó abusar de ella y Hinata se defendió pero... — No sabía como continuar — Sugiero que se ordene una investigación —

— Es demasiado deshonroso para el clan y la aldea — Dijo Hiashi y miró a la Hokage — Exijo que autorice una comitiva Hyuuga que parta ahora mismo a ver al señor feudal —

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso? — Dijo Tsunade mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

— No, además, en cuanto Hanabi se entere de esto no hará menos que ir a exigir una explicación. El clan Hyuuga está excluido del viejo reglamento luego de que Hiroto Hyuuga salvara al abuelo del actual señor feudal —

El rostro de Kakashi mostró sorpresa.

— Debió informarme de eso y de la implicaciones que podía haber al no ir con otros Hyuugas. —

— Su misión era simple: no perder de vista a Hinata y traerla de regreso a la aldea luego de presentarse y no ser elegida. Así de simple, si había líos diplomáticos bastaba con me que enviarán un pergamino. —

— Kakashi no pudo hacer nada si aparentaron que ella había sido elegida, me temo que fue una treta muy engañosa por parte de Kaede Ootsutsuki. — Intercedió la Hokage.

— Esto es una afrenta directa en contra del clan Hyuuga... llevarla al burdel... me presentaré yo mismo en el palacio feudal y exigiré una compensación por lo ocurrido —

— Hiashi, estoy igual de impresionada y dolida que tú pero esto puede derivar en un problema mayor, hasta en la posibilidad de una guerra civil. —

— Usted no podría entender esto, no tiene hijos —

— Creo que Tsunade-sama se preocupó más por Hinata que usted — Kakashi se mostró enojado. — Hinata cada día practicaba y practicaba para hacer quedar en alto a su clan, pero sobre todo por miedo a decepcionarlo a usted o al consejo, quienes le enviaron una nota intimidatoria amenazandola con el sello maldito. — Hiashi apretó sus puños.

— Las cosas que suceden dentro del clan no son de su incumbencia, Hatake-san, además, debido a su fallo en la misión, exijo que sea suspendido por un tiempo del servicio ninja — Hiashi se puso de pie. — Mañana tendrá noticias de la comitiva del clan que saldrá hacía la capital. Con permiso — Y salió caminando lo más rápido posible.

— Bueno, supongo que un par de semanas libres no te caerán mal, ¿no? — Tsunade se dejó caer en su silla. — Si te interesa, llegó un pergamino más temprano de Shikamaru, diciendo que todo está bien y que ya viene de regreso —

— Bien —

— Ese maldito Hiashi... espero que la pequeña Hyuuga sepa manejar este problema, Hiashi se veía muy molesto. Aunque no lo entiendo, estoy segura de que solo querían deshacerse de Hinata. — Tsunade golpeó ligeramente con su puño el escritorio.

— Supongo que eso no era igual a que ella 'muriera'. —

— En fin, creo que tendré que sacar su ficha ninja, aun cuando siguiera como ninja supongo que será en otra aldea — Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de la rubia.

— ¿El equipo ocho ya lo sabe?

— Si, ayer se dio a conocer la noticia de manera oficial. Creo que harán un funeral simbólico hoy en la noche, ya que se informó que el cuerpo de la chica fue dispuesto por la autoridades de la capital. —

— Entiendo —

— Ve a descansar, fue una misión muy intensa y ya venías de otra igual de desgastante — Tsunade alzó unos papeles — Espero que no me hagan ir con ellos a la capital, debería retirarme pronto... — Murmuraba la Hokage mientras Kakashi se daba vuelta, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo. — ¿Estás bien? Me enteré de que Hinata y tu se volvieron muy cercanos... —

Kakashi se detuvo pero no volteó a ver a la Hokage.

— Todo está bien — Dijo con voz rasposa.

— Bueno, puedes mentir a todos, pero no te engañes a ti mismo, cualquier cosa que necesites, dímelo. Ahora ya vete que quiero beber antes de que regrese Shizune... —

.

.

.

Kakashi iba caminando por la aldea cuando de repente observó a lo lejos una gran nube gris dirigirse a la aldea.

— Vaya, va a llover — Murmuró el hombre mientras decidía qué comer.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, así que fue a la casa de té por unos dangos y un té caliente.

Cuando llegó la mesera a servirle, su corazón se sobresaltó. Aquella chica le daba la espalda mientras recogía la orden de una mesa cercana. Su largo cabello negro le recordó a Hinata, cuando ensayó con él la ceremonia del té. Aquel día había conseguido poner a la chica contra la pared y besar su dulce cuello...

— ¿Señor? — Preguntó la mesera, quien de frente no se parecía nada a la Hyuuga.

— Disculpe, ¿Qué decía? —

— Que si desea algo más... —

— No, así está bien, gracias — Dijo el jounin mientras la chica asentía y se marchaba.

Kakashi comenzó a comer mientras gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en la calle.

— Supongo que Hinata deberá acostumbrarse a la lluvia constante — Pensó el peligris mientras observaba a la gente correr de un lado a otro. — _¿Qué rayos me pasa? Con Hanare nunca tuve tuve la necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Quería ir lento y disfrutar cada segundo a su lado, sin embargo, con Hinata ya lo quería todo, deseaba corromper esa inocencia y dejar salir un lado salvaje que nunca había conocido..._ —

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sin llegar a ninguna solución, aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera podía decir con certeza cuál era el problema. Sí, había quedado prendado de Hinata, pero había decidido que ella merecía algo mejor a lo que él podía ofrecerle, entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupado y ansioso?

— Lo que necesito son mis libros, es hora de ir a ver mi apartamento — Murmuró, quizás también invocara al ninken para que le hicieran compañía un rato, hace bastantes días que no los veía.

Pero mientras caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, pudo vislumbrar dos siluetas peleando en el suelo.

— Es tu maldita culpa, demonios — Kiba estaba encorvado y sollozando, mientras Naruto se encontraba en el suelo sin defenderse ni un poco.

Kakashi observó que Kurenai y Shino llegaban corriendo a la escena.

— Kiba, basta — Ordenó Kurenai.

— Hinata... da igual con quien se quedara, lo importante es que ella estuviera viva y a nuestro lado... maldición — Se dejó caer de rollas y golpeó el suelo con su puño.

— Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada, si no te das prisa no llegaremos al funeral — Dijo Shino, pero por primera vez, Kakashi se percató de la emoción contenida en las palabras del Aburame.

— ¿Kakashi? — Preguntó Kurenai al ver al shinobi a unos metros de ellos, la lluvia había acortado su rango de visión y recién se percató de su presencia.

Al escuchar el nombre del sensei, Naruto reaccionó y se puso de pie, pero Kurenai ganó a llegar con el Jounin.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Kakashi? ¿Como fue que Hinata...? — Preguntó tomando de la solapa al ninja.

— Me temo que fallé —

— kakashi-sensei... — Naruto lo llamó — Dígame quién fue — Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

— ¿Para qué? — Kakashi se soltó del agarre de Kurenai — Dejen que su clan se encargue de ello —

Entonces dio media vuelta.

— Usted debía cuidarla, traerla de regreso. Eso hacen los camaradas... — Shino le reprochó, cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi pero de alguna manera le hizo ver el dolor de esas cuatro personas.

Entonces el recuerdo de Hanare, desangrandose en sus brazos lo invadió. De pronto el agua fría de la lluvia se volvió espesa, roja y caliente.

Los recuerdos del dolor que sintió cuando se suicidó su padre lo azotaron sin aviso; cuando murió Obito había sido devastador, pero de alguna manera lo orilló a cambiar, a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, pero matar a Rin casi lo mata a él mismo, estuvo a punto de perder la cordura, pero ahí estaba apoyandolo Minato-sensei, quien, cuando murió sintió que había perdido a la última persona de su pasado y asumió la responsabilidad de cuidar a las nuevas generaciones, de luchar por la paz de los que seguían vivos. Sin embargo, la muerte de Hanare lo golpeó, le hizo pensar que tal vez ya había vivido lo suficiente, que ya había luchado dos guerras ninjas y que ya había dado todo lo que podía ofrecer.

Pero entonces se encontró con la torpe e insegura Hinata, quien hizo nacer sentimientos de posesión y lujuria que creía enterrados junto a sus muertos. Tenía miedo de que cuando esas emociones se acabaran, porque Kakashi pensaba que el amor no duraba y siempre llegaba a un final, él terminaría regresando a ese estado de tristeza existencial, y la caída sería más dura y entonces tendría que cargar con ella y las ilusiones que le provocó y no quería eso.

Pero el equipo ocho era joven, Kurenai ya había perdido a Asuma y Naruto a sus padres. Tal vez si estaba en sus manos evitarles el dolor de saber que un ser amado murió, lo haría. Porque Hinata seguía viva y de alguna manera no quería que ella estuviera triste al saber que su equipo lloraba por ella.

— Si, fallé en mi misión de traerla de vuelta a la aldea.— Agregó — Y es mejor que no se metan, dejen a los muertos creer que están muertos —

— ¿De qué habla, Kakashi-sensei? — Preguntó un despistado Naruto.

— Pregúntale a Shikamaru cuando vuelva. — Y Kakashi alzó su mano en gesto de despedida.

— ¿Eso que significó, Kurenai-sensei? — Preguntó Kiba fastidiado ante la actitud del copy ninja.

Kurenai tardó un momento en contestar, su expresión de congoja dio paso a una de alivio.

— Significa que todo está bien —

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo, sensei. — Preguntó Kiba.

— Porque no hay un motivo para estar preocupados — Respondió su sensei con una ligera sonrisa de alivio.

— ¿Qué? Pero si... —

— Dejen creer a los muertos que están muertos — Repitió Shino al descifrar la tranquilidad en el rostro de Kurenai.

— El clan Hyuuga no debe enterarse de esto, será un secreto — Indicó Kurenai sensei.

Entonces Kiba entendió y la luz regresó a su ojos.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Shikamaru con todo esto? — Preguntó el rubio que seguía sin entender todo lo que decían, aunque de pronto se sintió más animado.

— Quizás él sepa donde está — Murmuró Shino.

— Gracias Kakashi... — Mumuró Kurenai mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello mojado de su rostro.

.

.

.

En la aldea de la niebla, llovía muy seguido, aunado al hecho de que gran parte del territorio de la aldea colindaba con mar, eso provocaba que una densa neblina estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo sobre los habitantes del lugar.

Ya era de noche y Hinata se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor de la residencia de la Mizukage.

— Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado... — Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a degustar sus alimentos.

Continuaron comiendo, las dos solas en aquella habitación.

— ¿Es de tu agrado tu nueva residencia? —

— Si, es acogedor —

— Me alegro, supongo que será difícil acostumbrarse al clima, te recomiendo que comiences a usar ropa de algodón, se seca más rápido y en cantidades adecuadas, es muy tibia — agregó — Además, necesito que vayas al centro médico, necesitas reforzar tus defensas para que el cambio de clima no te haga enfermar seguido —

Hinata asintió ante lo dicho por la mujer.

— Ahora, supongo que si quieres mantener en secreto que éstas aquí, es necesario que uses esto — Le entregó una caja pequeña —

— ¿Qué es? — Hinata la tomó.

— Un juego de pupilentes, ahora tus ojos serán negros, sin embargo, debo preguntar si deseas seguir en la carrera ninja o no —

La peliazul miró su plato vacío.

— Si, quiero seguir activa — Mumuró. Entrenó por tantos años, se esforzó por ser reconocida por todos, por lograr que Naruto-kun la mirara... y a pesar de que no logró nada de eso, por primera vez en su vida tenía la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer, y siendo sincera, quería seguir cumpliendo misiones, ayudando a las personas. No dejaría que el legado de Neji se olvidara, ella estaría allí para no dejar morir su recuerdo como ninja. Neji la entrenó y siempre esperó lo mejor de ella. No se rendiría, pero sobre todo, ahora haría las cosas a su manera.

— De acuerdo, entonces serás un miembro ANBU —

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó la chica. — Pero mi rango actual es de chunnin, yo... es un brinco abismal —

— Lo sé, pero luchaste en la guerra ninja, no me atrevo a subestimar tus habilidades, sumado a tu magistral uso del byakugan — La ojiperla se sonrojó. — además de que es más fácil mantener oculta tu identidad y tu doujutsu con una mascara. Además un Anbu no rinde cuentas más que al líder anbu, quien es una persona de mi confianza y será el único que sabrá de donde vienes—

— De... de acuerdo — Respondió Hinata, no se amedrantaría ante los retos que se le presentaban.

— Y por último, quizás sea una buena idea cambiar el color de tu cabello, o quizás solo un corte, más que nada para evitar que alguien sospeche de ti —

— Bien — Asintió la chica.

— Te presentarás mañana a primera hora en el calabozo de la torre principal, ahí es la base central anbu de la aldea. Tomarán tu protesta como ninja de Kirigakure — Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de la Muzukage. — Cuando Tsunade me comentó tu situación pensé que era maravilloso, ¿Has pensado si quieres tener hijos? —

— ¡¿Eh?! — Fue lo único que pudo exclamar la chica.

— Si, quiero decir, hace algunos años, debido al gobierno de terror que había, los doujutsus eran mal vistos en ésta aldea — El rostro de la pelirroja se entristeció — Mi pueblo se vio sometido a una gran violencia y presión por parte de un malvado gobierno — Agregó — Pero eso ha cambiado en los últimos años, por ello, sería un honor para mi, darle la bienvenida a una extensión del clan Hyuuga en mi aldea, si deseas tener hijos en algún momento, tendrás todo mi apoyo para establecerse como un clan ancestral. —

— Pero si hago eso, el clan en Konoha se entrará y querrán saber de donde viene el nuevo clan... —

— Tengo entendido que tu hermana es la nueva líder del clan — Mei se alzó de hombros — Podemos hacerlo público cuando los viejos de tu clan se hayan ido, quiero decir, no es como que mandaré a misiones a un par de bebés, e igual tus hijos podrán elegir qué camino seguir, pero el hecho de que el Byakugan resida en Kirigakure amerita un reconocimiento —

— Lo pensaré — Respondió la joven Hyuuga no muy convencida.

— Bien, ahora nos enfocaremos en tu integración a la aldea... — Y la cena transcurrió sin más pormenores.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto...

— Kakashi, tienes un rostro terrible — Comentó Pakkun mientras terminaba de devorar el alimento que Kakashi le había servido al ninken.

— Voy llegando de una misión muy larga — Y alzó sus hombros. Pakkun decidió dejar de intentar que su maestro hablara, sabía por experiencia propia que Kakashi era un experto en evadir temas que no deseaba compartir.

Un gran rayo iluminó la estancia donde se encontraban Kakashi y su ninken, y unos segundos después el trueno se dejó caer con la potencia de mil demonios.

— _Espero que Hinata se adapte pronto al país de la lluvia, ojalá pueda tener una vida feliz_ — Pensó el Copy ninja mientras lavaba sus manos en el fregadero de su cocina. Tantos años y aún sentía la sangre de Rin en sus manos, pero ahora la sensación se sentía más viva que nunca por la sangre de Hanare y el hecho de estar a punto de perder a Hinata.

.

.

.

**6 meses después.**

.

.

.

Sakura y Naruto caminaban en la plaza de Konoha cuando de pronto Rock Lee emergió de una gran nube de polvo.

— Con el poder de la llama de la juventud, soy primero — Rock Lee apareció de la nada caminando con las manos y llevando en sus pies, un par de bolsas con alimentos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Naruto muy extrañado ante la estampa que presenciaba.

— Reté a Gai-sensei a ver quien llegaba primero a la plaza, pero como era muy fácil, decidimos hacerlo corriendo con las manos y ayudando a un par de ancianas con sus bolsas — Su deslumbrante y blanca sonrisa no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

— Pues yo no veo a ninguna anciana por ningún lado — Señaló el rubio cuando de pronto un segundo hombre usando un traje verde aparecía con un par de ancianas sobre sus hombros.

— He ganado, sensei — Exclamó Lee.

— Me temo que así es mi adorable estudiante, tuvimos que detenernos porque a una de estas dos amables señoras se le cayó su dentadura... — Pero antes de que continuara con la historia, un distraído Kakashi apareció caminando con la vista fija en su libro de portada color naranja.

— Nee... Kakashi-sensei, tiene una cara terrible — Exclamó Naruto. — ¿Y donde está su banda ninja? — Preguntó. Y entonces Sakura se percató de que una banda negra tomó el lugar de la banda ninja de toda la vida de su sensei.

— Esta vez debo darle la razón a Naruto, ¿Sucede algo sensei? — Preguntó Sakura mientras el Jounin los miraba desinteresantemente. — ¿Quiere que le haga una revisión médica? —

— No es necesario, pero gracias Sakura-chan — Kakashi continuó su camino con su libro naranja en alto y con su característica calma.

— Ha estado actuando raro desde que regresó de la misión de Hinata-chan — Apuntó el rubio.

— Tsunade-sensei clasificó aquella misión como secreta, quien sabe qué ocurrió allá — La pelirrosa suspiró profundamente.

— Oh no... — Murmuró Gai con tristeza mientras bajaba lentamente a las dos ancianas que agradecieron el viaje con una ligera reverencia y se dirigieron a Rock Lee para tomar sus bolsas.

— ¿Qué ocurre sensei? No veo brillar su llama de la juventud...—

— Kakashi se ve terrible, igual que entonces... —

— ¿A qué se refiere, sensei? — Preguntó Sakura con interés.

— Cuando Kurenai, Asuma y yo eramos gennins, veíamos siempre andar solo a Kakashi, quien a pesar de haber estado en nuestra generación, él avanzó su carrera ninja a una velocidad impresionante, por eso es digno de ser mi eterno rival, solo alguien como él podría... —

— Nee, te estas desviando de la historia... — Murmuró Naruto haciendo que Gai regresara a la idea original.

— Bueno, el punto es que desde la muerte de su padre él se distanció de todos y todo, y su distanciamiento se volvió más preocupante cuando se desintegró su equipo ninja... kakashi nunca aceptaba nuestras invitaciones para comer dangos, ni siquiera nos miraba... justo como acaba de hacer... — Guardó silencio un momento mientras rascaba su cabeza.— Me temo que tendré que ir a retarlo a un duelo definitivo para saber que le está sucediendo...— Y emprendió la marcha tras el jounin peliplateado.

— No sabía aquello, ¿Esta vez tendrá algo que ver lo que sucedió con Hinata? — Preguntó Sakura, quien creía lo mismo que el resto de la aldea: la heredera Hyuuga había fallecido peleando en un altercado provocado por rebeldes dentro del palacio del Señor Feudal.

— Ni idea, espero que su llama de la juventud regrese con el enfrentamiento que tendrá Kakashi-sensei con Gai-sensei —

— Dudo que Kakashi-sensei acepte... — Decía Naruto cuando de pronto un gran grito por parte de Gai, los alertó y corrieron para llegar a su lado.

— ¡¿Cómo que te vas a retirar?! — Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Aún no hago pública mi decisión, ¿Podrías evitar gritar? — Dijo el copy ninja mientras intentaba destapar su oído derecho con su dedo meñique.

— ¿De qué habla, sensei? — Preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida. — Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada de eso —

— Es porque yo le pedí que fuera un secreto, pero supongo que ya no importa, es cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de la aldea se entere — Y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace sensei?— Preguntó Naruto un tanto desconcertado, así que por eso el peliplateado ya no portaba su banda ninja.

— Aún es joven, su llama de la juventud está en su punto más fuerte — Comentó Lee con sorpresa.

— Te equivocas, además, no es para tanto, simplemente dejaré de hacer misiones y me dedicaré a un pequeño trabajo en la torre del hokage, alguien deberá cuidar que Naruto no se acabe el dinero de la aldea en ramen... —

— Eso es muy cierto — Comentó pensativo rock Lee.

— Hey, yo no haría eso... — Murmuró Naruto mientras Sakura miraba preocupada a su sensei. — Pero es genial que Kakashi sensei vaya a ser parte de mis consejeros —

— Le estas dando demasiado trabajo a Tsunade-sama — Comentó Kakashi — Por cierto, es tarde para que vayas a tus clases con ella —

— Es cierto, me marcho — Y el rubio se despidió.

— La hokage ya autorizó mi renuncia, así que cuento contigo Gai — Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! mi eterno rival, yo la convenceré de que no lo haga... — Y se marchó corriendo y siendo seguido por su alumno, quien se despidió de Sakura con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

— Bueno, yo igual me voy — Respondió Kakashi pero Sakura le tapó el paso.

— No crea que puede evadirme a mi así como lo hace con ellos — Exclamó Sakura colocando sus manos en su cintura.

— Pero yo no estaba evadiendo a nadie — Respondió con calma y una sonrisa el ahora ex jounnin.

— A mi no me convence, algo le sucede — Bajó sus manos y miró seriamente a su acompañante — Puede decirme lo que sea sensei, si no puedo ayudarlo, tal vez hablar lo haga sentir mejor —

— Mmm — Kakashi cerró los ojos pensativo, pero de pronto los abrió sorprendido — ¡Oh Sasuke! No creí que volverías tan pronto —

Sakura volteó en la dirección que señaló el Hatake y no estaba Sasuke, y al regresar su vista al ex jounin, él ya no estaba.

— Shanaroo, lo voy a golpear — Exclamó muy molesta la chica y marchó a paso pesado y sacando fuego por los ojos — Una quiere ser buena y ellos son unos idiotas...—

En un callejón cercano Kakashi retomaba su calmo caminar cuando una sombra llamó su atención.

— Creo que no está tomando las cosas de la mejor manera, sensei — Shikamaru estaba a un lado de Kakashi.

— No entiendo por qué hay tanto revuelo —

— Usted es uno de los ninjas más famosos de la aldea y del mundo shinobi, es obvio que todo el mundo va a tener una opinión sobre su retiro prematuro —

— No es tan prematuro, más bien pocos pueden llegar con vida a mi edad —

— Supongo — Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. — Así como también supongo que esto tiene que ver con Hinata, ¿no?

Kakashi detuvo su camino y espero.

— Ese es un asunto clasificado, no deberías hablar de ello —

— Es problemático, pero recibí una nota de la Mizukage —

— Tsunade-sama no me informó de eso —

— Ella cree que no deberías seguir involucrándote en nada que tenga que ver con lo sucedido con Hinata — Alzó los hombros. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó el peliplateado unos momentos después. El Nara sonrió de lado.

— Dice que ella se ha adaptado bien y que decidió continuar con su carrera ninja, no solo eso, sino que se unió a ANBU —

Kakashi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Hinata en ANBU? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza?

— Es... increíble —

El Nara retomó su camino.

— El peor enemigo de un shinobi siempre es el tiempo. — Y levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

Sin embargo, Kakashi apretó el libro que tenía en sus manos. Sabía que Hinata era fuerte, ella había sobrevivido a una guerra ninja, poseía un excelente doujutsu que le permitiría salir viva de misiones nivel ANBU. No, no le preocupaba el nivel de dificultad de sus misiones porque sabía que ella podía podía sobrevivir. No. Lo que le golpeó el corazón fue saber que Hinata era buena, dulce, amable... y eso se acabaría debido a todo lo que un ANBU ve en sus misiones.

No importaba de qué aldea fuera un ANBU, el asesinato, el robo, la infiltración se llevaban a un nuevo nivel, el fin justificaba los medios. Torturar, cercenar y destruir, esas eran las bases de cualquier trabajo de ANBU. Asesinar a ciegas, a cómplices, a inocentes... Hinata no debía vivir aquello, ella era inocente... ser ANBU mataría su espíritu.

Hinata no podía estar en ANBU.

.

.

.

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina mientras un rubio gruñía algo sobre de que eran demasiados pergaminos los que tenía que leer.

— Y da gracias que Shizume solo seleccionó los más importantes — Decía la rubia mientras daba un trago a su sake.

— Abuela, no podríamos pasar a la parte donde... — Pero antes de que el rubio terminara su propuesta, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

— ¿Por qué lo permitió? — Preguntó con gran seriedad Kakashi.

— No sé de qué hablas, y ahora sal, que este cabeza hueca no avanza con los pergaminos históricos — Decía la rubia ante el puchero que hacía Naruto.

— ¿ANBU? Una cosa es que le permitieran continuar como ninja, pero asignarla como ANBU... —

— Entiendo — Tsunade se dejó caer en el sofá de su oficina.— Naruto, ve a ver si ya puso Tonton, tomalo como un pequeño descanso antes de que te amarre a ese escritorio —

El rubio asintió y salió de la oficina, había visto a Kakashi-sensei más temprano, pero ahora lucía completamente molesto, al punto de que daba miedo.

— La Mizukage me explicó que ella aceptó y que se ha adaptado bien, además tu mejor que nadie sabe de la importancia de que su rostro permanezca detrás de una máscara —

— Pero también sé mejor que nadie lo autodestructivo que puede llegar a ser un ANBU — Kakashi escupió cada palabra.

— De acuerdo, entonces ve a la aldea del agua y dile que deje ese trabajo, yo ya me metí en suficientes problemas con su clan como para todavía querer meterme en sus decisiones. — Tsunade le arrojó a Kakashi su banda ninja. — Toma tu distintivo de Konoha y ve —

Kakashi miró la banda ninja. Deseaba ver a Hinata, deseaba tocarla y sabía que si la volvía a tener frente suyo no habría fuerza que lo detuviera. No querría volver a dejarla ir y eso le daba temor. Todas las personas que amaba en su vida morían, sus padres, sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei, Hanare...

— No... —

— ¿No? — Tsunade alzó una ceja — Si no pretendes volver a ser un ninja, no puedes salir de Konoha, a menos de que fueras comerciante o tuvieras una profesión que requiriera que salgas de Konoha, de otro modo, lo siento, Kakashi —

Ambos shinobis se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Por qué te resistes a ser feliz? — Preguntó Tsunade con cierta tristeza en la voz.

— No quiero ser vulnerable, sabes a lo que me refiero —

— Pero es mejor amar que nunca haberlo hecho — La rubia miró por la ventana — A mi se me acabó el tiempo, pero quizás tu aún tengas una posibilidad de lograrlo —

— No sé si pueda soportar una pérdida más —

.

.

.

En kirigakure una tormenta muy fuerte azotaba la zona, las familias se encontraban dentro de sus hogares, tibios y gozando de la tranquilidad de la noche, pero no así los ninjas de la Mizukage, quienes se encontraban en medio de un entrenamiento "habitual". Los gennin y los chunnin se encontraban haciendo labores de mantenimiento para tener controlada la presa de la aldea. Los jounin practicaban sus justsus de agua y rayo mientras que los ANBU se encontraban sumergidos nadando en contracorriente con el río que desembocaba en el mar que rodeaba la aldea.

Hinata había conseguido resistir al extenuante entrenamiento de los ANBU pero jamás en su vida creyó que sentiría tanto frío como en ese momento en que estaba sumergida en un río casi congelado. Sus huesos se sentían pesados como si fueran de piedra y sus pulmones se sentían a punto de estallar, la garganta le ardía y no sentía sus extremidades.

El líder de su escuadrón ANBU les dijo que debían nadar contra la corriente durante una hora y a pesar de que no era muy fuerte la corriente, el agua estaba helada y la golpeaba como miles de cuchillos.

— Debes dar brazadas más fuertes, vamos — Le gritó su instructor quien caminaba sobre el agua.

— Hai —

Aquel era la última parte de su entrenamiento inicial, dentro de unos días le asignarían su primer misión como ANBU, pero aquello no era lo que la motivaba a seguir adelante en aquel entrenamiento brutal. No. Durante su estancia en la aldeade la niebla Hinata decidió que se volvería fuerte, le dolía su corazón, pero el rechazo de Kakashi se había convertido en un aliciente para volverse fuerte, debía ser fuerte para proteger a las personas que amaba.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte su familia no se hubiera deshecho de ella, si hubiera cumplido las expectativas de su clan podría haber continuado viviendo en konoha sin perder su libertad... Si hubiera sido más fuerte, Kakashi no habría tenido que irse para conseguir que ella pudiera comenzar una nueva vida.

Había perdido a su familia, sus amigos y al hombre del que se enamoró por sus miedos e indecisión. Todo giraba alrededor del poder, y Hinata comprendió que necesitaba ser más fuerte, porque ahora solo se tenía a ella misma. Y por eso se encontraba en medio de una tormenta, nadando a contracorriente y sorteando los obstáculos que se le presentaban, purgando a la Hinata que temía al fracaso y al rechazo y puliendo a una nueva shinobi que no volviera a ser dejada de lado por nadie.

* * *

Hola!

Vaya, creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco corto y flojo, pero es que era necesario para marcar la transición entre lo que se viene que es muy emocionante xD las cosas tomaron un rumbo totalmente extraño... ¿Qué pasará?

Y bueno, hace poco vi el relleno de Naruto donde abordaban la vida de Kakashi y la verdad eso me inspiró mucho, pude comprenderlo un poco más y pues lo amo más que nunca :3

Ya tengo un poco avanzado el siguiente capítulo, y les adelanto que tendrá mucha emoción y sorpresas :)

Un agradecimiento a:

**fadebila:** Si, le ha ido mal, pero ahora la vida le dio una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, aunque quien sabe, uno no se puede desprender del pasado tan fácilmente. Pero bueno, aún falta que nuestros dos protagonistas se vuelvan a ver y entonces quien sabe qué pasará :) Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias por comentar.

**Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Hola, oh! te agradezco mucho el aviso, en su momento corregí el error, el editor de fanfiction no es tan bueno como Word u otros por lo que luego olvido esos detalles ante la prisa de publicar, pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y sí, habrá un sexy lemon :D pero aún no xD jajaja esto se va a poner un poquito más tenso xD Saludos!

**NANA:** Una enorme disculpa por la demora, pero la vida me ha estado poneindo obstaculos cada vez que quiero sentarme a escribir, sin embargo yo no dejo las historias y la verdad me da tiempo de pensar como seguirlas abordando :) Espero poder acabar los capítulos restantes de esta historia antes del fin de año :D Me gustaría saber qué opinas de éste capítulo. Saludos!

**CarmesiLight:** Me gusta jugar con los personajes, mostrar que nada es blanco ni negro, y bueno, nuestro Kakashi está en una especie de crisis existencial de la adultez madura jaja así que será difícil para el, pero quien sabe como se darán las cosas, bueno, si sé pero es sorpresa xD Saludos y ojalá te guste el cap.

**RankaxAlto:** Gracias por tu comentario, aquí está la conti, y ante mi retraso, decidí poner éste fic como prioridad para darle fin éste mismo año, ya que me han venido nuevas ideas a la cabeza y no empiezo un fic nuevo hasta no acabar otro xD Espero que te guste el capítulo y me dejes tu opinión! Nos vemos!

**Mimi Tachikawa08:** En lo particular me encanta el drama, jeje y eso se refleja en mis retrasos jeje, lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero poder subir pronto los siguientes tres capítulos que ya casi termino de editar. Agradezco tu Review y espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo! :D

**Nanistis:** Aún falta un poco para su nuevo encuentro, pues muchas cosas cambian cuando te alejas de la persona que amas, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena, o esp espero jeje. Te agradezco tu comentario y espero te guste la actualización, Saludos!

**angel maria 15:** Aquí está la conti, y me disculpo por la demora, pero no olvido la historia y creo que cada vez voy puliendo mejor los sucesos que vendrán, así que agradezco la paciencia y el tiempo que invierten en leer el fic. Muchas gracias y espero te guste la conti :D

**Akemi:** ¿Un Kakashi muerto? ohh, yo espero que no pase eso, y digo espero por que a pesar todo lo que planee una historia, hay momentos al escribir en que los personajes se meten en mi cabeza y ellos solitos escriben lo que quieren y pues en esos momentos los dejo actuar con libertad jajaj Pero espero pueda haber un final, si no muy feliz, por lo menos no traumático... o sí? xD Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por el review, saludos!

**fran.s:** Hola! bueno, ahorita estoy trabajando en éste fic y mi fic de los vengadores (que casi nadie lee según las estadísticas u_u), pero ya me regresó la inspiración de El íltimo vínculo y la verdad al releerlo me di cuenta de que tiene bastantes errores, así que lo estoy editando para que sea más fácil de leer y cuando tenga unos dos capítulos nuevos, publicaré, así que no te preocupes que ya estoy trabajando en el fic :D gracias por tu review y espero te guste la conti. :D

**Gab:** Muchas graciasd por tu review y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por la demora, espero hacer más cortos los periodos de publicación y pues espero que puedas dejar tu opinión :D Saludos!

**ingridgarcia:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me esfuerzo mucho en ir mejorando mis historias y por eso mismo me estoy tardando un poco, porque al leer viejos fics me entran ganas de editarlos por los fallos que encuentro ahora: fallos de ortografía, de redacción y en la historia y editar también me lleva un buen tiempo, pero no te preocupes que todos mis proyectos serán concluidos! :D

**Komorebi-chama:** Pronto podremos ver su reencuentro, pero mientras cada uno debe poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza :) muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo :) saludos!

**Alexishot:** Siento mucho que la demora, es que estoy editando El último vínculo y me lleva mucho tiempo :( pero ya me puse al corriente con éste fic (que pienso hasta ahora, que no necesito editar los primeros capítulos) y sin falta, este año veremos el final :D pero eso no signifique le queden pocos caps, sino que aún tendrán bastante para leer. Saludos y gracias por la paciencia.

**KattytoNebel:** Muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero no defraudarlos con la continuación y pues espero que disfrutes con el nuevo cap, ya me dedicaré al cien a esta historia para acabarla pronto :D en este cap vemos que Kakashi está empezando a tomar medidas para cambiar su vida y enfrentar su crisis existencial jeje, veremos si eso le ayuda a tener más cordura cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Hinata. Saludos y muchas gracias por el review! :D

Y un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que la marcaron como favorita, muchas gracias!

miércoles 29 de junio del 2016


	10. Anbu

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 10. ANBU

.

_Hacía mucho calor._

_Hinata intentaba tranquilizar su respiración pero las manos de aquel hombre de cabello plateado estrujaban su cabello mientras besaba sus senos con desesperación. Las embestidas le nublaban el juicio, no recordaba como había terminado en aquel lugar ni de esa manera, lo único que sabía era que sus piernas abrazaban la cintura de ese hombre y se aferraban a él como si fuera lo único que importara en la vida. _

_— Hinata... Hinata — Murmuraba Kakashi mientras subía la mirada y la besaba de manera salvaje, mordía sus labios y con una mano apretaba sus senos mientras con la otra acariciaba su trasero. _

_— Kakashi... — Respondió ella tratando de contener sus gemidos, pero es que se sentía morir de placer._

_Hinata decidió soltar las sábanas y arañar la piel de ese hombre, intentando juntar aún más sus cuerpo, como si de esa manera pudieran fusionarse y ser uno mismo. _

_— Hinata... — Le dijo mientras volvía a besar su cuello y a aumentar el ritmo de la penetración como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de ella, lo cual hizo sentir a la chica cerca de llegar al climax. _

_— Kakashi, te extrañé mucho... — _

_Pero entonces el shinobi se detuvo y cuando ella parpadeó, se encontraba sola y desnuda en la cama mientras Kakashi, ya vestido y con su mascara de nuevo en su rostro, se alejaba en dirección a la puerta. _

_— ¿Qué...? — _

_— Lo siento Hinata, no hay un final feliz para nosotros — Y se marchó de aquel lugar. _

Y entonces Hinata abrió los ojos, sus manos se destensaron y detuvo el movimiento frenético de sus piernas, una capa de sudor la cubría y su respiración agitada delataba que no se encontraba del todo bien.

— Parece que has tenido un buen sueño — Una voz burlona se dejó escuchar. Se trataba de su compañera de habitación desde que comenzó su entrenamiento ANBU.

— Más bien ha sido... una pesadilla — Murmuró Hinata quien quitó el cabello que le caía de frente.

— Si claro, de tanto miedo comenzaste a gemir y jadear — Ironizó la chica e hizo sonrojar a la Hyuuga — Pero despertaste a tiempo, la ceremonia de asignación de misiones comenzará pronto. —

— Hai, estaré lista en un momento —

Y entró rápidamente al baño para ducharse.

Aquel día Hinata conocería a los otros dos miembros de su nuevo equipo ANBU, se encontraba nerviosa pero estaba segura de que había hecho un buen papel en el entrenamiento final y esperaba haber podido entrar al equipo Chikara, el equipo de élite de Kirigakure.

Cuando Hinata estuvo lista, salió en dirección a la torre de la Mizukage acompañada de su compañera de cuarto quien no paraba de hacer comentarios inapropiados.

— Basta Meiko-san, no seré capaz de concentrarme si sigo pensando en ello — Dijo muy sonrojada la chica de corto cabello peliazul y ojos negros como la noche.

— Lo siento Hinamori-san, pero en serio no puedo creer que no tengas novio luego de todo lo que escuché hoy —

Pero antes de que la peliazul pudiera decir algo, el capitán ANBU apareció frente a ellas e hizo una reverencia.

— La mizukage solicita la presencia de Hinamori Oyuki —

— Hai — Respondió Hinata, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de su compañera y se marchó seguida del ninja.

Una vez en la oficina de la Mizukage, Hinata se encontró con Mei Terumi quien vestía un largo y elegante vestido negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos y su cabello.

— Bienvenida Hinata-chan, ¿O debería decir, Hinamori-dono? —

— Me he acostumbrado bien a mi nuevo nombre — Respondió mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

— En lo personal me gusta más tu nombre original, pero bueno, es parte de tu nueva vida aquí. En fin, supongo que ya conoces a Saizo-san, ¿no es así? —

— Hai, Saizo Taicho lideró las sesiones de evaluación para ANBU—

Saizo Suiroke, era el líder ANBU. Era alto pero delgado, su cabello era blanco y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, vestía el uniforme de ANBU y una máscara de dragón.

— Bueno, él será el líder del equipo Chikara de éste año —

Hinata asintió pero no entendía por qué se lo decían a ella. Se suponía que la asignación de equipos se haría durante la ceremonia ANBU.

— Cada año se eligen a tres personas y un ninja experimentado los guía a través de las misiones más difíciles pero significativas de la aldea. Este año fue difícil por la gran cantidad de ninjas capacitados, aunque debo admitir que eso me hace sentir orgullosa de mi aldea — Mei sonrió y notó la confusión en el rostro de la peliazul — Sé paciente Hina-dono —

— ¿Qué ocurre...? — Murmuró la chica y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse... Tal vez lo había conseguido...

Pero antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, dos personas más entraron en la habitación.

— Llegaron a tiempo, Aiko y Masaru. Saizo, tu turno —

El capitán de ANBU dio un paso delante y habló con voz seria pero extrañamente jovial.

— Ustedes tres han sido seleccionados como miembros del equipo Chikara —

Hinata sonrió, lo había logrado. En otros momentos hubiera pensado que era imposible que ella entrara a ANBU, pero acababa de demostrar que era capaz de eso y más.

— Yei, es una gran noticia — Exclamó Aiko.

Hinata tuvo un momento para observar a sus compañeros. Aiko tenía el cabello largo y de color azul claro, sus ojos eran color miel y su rostro era pequeño y bonito, parecía no tener más de 17 años y su sonrisa era radiante, le recordaba a Naruto. En cambio, Masaru era muy alto y fornido, su cabello era castaño y corto, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía un semblante serio aunque Hinata no creería que tuviera más de 18 años.

— Los motivos por los que fueron seleccionados son los siguientes: Aiko tiene una habilidad extraordinaria para infiltrarse y usar distintas sustancias para crear medicamentos o venenos poderosos. Masaru domina los elementos del agua, el trueno y el viento lo que le permite crear un fuerte ninjutsu. — Los mencionados asintieron — Hinamori posee habilidades de rastreo superiores, su genjustsu es de nivel alto y su evaluador del entrenamiento final dio excelentes referencias de adaptación al método de trabajo de Kirigakure aún cuando hace apenas medio año llegó. —

— ¿No eres de Kirigakure? — Preguntó Aiko con sorpresa, nunca en su vida había escuchado que alguien fuera de Kirigakure estuviera en el equipo de élite.

— Me temo que de ahora en adelante eso no importa, ustedes dejaran sus identidades para convertirse en ninjas de élite. — Tomó tres máscaras que estaban sobre el escritorio de la Mizukage quien observaba todo con una gran sonrisa. — Aiko ahora serás conocida como Kame, Masaru tu serás Kuma y Hinamori será Ookami. Yo seré Ryu y se espera que sigan mis ordenes sin rechistar. —

— Hai — Respondieron los tres miembros del nuevo equipo.

— Generalmente los equipos están conformados por dos ninjas varones y una mujer pero hice una excepción en éste caso dado que no pude decidirme por una de ustedes dos — Dijo Mei con alegría, pero de pronto su semblante pasó a ser oscuro. — Hoy mismo recibirán su primer misión — Los tres nuevos ANBUs se pusieron derechos al oír esas palabras. — En éste pergamino está toda la información, los dejaré que se organicen. Es mi turno de ir a asignar los demás equipos ANBU, suerte — Y la mujer de despidió y marchó caminando de manera grácil y decidida.

— La misión consiste en localizar un par de pergaminos que fueron robados al señor Feudal del país del Agua, así mismo rescatar a un grupo de niños del palacio que fueron tomados como rehenes por los mismos ladrones. — El líder abrió el pergamino. — Fueron vistos por última vez cerca de las cascadas junto al monte Eki, El pergamino debe ser obtenido y respecto a los niños... debemos llevarlos con vida o en caso contrario, llevar los cuerpos a sus padres. —

Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esos niños siguieras con vida. Saizo Taicho les entregó las fotografías de los niños y marcharon en ese mismo momento.

.

.

.

Hinata se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Hacía un par de horas que había regresado de su primer misión como parte del equipo Chikara y se sentía completamente abatida.

Les resultó fácil localizar a los ladrones, que resultaron ser ninjas renegados y con un poder de pelea tipo Jounin. Entre Hinata, Masaru y Saizo contuvieron a los ninjas renegados pero al parecer estaban coludidos con un grupo de bandidos civiles quienes al verse amenazados, comenzaron a apuñalar a los niños. Aiko pudo rescatar a dos y salvarles la vida a dos más, pero los tres restantes niños, murieron desangrados.

Pero lo que más frustraba a Hinata era el hecho de que ella pudo haber llegado un poco más rápido para salvar a alguno de los niños, pero su Capitán le ordenó ir tras los pergaminos, y Masaru, al no tener al Byakugan, tardó más tiempo en llegar para apoyar a Aiko quién a pesar de deshacerse de los bandidos, sola no pudo evitar las muertes.

Cuando fueron con el señor Feudal a entregar los pergaminos, nada le dolió más a Hinata que ver a Masaru entregando los cuerpos de los niños. Pero lo que terminó de sorprender a la chica fue que su líder clasificó la misión como exitosa cuando se reportaron con la Mizukage.

Hinata se hundió más entre sus almohadas, nunca se planteó que ser ANBU requiriera más fortaleza mental que física.

.

.

.

En Konoha, Kakashi caminaba de regreso a su hogar. Las lecciones de Naruto habían terminado y él se había quedado un poco más de tiempo para ayudar a Tsunade con algunos papeles cuando encontró los memorandum que los kages solían compartir entre sí después de la guerra ninja.

El Tsuchikage informaba que acababan de terminar de construir un gran coliseo y que deseaba que los siguientes examenes Jounin se llevaran a cabo en su aldea. El Kazekage informaba del descubrimiento de una nueva planta medicinal que se daba en un oasis en medio del desierto y ponía a disposición de cada aldea algunas ramas para que pudieran estudiarlas. El Raikage decía que Bee había comenzado a entrenar a un nuevo equipo jounin de élite y que la bestia de 8 colar parecía socializar muy bien. Y finalmente, la Mizukage informaba que su nuevo programa de entrenamiento ANBU había arrojado resultados satisfactorios y mencionaba que su aldea estaba lista para recibir a los exámenes jounin.

Kakashi arrugó la hoja. No quería pensar en Hinata metida en esos embrollos, no quería pensar en la tristeza que la embargaría cuando tuviera que asesinar a sangre fría. El ex jounin se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la Hokage decidía que era tarde y que necesitaba un buen trago de Sake. Fue entonces que se despertó y marchó a su hogar.

Miró la luna llena que alumbraba la noche, Kakashi sabía mejor que nadie que ser ANBU era una gran responsabilidad, recordó cuando el tercero lo envió tras Orochimaru cuando descubrieron sus experimentos... fue entonces que se encontró con el pequeño Yamato... ja, pensar que ese chiquillo llegaría a ser un buen ninja a pesar del entrenamiento en raíz que recibió desde pequeño. Pero entonces falló su misión de atrapar a Orochimaru en las fronteras del país del fuego y escapó. En aquel momento no le pareció algo relevante fuera del hecho de que falló su misión (quitando importancia al motivo por el que no lo consiguió), pero ahora se daba cuenta de que si hubiera logrado su objetivo, Sasuke no hubiera sido condenado por el sello que Orochimaru le impuso, ni se hubiera ido de la aldea y se hubieran ahorrado tantos problemas.

Ser ANBU tiene más implicaciones que ser un ninja normal, y no deseaba que Hinata descubriera lo cruel que podía llegar a ser las personas cuando se tiene la orden de obedecer ciegamente. Kakashi había aprendido por las malas que seguir la reglas al pie de la letra no siempre era lo mejor para él y sus compañeros, y no fue sino hasta que comprendió eso que aceptó dejar de ser ANBU. Ahora se preguntaba qué sería de Hinata, porque ella era consiente de que a veces es mejor no seguir las reglas, eso le causaría muchos problemas en ANBU...

.

.

.

El equipo Chikara fue asignado para revisar los alrededores de la bahía principal de al aldea, se había reportado el hallazgo de algunos cuerpos sin vida que el mar había arrastrado a la orilla y la Mizukage deseaba encontrar al responsable de tales homicidios mensuales. Así que a media noche comenzaron la investigación en aquel lugar.

— Hay un grupo de personas a cinco kilómetros al oeste, pero a 900 metros al norte, sobre el agua hay dos barcos pesqueros pero solo una persona en cada uno. —

— De acuerdo, Kame y Kuma irán al oeste, deben vigilar e informar si esas personas parecen los responsables, Ookami y yo iremos a revisar los barcos. — Indicó Ryu. Los tres asintieron y cuando Kame y Kuma se hubieron marchado, Ryu hizo unos sellos e invocó a un par de águilas de tamaño considerable. Ambos subieron a cada uno y volaron en dirección a los barcos.

Ookami se dirigió al barco que su líder le señaló y bajó con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Avanzó entre los instrumentos de pesca y redes, sabía que su objetivo estaba en el único camarote del barco. Mientras caminaba, pisó algo suave, la chica miró y encontró un montón de pescados en estado de descomposición desparramados por todos lados. Eso explicaba el terrible olor nauseabundo que inundaba el lugar.

Ella continuó avanzando cuando escuchó una explosión en el barco que navegaba cerca de ella y entonces, con la luz de la explosión pudo percatarse de que el suelo donde caminaba estaba pintado de rojo y que un par de curpos desmembrados se mezclaban con los peces muertos.

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, su Byakugan la alertó, la persona que estaba en el mismo barco que ella se dirigía al timón y ella se lanzó al ataque. Resultó ser un bandido común y corriente, y no puso resistencia al ser neutralizado por la chica.

— Por favor, no me mates, yo solo seguía las órdenes del capitán, yo no maté a nadie, solo me pagaban por deshacerme de los cuerpos... tengo familia... realmente agradezco que llagarás, me tenían amenazado con matar a mis hijos... — Balbuceó el hombre mientras Hinata le ataba las manos.

— No lo voy a matar, pero queda arrestado — Respondió Ookami con voz seca.

En esos momentos Ryu cayó desde un águila al lado de la chica.

— Kuma y Kame se encontraron con los autores intelectuales de los asesinatos, los llevan a la comisaría. — Hinata asintió, entonces el bandido se soltó de su agarre y se lanzó sobre el timón, entonces Ryu de un movimiento rápido le cortó la garganta.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Gritó Ookami con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa. — Ya se había rendido y no podía hacer nada, tenía las manos atadas. —

Pero Ryu la ignoró e invocó a un par de águilas.

— Vamos de regreso — Fue lo único que dijo mientras subía al ave y comenzaba el retorno.

Hinata se quedó pasmada por unos momentos más, miró al hombre que yacía desangrándose a su pies y por primera vez se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí, en un barco lleno de cadáveres mientras el otro ardía en llamas, a medianoche y con un viejo hombre semi decapitado.

Con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de controlar su pulso, montó en el ave y siguió a su líder. Las aves los depositaron sobre la base ANBU de la aldea, Ryu la mandó a su dormitorio, dijo que él haría el reporte. Y ya, no dijo nada más dejando a una consternada ANBU tras de él.

Cuando estuvo sola, una ráfaga de aire la hizo reaccionar así que fue a su dormitorio, donde se dio una ducha y se tiró en la cama. Suspiró. Extrañaba a Hanabi y de alguna manera también a su padre.

— No debí irme... estoy segura de que Konoha no es así.— Murmuró mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y no sentía la mínima posibilidad de dormir. — Necesito aire — Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras caminaba por los puestos nocturnos de la aldea, se preguntaba cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto, es decir, siempre deseó tener la posibilidad de elegir cómo vivir su vida y el hecho de que usara esa oportunidad para elegir trabajar como ANBU la estaba haciendo dudar de su cordura.

Entró a un local de comida, no parecía el sitio más cómodo del mundo, pero estaba semi-vacío y aquello era perfecto para la chica. Ordenó café y se sentó en la esquina de la barra. Aquella aldea tenía locales abiertos las 24 horas del día debido a que mucha gente pasaba por ahí al llegar por barco y dirigirse a otras aldeas o partes del país del agua, era una aldea con mucha actividad nocturna.

Hinata miró su café, realmente lo consideraba amargo, pero en esos momentos cualquier cosa caliente podía ayudarle.

— _Pensar que estaba realmente asustada cuando padre me aviso que iría como representante del clan a la capital del país del fuego. En esos momentos, pensar que nunca tendría oportunidad de estar con Naruto-kun era lo que más me ponía triste..._ — Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro — _Me pregunto cómo le irá... A veces desearía tener esa fortaleza que nunca le permite abandonar sus metas.._. — Pensó mientras bebía un sorbo.

Llevaba más de ocho meses en aquel lugar, y era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, quizás debido al incidente en la misión, pero es que ella realmente iba a llevar arrestado a aquel hombre, no entendía porque el líder lo había matado, ya se había rendido y ni siquiera podía defenderse...

— _Si tan solo hubiera sido fuerte, no hubiera tenido que fingir mi muerte y huir de mi clan... si hubiera sido fuerte mi clan no hubiera querido deshacerse de mi, no me hubieran enviado a las manos del señor Feudal... si hubiera sido fuerte aún estaría junto a Hanabi..._ —

Sí, ser fuerte. Esa era la clave de porque acepto el reto de ser ANBU, quizás de esa manera se podría demostrar así misma que había cambiado y que ya no dependía de los otros para poder cuidarse así misma. Por eso se esforzó tanto en aprobar todos los requisitos para entrar a ANBU, pero entonces, si lo había logrado, significaba que se había vuelto hábil, un ninja valioso. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan derrotada?

— Tal vez algo más fuerte sea de más ayuda — Una alegre voz dijo a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, aunque en el exterior Hinata no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa. — Una botella de Sake — Ordenó y se sentó a la peliazul.

— Kame-san — Saludó Hinata.

— No seas tan formal, no estamos de servicio, Hina-san — Dijo Aiko con una gran sonrisa. Hina asintió y dio otro sorbo a su café.

— El sake me ayuda a relajarme luego de una misión — Se sirvió en una pequeña copa y bebió. — Mi primer trago fue a los 12 cuando me gradué de gennin, a veces no entiendo cómo nos permiten matar a tan corta edad y que al mismo tiempo sea mal visto que tomemos alcohol —

Hinata no había pensado en eso antes, nunca tuvo prisa por beber Sake o algo por el estilo, ella había sido una Hyuuga y los Hyuugas no debían tener un comportamiento intachable que no incluía adicciones o vicios.

— Eres muy callada fuera de las misiones, ¿eh? —

— No es mi intención, Aiko-san, solo estaba pensando — Sonrió Hina.

— Masaru y yo dejamos a los sujetos en la comisaría y de ahí me dirigí a este lugar, mi esposo no debe tardar —

Hina abrió los ojos.

— ¿Esposo? — Preguntó muy sorprendida.

— Claro, te contaré pero no le digas al capitán que nos encontramos fuera del cuartel, es muy estricto con eso de la convivencia, aunque yo no comparto esa opinión, se trabaja mejor cuando sabes quien cubre tu espalda — Hinata asintió ante esas palabras.

— No diré nada — Hinata también pensaba eso, pues luego de trabajar tantos años con Kiba y Shino, la confianza era algo que valoraba. Aunque a decir verdad estaba siendo un poco hipócrita, ante el mundo se suponía que ella estaba muerta, ya no podría volver a ser Hinata Hyuuga.

— Bien, nos casamos hace dos años, el es jounin instructor genin— Dio otro sorbo a su sake.

— Vaya, debió ser una gran decisión al ser tan jóvenes —

— No mucho si te soy sincera, él me gana por unos 10 años... no sabes las ventajas de calentar tu cama con alguien mayor —

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el sonido de una campana anunció la entrada de alguien.

— ¡Hey! — Saludó Aiko a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos. — Querido, te presento a Hinamori-san, es mi compañera —

El hombre alzo la mano en forma de saludo y Hinata lo imitó.

— Soy Akiyama Haru — Se presentó y se sentó a un lado de su esposa.

Hinata los observó, si Aiko no se lo hubiera dicho no habría notado la diferencia de edad, quizás era la felicidad de ambos la que los hacía ver como una pareja cualquiera. Conversaban de manera cordial pero muy cariñosa.

— Creo que es muy tarde, será mejor que me retire... — Comentó Hinata un poco sonrojada. Ella no acostumbraba a salir a esas horas y parecía que esos dos se estuvieran poniendo al día como si no fuera la madrugada, se sentía fuera de lugar.

— No, espera, háblanos de ti, nunca te habíamos visto en la aldea — Dijo Aiko mientras vaciaba de un trago otra copa de sake.

— Soy de aquí, pero viví en otra aldea... — Titubeó, la Mizukage le había dado una coartada pero siendo sinceros, le daba mucha pena decirla, pero no encontró otra opción.

— ¿En cuál? — Preguntó Akiyama.

— Sunagakure — Respondió con pesar la chica.

— Vaya, ese si que es un cambio muy drástico, imagino que antes debías andar siempre bien bronceada — Comentó Aiko.— Akiyama y yo queremos viajar y conocer todas las aldeas ninja, ¿verdad? —

— Así es — Respondió muy contento.

— Oh... — De pronto una punzada de culpa detuvo cualquier cosa que fuera a decir Hinata, no le gustaba mentir y nunca se le había dado particularmente bien.

— Ahora que te veo sin la máscara debo decir que tienes un rostro muy bonito, dime, ¿Dejaste un novio en Suna?—

— ¿Ehh? — El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó.

— Parece que si — Comentó Akiyama muy contento.

— Dime, ¿Era apuesto? —

— Ettoo... — Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, hacía meses que no lo hacía, pero ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez desde que llego a esa aldea que tenía una conversación tan personal con alguien que no fuera la Mizukage. De alguna forma eso le dio valor, eso y el hecho de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de Kakashi — Si... — Se sonrojó y Aiko sonrió triunfante.

— Lo sabía, eres muy linda como para no tener pretendientes —

— Pero... — Aiko y su esposo voltearon a ver a la chica — El me rechazó cuando decidí venir aquí — Entonces el recuerdo de ese día hizo estremecer a Hinata... aún le dolía...

— Lo siento — Dijo el esposo de Aiko.

— Debiste quererlo mucho... pero no te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el mar, seguramente encontraras uno mejor que te quiera y no se despegue de ti... ¡ya se!... — Aiko comenzó a hablar de planes que podría hacer para presentarle a sus amigos, pero Hinata no escuchó gran cosa, pues el rostro de un enojado Jounin le preguntaba que por qué no se había defendido cuando aquel sujeto que quería robar su Byakugan la atacó, pero luego esa imagen fue sustituida por aquella mirada de deseo que él le dedicaba cuando estaban a solas... su corazón se aceleró.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en que su mente dejó de obsesionarse con ser fuerte, que se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Kakashi. Lo extrañaba mucho.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Hinata había tenido un llamado ANBU, y se encontraba en el cuartel mientras su líder asignaba los roles.

— Kame y yo iremos vestidos de civiles y nos hospedaremos en el hotel de aguas termales mientras Ookami vigila por fuera, Kuma, tu esperarás la señal de Ookami para atacar en caso de que el objetivo se haya escapado de nuestro primer ataque. No debe escapar el objetivo. — Indicó Ryu.

— Hai — Respondieron los tres y se marcharon por sus equipajes para partir. Durante el camino Ryu y Kame viajaron como una pareja de recién casados, mientras Ookami y Kuma viajaban escondidos y vigilando. Fue entonces que Hinata pudo detallar por primera vez el rostro de su líder.

Debía tener alrededor de 20 años, su cabello blanco era un poco largo y estaba atado en una coleta baja, pero sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde oscuro muy extraño, era guapo pero andaba con el rostro contraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado, pensó Hinata.

En la noche, cuando Kame y Ryu estuvieron instalados en su habitación, Kuma y Ookami hicieron un pequeño campamento tras del hotel, donde nadie pudiera verlos y donde Hinata tuvieran perfecta visión de la zona donde estaban sus compañeros.

— Es frustrante no conocer el objetivo — Gruñó su compañero con máscara de oso.

— Si, no sé por qué el capitán no nos lo dijo. — Asintió la chica.

Comieron en silencio y Hinata se ofreció para hacer la primera guardia.

Después de un par de horas, Kuma dormía pero una repentina onda de chackra los alertó, Hinata activó su Byakugan y lo que vio la sorprendió. Kame peleaba contra dos ninjas mientas Ryu perseguía a un tercero. Sin embargo sus ordenes eran claras, solo debían intervenir si el objetivo se alejaba mas de cien metros del líder.

— Cuando dé la señal — Murmuró Hinata, Kuma asintió y se preparó con un kunai y varios sembon.

Kame parecia llevar bastante bien su pelea, pero entonces el objetivo del líder se alejó la distancia a la cual kuma y ookami debían actuar.

— Es hora — Dijo Hinata, quien seguida de kuma fueron tras el objetivo.

Kuma llegó primero y detuvo la carga de la persona que huía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar, se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

— ¿Kuma? — Preguntó Hinata mientras la persona volvía a acomodar su máscara.

— ¡No lo dejes ir! — Le gritó Ryu a lo lejos, a lo que Hina reaccionó y se lanzó tras la persona que huía, entonces usó su Byakugan y logró con ayuda de unos sellos explosivos, que la persona cayera del árbol donde acababa de apoyarse para tomar impulso.

— Alto, no puedes seguir — Dijo Hinata — Tienes un tobillo torcido, si insistes en continuar, podía fracturarse — Pero justo cuando lo decía, la máscara de su objetivo se cayó y dejó ver a una joven de no más de 15 años, asustada y con unas extrañas líneas grises en sus ojos. — Un doujutsu — Pensó Hinata, cuando sintió que no podía moverse. — ¿Qué es esto? siento que mis puntos de chakra fueran cerrados por senjutsu — La sensación era similar a cuando estuvo junto a Naruto en la guerra ninja y él le dio de su chakra a todos los ninjas de la alianza ninja. Cerró los ojos e invocó su Byakugan, se esa manera pudo expulsar chakra para intentar abrir sus puntos y poder moverse. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que su líder llegaba a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Hinata asintió. — Bien, es hora de neutralizar el objetivo —

La joven abrió los ojos con miedo, pero Ryu saltó y se paró detrás de la chica.

— No caigo dos veces en el mismo truco — Murmuró mientras acercaba un kunai al cuello de la chica.

Entonces Hinata, quien ya podía moverse se dio prisa y detuvo el kunai antes de que cortara la piel de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó el líder con notable irritación.

— Es una niña, no puede — Hinata pensó en Hanabi... esa niña debía tener la misma edad que su hermana, pero no solo eso, estaba sola y desarmada.

— El objetivo de la misión es terminar con su vida, ¿Piensas desobedecer mis ordenes? — Pero Hinata no lo soltó.

— ¿Por qué debe morir? ¿Qué hizo? Podemos llevarla con nosotros y... — Pero entonces la niña tomó el kunai por el filo y aunque se cortó, lo sujetó firme y lo dirigió al pecho de la chica, pero el líder se movió lo suficientemente rápido y recibió el corte en su costado. Entonces Ryu, saco otro kunai con el que terminó con la vida de la niña.

Hinata retrocedió, la cubría sangre de los dos y de la impresión comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Hina con voz queda al ver como el líder se enderezaba y la miraba. Caminó hacía ella, despacio y tratando de contener el sangrado que aquella niña le había causado. — No se mueva, le ayudaré... — Murmuró Hinata y cuando se acercó, el líder le colocó un par de esposas.

— Insubordinación — Y cuando hubo ajustado las esposas, se dejó caer en el suelo.

Fue hasta entonces que Hinata entendió lo que sucedía, pero no se arrepintió. Había retado a su líder y pudo llevar la misión a su fracaso, pero no por falta de habilidades, sino por compasión. No entendía como es que la Mizukage permitió que mataran a una niña con un doujutsu, cuando ella misma le había dicho que deseaba hacer de esa aldea un hogar mejor para la gente que en el pasado había sufrido persecución... no lo entendía.

Pero debía esperar a hablar con la Mizukage, ahora su líder estaba sangrando y de alguna forma había sido culpa de ella.

— Siento lo de la herida — Murmuró. — No debió interponerse —

Ryu se quitó el chaleco ANBU y la maya negra con que cubría su torso. Entonces, con la poca luz de la luna, Hinata puso notar el gran corte en el costado de ese hombre y sin pensarlo, intentó juntar chakra médico pero no pudo. Ryu se dio cuenta porque volteó a verla.

— Ni lo intentes, esas esposas absorben el chakra —

— Déjeme ayudarlo, por favor —

— Estás detenida por insubordinación, guarda silencio — Ordenó Ryu mientras sacaba un par de vendas de su portakunais.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no dejó que me hiriera siendo que desobedecí las ordenes? — Preguntó Hinata con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que odiaba a ese hombre que mataba sin detenerse a pensar, él parecía comportare como un arma sin sentimientos.

Ryu se tomó un momento en responder.

— Porque un líder cuida de los suyos, a pesar de todo, Hinata Hyuuga de Konoha, deberías pensar más con la cabeza y menos con el corazón —

Hinata lo miró asombrada, había olvidado que la Mizukage había dicho que el Capitán ANBU conocería su verdadera identidad.

— Yo... esa niña no debía morir... —

— Los de Konoha siempre han sido muy blandos, creí que podría moldearte más al estilo de la niebla, pero veo que eres demasiado gentil para ser ANBU — Respondió Ryu. — Es una decepción —

El corazón de la chica se agitó al escuchar lo último...

— _¿U-una decepción?_ — Pensó que al irse de Konoha ya no dolería aquella palabra... ¿Entonces por que sentía que la sensación de fracaso que venía sintiendo se hacía más grande? —

Se quedaron en silencio, Ryu sentado, vendando su costado en silencio, mientras Ookami estaba parada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Un tiempo después, aparecieron Kame y kuma, quienes se sorprendieron al ver esposada a Ookami.

— Está arrestada por insubordinación en segundo grado, deberá ser escoltada de regreso a la aldea para quedar encuartelada sin comunicación por tres semanas. — Indicó el líder.

Aiko y Masaru se observaron y asintieron lentamente. El regreso a la aldea fue mortalmente silencioso.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una pequeña habitación donde solo había una mesa y dos sillas contrapuestas, seguía esposada y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

De pronto una melena roja se dejó ver por la entrada.

— Lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, le he levantado una llamada de atención al Capitán Saizo-dono, debió explicar la misión completamente, desde tu perspectiva entiendo la situación, aunque... — La Mizukage suspiró pesadamente — Aunque lo que el Capitán quería era asegurarse de que los tres lo obedecían ciegamente y eso de alguna forma lo justifica —

— Pero era una niña... —

— No era una niña, era una mujer mayor usuaria de doujutsu con el cual asesinó a varias clanes de pocos miembros alrededor de la aldea de la niebla. Parecía una niña por un jutsu de rejuvenecimiento, pero era una persona muy despiadada que mató niños y familias enteras y por el reporte de Saizo-dono, ella se percató de tu Byakugan por la manera en que te liberaste de su técnica de sellado de puntos de chakra, ya que solo un Hyuuga puede abrir todos esos canales de golpe al también ser expertos en el sellado y abertura de esos puntos, parece que si se quedó quieta al lastimarse no fue porque no pudiera moverse, sino porque deseaba que te acercaras para asesinarte. —

Hinata la observó perpleja.

— Si, Saizo-dono puede parecer joven pero es excelente observando y analizando situaciones, deberías confiar más en él —

— Pero... y hace una semana... en el barco... —

— Eso también tiene una explicación, al parecer había un detonante en el timón. El otro barco explotó, ¿no? — Hinata asintió. — Bueno, fue porque su tripulante llegó al timón y activó los explosivos, por lo que el sujeto que capturaste intentó activarlos, por eso Saizo-dono lo mató. —

Hinata se sintió tonta... había estado en peligro y puesto en peligro a los demás.

— Él debió decirles todo, pero no es muy hablador por si lo has notado — Dijo un poco más alegre la Mizukage.

— ¿Van a sacarme del equipo Chikara? — Preguntó la Hyuuga.

— De momento no ha habido ninguna solicitud por parte de algún miembro del equipo, así que no... aunque de cualquier forma, tienes que cumplir mínimo seis meses en ese equipo para solicitar tu baja y apenas llevas dos. —

— Entiendo. —

— Pero si tendrás que estar tres semanas en detención, nada justifica que hayas desobedecido y retado a tu superior, lo siento mucho, Hinata — Sentenció la pelirroja.

— Entiendo.—

— Te llevaran a tu celda — Hinata asintió.

La Mizukage estaba a punto de irse cuando se detuvo.

— Viajaré a Suna a una reunión de Kages, sabes, me esforzaré porque traigan los exámenes jounin a nuestra aldea, ¿Estarías bien si eso pasa? ¿o te mando a una misión fuera? —

— Está bien, yo... estaré bien — Murmuró la chica sin levantar la mirada.

— Bien, nos vemos... —

Hinata no se percató en qué momento se abrió la puerta de nuevo, solo fue consiente de que dos ninjas la tomaban de los brazos para llevarla a su celda en el calabozo del cuartel ANBU, pero no puso resistencia, realmente necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar...

.

.

.

— Ryu tu próxima misión será encabezar mi escuadrón personal durante mi estancia en Suna, pero Kuma y Kame también irán pero como ellos mismos, serán parte de mi comitiva y como agentes encubiertos. Estamos en tiempos de paz pero nunca están de más esas protecciones. Sin embargo como hay bajas posibilidades de peligro, ustedes dos — Señaló al castaño y a la chica de cabello azul claro — y los chunnin que nos acomáñaran, tómenlo como unas pequeñas vacaciones.—

— Genial, ¿Puede venir mi chico? — Preguntó Aiko con alegría

— Claro, pero no olvides la misión, ¿De acuerdo? —

— Hai, Mizukage-sama —

— Bien, pueden marcharse, partiremos mañana al amanecer. —

Todos los ninjas citados iban a salir de la habitación cuando Aiko se detuvo.

— Etto... ¿Mizukage-sama? —

— Dime —

— ¿Y Hinamori-san? —

— Estará encuartelada tres semanas desde hoy —

— Entiendo... es que pensé que como era la aldea donde vivió, creí que querría ir... —

La Mizukage rió internamente al imaginar a Hinata diciendo que era de Suna tal como ella le había sugerido.

— Me temo que Hinamori no tiene ninguna prisa por encontrarse de nuevo con su pasado, además, no puedo darle privilegios a ninja que no se lo ha ganado. Ahora, date prisa y haz tu equipaje, no olvides ni un kunai. —

— Hai —

.

.

.

En Konoha las cosas se daban de una manera similar.

— Me encanta la idea de salir de viaje dattebayo — Gritaba Naruto — Ya quiero ver a Gaara, seguramente se impresionará de verme como aprendiz de Hokage —

— No seas ruidoso, mocoso, mejor encárgate de llevar todos los pergaminos de la estantería, no vas a descuidar tus lecturas de la historia de la aldea solo por este viaje —

— Tsunade-sama, ¿Está segura de que solo irá con Naruto? — Preguntó Shizune quien veía como Naruto intentaba meter un montón de pergaminos en una pequeña mochila y fallaba estrepitosamente.

— También irá Kakashi, como consejero, y como fuerza irán Kiba y Shikamaru. — Respondió Tsunade mientras una venita en su frente se hinchaba al ver que Naruto no conseguía cerrar la mochila con pergaminos. — Guarda todos los pergaminos en un pergamino de invocación, serás despistado... — Le gritó. — Y no olvides mi pergamino de Sake, Shizune, el Sake de Suna no es muy de mi agrado.—

— Si Tsunade-sama — Shizune se sentó a ayudar a Naruto con los pergaminos.

— Nee abuela, Creo que sería bueno que Konoha apoye que los exámenes sean en la aldea oculta entre la niebla... — Murmuró Naruto.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — Preguntó Tsunade con real curiosidad.

— Quizás de esa manera, Kakashi-sensei pueda ver a Hinata-chan y ya no estar tan deprimido, enserio que da miedo —

— Eso no es lo mejor para la aldea, idiota — Le dio un coscorrón — Un Kage no puede ser tan egoísta Naruto, debe ver por el bien de todos los que viven en la aldea, y todo es TODOS — Le dio otro coscorrón.

— Pero me preocupa el sensei — Dijo Naruto con tristeza. — Ya ni sus libros icha icha lee, me sorprendí tanto cuando lo vi leyendo el periódico... ¡En serio! me dieron tantos escalofríos... — Y tiritó del miedo.

— Lo sé, eso también me pareció perturbador... — Asintió Tsunade... pero luego sonrió — ¿Pero porqué crees que llevo a Kakashi? — Bajó su volumen de voz y con señas le dijo a Naruto que se acercara. — Estoy segura de que Mei no perderá oportunidad de llevarla y presumir de que tiene el Byakugan, estoy segura de que ella irá. —

Y una sonrisa maliciosa adornó el rostro de ambos rubios. Shizune pensó que ese momento, esos dos si parecían maestro y aprendiz...

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ya está el nuevo capítulo y creo que no me tardé tanto como la otra vez xD jeje espero seguir así. Y bueno, aquí tenemos el inicio de la carrera como ANBU de Hinata, no le esta yendo muy bien que digamos :/

Hubo poquito de Kakashi pero lo recompensaré en el siguiente capítulo y si, damas y caballeros, el reencuentro está más cerca de lo que creen... pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? jojo, pues tendrán que esperar un poquito más.

Gracias a que ya entregué mi tesis, tengo más tiempo, ideas y energías para escribir, planeo ya apurarme a ésta historia para poderla finalizar antes de diciembre. Quise poner una escena medio Hot así que por eso el sueño que abre éste capítulo.

**Ahora una consulta a todos mis lectores:**

**La verdad no planeaba poner otro rival a Kakashi, pero creo que el personaje de Saizo tiene potencial, así que les pido su opinión, ¿Ponemos un triángulo amoroso de ahora en adelante o ya se cansaron de mis OC´s ? (No se preocupen, Nabiki va a volver a aparecer)**

La verdad yo no estoy segura, creo que se adaptaría bien pero igual ya es demasiado y mejor lo omito, así que he ahí mi gran dilema.

Ahora pasaré a los agradecimientos, los cuales me animan a escribir más y más:

**fadebila:** Hola! muchas gracias por tu review y de verdad, mil disculpas con la demora, es que enserio, la tesis fue un esfuerzo tremendo y no le veía fin, como suelen decir: el cielo está en su punto más oscuro justo antes del amanecer y por suerte ya descansé y vengo con todos los ánimos para continuar mis fics :D Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo!

**RankaxAlto:** Hola! aún falta un poco para el reencuentro, pero los hilos del destino ya se están tejiendo. Disculpa la demora, ya tenía algo avanzado este capítulo y avancé el siguiente, así que espero en pocos días éste arriba el próximo :) Menos mal que no te pareció aburrido el cap pasado, me quitaste un peso de encima, pues creí que no les gustaría, sin embargo, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**ke3492:** Hey! bienvenida, te agradezco muchísimo tu review, y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y bueno, vamos lentamente viendo un cambio en cada uno de los protagonistas, y seguro se van a volver a ver pero aún falta un poco pero el drama no va a faltar xD espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y me des tu opinión :) gracias por escribir.

**Mimi Tachikawa08:** Yei! me alegro de haberte alegrado el día, espero que también lo logre esta vez con el nuevo capítulo, que espero siga gustándote :D agradezco mucho tu review y ojalá puedas decirme que opinas del nuevo capitán ANBU xD Saludos!

**Emily Luna:** Hola! bien, Hinata si terminó adentro de ANU pero ya se dio cuenta de que eso no es como ella lo imaginaba, no solo es cosa de ser fuerte, sino de soportar cargas mentales muy pesadas. Pero sí, seguro Kakashi no se quedará de brazos cruzados, o si? xD bueno, ya lo veremos más adelante, ya esta el nuevo cap y espero sea de tu agrado! saludos!

**angel maria 15:** Hey! ya regresé y regrese actualizando en menos de un mes, creo jeje y bueno, aquí dejo la conti y espero que te guste, te mando muchos saludos y prometo ya no tardar tanto entre cada actualización (ya llevo un poco adelantado el siguiente capítulo, porque está muy emocionante y no puedo parar jajaja) Saludos!

**fran. sanchez:** Ahh prometo de que antes de que acabe el año habrá más capítulos de El último vinculo, es que lo estoy reeditando pero entonces me puse a escribir Heridas y pospuse un poquito el otro y mi fic de avengers... ahh, voy lento pero seguro :) muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo! :D

**Akemi:** yei! estoy con todo y con muchas ganas y aprovechando que mi musa regresó jajaja agradezco mucho tu review, esos mensajes me animan a escribir aún más jeje espero que te guste la actualización. Saludos!

**Patohf:** Hola! muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, el KakaHina es una pareja hermosa que vale mucho la pena jeje agradezco tus bellas palabras y sí, va a haber más lemon XD aunque no sé entre quienes o cómo xD pero si lo habrá :) espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D

**Gab:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y me apuré para la continuación y aquí está, espero que te guste :D Saludos!

**Nana:** Yei, en el próximo capítulo Kakashi va a tomar una graaaan decisión, así que solo puedo asegurar mucho drama, muchoooo drama jeje y bueno, agradezco tu review y espero que te guste la conti :D

**Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Hola! estoy muy bien jeje gracias, ahora qu eterminé la tesis ya puedo respirar un poco más jeje y bueno, también creo que Hinata no es para ANBU pero ella se propuso una meta y la cumplió, ahora queda ver si se quiere quedar en ese lugar. Y bueno, Kakashi ha estado muy deprimido, pero ya es hora de darle un empujón para que se anime a buscar a Hinata, así que prometo mucho drama el próximo capítulo, mientras espero que te guste la actualización jeje Saludos!

**jenni.4364:** Hola! Bienvenida, agradezco mucho tus palabras, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, ahora trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible para que puedan seguir leyendo :D tu comentario me alegró mucho y pues espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo que resultó un poquito más largo que los últimos jeje Me gusta que Hinata se supere y busque conseguir sus objetivos, espero conseguir dar esa imagen de madurez pero incertidumbre que nos da cuando nos encontramos ante nuevas situaciones jeje muchas gracias por escribir. Saludos!

**Danisanchez. Uchiha18:** Hola! o_o me has hecho sonrojar con tu comentario jeje en éste capítulo ya vimos lo que fue de Hina en su nueva vida, en el próximo nos toca Kakashi y bueno, va a ver mucho drama porque la inspiración regresó y mejor que nunca jeje espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y puedas dejarme tu opinión! :D te lo agradezco jeje Saludos!

Y a todos los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y activado las alarmas :D les estoy muy agradecida.

*Una disculpa si se me escapó algún error, ya me urgía publicar jeje conforme vuelva a reeler el capítulo, los editaré jeje Gracias :)

domingo 17 de julio del 2015


	11. Suna

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

.

Capítulo 11. Suna

.

Gaara observaba por ultima vez el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de anual de Kages, ese día se definirían un par de tratados de comercio y se elegiría a la aldea anfitriona del examen Jounin. El pelirrojo solo esperaba que la Mizukage y el Tsuchikage no fueran a llevar su pequeña pelea a niveles estratosféricos.

.

— Eres muy problemática — Decía Shikamaru.

— No es mi culpa de que seas un bebé llorón — Le respondió una exuberante rubia con cuatro coletas.

— ¿No es muy temprano como para que ya anden peleando? — Preguntó un irritado Kiba, Akamaru se había quedado en el hotel porque la caliente arena de la aldea quemaba sus patas.

— No es tu asunto cara de perro... —

Continuaban discutiendo mientras detrás de ellos, Naruto jalaba a Kakashi por todos lados.

— ¿Ya vio ésta ropa, sensei? ¿Debería llevarle algún recuerdo a Sakura-chan? — Preguntaba con alegría.

— Naruto, no vinimos a turistear, venimos como compañía de Hokage-sama — Dijo con el mismo aburrimiento de siempre.

— Vaya, hubiera preferido quedarme en el hotel con Akamaru, hace un calor de los mil infiernos — Exclamó Kiba con irritación.

— No te quejes, por lo menos tu no tienes que esconderte de la abuela — Espetó Naruto con un escalofrío. — Moriré antes de ser Hokage —

— Menos mal que Kaguya no te puso a estudiar, el mundo hubiera sido enterrado en su genjutsu. — Dijo Kakashi mientras su único ojo visible sonreía.

Kiba y Temari comenzaron a reír, mientras Naruto hacía mohínes y Shikamaru murmuraba algo sobre _muy problemático..._

Pero de pronto Kiba se detuvo y se tensó, aquello puso alerta a sus acompañantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Peguntó Temari mientras colocaba una mano en su abanico.

— Ese olor... — Mumuró Kiba mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la zona céntrica de la aldea de la arena. Los cuatro lo siguieron preocupados ante la posibilidad de un ataque en el marco de la reunión anual de Kages.

Kiba continuó corriendo hasta llegar a una posada muy sencilla pero hogareña. Saltó sobre los techos y se asomaba por cada ventana que podía.

— Está cerca... — Murmuró. De pronto una sombra se posicionó a su lado. Era Akamaru. — ¿Tú también lo sentiste, verdad amigo? — A lo que el perro ladró y continuó al lado de su amo.

Entonces el Inuzuka, encontró el lugar del que provenía aquel olor, la ventana del balcón estaba abierta así que entró y miró a su alrededor.

Naruto y el resto estaban por llegar cuando escucharon un grito de mujer y posteriormente el sonido de kunais.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? — La voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar en ese sitio. Temari entró primero y quedó sorprendida ante la escena.

Una joven de cabello azul claro estaba desnuda, con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo mientas lanzaba kunais con una mano y con la otra intentaba sostener la toalla en su lugar.

— ¿De qué va esto, Kiba? ¿Por qué...? — Pero antes de que la mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No pudiera hacer algo más, un hombre alto de cabello negro acababa de entrar por la puerta y miró a la mujer rubia, luego a un chico con extrañas marcas en su cara y por último a un gran perro blanco. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Perdón, creo que me equivoqué... — Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

La mujer de cabello azul abrió los ojos y gritó.

— ¡Akiyama! —

En ese momento Temari notó que la ropa que estaba en la cama era de gente de la aldea de la niebla, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Por qué Kiba había reaccionado de esa manera? Y en caso de que no hubiera peligro, si no manejaba bien esa situación, podría haber problemas diplomáticos.

— Kiba... — Murmuró Temari, mientras veía al hombre de cabello negro ingresar de nuevo a la habitación y hacer reiteradas reverencias a la mujer que gritó mientras se disculpaba por no haberla visto.

— Hey chicos, ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Peguntó Naruto entrando a la habitación seguido de un Shikamaru y Kakashi serios.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo... ¿Acaso es costumbre en Suna entrar en habitaciones de mujeres desnudas? — Preguntó la mujer de cabello azul con gran molestia, mientras Akiyama colocaba una manta sobre ella y seguía haciendo reverencias.

— Lo siento, creo que esto ha sido una equivocación, disculpen — Dijo Temari con una sonrisa forzada, mientras tomaba del brazo al chico. Mataría lenta y dolorosamente al Inuzuka en cuanto estuvieran fuera...

— No — Dijo con seguridad mientras sus mirada se afilaba.

— ¿Qué demonios...? — Preguntó Temari cuando Akamaru comenzó a olfatear la mochila de aquella pareja.

— Hey... — Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más, Akamaru sacó un par de vendas de la mochila, una de ellas tenía unas gotas de sangre.

— Hinata — Kiba tomó las vendas — Tú — Señaló a la mujer — Tienes un sutil aroma a Hinata, pero estas vendas... huelen a la sangre de ella —

Todos en aquella habitación se tensaron. Con solo oír el nombre de la Hyuuga el calor de aquella habitación dio lugar a un ambiente de incertidumbre e instinto asesino por parte de Kiba.

— ¿Hinata? — Preguntó el hombre mientras se paraba junto a la mujer de cabello azul al sentir el aura asesina de aquel desconocido.

— Kiba, ¿Estás seguro? — Dijo Shikamaru con precaución.

— Lo estoy — Dijo con ferocidad. El Nara miró a Temari, quien asintió y miró a los visitantes de la niebla.

— ¿De donde vienen? Si pudieran mostrar sus pasaportes — Indicó Temari.

— De acuerdo, esto se pone cada vez más raro... Venimos de vacaciones, y mi esposo y yo venimos de la aldea oculta entre la niebla. — Respondió la mujer. — Mi nombre es Aiko y él es mi esposo Akiyama — El mencionado hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Creo que esto es innecesario — Dijo Kakashi haciendo que el aura asesina de Kiba se posara sobre él.

— ¿De qué hablas, sensei? — Preguntó Naruto — Si ellos lastimaron a Hinata-chan... — Pero la mujer de la niebla lo interrumpió.

— Nosotros no hemos lastimado a nadie y no conocemos a ninguna Hinata... A menos que...—

— Se trate de Hinamori... — Completó su esposo, no había que ser tan brillante para hacer esa conexión.

— Es cierto — La mirada de Aiko se iluminó por completo — Hinamori y yo tuvimos unos pequeños cortes en nuestra última misión y ella me ayudó a vendarme, quizás me manchó un poco — Dijo con soltura. — Si quieren puedo mostrarles las cicatrices recientes — Pero su esposo la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Le recordó que estaba desnuda.

Fue turno de los otros de sorprenderse.

— ¿Hinamori? — Repitió Shikamaru — Esa chica no es muy ingeniosa, ¿verdad? — Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Pero entonces el silencio reinó en las cinco personas que irrumpieron en la habitación de los visitantes del país del agua.

Naruto y Kiba tenían muchas ganas de preguntar por Hinata, pero Shikamaru les había advertido que entre más personas supieran del asunto de Hinata, podría descubrirse la farsa, y entonces le iría muy mal con el consejo de su clan si se enteraban de que seguía viva... sobre todo después de la queja que hicieron ante el señor feudal y lucharon por conseguir muchos privilegios para el clan como compensación por lo ocurrido con Hinata.

En cambio, Shikamaru sabía que no era prudente que aquellas personas descubrieran la verdadera identidad de Hinata, aunque debía admitir que tenía curiosidad en saber cómo le iba, aún seguía sorprendido de que la Hyuuga le hubiera confesado que estaba enamorada de Kakashi. Temari se encontraba en una gran disyuntiva, sabía que habían violado la privacidad de aquellos turistas, pero tenía una idea de lo sucedido con la primogénita Hyuuga, pues Shikamaru le contó un poco y ella como consejera del Kazekage, no tuvo que indagar mucho para comprender la situación, sin embargo estaban en una delgada línea que podía desembocar en problemas con la Niebla si no median sus acciones.

Y por último, Kakashi desvió la mirada, entre menos supiera de esa chica, estaba seguro de que podría evitar ese sentimiento de vacío que a veces anidaba en su pecho.

— Vamos, estamos causando molestias — Repitió Kakashi y se dio la media vuelta.

— ¿Amigos de Hina-san? — Preguntó el hombre llamado Akiyama.

— Si — Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

— Más que amigos, ella es como mi hermana — Dijo Kiba.

— Cierto, ella dijo que era de Suna, cariño, creo que nos topamos con sus amigos — Dijo Aiko con gran felicidad, sin embargo, cuando intentó abrazar a su esposo, la toalla se cayó y las narices de Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a sangrar, mientras Temari golpeaba a Shikamaru con su abanico y lo sacaba de la habitación, mientras Kakashi negaba con la cabeza... _¿A dónde había ido a parar Hinata?_...

— Aiko — Dijo Akiyama con un ligero sonrojo. La chica se dio cuenta de su error y se escondió tras su esposo.

— Vayamos a tomar algo, los amigos de Hina-san son nuestros amigos... — Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa. — Los veremos fuera cuando me haya vestido —

Temari aceptó y sacó a golpes a Naruto y Kiba.

Unos minutos después, mientras Temari regañaba a Kiba por casi meter en problemas a la arena con la niebla, una alegre peliazul y su esposo caminaban hacía ellos.

— Akiyama... ese rubio se parece a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿no? el héroe de la guerra ninja...—

— Eso parece —

— Mmm... no parecen gente de Suna... Aquí parece que hay una gran historia —

— Solo ten cuidado — Le dijo el hombre — Tu capitán dijo que no debían involucrarse —

— Lo sé, pero es que Hina-san es tan reservada y mona, será nuestra misión secreta —

.

.

.

En esos momentos en la aldea de la niebla...

— Debe ser medio día — Murmuró Hinata mientras observaba la lluvia caer desde la pequeña ventana con barrotes que daba al exterior. Un poco de agua entraba por ahí, pero era lo más interesante que había visto desde hace una semana en que comenzó su aislamiento. Juntó un poco de agua en sus palmas y comenzó a moldear chakra.

Pequeñas esferas de agua comenzaron a flotar. Hinata era consiente de su afinidad con el agua, pero no era hasta ese momento, en aquella celda oscura, que intentaba moldearla con su chakra. Estaba agradecida de que su capitán le hubiera quitado las esposas que absorbían el chakra, de esa manera podía experimentar esa nueva sensación.

Un golpe la hizo sobresaltarse y una charola con un poco de sopa y pan entró por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Sin embargo Hinata no la tocó, desde hacía un par de días no tenía mucho apetito y le bastaba con lo que comía durante el desayuno para estar bien el resto del día.

Regresó su mirada a la pequeña ventana y juntó un poco más de agua. Si conseguía encontrar la cantidad exacta de chakra, al salir podría probar con cantidades más grandes de agua y si buscaba algún libro de jutsus, quizás podría dominar el elemento del agua.

— ¿Debo continuar en ANBU? — Se preguntó en voz baja. Realmente no lo sabía, aquellos dos meses de misiones fueron desgastantes, sentía como si necesitara apagar su voluntad de fuego para poder encajar en su trabajo... — Pero ya no vivo en Konoha, y no podré regresar... — Pensó con tristeza, la voluntad de fuego era el legado que los pimeros kages habían dejado para que las nuevas generaciones tuvieran una moral y una dirección a seguir en el crecimiento de la aldea de la hoja.

Pero ella ya no era de Konoha, ni una Hyuuga, ni siquiera tenía una identidad. Era Ookami y seguía siendo una decepción para sus superiores. Pero es que cuando detuvo a su líder, lo consideró correcto, salvar hasta la vida más pequeña y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible era importante, eso lo aprendió de Naruto.

Entonces Hinata decidió que las dos semanas de aislamiento que le quedaban, debía encontrar un sentido a lo que quería para ella. Esa era su nueva meta.

.

.

.

— Entonces si eres Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Quién diría que Hina-san conocía al gran héroe de la última guerra ninja? — Comentó en voz alta la chica, mientras un sonrojado Naruto sonreía y disfrutaba del alago.

— Pero ustedes no parecen de Suna — Señaló Akiyama.

Se encontraban sentados en una tienda de dangos, la pareja de la niebla, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari. Kakashi murmuró una disculpa cuando salieron de la habitación y se marchó ante la desilusión de Naruto.

— No, somos de Konoha, excepto ella, es hermana de Gaara — Respondió el rubio, pero Temari le mostró su puño.

— Muestra un poco más de respeto hacía el Kazekage, no porque sea tu amigo vas a ir por el mundo tuteándolo — Dijo Temari con enojo.

— Lo siento jeje a veces lo olvido —

Shikamaru decidió intervenir por el bienestar de Naruto y ante el rostro tan lúgubre de Kiba.

— Entonces... ¿Eres ninja? — Preguntó con cautela.

— Hai, pero mi esposo y yo estamos de vacaciones aprovechando que nuestra Mizukage vino y absorbió algunos costos para los que quisiéramos venir a conocer — Respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras su esposo asentía. — Oh, pero díganme, ¿Por que Hinamori-san se regresó a Kirigakure?... — Hizo una pausa. — Somos compañeras pero ella no habla mucho — Hizo un puchero.

— ¿Cómo encontraron una conexión entre nosotros y Hinamori-san? — Preguntó Akiyama mientras recibía una orden de dangos.

— Soy Kiba Inuzuka y en mi clan nos especializamos en el rastreo, poseo un olfato muy sensible —

— Pero entonces debes estar muy familiarizado con el olor de Hinamori-san, hace más de una semana que no la veo por lo que me sorprende tu habilidad... Konoha tiene ninjas muy talentosos —

— Eramos amigos — Kiba bajó la mirada con tristeza... Hinata siempre había sido muy especial para él... fue la primera mujer que no le gritaba y ordenaba, lo trataba con delicadeza y paciencia. Pero siempre supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella... su mirada radiante al encontrarse con el Uzumaki apagaba cualquier ánimo que tuviera de intentar algo más con ella... Pero cuando supo que había muerto... el dolor de las palabras que nunca le dijo lo ahogaban y la furia de que alguien hubiera apagado su vida lo envolvió... Hinata era más que una amiga, era su amor imposible y su amiga incondicional. Pero eso era algo que solo él y Shino sabían y no le interesaba que alguien más lo supiera.

Si tan solo pudiera volver a verla una vez más... por eso cuando detectó su aroma corrió, porque en aquellos instantes su vida dependía de encontrarla...

— Entiendo, entonces ha viajado mucho, ella dijo que era de Kirigakure pero que vivió mucho tiempo en Suna, supongo que también llegó a estar en Konoha si los conoció — Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

— Algo así — Y Naruto rió mientras Shikamaru ponía a trabajar su mente.

— Vaya, y aún con tantos amigos y tantas experiencias es tan tímida, quién lo diría — Aiko se acercó más a los chicos y bajó el volumen de voz. — ¿Qué tan cierto es que ella tenía un novio pero que él la dejó cuando ella regresó a kiri? —

Kiba se ahogó son su bebida mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada. Shikamaru bufó y Temari los miró divertida de las reacciones de todos.

— Hina-chan estuvo enamorada de cierto rubio toda la vida pero él nunca se dio cuenta — Comentó Temari con una sonrisa.

— Eso no es cierto... Si me di cuenta... cuando me lo dijo... — Naruto aún se recriminaba por nunca haberse dado cuenta, sino hasta el día en que ella se declaró.

— ¡Oh! Entonces ese galán eres tú... —

— No, claro que no... yo... ella comenzó a salir con alguien más, ¿No es así, Shikamaru? —

El pelinegro lo miró con molestia.

— Eres problemático... —

Pero Aiko no le quitaba la mirada de encima esperando por una respuesta.

— Bien, si, luego de Naruto empezó a salir con alguien más... tsk, me metes en problemas baka —

— Vaya, si tuviera enfrente a ese sujeto, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo sin manera de que tenga descendencia, mira que no querer estar con Hina-san... —

— Es bueno ver que ha hecho amigos que se preocupan por ella en kirigakure — Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ella cómo se encuentra? — Preguntó Temari mientras bebía su té helado.

Pero la miraba sombría que se dedicaron los esposos, puso en alerta a los ninjas de Konoha.

— Sucedió algo... — Preguntó Kiba mientas se ponía de pie, nervioso.

— No, quiero decir... ella está bien... en realidad ella iba a venir pero no pudo porque... se le atravesó una misión — Dijo Aiko con una risa nerviosa. — Pero basta de eso. — Se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa — La pregunta del millón es... ¿Por qué se marchó Hina-san de Sunagakure? ¿Ustedes lo saben? —

— Eso es algo muy personal, si Hinata no te lo ha dicho, es porque no deberías saberlo — Respondió Kiba.

— ¿Hinata? — Repitió Aiko. — Hinamori... entonces su verdadero nombre es Hinata... —

Shikamaru chistó.

— Bien, es hora de que Naruto regrese al hotel, Tsunade-sama te matará si no terminas las lecturas de hoy — Indicó el Nara — Muévete también tú Kiba, lleva a Akamaru cargando hasta el hotel o se quemará sus patas. —

— Esto es aún más interesante de los esperado, ¿No cariño? — Dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie. — No necesitas ser tan correcto, basta con que digas que tienes más información que no deseas compartir. —

— ¿Qué interés tienes en ella? — Preguntó Temari, sentía que el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse.

— Ya les dije, es mi compañera y yo no puedo trabajar si no conozco al que cuida mis espaldas —

— Ella nunca habla de sí misma — Asintió Akiyama mientras comía un dango sin inmutarse.

— Entonces pregúntale a ella... vamos — Insistió Shikamaru mientras se ponían de pie y abandonaban el local.

— Bueno, es una lástima... nadie podrá preguntarle nada en un buen tiempo... — Dijo la mujer con una triste sonrisa. Sin embargo una sombra si la escuchó.

.

.

.

En la noche Aiko y Akiyama caminaban tomados del brazo cuando una sombra les cortó el paso.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Hinamori-san? — Preguntó el individuo pero llevaba una mascara negra por lo que no podían ver su rostro, sin embargo Akiyama se percató de que el cabello de aquel individuo era igual al de el adulto que acompañaba a los ninjas de Konoha cuando entraron en la habitación donde se hospedaban.

— Ninja de Konoha — Dijo Akiyama — No somos el enemigo. —

Tras unos momentos de silencio, el sujeto se quitó la máscara revelando a Kakashi Hatake.

— ¿No te han dicho que espiar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? — La mujer sonrió y se abrazó a su esposo.

— Ustedes no son ninjas normales, ¿Eres la compañera ANBU de Hinamori? — Kakashi fue directo al grano.

— Querrás decir... Hinata, ¿no? — Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? ¿Por qué no vino? —

— ¿Crees que vas a conseguir información clasificada de la aldea con una simple pregunta? — Aiko se puso en posición de ataque. — Lucha conmigo, ninja de Konoha. —

— Me temo que ya no soy un ninja activo de Konoha, así que ya no poseo armas — Respondió Kakashi con tranquilidad.

— Eres Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copy — Akiyama sonrió.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — Kakashi preguntó ocultando su sorpresa.

— Bajo esa banda negra, tienes un sharingan, no hay otra persona con el, a parte de Sasuke Uchiha... —

— ¿Enserio eres Kakashi Hatake? — Aiko lo miró sorprendida.

Kakashi los miró con sorpresa, aquel hombre con actitudes despreocupadas parecía más fuerte de lo normal, no cualquiera podría detectar su sharingan.

— Hinata realmente debía estar en un buen lío si conocía a tantas celebridades y terminó escondiéndose en Kiri —

Aquel comentario molestó al peligris, aunque a final de cuentas esa afirmación tenía un poco de verdad.

— No lo volveré a repetir... ¿Dónde está? —

— Cariño, aunque esté retirado no creo que debamos retarlo — Comentó Aiko mientras Akiyama asentía — Pero eso no significa que te vaya a decir información clasificada. Vayámonos, no puede tocarnos sin ocasionar un problema entre nuestras aldeas. —

— Yo... lo pido por favor... —

Kakashi apretó sus puños.

El frío del desierto fue el único testigo de aquella petición, Akiyama lo miró y pudo encontrar un poco de desesperación en la mirada de aquel hombre. Y entonces sintió empatía con él.

— Está incomunicada en el cuartel ANBU de Kirigakure—

Aiko miró sorprendida a su esposo.

— Cariño... —

— Tu no has dicho nada, así que si la Mizukage debe sancionar a alguien, es a mí — Era la frase más larga que la chica escuchó decir a su marido ese día. Suspiró derrotada.

— ¿Por qué está castigada? — Preguntó Kakashi, quien sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— Insubordinación en segundo grado, aunque el Capitán fue benévolo y solo le asignó tres semanas, hoy cumplió la primera — Respondió la mujer — Pero no entiendo por qué te debe interesar eso —

— Él está enamorado de ella — Respondió Akiyama con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kakashi sintió un golpe en su pecho al escuchar aquello, podía lidiar con los comentarios burlescos de Naruto, pero aquella frase tan simple y directa lo había desconcertado. Aquel hombre le quería hacer creer que lo podía leer... aunque en lo más recondito de su corazón, era consiente de que eso era verdad, la quería...

— ¿Es así? — Preguntó la chica abriendo mucho los ojos. — Entonces tu eres quien la rechazó...—

— ¿Eso te dijo ella? — Una triste sonrisa apareció.

Aiko asintió lentamente.

— ¿Por qué...? —

— No tengo porque responder eso. — Kakashi se dio la media vuelta — Les agradezco la información — Empezó a caminar pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

— ¿Quieres mandarle algún mensaje? —

— No, ya se dijo todo lo que había que decir — Y desapareció.

— Vaya... —

— Miente — Comentó Akiyama mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa. — Sufre pero no sabe qué hacer —

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno leyendo a la gente? — Preguntó Aiko mientras se abrazaba de su esposo y retomaban su camino.

— Cuando te conocí no estaba seguro de poder estar contigo — La chica lo miró sorprendida — Eras mucho menor que yo y creía que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó? —

— Te miré y supe que valía la pena dejar ANBU y comenzar una vida más tranquila a tu lado — Respondió.

— Eres el hombre perfecto Akiyama — Y le plantó un beso en los labios — Me encanta cuando muestras tu lado amable... vamos ya a la habitación — Y rozó con un dedo su brazo — Quizás podamos encargar un bebé... —

.

.

.

— ¿Y bien? — Shikamaru estaba recargado en la ventana de la habitación de Kakashi en la torre del Kazekage.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— Fuiste tras la pareja de Kirigakure, y siendo sincero me interesa saber qué descubriste —

— ¿Para qué? ¿Se lo reportaras a la Hokage así como hiciste durante la misión en la capital? — Kakashi se dejó caer en la cama.

— Tsk, eres igual de problemático que Naruto... — Miró por la ventana — Tsunade-sama estaba preocupada por ti y creo que tu relación con Hinata podría haber sido algo positivo, en cambio, lo arruinaste y ahora te encargas de ir desapareciendo poco a poco... y la Hokage lo sabe —

— Ya serví por muchos años a Konoha, me gustaría que me dejaran elegir lo que quiero hacer de mi vida de ahora en adelante —

Shikamaru bostezó.

— Eres muy problemático, no te das cuenta que la preocupación de la Hokage y del resto es por que eres parte de nuestra familia shinobi, no es una mera obligación que cumplamos — El Nara le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse. — Ella realmente te amaba — Y desapareció saltando por la ventana.

Kakashi observó le lugar donde antes había estado el chico y suspiró, Naruto y el resto lo estaban volviendo loco con sus indirectas y quejas. No, no iría a Kirigakure. Aunque aquella noche, la luna llena del desierto se veía más hermosa que nunca y se preguntaba si los ojos de la peliazul seguirían brillando... ser ANBU solía matar lo mejor de cada persona, él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Cuando era Capitán ANBU y miraba a los nuevos reclutas, podía decir con certeza quién de ellos sería el primero en salirse, quién causaría más problemas y quién tenía más probabilidades de adaptarse. El ejemplo perfecto era Itachi Uchiha, quién a pesar de ser casi un niño cuando ingresó a ANBU, desde sus primeros entrenamientos mostraba una serenidad y certeza que pocos adultos experimentados demostraban, por eso Kakashi puso un gran énfasis en su entrenamiento.

Cuando pensaba en Hinata, simplemente no podía verla tras una máscara; su gentileza y bondad, las características que tantos problemas le causaron dentro de su clan, eran cosas que un ANBU no se podía permitir. Realmente le intrigaba saber qué clase de insubordinación cometió, pero estaba seguro que si dependiera de él, ella no sería ANBU, y no por falta de poder, sino para no destruir su amable corazón.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro.

— Debo dejar de pensar en ello... — Y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. A pesar de que la noche se sentía fresca, Kakashi deseaba poder relajarse y dejar su mente en blanco.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha fría, pero esto solo tuvo el efecto contrario. Cerró sus ojos y entonces se encontró recordando su primer día como Capitán ANBU.

... Flash Back ...

Se encontraba en un largo pasillo oscuro en lo más profundo del calabozo de Konoha.

— Este camino conduce a las celdas provisionales cuando detenemos a ninjas de bajo poder y deben esperar a ser interrogados. — Explicó Ibiki Morino con su grave voz.

— Entiendo — Kakashi respondió con absoluta seriedad.

— Al final del pasillo está el cuarto de castigos, ahí debes enviar a los elementos que ameriten un castigo, créeme, es muy divertido apostar cuanto tiempo aguantaran sin suplicar por un poco de luz.—

— ¿Luz? — Preguntó sin mostrar ninguna emoción, más aquello no tenía sentido para el Hatake.

— Así es, pasan tanto tiempo en ese agujero que la mayoría se despide de ANBU antes de poder reintegrarse a su escuadrón. — Respondió Ibiki. — ANBU es el equipo de élite que debe ser capaz de dar su vida por el bien del Hokage y la aldea, si alguien no es capaz de hacer su trabajo, lo único que merece es pudrirse como gusano bajo la tierra. —

— Eso debe asustar a los novatos —

Morino comenzó a reír.

— Si, esa es la mejor parte de la charla de bienvenida —

... Flash Back ...

La piel de sus manos comenzó a arrugarse, por lo que decidió salir del agua fría, y regresó al irónico frío que sacudía a Suna una vez que el sol se ocultaba.

Se secó con una toalla y procedió a vestirse. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía extraño. De alguna manera, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha, la tristeza por la pérdida de Hanare se había ido debilitando, y en su lugar, la preocupación por saber cómo le estaba yendo a la peliazul surgía como un huracán. Pero cuando la ansiedad comenzaba a envolverlo, se decía que el único sentimiento que lo vinculaba con esa chica era la culpa por no haber podido protegerla y que por ello se había tenido que marchar a otra aldea a comenzar su vida desde cero. Una vida en la que él no tenía cabida.

Pero ahora que sabía que estaba en ANBU no podía dejar de preguntarse si él sería capaz de hacer algo por ella. Quizás lo único que ella necesitaba era que alguien le dijera lo valiosa que era y así ella podría dejar de meterse en problemas, dejaría ANBU porque no sentiría que tenía que demostrar su fuerza y valía como kunoichi.

Kakashi miró sus manos, y sonrió amargamente. No, él no podría ser jamás el consuelo de nadie, porque se encontraba más roto y dañado que nadie. Porque todas las persona que amaba estaban muertas y de alguna manera su forma de vivir había estado encaminada a morir. Con el pretexto del sharingan y de las mil técnicas que había copiado, Kakashi se lanzó a feroces bárbaras misiones, cuidó de las nuevas generaciones y se posicionó siempre en primera fila para luchar y de alguna manera encontrar una muerte digna de un shinobi… y no lo logró.

Ni siquiera cuando murió durante el ataque de Pein se pudo quedar en aquel lugar tan oscuro pero acompañado de su padre… Fue regresado a la vida, y aunque en ese momento lo agradeció ya que de esa manera pudo ayudar a sus alumnos y luchar en la guerra shinobi, ahora que ya había pasado el tiempo, se cuestionaba si no hubiera sido mejor no regresar.

— Tengo dos opciones, seguir como hasta ahora o ir tras de ella — Murmuró mientras apretaba sus puños. — No soy tan joven como para imaginar un final feliz si me reencuentro con ella, pero quizás de esa manera pueda quitarme se encima este sentimiento de culpa y continuar mi vida en paz, pero primero hay algo que debo cerrar —

Si, era una razón bastante egoísta, pero cuando hay tantos sentimientos mezclados, no es posible saber qué es lo correcto, al menos hasta que llega el momento de decidir.

Así que Kakashi se puso de pie y salió en búsqueda de la Hokage.

.

.

.

Tsunade agradeció mentalmente que el bijuu de Gaara ya no se encontrara dentro del chico, porque a pesar de su infinita paciencia, una pequeña vena de molestia comenzaba a notársele. Aunque a decir verdad, el pelirrojo estaba teniendo mucha paciencia con el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage. En menos de una hora lograron los cinco Kages establecer las condiciones de los nuevos tratados de comercio. Al parecer había surgido una aldea civil que se encargaba de crear y vender tecnología, que a decir verdad dejó encantados a todos los Kages, hasta al viejo Oonoki quien se asustó al saber que ya había algo llamado computadora personal y que si tenía conexión a internet, podría buscar vídeos de gatitos.

El problema empezó cuando llegó el momento de elegir la sede del examen jounnin. La Mizukage, argumentó que su aldea estaba preparada para patrocinar por primera vez unos exámenes de tal envergadura, pero contrario a esta idea, el Tsuchikage se inclinó por su aldea y dijo que deseaba ceder su puesto de Kage lo más pronto posible y que la mejor manera de despedirse, sería coordinando ese evento.

Cuando llegó el momento de la votación, Mei Terumi y el viejo Oonoki votaron por sus propias aldeas, después Tsunade votó por la aldea de la niebla mientras Gaara favoreció al anciano que aprendió a admirar durante la guerra shinobi. Finalmente todo quedó en manos del Raikage, quien ni lento ni perezoso, se inclinó por el anciano y su aldea ya que geográficamente se encontraban cerca sus aldeas.

— Bien, acepto el triunfo del anciano — Espetó Mei Terumi no muy contenta. — Pero entonces me gustaría proponer que los exámenes se lleven a cabo en dos semanas. —

— ¿Dos semanas? — El viejo Oonoki se sorprendió.

— ¿No acabas de decir que tu aldea está preparada? Además, sería inteligente llevar a cabo el evento antes de que caiga el invierno. — Hizo una pausa y sonrió. — Aunque si no estás listo, la niebla si lo está… —

— No — Gritó el Tsuchikage — Quiero decir, por nosotros está bien, de cualquier forma ya tengo elegido a mi sucesor y ya están listas las nuevas instalaciones... —

— Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, bee se presentará en el examen — Dijo el Raikage

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó Mei, eso era el colmo.

— Si, ya es hora de que se ponga serio en su entrenamiento. — Y sonrió. — Y por supuesto, con eso mis chicos se sentirán motivados —

— Supongo que nada impide que presente el examen — Comentó Gaara mientras continuaba tomando nota — Así mismo, informo que la arena no tiene ningún problema con adelantar la fecha. ¿Qué opina la Hokage?—

— Bueno, entonces supongo que a nadie le importará que mande a Naruto — Dijo Tsunade mientras limaba sus uñas.

— ¿No se supone que es un evento para dar oportunidad a los demás shinobis? Es una burla que esos dos participen, bien podrían estar a nuestro nivel — Dijo el Tsuchikage.

— Naruto necesita el rango, no puede ser Hokage si se queda como chunnin — Dijo la rubia y sonrió triunfante.

— Bee necesita un poco de disciplina y eso puede ayudar — Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. — Además ya me tiene harto, no sale de mi oficina y sus rimas cada día son peores... —

— Apoyo a la Hokage y al Raikage — Dijo Gaara, quien a pesar de su semblante tranquilo, deseaba que aquella reunión llegara a su fin.

— No quiero que aplasten a mis shinobis — Murmuró Mei medio derrotada.

— No es justo — Replicó Oonoki

— Bueno, por lo menos ya están de acuerdo en algo ustedes dos — Se rio Trunade. — Bueno, supongo que podemos dar por concluido esto, nos veremos en quince días en la aldea del Tsuchikage. — Se puso de pie. — Gaara, muchas gracias por todo, la comitiva de Konoha marchará mañana a primera hora — E hizo una reverencia.

— Si, supongo que nosotros haremos lo mismo — Dijo Mei e imitando a la Hokage se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

El Tsuchikage y el Raikage se quedaron discutiendo cuestiones de sus fronteras ante la frustración de Gaara, quien por ser el anfitrión, debía ser el último en salir del lugar.

Mientras Tsunade y Mei caminaban por los pasillos de la torreo del Kazekage, Temari, Shikmaru y un ANBU de la niebla las alcanzaron.

— Espero que su estancia en Suna haya sido grata — Dijo Temari mientras caminaban.

— Me complació que la reunión fuera en la noche, el calor seco de Suna es agobiante — Mei entregó su carpeta con notas al ANBU de cabello blanco que la acompañaba. — Prepara todo para marchar mañana al medio día — El ANBU asintió.

— ¿Cómo va todo en tu aldea? — Preguntó Tsunade.

— Bien, ya sabes, todo mojado — Respondió la Mizukage restando importancia.

— Entiendo… escuché que ha habido un par de ataques importantes —

— Si, pero nada que nuestros ANBUS no hayan podido controlar — La sonrisa de la pelirroja se mantuvo. — Es una lástima que ellos no puedan aplicar el examen Jounin, trata que Naruto no le dé una mega paliza a todos mis chicos.—

— Bueno, imagino que muchos no querrán pelear contra el héroe de la guerra ninja. —

— ¿Y qué hay del Uchiha? ¿También aplicará la prueba? —

— Me temo que no, continuará trabajando para la alianza Shinobi y para eso no necesita de títulos —

Pronto llegaron a la puerta principal de la torre del Kazekage y se detuvieron sin salir.

— Bueno, si algún día necesitas que le demos asilo al Uchiha u otro ninja de nuevo, no dudes en contar conmigo, son fascinantes las cosas que los clanes de Konoha pueden lograr… —

Pero antes de que Tsunade pudiera decir algo, Kakashi Hatake apareció por la entrada principal.

— Sasuke busca redimir su camino con Konoha, es tentadora su propuesta pero no necesaria —

El peligris cubrió el paso de la Mizukage.

— Vaya, vaya… el ninja copy retirado… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿25? ¿30? Esa mascara no deja apreciar tu edad. — Mei colocó sus manos en su cintura — ¿Por qué te retiraste, Hatake-san? Eres muy joven aún, mira al anciano Oonoki, acaba de pelear en una guerra ninja — Kakashi sonrió.

— Uno debe conocer sus propios límites —

Mei comenzó a reír.

— De acuerdo, no haré más intentos por atraer al Uchiha a mi aldea, pero si un día te aburres del verde de Konoha, hay un extraordinario centro de descanso en la niebla en el que puedo conseguirte un lugar — Mei se acercó al peligris.

— Quizás le tome la palabra un día de estos — Respondió el hombre sin alejarse. — Claro, si me promete no encerrarme en algún sitio oscuro— Mei sonrió socarronamente.

— Bueno, no puedo prometer mucho, si te portas como un chico malo tendré que castigarte — Y la mujer se alejó. — Vaya, nunca dejarán de sorprenderme tus ninjas, Tsunade. Taicho, vámonos —

El ANBU asintió y avanzó, pero cuando pasó al lado de Kakashi, éste lo sujeto del brazo, deteniendo su camino. El ANBU lo miró sin decir nada, y así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? — Preguntó Tsunade al ver aquello.

— Nada — Y soltó al ANBU, quien tras darle un último vistazo al ex Jounin, marchó tras la Mizukage.

— Aquello fue extraño — Murmuró Temari a su acompañante.

— Demasiado problemático —

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Adivinen!

Sí!

Les traigo dos capítulos! Es que llegaron tantos reviews que no pude parar de escribir, ¡Es posible gracias a todos ustedes!

Así que no me entretengo mucho y los dejo pasar al siguiente ^^

Un agradecimiento a:

**cerezodarck20:** Hola! bienvenida y muchas gracias por escribir, y bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ya comenzó nuestro triángulo amoroso jajaja va a haber muchos problemas para nuestros protagonistas. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y pues espero tu opinión :D

**jenni. 4364: **Jajaja el cabello del taicho tiene un motivo, el cual se descubrirá más adelante. Y ya empezaron los problemas en la etapa final del fic :D espero que lo disfrutes mucho y no dudes en dejarme tu opinión jaja y bueno, aquí está el capítulo doble! Wii! Saludos!

**Patohf: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, haz descrito con gran precisión los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, sin embargo, Kakashi ya decidió que debe empezar a cerrar ciertos capítulos de su vida y uno incluye volver a ver a Hinata para saber de una vez por todas si podrán estar juntos o no :) y bueno, el triángulo le va a poner un toque más picante xD espero que te guste el capítulo doble y bueno, solo decir que me gustaría saber qué te parecieron los nuevos caps! Saludos!

**RankaxAlto: **Mucchas gracias por las felicitaciones, estoy muy contenta xD por eso es que pude ponerme a escribir como loca y hoy pude traerles un capítulo doble :D debería grabarme mientras escribo, comienzo reír y a emocionarme como loca jeje espero poder transmitir esas emociones a todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu review y pues te dejo pasar al siguiente capítulo :D

**angel maria 15: **Hola! bueno, no estoy segura de que Hanare pueda regresar, pero nos vamos a enterar de un par de cosas de ellas que ni el mismo Kakashi sabía y aquello le va a poner un extra de leña al fuego. Jajaja espero que te guste el doble capítulo y bueno, ojalá puedas dejar tu opinión sobre como va el triángulo xD saludos!

**fadebila: **Muchas gracias por tu confianza, la historia está tomando un rumbo super dramático, espero que no me maten por lo que está por venir, pero no solo quiero hacer una historia de amor, quiero plasmar mi pensamiento sobre algunas cuestiones como el amor, el sexo y los roles de cada persona, espero que les guste y que de alguna forma pueda dejarles algo a mis lectores. Saludos y corre al siguiente capítulo :)

**ke3492: **Hola! hoy traigo un capítulo doble y bueno, los engranajes ya están en movimiento, así que pronto los caminos de nuestros protagonistas se van a encontrar :D y va a ser super cardíaco. Y bueno, también vamos conociendo más a Saizo y lo que lo conforma como persona... espero puedas dejar tu opinión de estos capítulos. Saludos!

**Emily Luna: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me haces sentir muy emocionada, la verdad le dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a escribir para compartir con ustedes mis locuras, me alegra que te guste la historia, por ello hoy les dejo un capítulo doble, y bueno, puedo decirte que aún le quedan un par de cosas super hot al fic xD yei!

**Nanistis : **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, el fic está pensado para terminar a más tardar en diciembre, por lo que las actualizaciones serán como cada dos o tres semanas aunque ahorita estaba tan emocionada que decidí no alargar la espera y subir dos capítulos, así que ojalá puedas dejarme tu opinión y bueno, disfruta la lectura xD

**Nana: **Cha cha chan... ya casi llega el reencuentro, está tan cerca que casi puedo sentirlo... y eso me emociona xD jajaja las cosas siguen estando difíciles para la chica, pero el hecho de que se esfuerce tanto en algún momento le tendrá una recompensa, y ojalá sea una recompensa super sexy jajaja xD anda y ve al siguiente capítulo, estoy muy emocionada! :D

**Diana Marcela-Akemi: **Hola! bien, en estos capítulos ha quedado marcado el triángulo amoroso, pero nada es lo que parece, o si? xD y sobre nuestro adorado Kakashi, si, le esperan un par de problemas más y si, veremos a una Hinata celosa, pero mientras te dejo este par de capítulos, espero que no hayan sido muy cortos jeje muchas gracias por escribir :) Saludos!

**La vieja loca: **Hola! que maravilla saber de ti! espero que te gusten estos nuevos capítulos :D ojalá puedas dejarme tu opinión y bueno, espero que te emociones tanto como yo lo hice al escribir jaja luego hasta iba por la calle con una gran sonrisa jajajaen fin, corre al siguiente capítulo y espero poder leerte de nuevo! Saludos!

**fran. sanchez: **Hola! bueno, en mi perfil de ff. net está el listado de cómo iré publicando mis fics y bueno, si ya estoy trabajando en la edición de _El último vínculo,_ solo que ahoria aprovecho la emoción que me dio leer la novela ligera Kakashi Hiden y así poder ya acabar este fic (ya quiero escribir otro KakaHina, aunque un poco más corto, quizás un One-shot), pero bueno, mientras dejo un capítulo doble, espero que lo disfrutes mucho! :D

**spookygolin: **Hola! muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, y bueno, debido al mes que me atrasé, hoy les traigo un capítulo doble donde se establecen las bases de lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos, Kakashi ya decidió ir a ver a Hinata una vez más y Saizo ya está más que puesto para darle muchos problemas a Kakashi jajaja bueno, no te entretengo y te dejo pasar al siguiente capítulo! Saludos!

**Danisanchez. Uchiha18: **Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, hoy hay dos capítulos nuevos y pues espero que te gusten :D Yei!

**KattytoNebel: **Tsunade y Naruto tratan de ayudar en lo que pueden jaja aunque como dicen más ayuda el que no estorba jajaja Y bueno, Kakashi y Hinata está en un momento en que deben elegir lo que quieren, quizás vaya a ser difícil, pero ojalá que elijan lo que los haga felices. :D Espero que disfrutes del capítulo doble y muchas gracias por escribir! :D

**Komorebi-chama: **A mi tampoco me gustan los fics donde el tercero en discordia se queda solo :( por ello ya hay un plan con nuestro tercero en discordia :) y solo queda ver si las cosas van como está planeado o si habrá alguna sorpresa en el camino :) ese Kakashi tiene que aplicarse o podría perder a Hinata para siempre, ya que fue él quien la rechazó, él tiene que ir y decirle lo que en verdad siente jeje bueno, te dejo que pases al siguiente capítulo, ojalá te guste! Saludos!

viernes 09 de septiembre del 2016


	12. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

.

Capítulo 12. Revelaciones

.

— ¿Cómo demonios que te vas? — Gritó Tsunade a un peligris sonriente y poco avergonzado.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos de que la Mizukage y su guadaespalda se habían marchado cuando Kakashi le informó a Tsunade que debía marchar en esos momentos.

— No irás a ningún lado si no me dices por qué y a dónde planeas ir, deja te recuerdo que viniste en calidad de consejero civil así que no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que se te da la gana —

— Si, bueno, es que hace un rato me topé con un gato negro y creo que necesito un buen paseo para que no me persiga la mala suerte —

Temari miró un poco avergonzada a Shikamaru.

— ¿Habla en serio? — Preguntó la Sabaku No.

— Me temo que si — Y sacó un cigarrillo.

— No, si no me dices qué te está pasando, mandaré que te encierren una semana en el hospital de Konoha, primero andas todo amargado, deprimido y leyendo el periódico, luego empiezas a sacar tus fantasías eróticas con la Mizukage y ahora vienes con tu mejor cara a decir que le temes a una superstición. Así que habla. —

— Hay una aldea que necesito visitar, creo que ya es tiempo de cerrar ese capítulo. — Respondió Kakashi lo más serio posible. Está de más decir que aquella sinceridad dejó sin palabras a la Hokage, quien sin lugar a dudas, tenía conocimiento de la relación que Kakashi y la ninja de la arena habían tenido.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, Tsunade invitó a sus acompañantes a salir de la torre, ya que se habían quedado en la entrada, y una vez que llegaron a las afueras del hostal donde se hospedaban, volteó, miró al peligris y le sonrió.

— De acuerdo, puedes ir y hacer ese viaje —

— Se lo agradezco, Hokage-sama —

— Pero con una condición —

— ¿Cuál? —

— Que te lo lleves a él— Y señaló a Shikamaru, quien iba fumando y caminando del brazo junto a Temari.

— Se quedará sin escolta para su regreso a la aldea — Refutó el ex ninja copy.

— Con Naruto y Kiba será suficiente, tómalo o déjalo, ya no eres un ninja activo, así que como civil no podrás viajar solo — Kakashi iba a negarse, pero la mujer se le adelantó. — Si, Shikamaru irá para ver que no te metas a ti y a la aldea en problemas, después de ver cómo buscabas pelea con el ANBU de Mei. Es mi última palabra. —

— No estoy de acuerdo —

— No tienes más opción, Kakashi —

Despues de una larga lucha de miradas, Kakashi suspiró con cansancio.

— De acuerdo — Dijo con tranquilidad

— Sin trampas, sin intentar huir, sin dejarlo inconsciente, sin perderlo, sin… — Kakashi dejó de escuchar a la Hokage, aunque no fue el único, Shikamaru y Temari ya no estaban con ellos.

— Seguramente fueron a "despedirse" — Pensó con gran humor, pero su mente lo traicionó y por un segundo recordó el rostro triste de Hinata cuando se separaron.

Si esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien con Hinata, debía cerrar primero el asunto de Hanare, porque al final de cuentas los sentimientos que la muerte de ella despertó en Kakashi, habían sido el detonante para que surgiera esa relación nada sana que estableció con la peliazul.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto la Mizukage acababa de llegar a su habitación designada en un hostal diferente al de la Hokage, pero su humor no era el mejor de todos.

— Estuviste ahí mismo, dime lo que piensas Saizo-kun —

— No hay forma de que Hatake-san supiera del encuartelamiento de Ookami-san — Respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la habitación de la Mizukage y sacaba un pequeño pañuelo con el que empezó a pulir un kunai.

— ¿Y si Konoha tiene algún infiltrado en la niebla? —

— No lo creo o la Hokage hubiera sido quien la hubiera interrogado. Tengo entendido que ella era su protegida.—

— Es cierto, además Tsunade se mostró bastante cooperativa conmigo, imagino que no sabe nada —

— Entonces… ¿Sospecha que Hatake mantiene comunicación con la chica? —

— No lo puedo asegurar, pero esta situación requiere que tomemos medidas especiales — Meditó la Mizukage. — Es muy importante que el Byakugan se quede en Kirigakure… — Acercó a Saizo — Hinata-san ha demostrado ser un elemento valioso a pesar de esos pequeños problemas de moral… Necesito que te ganes su confianza, que el equipo ANBU se convierta en su hogar, que encuentre en Kirigakure aquello que nadie le dio en Konoha. —

— ¿Y qué es eso, Mizukage-sama? —

— Lo que quiere cualquier persona: reconocimiento. —

— Si Ookami-san no cumple con los requisitos mínimos para estar en ANBU no puedo darle un reconocimiento vacío. —

— Bueno, ese no es el único reconocimiento que hay en el mundo —

La sonrisa de Mei Terumi creció a cada segundo, mientras Saizo se preguntaba por qué a su Mizukage le importaba tanto mantener a la Hyuuga en la aldea.

— Te ordeno que la enamores y mantengas lejos de ella a cualquier hombre de otra aldea. —

El kunai resbaló de manos del Capitán ANBU de Kirigakure.

— Disculpe, Mei-sama — Levantó la mirada — Creo que no escuché bien — Por primera vez el chico mostraba un rostro compungido.

— Si lo hiciste, eres joven, encantador y trabajas con ella, no debería serte muy difícil ganarte su corazón —

— Usted sabe que no apruebo los lazos entre integrantes de un mismo escuadrón — Desvió la mirada apenado — Además no acostumbro a cortejar a las damas.—

— Lo sé, pero esto se ha convertido en una misión para ti, eres la persona en la que más confió en la aldea — La mizukage tomó asiento junto al ANBU.

— No estoy seguro. — Aquello sonaba muy complicado y a Saizo siempre le habían gustado las cosas simples, así como el hecho de que él ya tenia a una mujer en su corazón.

— Ella es una chica tímida, no tienes que ser muy expresivo, solo reconoce su existencia y dale un poco de color a su vida personal, me han dicho que la pobre casi no sale cuando no está de misión. Haz que se enamore de ti y de la aldea, esa es mi orden. —

— ¿Usted desea que las cosas sean así, Mizukage-sama? — Preguntó Saizo con gran seriedad. — Si usted me lo ordena, yo no tengo más opción que obedecerla, mi vida es servir a usted y a Kirigakure —

Mei Terumi sonrió.

— ¿Así que sigues con eso, eh? — Puso su mano en una mejilla del joven ANBU. — Haz realidad mi deseo de que el Byakugan se quede en Kirigakure, y si al finalizar aún lo deseas, tendrás aquello que siempre has querido para ti —

Saizo cerró sus ojos mientras el cálido tacto de la pelirroja lo abandonaba.

— Bien, lo haré —

Mei sonrió complacida.

— Buena elección, Taicho —

.

.

.

Kakashi caminaba por el bosque, llevaba un día de camino y estaba pronto a llegar a la aldea donde conoció a Hanare.

— Sé que esto debe ser problemático para ti, pero pienso que deberíamos acampar, pronto anochecerá — Respondió Kakashi, quien ni se tomó la molestia de mirar al chico.

— No falta mucho para llegar y dudo que tengamos problemas —

— Sabes, yo no pedí venir, deberías desquitarte con la hokage, no conmigo —

— Pero eres tu quien está aquí — Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del peligris.

— Tsk, problemático. —

Y Shikamaru mantuvo el ritmo, Tsunade le advirtió que no debía perder de vista al ex jounin por ningún motivo, Shikamaru consideraba que la rubia debería desarrollar algún nuevo hobby y dejar de querer enterarse de los líos de faldas de los otros. Aunque no podía negar que la Hokage tenía razón al no dejar ir solo al Hatake: alguien debía cuidar que nadie revelara que Hinata seguía con vida. Si eso ocurría, no quería ni imaginar los problemas.

.

.

.

Un par de días después de la reunión de los kages, de regreso a la aldea de la Niebla, la Mizukage dio unos días de descanso a todos los que la acompañaron a Sunagakure, con excepción de su capitán ANBU. A él lo mandó a cumplir con su misión personal.

Saizo Suiroke se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad y perspicacia, por ello había conseguido convertirse en el líder ANBU más joven en la historia de Kirigakure. A los veinte años asumió el cargo y hasta el momento su desempeño había sido impecable, con un margen de error mínimo.

Muchas personas consideraban que su nombramiento a tan temprana edad se había debido a su antigua amistad con la Mizukage, pero él asumió el reto de callar la boca a todos y una vez logrado, se encargó de tener un bajo perfil para no causar más problemas a su Kage.

Pronto llegó a la zona de aislamiento ANBU, indicó a un guardia que lo dejara pasar y se sumergió en la oscuridad total del calabozo. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal.

— Me han dicho que casi no comes — El capitán ANBU habló en voz alta, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta, carraspeó.

Nada.

Indicó a uno de los guardias que abriera la puerta de metal, la cual rechinó.

Saizo siempre se consideró a sí mismo como una persona poco sociable, y eso nunca le causó problemas, bueno, no hasta ahora. En esos momentos deseaba tener un poco tacto para saber cómo afrontar aquella situación.

Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba al fondo de la celda, sentada en posición de flor de loto mientras flotaban sobre ella un montón de esferas de agua. Su tez pálida era casi trasparente, era posible notar sus venas a través de su piel, su cabello y la blusa gris que usaba goteaban.

Saizo volvió a carraspear y fue hasta entonces que la chica salió de su estado de meditación y alzó la mirada a su capitán ANBU y los dos guardias que lo escoltaban.

— Taicho — Murmuró la chica, estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

— Quiero conversar a solas con ella —

Los guardías asintieron y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta de metal al salir.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —

— Practicaba agua control — Aun cuando llevaba un par de meses en el equipo Chikara, apenas era la segunda vez que se encontraba a su capitán sin máscara, los ojos verdes del chico se clavaron en los ojos perla de ella.

— No sabía que eras afín a ese elemento — Frunció el ceño, no le gusta no saber ese tipo de cosas, aquello podía significar el éxito o el fracaso de una misión.

— Una vez hice la prueba del pergamino para conocer mi elemento, pero nunca traté de desarrollar ninjutsu —

— Imagino que el punto fuerte de tu clan era el taijutsu y no consideraban digno el desarrollo de algo que no fuera su técnica ocular —

— No, solo nunca tuve la oportunidad de explotar esto. — Hinata recordó que era raro que algún miembro de clan Hyuuga desarrollara ninjutsus más allá de los necesarios por un ninja, pues eso significaría que desconfíaban de sus habilidades con el puño suave, así que un Hyuuga podía pasar media vida perfeccionando su taijutsu. — Pero ahora que ya no soy una Hyuuga, creo que no estaría de más aprender a usar mi elemento. —

— ¿Dónde están tus pupiltentes? —

— Me estaban empezando a irritar los ojos y pensé que nadie vendría —

Saizo la miró en silencio.

— Ponte de pie — Ordenó el peliblanco unos momentos después, la chica obedeció. — Cumplirás el resto de tu sentencia en el antiguo centro de entrenamiento de ninjutsu de la niebla. —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Ahí aprenderás técnicas de agua y continuaras en aislamiento. Al término de tu entrenamiento, yo decidiré si continuarás en ANBU o no. —

Hinata se sorprendio por lo recién escuchado, en realidad aun no decidía si quería continuar… pero era demasiado tentadora la idea de fortalecer su ninjustsu.

— Hai — Respondió.

— Bien, sígueme y mira hacía abajo, no quiero que nadie reconozca tus ojos —

Y salieron de la celda. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del calabozo ANBU, Hinata empezó a avergonzarse, todos los ninjas que se encontraban realizando sus trabajos se detenían para observar pasar al capitán y a la diminuta chica empapada que lo seguía de cerca. Hinata sentía calor en sus mejillas después de tanto tiempo vivir en aquella húmeda celda, movió su cabello para que cubriera su rostro.

— Lindo par, preciosa — Dijo un guardia que iba llegando al calabozo mientras ellos salían.

Hinata desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar aquello, pero Saizo volteó y encontró la razón de que todo el mundo estuviera viéndolos: la ropa mojada se pegaba como una segunda piel sobre la chica y se podían ver con perfección cada una de sus curvas. El ANBU notó la incomodidad de la chica ante aquello y en contra de su buen juicio, tomó el primer abrigo que encontró a su paso y se la lanzó a la chica. Ella agradeció el gesto mentalmente.

— El próximo que diga algo más sin que se le haya hablado, nos acompañará al antiguo centro de entrenamiento — Y dicho eso, continuaron con su camino.

Nadie volvió a decir nada, porque a pesar de que todos habían nacido y crecido en aquella aldea de clima frío y lluvioso, nadie quería morir congelado.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban a la oficina de Saizo, éste decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Has pensado lo suficiente sobre tu mal desempeño en las misiones? —

— No lo considero un mal desempeño — Murmuró la chica mientras desviaba la mirada.

— La compasión es algo que un ANBU no se puede permitir. Un shinobi tiene cierto margen de error, pero un shinobi de élite como lo es un ANBU debe ejecutar las ordenes aun a costa de su vida. Un ANBU es quien se ensucia las manos por el bien de su país. En tu aldea no es diferente — Abrió una caja y sacó un pantalón y una camisa — Ahí está el baño, cambia tu ropa, nos transportaremos a un sitio muy frío y no deseo que te de una pulmonía. Ya podrás asearte cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino —

Hinata aceptó la ropa y se metió al sitio indicado, de pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a hacerle notar el ligero dolor de haber estado sentada meditando todo el día.

Se miró en el espejo y por un segundo se asustó. Su piel era de un blanco mortal, y aunque eso acentuaba el color de sus ojos, sintió que no se reconocía. Dos semanas en oscuridad con la única compañía de algunos rayos de luz nublada que se colaban por la pequeña ventana de su celda, había desvaído su rostro.

Estiró su mano derecha para tocar su reflejo en el espejo y entonces observó la delgadez de su mano. Eso le hizo un poco de gracias, parecía que su cuerpo había adquirido el mismo estado anímico que su mente.

Se quitó la ropa mojada y se colocó la ropa que parecía pertenecer al shinobi. Cuando regresó a la oficina de su superior, lo encontró leyendo un pergamino junto a dos mochilas de viaje.

— Ordené que trajeran tus cosas esta mañana — Señaló una pequeña maleta gris. — Ven, sostente de mi brazo — La chica asintió y puso su mano sobre el brazo de él, entonces Saizo la atrajo hacía él de manera que pudiera sostenerla por la cintura con su otra mano. Una vez hecho esto, activó un sello en el pergamino, y el piso desapareció para ambos.

Hinata sintió como caía, caía y caía. Aquello no parecía tener fin. De pronto las luces y sonido del viento fueron demasiado fuertes y abrumadores que perdió la consciencia y todo se apagó.

.

.

.

— ¿Es aquí? — Preguntó Shikamaru mientras un par de niños pasaban corriendo al lado de ellos.

— Eso parece —

— Se ve bastante bien —

— Pronto se cumplirá un año del ataque — Kakashi caminaba sin prestar real atención a su acompañante, iba buscando algo.— Ve a buscar algo de comer y algunas provisiones, iremos a Kirigakure, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo —

Shikamaru se detuvo de golpe e hizo una mueca.

— Espero una buena paga por esto —

— Tsunade-sama fue quien te contrató — Kakashi sonrió. — Ahora ve, yo tengo que hablar con un par de personas —

Shikamaru lo miró con fastidio pero hizo lo que le dijo. Por su parte, Kakashi preguntó a un par de personas por el médico del pueblo.

Cuando lo hubo encontrado en una pequeña casa que fungía como hospital, saludó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

— Kakashi-san, es maravilloso volver a verlo — Dijo el hombre de edad mediana, limpió sus manos en la bata que usaba y saludó al shinobi — Estamos muy agradecidos con el dinero que nos envió hace un par de meses, con eso pudimos comprar nuevos utensilios médicos, medicinas y construimos el techo de la nueva escuela —

— Me alegra poder ayudar, veo que hay más gente que la última vez que vine —

— Así es, como hemos ido prosperando, mucha gente ha decidido regresar y hasta algunos viajeros han decidido establecerse aquí, la aldea esta sanando lentamente pero seguro —

— Es grandioso —

El medico invitó al shinobi a sentarse.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? Algo me dice que está buscando algo —

— Es usted muy perceptivo. Tengo entendido que usted conoció a Hanare desde que ella llegó al pueblo, ¿es así? —

— Si joven Kakashi, así es. — Su mirada se suavizó. — Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió… ¿Usted se encuentra bien? —

— Han sido unos meses muy difíciles, me metí en bastantes problemas — Una triste sonrisa acompañó sus palabras. — Llevo un par de días pensando en sí debería dar la vuelta y olvidar a Hanare, toda mi vida he sentido dolor pero creo que estoy llegando a mi límite, no sé qué hacer —

— Quizás olvidar no sea lo mejor, porque si olvidamos las cosas que nos suceden, dejamos de crecer como personas. Quizás sea mejor asumir que la señorita Hanare murió y no vivir pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, sino en lo que fue y la felicidad que compartieron. Una vez asumido eso, será capaz de volver a abrir su corazón y mente a nuevas situaciones — El hombre encendió una pipa. — No se quede en el pasado, acepte lo que pasó y siga adelante, el tiempo es el mejor doctor para las heridas del corazón —

— No es fácil —

— Nada que valga la pena lo es — Dio una calada a la pipa. — Pero hay algo que usted debe saber. —

El peligris se tensó.

— Hay algo que descubrí cuando Hanare murió. — Kakashi lo miró en silencia, invitándolo a continuar — Ella estaba enferma, tenía una extraña anomalía en su corazón, lo noté cuando realicé la autopsia, porque dudé de que realmente su caída en el barranco junto a la pequeña Yuki hubiera sido un mero accidente. Pero con las cosas que descubrí con la revisión, me atrevo a pensar en lo siguiente: ella abandonó Sunagakure y decidió viajar cuando se enteró de que tenía una falla cardíaca. Imagino que en algún momento decidió quedarse en este pueblo y paso todo lo que ya sabemos —

— Entonces, ¿La caída no fue un accidente? — De pronto el mundo se detuvo para Kakashi, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que estallaría.

— Si y no, la pequeña Yuki resbaló y cuando Hanare intentó saltar tras de ella, de la impresión sufrió una especie de sofoco o mareo, que la desestabilizó, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetar a la niña y recibir el impacto de la caída ella misma. —

Después de un largo momento en silencio, la voz sepulcral del peligris resonó.

— Si no hubiera pasado aquel incidente… ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le hubiera quedado? —

— De acuerdo con lo que vi… probablemente un par de años más. Con el tiempo hubiera requerido de más cuidados, hubiera sido una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa. —

Entonces ambos hombres quedaron en silencio y de alguna manera Kakashi entendió por qué ella le pidió perdón una y otra vez mientras se desangraba en sus brazos. Ella no luchó por su vida porque sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, de alguna manera egoísta eligió morir en esos momentos, en vez de luchar y dejar que él la acompañara por el afanoso camino de la enfermedad.

Kakashi cubrió su rostro con sus manos y respiró profundamente una y otra vez. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a temblar, pero enterarse de aquello había sido muy duro para él.

— Kakashi-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó el doctor un poco alarmado ante el silencio de su acompañante.

— Si, supongo que la vida es realmente frágil —

— Si… —

Kakashi se puso de pie.

— Doctor, le agradezco que me haya dicho esto, creo que puedo darme una mejor idea de que tengo que hacer —

— No hay de qué, usted y Konoha nos han ayudado mucho, todo el pueblo los quiere a usted y a la joven Hanare por protegernos y ayudarnos a volver a establecernos. —

Kakashi se despidió y buscó a su compañero de viaje. Debían marchar pronto a Kirigakure, la vida era muy corta como para seguir sumido en la tristeza. Necesitaba encontrar a su luna.

.

.

.

El ruido de agua cayendo despertó a la chica. El vapor caliente que salía de la habitación de alado le pareció reconfortante, hacía demasiado frío aun cuando una gruesa cobija la abrigaba. ¿Vapor? ¿Cobija? Hinata se despabiló y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación donde había dos catres separados por una mesa de noche, dos puertas, un pequeño closet y una mochila de viaje que parecía ser la suya.

Entonces recordó que el Capitán le había dicho que cumpliría la última semana de su castigo en un centro de entrenamiento, sin embargo aquello no cuadraba con aquel lugar con olor a naftalina.

Pero por el momento eso no importaba porque estaba demasiado cómoda acostada en ese catre y cobijada hasta la cabeza, el poco calor que lograba almacenar era delicioso. Después de estar dos semanas sentada y acostada en el duro y frío piso de la celda, ese catre viejo le parecía una cama de nubes. Sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Pero la calma no duró mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta de donde salía vapor se abrió y dio paso a su capitán ANBU, quien vestía un pantalón de lana café y una sudadera negra, secaba su cabello blanco con una toalla.

— Empezaba a preocuparme de que no despertaras — Dejo a un lado la toalla, se acercó a la chica y tocó su frente al verla tan sonrojada. — Parece que no tienes fiebre —

Hinata se sonrojó aún más y se alejó la mano del shinobi.

— Me siento bien — Contestó sentándose en el catre.

— Si, supongo que te desmayaste por lo poco que has estado comiendo —

— No tenía mucho apetito —

La chica desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco más.

— Bueno, come algo, te vez mejor con algo de color en tu rostro — Abrió su maleta de viaje y sacó un par de cajas de almuerzo. Le entregó uno a la chica y comieron en silencio.

— ¿Qué… qué es este lugar? — Preguntó Hinata al terminar su comida. No había ventanas, se veía polvoso y abandonado aquel lugar.

— Estamos en una ubicación secreta dentro del país del agua. Hace mucho tiempo esta fue la habitación de algún par de ninjas que vinieron a entrenar, sin embargo hoy en día estas instalaciones están clausuradas y está prohibido el paso. — Saizo sacó un termo y se lo pasó a la chica — Conseguí un permiso especial de la Mizukage para que pudiéramos entrenar aquí por unos días —

— Pero… ¿Por qué clausuraron este lugar? —

— Porque la temperatura fue bajando demasiado, al punto de que la mayoría de los reclutas morían de hipotermia, además de que fue difícil traer víveres y darle mantenimiento a las instalaciones, era más costoso que redituable —

— ¿Y por qué…? —

— Tu elemento es el agua, hay un lago que te permitirá practicar sin miedo a destruir algo, además, el hielo es mi elemento avanzado, pero podré ser de utilidad para enseñarte a controlar el agua, ya que el viento y el agua son dos elementos básicos que ya domino. —

— Entiendo… —

Hinata respiró profundo, le emocionaba bastante la idea de aprender a controlar el elemento agua, pero no se sentía del todo segura en aquel lugar.

— La Mizukage consiguió que tuviéramos agua caliente durante una semana, así que ese será el tiempo límite que tenemos para entrenar aquí. Lo aproveches o no, será todo. — Saizo se puso de pie y señaló la mochila de Hinata. — Date una ducha caliente, ayudará a relajar tu cuerpo y podremos empezar hoy mismo a entrenar. —

— Saizo Taicho… — Murmuró ella.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Por desobedecer sus órdenes, lo hirieron. —

Fue turno de Saizo desviar la mirada. El opinaba que era bueno mintiendo, pues como ANBU era importante que supiera controlar sus sentimientos y expresiones para así no revelar información importante, pero en esos momentos deseaba poder ser honesto y decirle a aquella chica que estaban ahí mientras la Mizukage investigaba cómo es que Kakashi Hatake había descubierto lo de su aislamiento. Estaban registrando su casa, sus pertenencias, interrogando a sus compañeros y gente con la que convivía a diario. Pero no solo eso, la Mizukage había decidido que él debía convertirla en su amante. Suspiró pesadamente… por supuesto que no podía decir nada de eso.

— Yo le pedí a Mei-sama que me permitiera entrenarte, pienso que tienes mucho potencial y que sin distracciones, podrás explotarlo al máximo. —

— Pero… — Ella dudó, aunque estaba sentada, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. — Debo ser sincera, Taicho. — Hizo una pausa para armarse de valor, apretó la tela de su pantalón. — No estoy segura de querer seguir en ANBU — Lo miró a los ojos. Saizo se sintió tentado a romper el contacto, pero cuanto antes empezara con aquel teatro, suponía que más rápido acabaría.

— No importa, solo quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar — Y se acercó a la chica, quien al sentir su cercanía alzó la mirada sorprendida, pero su mente quedó en blanco al sentir el aliento del shinobi sobre sus labios. — En este lugar, lo más importante es mantener el calor, no lo olvides — Susurró y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso, sin embargo cuando las manos de él empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sintieron la piel fría de la chica y decidió no continuar, aún no estaba listo. — Estás fría, ve a calentarte — Le dijo al oído mientras la soltaba y abandonaba la habitación.

Como una autómata, Hinata tomó su equipaje y entró al baño, el cual resultó ser una habitación bastante amplia con una bañera similar a la que había en los baños termales. Como si de ello dependiera su vida, se quitó la ropa y entró corriendo al agua y de pronto sintió como si la vida le hubiera regresado.

Y así como las energías le regresaron, toda la sangre de su cuerpo le subió al rostro. El capitán la había besado.

— Creo que ya estoy delirando — Dijo de repente un poco mareada. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba estar así de tibia.

Sí. Seguramente todo había sido un sueño, cuando despertara y saliera por esa puerta, llegaría a su habitación en la mansión Hyuuga, se pondría su misma sudadera violeta y saldría a dar una vuelta con Akamaru mientras esperaban el regreso de Kiba-kun. Visitarían a Shino en la academia y la pequeña Mirai montaría sobre el gran can.

Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y así estuvo hasta que sus pulmones exigieron un poco de oxígeno. Al volver a respirar, colocó sus brazos en la orilla de la bañera y recargó su mejilla ahí. Recordó a Kakashi… él había logrado meterse en su corazón y si era honesta, lo extrañaba mucho, realmente no había convivido mucho con él, pero si lo suficiente para conocerlo y saber todo el placer que podían gozar juntos… Suspiró.

Siempre se sentía atraídas por personas imposibles, primero Naruto-kun, después Kakashi y luego Toneri, otro suspiro escapó. Lo sucedido con Toneri fue realmente rápido, él realmente le había gustado pues parecía ser una buena persona pero al parecer su debilidad como Kunoichi y consiguiente rechazo de su clan la orilló a ser considerada una persona de segunda, una paria, y alguien así jamás podría haber estado con el futuro señor feudal del país del fuego.

Le alegraba haber podido escapar de ese tal Makoto, sí que le dio su merecido, pero ahora, cuando ya habían pasado meses de ese incidente, se sentía diferente. Al estar obsesionada con ser más fuerte había ido suprimiendo todos esos recuerdos pero ahora que Saizo la había besado, no sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Iba a estar encerrados en aquel lugar por una semana, siete largos y congelados días.

Si por ella fuera, se quedaría toda la vida en aquel baño acompañada del vapor, pero solo tenía siete días para aprender lo más que pudiera del elemento agua.

— ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Por qué lo hizo? — Pensaba y se golpeaba mentalmente y por lo menos agradeció que estuviera por desmayarse por los nervios, lo que menos quería que él entrara a buscarla y la encontrara desnuda en el agua.

— ¡No! — Exclamó ante esa idea. Bien, ya no era la ingenua chica que salió de Konoha, pero aún le costaba aceptar esa parte sexual de la naturaleza humana.

— Aunque si fuera Kakashi supongo que no me importaría — Y al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, salió de un salto del agua, aunque poco después regresó. No podía seguir haciéndose ilusiones con Kakashi, él había decidido continuar su vida en Konoha, tenía que sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, pero definitivamente no iba a usar a su capitán para eso. Era una total mentira eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo, ella misma lo comprobó con Kakashi. Él solo quería una aventura sexual para olvidar la tristeza de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba y ella como una ingenua, fue a meterse al juego de él, deseando mendigar amor.

No, ella no sería como Kakashi ni volvería a jugar con sus sentimientos ni con los de los demás. Aprendería a amar y a ser amada.

— _¿Y si nadie nunca te ama?_ — Una voz le dijo en su interior.

— No importa, seguiré con mi vida —

— _¿Cuál vida? Desde que llegaste a la niebla no has hecho amigos ni haz conocido a gente nueva_ —

— Están Aiko, Akiyama y Masaru, las cosas empezaron bien con ellos —

— _Aiko y Masaru son tus compañeros de trabajo y si abandonas a ANBU, también a ellos. Además Akiyama es el esposo de Aiko no será correcto que seas su amiga cercana_ — Respondió la voz.

— Puedo buscar otro trabajo, sé ikebana o puedo dar clases de historia —

— _Como si en la niebla hubiera una gran variedad de flores, además de que sabes la historia de Konoha y eso no importa aquí._ —

Hinata volvió a undirse, aquella voz tenía la razón.

— _El único lugar donde más o menos estas encajando es en ANBU_ — Volvió la voz.

— Pero es en la niebla, quizás si voy a otro lugar que no sea ni Konoha ni la niebla… —

— _Serás una malagradecida con Mei Terumi quien te acogió cuando no tenías a donde ir_ —

— Entonces, si no puedo irme, ¿No puedo hacer algo más que no sea convertirme en un arma? —

La voz no respondió. El silencio gobernó la mente de la chica. Quizá ni su voz interna, ni nadie tenía idea de qué debía hacer.

— Quizás lo mejor sea aceptar lo que la vida me dé, así de simple — No hubo respuesta. Suspiró. — Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, tanto vapor me afectó. — Dijo mientras salía del agua y tomaba una toalla.

Lo mejor sería salir y enfrentar el frío, enfrentar a su capitán y a ese inesperado beso.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo!

¿Qué tal este par de capítulos? Espero que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Ya tenemos la introducción a nuestro triángulo amoroso: Kakashi quiere recuperar a Hinata, Hinata quiere encontrar su lugar en el mundo y Saizo quiere aquello que la Mizukage le prometió si sigue sus órdenes...¿Qué será? ¿Por qué está tan obsesionada la Mizukage con el Byakugan? ¿Hasta donde llegará el Capitán Saizo? ¿Llegará a tiempo Kakashi? ¡Esto se está poniendo emocionante!

**Y bueno, ya para despedirme, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, gracias a los que se toman una molestia en dejar un review, gracias a los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas, por ustedes va esta doble publicación :D Por favor, sigan opinando y participando, ustedes le dan vida a la historia.**

Les mando saludos y nos vemos pronto con la excitante estancia de Hina y su capitán.

viernes 09 de septiembre del 2016


	13. Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

.

Capítulo 13. Esperanza

.

Hinata salió del ambiente cálido del baño y tiritó al entrar a la habitación donde estaban los catres. Suponía que tendría que volver a enfríarse para que su cuerpo tolerara el clima de aquel lugar. Se sentó en el catre donde antes había estado acostada y se hechó encima la cobija. Por más que había buscado en su maleta de viaje, no había encontrado algo más abrigador que su uniforme ANBU. Suspiró. Quizás podría dormir un poquito más, aquel lugar era tan suave...

— Es hora de que conozcas las instalaciones — Saizo regresó a la habitación con un abrigo en cada mano. — Apenas será medio día, necesito que me muestres tus avances — Le arrojó unos de los abrigos. — Usarás esto mientras no estés entrenando, trabajarás con agua y no te gustará mojar tu único abrigo —

— Hai — Respondió la chica, quien se puso de pie en cuanto la voz de su superior se dejó oír.

— Bien, sígueme —

Caminaron por un mal iluminado pasillo, había hielo por todas partes y el techo estaba lleno de carámbanos, los cuales son conos que se forman cuando el agua que gotea se congela.

— Pisa bien, no vayas a ... — Pero fue muy tarde, Hinata ya estaba sentada en el piso al haber resbalado y caído. — Si te quedas mucho tiempo ahí, te quedarás pegada en el hielo. —

El peliblanco le ofreció una mano, la cual Hinata aceptó y logró ponerse de pie.

— Este lugar se ve muy antiguo. —

— Fue construido por los primeros habitantes de esta zona, aquí entrenaban a sus soldados y perfeccionaron el taijutsu de agua, viento y rayo —

Avanzaron hasta salir por una gran puerta de piedra que los condujo a un lugar abierto. Se trataba de un pequeño valle congelado, con un gran lago y montañas que custodiaban aquel lugar dando la impresión de estar en el fondo de un vaso.

— Bien, quiero que llegues al centro del lago y me muestres lo que puedes hacer — Pero antes de que la chica pudiera dar un paso, su capitán le estiró la mano.

— ¿Q-qué sucede? —

— Tu abrigo. Si se moja no tendrás algo abrigador para pasar la noche —

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos. Moriría de frío si llegaba a perder la concentración y caía dentro del agua. Miró con duda a Saizo.

— No tengo todo el día —

— B-bi...Bien — Tartamudeó del frío. Se quito el pesado y cálido abrigo, y entonces sintió como el aterrador frío se pasaba por todo su cuerpo, lo único que vino a su mente fue el cálido tacto de Kakashi, con él siempre el calor cubría sus mejillas. En cambio en aquel lugar, la blanca nieve amenazaba con extinguir hasta el menor de sus suspiros.

— No te quedes como estatua, muévete o podría darte hipotermia — Indicó el chico de cabello blanco, cuya palidez hacía que Hinata temiera perderlo de vista por un segundo y no volver a encontrar su ubicación.

— Ha-ce... —

— Ya sé que hace frío — Señaló el lago. — Ve, moldea tu chakra y entra en calor —

Hinata suspiró. Cada paso era un dolor insoportable, sus extremidades empezaban a dejar de responder, no sentía su nariz y estaba segura de que ya estaba empapada por la nieve que comenzaba a cubrirla.

Saizo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si ella caía probablemente sería su fin y la Mizukage lo mataría por perder a la chica, pero Hinata debía demostrar de qué estaba echa, deseaba entregarle buenos resultados a su Kage... no, debía entregar buenos resultados a Mei Terumi.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Shikamaru iban llegando a la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

— Creo que puedo seguir solo — Kakashi continuó caminando como si nada.

— ¿Qué? Sabe que Tsunade-sama... —

— Sé lo que te ordenó, pero probablemente éste sea un viaje sin retorno. —

— ¿De qué habla? — Aquella actitud le sorprendió.

— La verdad desconozco lo que me espere en la aldea de la niebla, y en el caso de que deba regresar a Konoha, conozco el camino —

— Pero Tsunade-sama quería evitar que usted se metiera en problemas, pero sobre todo, que no metiera en problemas a Hinata-san —

— Y yo no quiero meter en problemas a Konoha, tú eres un ninja activo y eso puede causar conflictos, en cambio yo ya no poseo un rango y viajo en calidad de civil —

— Ambos sabemos que usted no tiene nada de civil —

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

— Pero ya no tengo encima mi protector ninja —

El moreno suspiró.

— Bien, me rindo, no soy una persona a la que le guste complicarse la vida —

— Buena idea. —

Ambos de detuvieron y el Nara dio la media vuelta.

— Dele mis saludos a Hinata-san —

— Claro — Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ex ANBU. Ya era hora de que se encargara de todos los problemas que causó a Hinata-chan y que él mismo hiciera la paz con sus demonios interiores.

.

.

.

Hinata había tenido los siete, más fríos y largos, días de su vida, y eso que había vivido toda su vida bajo la helada mirada de un clan al que nunca conseguía complacer. Pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en ello. Su mente estaba enfocada en terminar de moldear el agua del lago que había conseguido hacer levitar.

— Ahora, concentra todo el chakra que puedas en tus manos y haz que explote. — Dijo Saizo quien no usaba el gran abrigo, sino que jadeaba y escurría gotas de agua al estar situado bajo la gran masa de agua que la chica manipulaba. — A la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... tres —

Entonces Hinata concentró todas sus energías en liberar de un golpe todo el chakra contenido, haciendo que el agua saliera disparada por todas las direcciones, golpeando como miles de cuchillos y destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Si no hubiera sido por las paredes de hielo reforzadas con chakra, ambos shinobis abrían sufrido el mismo destino que la estructura golpeada y deformada del antiguo centro de entrenamiento de la Aldea de la Niebla.

— Lo consiguió — Murmuró el chico mientras comenzaba a deshacer las pequeñas fortalezas de hielo que construyó para protegerlos de la gran explosión de agua. Buscó con la mirada a la chica, pero la encontró sentada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. — ¿Estás bien? —

— Eso... creo — Pero entonces se desmayó. Saizo se dio prisa en llegar a su lado, y sin perder tiempo, la cargó para llevarla de vuelta a la habitación que habían estado compartiendo.

Toco su rostro y notó que estaba helada, seguramente en el momento en que liberó el chakra, aunque hubiera sido solo unos minutos, su cuerpo perdió el calor de golpe y al parecer estaba entrando en un estado de hipotermia. Él capitán ANBU creyó que luego de pasar una semana en ese frío lugar el cuerpo de ella resistiría una descompresión de chakra, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Mientras corría notó que respiraba pero sus latidos eran débiles, tenía el tiempo justo antes de que entrara en un paro respiratorio. A pesar de que era medio día, el sol no calentaba ni un poco.

Llegó a la habitación y la colocó en la cama, rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa a excepción de su ropa interior, y la cubrió con las dos mantas que tenían. Entró al baño y llenó un par de compresas con agua caliente. Regresó y le colocó una en el pecho y otra entre sus piernas.

Procedió a quitarse su propia ropa mojada y se vistió con una muda nueva. Observó que el color en el rostro de la chica regresaba, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban helados, así que se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, entrelazando sus pies y rodeando su cintura.

Jamás hubiera esperado que ella concluyera satisfactoriamente en siete días un entrenamiento exhaustivo para dominar el elemento agua. Él pensaba que bastaría con que aprendiera a generar agua sin ninguna fuente grande de ese elemento, pero ella consiguió mover un lago entero y eso era más de lo que la mayoría de los ANBU que estaban bajo su mando podían hacer.

La miró entre sus brazos, se veía pequeña y podía confirmar que su cuerpo era tan suave como parecía. Era una lástima que no pudiera enamorarse de ella, pero para su suerte, la misión que la Hokage le había encargado era retenerla a cualquier precio.

La abrazó posesivamente. Ella era su camino a conseguir aquello que había anhelado toda su vida, no iba a defraudar a la Mizukage.

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba pronto a llegar a la aldea de la niebla cuando dos ANBU interrumpieron su paso.

— No hay registros de que algún ninja de Konoha tenga asuntos en la Kirigakure. — Dijo uno de los ninjas de la Mizukage.

— Vengo en calidad de civil y para un asunto personal — Alzó las manos, lo que menos quería era una pelea y poner en peligro la relación entre sus aldeas, pero no se iba a detener hasta llegar a Hinata.

De pronto un tercer ANBU apareció y le susurró algo a los dos ninjas.

— La Mizukage quiere verte —

Kakashi asintió y se dejó esposar por los ANBU, conocía perfectamente el código ANBU que se había implementado en las cinco naciones ninjas luego de la última guerra shinobi.

Una vez esposado, lo condujeron por un camino poco transitado hasta el palacio de la Mizukage, quien lo recibió sentada en su oficina.

— Eres muy valiente por atreverte a asomar la cabeza por aquí — Mei se puso de pie — ¿O acaso has decidido que te cansaste del verde de Konoha? —

— Pienso que el color de Konoha es más el amarillo que el verde — Respondió el shinobi — Pero iré al grano. Quiero ver a Hinata Hyuuga —

La mujer sonrió.

— Pero si Hinata murió hace muchos meses en el palacio del Señor feudal del país del Fuego... ¿No es así? —

— Cierto — Asintió el peliplateado — En ese caso deseo hablar con Hinamori-san —

— No veo de donde podrías conocerla — Mei se acercó seductoramente. — Además, no puedo dejar que hables con mis ninjas —

— Se lo pido por favor, Mizukage-sama — Kakashi hizo una profunda reverencia — Necesito aclarar un asunto pendiente, y le juro que después de eso me iré —

— Te irás solo —

— Sí... —

Mei caminó alrededor del hombre observándolo desde los todos los ángulos posibles. Pensó cómo abordar lo que tenía en mente.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste que Akiyama te dijera el paradero de Hina-san? — Kakashi se tensó pero no se movió de su posición. — Él ha sido uno de mis hombres más leales, por eso me sorprendió descubrir que él te había dicho un par de cosas innecesarias. —

— Lo lamento si lo metí en problemas —

— Si, deberías. Me vi obligada a aplicar un correctivo. — La pelirroja suspiró. — ¿Piensas quedarte en posición de reverencia todo el día? —

— Hasta que usted acceda a dejarme ver a Hina-san —

Mei Terumi sonrió.

— De acuerdo, pero debes quedarte aquí hasta que ella regrese — Kakashi alzó la mirada. — No quiero perder de vista a un ninja de otra aldea —

— Pero ya no soy un ninja activo —

— Eso no me asegura nada, no me tomes por ingenua — Mei volvió a sentarse, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al ex jounnin.

Parecía que iban a estar así por un largo rato...

.

.

.

Era el atardecer cuando llegaron un par de chunnin a entrevistarse con la Mizukage pero ella no los había recibido, de echo había cancelado todos sus pendientes de ese día y a las reuniones urgentes, enviaba un clon. Todo el mundo comenzó a especular de lo que estaba sucediendo en su oficina, solo sabían que más temprano habían escoltado a un ninja muy fuerte ante su líder y que ella ordenó que un grupo de ANBUs vigilaran ocultos su oficina desde afuera. Así que un poco cansados de su misión, los chunnin entregaron su informe al asistente de la Mizukage y se marcharon a sus casas a descansar un poco.

Dentro de la oficina de la Mizukage, Kakashi leía su libro naranja mientras la Mizukage leía un par de pergaminos pero no dejaba de ver de reojo al peligris.

— ¿Un Kage no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer? — Murmuró Kakashi sin decir quitar la mirada de su libro.

— Todo mi papeleo está en orden, además, el trabajo de un Kage es proteger a su aldea de posibles amenazas —

— Pero no planeo causar problemas, solo quiero hablar con Hinamori-san —

— ¿Para qué? —

Kakashi la miró por un segundo y continuó con su lectura.

— Es personal —

— Entonces, mientras tus intenciones estén ocultas, serás una amenaza para la niebla. —

— Pero se aproximan los exámenes jounnin, en un par de días deberá salir su delegación a la aldea del Tsuchikage — Kakashi desconocía a detalle cómo se gestionaba la aldea de la niebla, pero él había sido la mano derecha de tres Hokages y tenía una buena idea de como era organizar un evento de tal magnitud aunque no fueras la aldea anfitriona.

Una gotita resbaló en la nuca de la mujer y creó un clon para que fuera a supervisar los preparativos para el gran evento.

— Creo que empiezo a entender por qué se lleva tan bien con Tsunade-sama — Murmuró Kakashi.

— Guarda silencio, intento leer esto — Gruñó la mujer, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro — A menos que quieras poner en práctica tu lectura — La voz sensual se la Mizukage hizo que se le encrespara la piel a sus subordinados ANBU que custodiaban su oficina.

— ¿Quiere entrenar y correr cientos de kilometros? — Preguntó con voz divertida.

— Creí que estabas leyendo uno de los libros eróticos del sannin Jiraiya —

— Bueno, decidí que le daría una oportunidad a su única obra de aventuras — Se encogió de los hombros. — Puedo prestarle mi copia si quiere, Mei-sama —

— ¿Qué puede ofrecerme una lectura así? —

Kakashi se rascó la nuca.

— Me temo que no mucho, pero habla de un ninja legendario con nombre de un ingrediente de ramen, que estaba destinado a traer equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal —

— Suena muy típico de Konoha — Murmuró Mei mientras regresaba su atención al pergamino que leía.

Un rato después, un ANBU apareció junto a la Mizukage y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que la mujer asintiera con seriedad.

— Hinamori ha terminado con su aislamiento, sin embargo me temo que no podrás verla por hoy —

— ¿Por qué? — Los nervios se apoderaron de Kakashi. Sobre todo por la duda que se asomaba en la voz de la Mizukage.

— Tiene un pequeño resfriado por lo que será tratada en el hospital, mañana podrás verla y marcharte, tengo que asistir a los exámenes y no me iré tranquila teniendo a un ex ANBU de Konoha rondando mi aldea. —

— ¿Podría...? —

— No, dormirás en uno de los calabozos ANBU y mañana te escoltarán a ver a Hinamori-san — Un par de ANBU´s se materializaron. — Vamos y no le quiten los ojos de encima —

Kakashi guardó su libro y fpara su buena suerte, no fue esposado de nuevo. Cuando bajaban hacía las mazmorras del palacio, Kakashi estornudó justo antes de que cerraran su celda.

— Creo que me está afectando el frío, ¿Podrían por lo menos prestarme una manta? — Los ANBU se miraron, uno asintió y el otro se dirigió a un armario de donde sacó una manta. Kakashi la recibió gustoso y se dejó encerrar en la celda. O al menos eso creyeron los guardias, por que el verdadero Kakashi salía por una de las ventanas del palacio de la Mizukage.

— ¿Quien diría que los ninjas de la niebla no identificarían un clon de agua después de un pequeño genjutsu?— Sonrió el peliplateado mientras buscaba el hospital.

Pronto lo identificó y desde fuera intentó vislumbrar aquella melena azulada que tanto extrañaba. Invocó a Pakkun y le pidió que buscara con mucho cuidado a la chica.

Una vez Pakkun se hubiera ido, se quedó en la lluvia meditando su siguiente paso. Probablemente Hinata tenía algo más que un resfriado, tal vez lo mejor si sería dejarla descansar pero por lo menos quería verla dormir un momento antes de cambiar lugar con su clon.

— La encontré, está en la última habitación del cuarto piso, hay un shinobi con ella y dos enfermeras.—

— De acuerdo, Gracias Pakkun —

— No hay problema, Kakashi— Y desapareció.

Kakashi puso manos a la obra para acercarse de manera sigilosa al punto indicado por el can. Si había un shinobi, debía esperar a que ella se quedara sola para poder entrar.

Esperó un par de horas cuando notó que la chica se quedaba sola en su habitación, así que entró de manera sigilosa, ocultando su presencia.

Definitivamente aquello no se trataba de un resfriado. Hinata se encontraba acostada en la camilla, cubierta por mantas térmicas y conectada a un respirador. Sus manos tenían pequeñas pero recientes cicatrices, sus ojos estaban adornados por dos ojeras sumamente oscuras y su piel... estaba pálida a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pero Kakashi estaba seguro de que aún bajo la luz del sol se seguiría viendo casi transparente. Estaba demasiado delgada y le preocupaba la manera tan dificultosa como respiraba, eso no lo causaba un simple resfriado...

— ¿Quién es usted? —

Una voz sacó de sus cavilaciones a Kakashi, quien al estar tan sorprendido por el aspecto de la chica, no notó que una presencia se acercaba a la habitación.

— Soy un amigo de ella — Murmuró Kakashi.

— Lo siento, la Mizukage ordenó que nadie molestara a la joven por ésta noche — Respondió la enfermera mientras se acercaba para tomar el pulso y los signos vitales de Hinata.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasó? —

La enfermera dudó si responder, pero por la cara de preocupación del hombre que tenía frente a ella, se tentó el corazón.

— Llegó con principios de anemia y hace menos de 12 horas presentó un cuadro de hipotermia. Ahora mismo está fuera de riesgo pero la estamos hidratando y proporcionando nutrientes para que la anemia no continúe desarrollándose. —

Él asintió sin quitar la mirada de las pálidas manos de la joven. Pero de pronto sintió que se acercaba el chakra del ninja que la había estado custodiando más temprano, y la Mizukage, por lo que desapareció no sin antes meter a la enfermera en un genjutsu para que no recordara su presencia.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, se sujetó de la cañería que usualmente servía para evitar inundaciones en el techo del hospital, y se quedó a escuchar lo que sucedía ahí dentro, agradeciendo que las noches fueran nubladas y que sería poco probable que alguien lo viera desde abajo.

— Entiendo, me parece maravilloso que lo haya logrado en tan poco tiempo, creo que los doujutsus y sus portadores son maravillosos — Decía Mei mientras ingresaba a la habitación. — Debo admitir que no esperaba gran cosa pero hiciste un buen trabajo, Capitán Saizo. —

— Gracias, Mizukage-sama —

— Ahora dime, tu otra misión, ¿Cómo marchó? —

Kakashi sintió que el chakra del ninja se alteraba ligeramente.

— Bien, Hina-san parece ser una persona de sentimientos nobles y ávida de conocimientos, creo que la idea de desarrollar su nuevo ninjutsu puede ser suficiente incentivo para que logre sentar cabeza en la aldea —

— Bien, supongo que eso será suficiente por el momento, me temo que tengo a un ninja de Konoha que quiere hablar con ella... eso me inquieta. Tsunade me aseguró que ella ya no podría regresar a Konoha por su situación ante su clan, pero desconozco las intenciones de este hombre, así que no me voy a confiar —

— ¿Se trata de Kakashi Hatake? —

— Si, ¿Cómo los sabes? — La Mizukage sonó muy interesada. Saizo se quedó en silencio. — ¿Y bien? —

— Era solo un presentimiento, ya sabe, después de lo ocurrido en Suna —

Mei suspiró.

— Bueno, ya veremos cómo se soluciona este asunto — Su voz se fue apagando por lo que Kakashi supo que la mujer se alejaba de la habitación — Necesito que me entregues una lista con los ANBUs que consideres adecuados para que acompañen a nuestro grupo que participará en los exámenes Jounnin, luego de lo que pasó cuando murió el tercer Hokage no debemos confiarnos aunque haya paz... Irás con ese grupo y te encargarás de evaluar sus combates... ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?—

— Sí, si usted me lo permite. Y mañana temprano elaboraré lo que me solicita —

— Vaya... Capitán Saizo, ¿Quien diría que se tomaría tan enserio su misión? — Y con una leve carcajada la mujer se marchó.

— Confio en que usted mantendrá su palabra —

Fue lo último que escuchó Kakashi antes de que cerraran la puerta. Pero entonces, la ventana se abrió.

— Ninja de Konoha, esto podría iniciar una guerra entre nuestras aldeas — Dijo Saizo sentandose en el marco de la ventana.

A pesar de estar empapado, Kakashi sonrió.

— Pero ya no soy un ninja —

— ¿Lo dice un sujeto que está pegado con chakra a la pared de un cuarto piso? —

— Si lo dices de esa manera... —

Kakashi sonrió un poco apenado, lo último que quería era empezar una pelea en ese momento con el ninja que al parecer era la mano derecha de la Mizukage.

— ¿Frío? —

— Realmente no, el clima es muy agradable en este sitio —

— Me alegro — Saizo sacó un cigarro y lo prendió.

— ¿No eres muy joven para fumar? — Kakashi pensó en Shikamaru.

— Si se está listo para morir, no veo que haya problema con un cigarrillo —

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más. Kakashi se removió incomodo, parecía que aquel sujeto planeaba impedirle la entrada a la habitación y a pesar de que él sería capaz de estar toda la noche colgado en el edificio con la lluvia cayendo sin parar, decidió que mejor se marcharía. Muy a su pesar, parecía que Hinata si le importaba a la Mizukage.

— Creo que iré a la hospedaje que amablemente me asignó Mei-sama —

— Es buena idea — Saizo dio una calada al cigarro. — ¿Hatake-san? — Se detuvo para escuchar lo que quería decir el ninja de la niebla. — Hinata-san no se irá de la niebla, de ello penden muchas cosas y mi trabajo es proteger esta aldea —

— No entiendo como ella...—

— Es una ninja ANBU de la niebla, ha aprendido sus secretos y si se va será considerada como una traidora — Miró sin emoción alguna el cigarro en sus manso — Será mejor para ella quedarse aquí. La niebla la protegerá de su pasado y ella protegerá el futuro de la niebla —

— No estoy aquí para llevármela, se que es imposible que regrese a Konoha — Respondió Kakashi — Pero tampoco pienso dejarla en un sitio donde corre peligro. Ser ANBU no es para ella —

— En eso estamos de acuerdo ambos — Y Saizo tocó inconscientemente la herida que le ocasionó la piedad de esa chica.

— ¿Entonces por qué...? —

— Haces muchas preguntas Hatake —

— Y tu solo eres un niño —

— Un niño en cuyas manos está la vida de tu chica — Se puso de pie — Márchate y no le diré a la Mizukage de tu escapada de los calabozos ANBU —Seguido de eso cerró la ventana y la cortina.

Kakashi cerró con enojo su puño y asestó un golpe a la pared, dejando un pequeño hueco y desapareció en un segundo.

.

.

.

Al medio día siguiente, un par de ANBU fueron por Kakashi a la celda donde había pasado la noche y lo llevaron de vuelta al palacio de la Mizukage.

— Espere un momento, la Mizukage le indicará cuando entrar — Le dijeron los ANBU antes de desaparecer.

Kakashi miró su reloj y se preguntó por qué Mei Terumi se estaba tomando tantas molestias para mantener a Hinata dentro de sus filas aun cuando su misma mano derecha pensaba que ella tampoco debía estar en ANBU. Pero antes de que ideara una manera de averiguarlo, la puerta se abrió y en cuanto la luz dejó de deslumbrarlo, pudo visualizar que en la oficina solamente estaba una muy enojada Mei Terumi.

— Imaginarás que te he engañado pero en realidad me encuentro en tu misma posición — La mujer golpeó con su puño el escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — _¿Dónde está Hinata?_ Pensó.

— Llego una solicitud de auxilio por parte del país de la hierba. Una pequeña aldea que colinda con el país del agua solicitó con urgencia los servicios shinobi de Kirigakure para ir en su auxilio. — Kakashi seguía sin entender la preocupación de la mujer. — Así que decidí enviar a un grupo numeroso dado la magnitud del desastre. Le informé de mi decisión a mi capitán ANBU y le pedí que se tomara su tiempo para juntar a los jounnin que aún seguían en la aldea, pero dijo que no había tiempo y junto con Hinamori se marchó para ir en ayuda de la hierba —

— ¿Ella marchó a la hierba? —

— Ni bien salió del hospital y se marchó. No puedes decir que yo no te deje verla — Los ojos de la mujer reflejaban su preocupación ante lo sucedido. — La mayoria de mis ninjas ya se encuentran en la aldea del Tsuchikage debido al examen jouunin, y no puedo envíar a mi escuadrón ANBU porque eso implicaría dejar indefensa la aldea. Temo que esos dos no puedan solos, acaban de regresar de un entrenamiento muy desgastante —

De pronto Kakashi tuvo una revelación.

— ¿Quién solicitó la misión? —

Mei lo miró como diciendo "no pienso revelarte información clasificada de la aldea", pero de pronto tuvo una idea. Parecía que ese hombre no iba a parar hasta tener frente suyo a Hinata, así que podría utilizar eso a su favor y conseguir que él fuera el refuerzo de sus dos ANBU.

— Alguien del clan Yara, gobernantes de esa aldea, envió un halcón solicitando ayuda, al parecer una aldea rival que decidió aprovecharse de su mala situación económica y los atacaron anoche, incendiaron el pueblo y se robaron el ganado y las cosechas. La nota decía que estaban matando al clan dirigente de la aldea para hacerse con el control de las personas sobrevivientes. —

— Definitivamente por más hábiles que sean, no podrán enfrentarse a muchos enemigos. — Murmuró Kakashi.

Clan Yara. Por supuesto, Hinata no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si Nabiki y su familia se encontraban en peligro.

— Sé que estás retirado y que no eres un ninja de la niebla — Se puso de pie y llegó hasta el lado de Kakashi — Pero de verdad, yo no puedo abandonar la aldea, pero tu puedes ir a ayudarles, es mejor a dejarlos solos con lo que sea que se encuentren. —

Kakashi meditó las palabras de la Mizukage, sin embargo aceptó. No lo haría por la niebla, Hinata estaba en peligro. Si ella seguía tan agotada como la había visto anoche en el hospital, podría tener una recaída y eso arriesgaba su vida con tal escenario.

— Bien.

— Gracias Kakashi Hatake...

— Pero hay algo que quiero saber.

Ella asintió mientras sacaba un mapa de la región.

— ¿Por qué es imperativo para usted que Hinata se quede en Kirigakure?.

Mei se molestó con la pregunta.

— Tu te enfrentaste contra Zabusa Momochi, ¿No es así? — Él asintió. — Debería ser esa la mejor respuesta. El niño que lo acompañaba... ya no recuerdo su nombre, pero él tenía un doujutsu y esa fue su condena. Hace años, cuando nos gobernaba un tirano, en niebla las personas con esa clase de habilidades heredadas eran temidos y repudiados — Regresó a sentarse tras su escritorio. — No me importa el costo que sea, pero voy a restablecer la niebla como un santuario para personas con Kekkei Genkai. Y pienso que el Byakugan es un gran inicio. —

— Creo que es decisión de ella saber si heredará su doujutsu o si quiere realmente establecerse aquí. Al parecer usted está moviendo todos los hilos posibles para que ella se quede —

Ella sonrió de lado.

— Ya he dicho que no me importa el costo de lograr mi objetivo. Pero ahora lo importante es que vayas a la aldea del clan Yara.

Kakashi suspiró.

— Bien, ¿Cómo llego?

— Hay dos formas de llegar, una más larga que otra, el problema es que está bloqueado el acceso del camino corto, debido a un derrumbe por las fuertes lluvias de hace unos meses. Ese camino también es una entrada hacia la aldea del Tsuchikage pero te repito que lleva muchos meses bloqueado. Probablemente el capitán y Ookami habrán tomado el camino largo.

— Entiendo. — Tomó el mapa entre sus manos. — Marcho ahora mismo.

— Bien.

La Mizukage vio salir al hombre y sonrió. A pesar de que él mantuviera sus intenciones ocultas, por fin había logrado comprender qué hacía ahí Kakashi Hatake, comprendió por que Akiyama hizo lo que hizo. Ese hombre estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

— Vaya vueltas que da la vida...

.

.

.

Era casi el atardecer cuando Saizo y Hinata llegaron a la pequeña aldea afectada. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en llegar, no solo por tomar el camino largo, sino porque a lo largo de casi todo el camino, se encontraron con algunos ninjas contratados por la gente que atacó la aldea. Les habían dado la indicación de detener a cualquier persona que fuera a ofrecer auxilio al clan Yara o sus aldeanos. No habían tenido grandes problemas, pero perdieron mucho tiempo, y la frustración se notaba en el rostro cansado de los shinobis de Kirigakure.

— Rápido, la mansión del clan se encuentra en el centro de la aldea. — Dijo Saizo mientras recorrían las casas quemadas, y algunos cuerpos de personas y animales asesinados.

— Hay una pelea en la parte de atrás de la mansión — Indicó ella mientras usaba su Byakugan, oculto tras su máscara de lobo.

Iban a correr en esa dirección cuando un niño llegó a ellos llorando.

— Ayuden a mi mamá, por favor. — Y señalaba la dirección opuesta a la mansión.

Saizo miró al niño y después a Hinata.

— ¿Hay sobrevivientes?

Activó de nuevo su técnica ocular y observó los alrededores.

— Hay algunos grupos de personas dispersos a lo largo de un kilometro. —

Saizo maldijo su suerte.

— ¿Están secuestrados? ¿Hay enemigos? —

— No, parece que todas las personas armadas se concentran en la parte de atrás de la mansión —

— Hay dos maneras de proceder, la primera es ir a atender a los heridos graves y la segunda es dejarlos e ir de inmediato a la mansión a pelear para rescatar a los miembros del clan Yara—

Hinata se quedó paralizada. No podían abandonar a las personas que si recibían cuidados médicos en ese momento podrían salvar la vida por ir a pelear contra los invasores de ese pueblo, pero también estaba preocupada por Nabiki y sus padres.

— Yo iré a la mansión — Saizo soltó su mochila. — Llévate los suministros que traje conmigo, ayuda a la gente.

— Por favor, sáquelos a salvo...

— Si, haré todo lo posible... yo también deseo que todos en el clan estén vivos.

— ¿Podrá contra todos? —

— Debo hacerlo, márchate ya, son ordenes.

Hinata asintió. Durante ese tiempo había aprendido que ese chico de cabello blanco era de confiar. Sus criterios durante las misiones solían ser correctas y quería creer que esa situación no era la excepción. Además no pensaba dejarlo solo. Llevaría todos los suministros, ayudaría a estabilizar a las personas más graves e iría tras de su capitán... Se lo debía por todo lo sucedido en los últimos días y además quería ayudar a su pelirroja amiga.

Hinata siguió al niño y comenzó a atender las heridas de su madre y de algunas personas que se escondieron junto a ellos. Sacó las provisiones que habían llevado con ellos. Ayudó a un grupo más de personas cuando de pronto se escuchó una explosión en la parte trasera de la mansión.

— Van a venir por nosotros — Sollozó una mujer que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y los niños comenzaron a llorar.

— Van a vendernos como esclavos — Murmuró otro hombre.

— Hay que huir mientras podamos caminar.

Pero antes de otra cosa, Hinata hizo los sellos para activar el Byakugan y ver el estado de la pelea. Lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin palabras.

Un ninja estaba a punto de clavar una katana en la espalda del Capitán Saizo cuando de pronto una sombra negra se interpuso y mantuvo a raya a los shinobis que respaldaban al clan de la otra aldea que querían adueñarse de las tierras del clan Yara. Sin embargo, Hinata se esforzó por reconocer al ninja que había ayudado a su capitán. De pronto reconoció los patrones de movimiento de ese chakra... ese chakra tan específico, solo podía ser el de una persona que por años acumuló estamina y grandes reservas de chakra para poder usar un doujutsu no heredado. Se trataba de Kakashi. Pero no solo de él, venía acompañado con varias decenas de ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las rocas... Iwagakure.

Ellos habían sido los responsables de la explosión que recién se había escuchado, al ser usuarios del elemento tierra habían hecho uso de minas explosivas para cercar el perimetro de los ninjas que atacaban ese pueblo. Al parecer la ventaja de la aldea del clan Yara era que se encontraba en la frontera de la Hierba colindando con el país del agua y el país de la tierra, eso explicaba el interés de parte del otro clan por adueñarse de esas tierras.

Pero la principal cuestión no era esa, si no el hecho de que Kakashi se encontraba luchando espalda con espalda con Saizo Taicho.

— Kakashi... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Murmuró mientras dejaba caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Sucede algo, onee-san? — Preguntó asustada una niña.

— No, creo que ya podemos descansar, ha llegado la ayuda de Iwa y Konoha. — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. — Kakashi... Kakashi... — Nunca le había sabido tan dulce pronunciar un nombre.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, prometí subir este capítulo a mas tardar el 9 de diciembre y voy terminando de editar a las 11 de la noche xD no daré detalles por aquí, porque estás notas se quedan para posteridad xD pero cuento toda mi odisea en mi página de Facebook donde subo todas las novedades de mis fics, recomendaciones de fics de Naruto y otros fandoms, memes, videos y muchas cosas divertidas jajaja pueden buscarme como **Tamashitsumo**.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por su paciencia. Por dos meses perdí la inspiración y la verdad creo que eso se nota un poco en éste capítulo transitorio hacia el final. Por suerte la inspiración regresó y ya tengo totalmente diseñado el final el cual espero les guste o_ou si, estoy nerviosa, no me gustó mucho como quedó éste capítulo. Errores de dedo o cosas raras, todo lo editaré mañana temprano cuando haya descansado un poco.

Y bueno, creo que es todo de momento, los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic _**Cautivos**_, otro KakaHina. ¿A alguien le gustan las películas de marvel? Tengo un fic basado en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel y bueno, también se los recomiendo, se llama _**Conflicto de espías**_.

También pueden encontrarme en Wattpad con el mismo nick y bueno, apenas estoy empezando a subir pocas cosas ahí (aún no logro encontrarle mucho chiste a esa plataforma jeje).

Los quiero mucho.

_Un agradecimiento especial a:_

**Capítulo 11:**

**ke3492:** Hola! gracias por escribir, me temo que me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero en este mes tendremos el final de ésta historia. El encuentro está más cerca de lo que creen jaja originalmente se iban a encontrar antes de la misión en la Hierba, pero decidí hacerlo un poquito más cardíaco. Te mando saludos!

**Danisanchez. Uchiha18:** Muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te guste la continuación. ¡Saludos!

patohf: Kakashi está enamorado pero se resiste a caer en las redes de cupido jajaja muchas gracias por tomarte un momento para escribir :D

**Capítulo 12:**

**ke3492:** Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el doble review T_T gracias! y bueno, la Mizukage ya presentó sus argumentos aunque eso no la hace menos loca jeje y bueno, Kakashi ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrarse con Hinata pero parece que ella no se deja :) y está bien que le ponga las cosas difíciles al sexy Kakashi. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y ojalá puedas dejar tu opinión, Gracias!

**fran. sanchez:** Hola! bueno, ya se rebeló lo que planea Mei Terumi, pero apenas descubriremos lo que hay en la mente de Saizo y en el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué paso entre Hinata y Saizo encerrados entre montañas de hielo... lamento la demora, pero es que no lograba determinar el final pero ya me decidí y ya casi lo tengo terminado jeje gracias por escribir y eres bienvenida a volver a hacerlo! :) besos!

**kioh:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halaga que la historia te haya enganchado jeje y me disculpo por la demora, hubo una fuga de inspiración pero me esforcé y logré planificar el final. Ojalá puedas darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic Cautivos y decirme que opinas de esa hora historia Kakahinista xD muchas gracias por el review!

**Komorebi-chama:** Gracias por el review! espero que te guste la continuación y bueno, avisar que el final está muy cerca y quizás tenga un poco de lemon... XD Saludos!

**spookygolin:** Aún no hemos visto todo lo que sucedió en la base de entrenamiento congelada, de alguna manera tuvieron que mantener el calor juju pero ya lo veremos cuando Hinata se lo cuente a Kakashi... OMG! de pensarlo ya me emocioné jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic :) las actualizaciones ya no tardarán pues el próximo viernes tendremos el capítulo 14 y finalizaremos el día 23 de diciembre. Así podré dedicarme un par de semanas a El último vínculo y a Cautivos, el cual te recomiendo jeje Te mando besos y ojalá te guste la conti :)

**Danisanchez. Uchiha18****:** Gracias de nuevooo! Ya tuvimos el primer encuentro entre Kakashi y Saizo, por lo que solo falta el xplosivo momento en que los tres se encuentren y lo que hará Saizo para que ella no se vaya xD esto se va a poner bueno jeje Muchas gracias por el review y espero cumplir con las expectativas, te mando besos!

**patohf:** Kakashi regresó listo para intentar arreglar las cosas (ya tengo redactado el discurso que le dará a Hinata y bueno, creo que no quedó nada mal jajaja). Gracias dobles por tu review, te pido una disculpa por la demora, pero ya me puse las pilas y estoy sacando casi todo de golpe jeje. En el próximo capítulo tendremos un vistazo de lo que pasó entre Hinata y Saizo, va a ser emocionante cuando se entere Kakashi juju. Espero te haya gustado la conti y te espero el próximo viernes para el penúltimo capítulo. Saludos!

**KattytoNebel:** Hola! vaya, estás muy cerca con tu hipótesis de Saizo jaja aunque eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo (aunque en éste ya hay un par de pistas pero son súper sutiles). Ya conocimos la motivación de la Mizukage, digo, no tiene planes malignos para el byakugan en estos momentos, pero acomodé lugar pretende llevar a cabo su misión autoimpuesta. Oh! lo sucedido en el encierro que vivieron los dos ANBU será revelado en el siguiente capítulo en forma de Flash Back, hay muchas cosas que Kakashi debe saber D: Realmente te agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para dejar un review, ahora voy a hacer sufrir un poco más a nuestros protagonistas para que puedan valorar la felicidad. Espero que el ficte siga gustando, en lo personal me costó mucho trabajo éste capítulo y por eso no sé qué tal quedó, pero los demás han resultado un poco más amenos de escribir, así que espero darle un buen final a esta historia. Te mando muchos saludos y espero que estes muy bien! :D

**fadebila:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y por tu comentario, el próximo viernes tendremos la continuación (y será más temprano jajaja). Saludos!

**milicastro292:** Ya llegó Kakashi! :D ya se encontró con nuestro sexy Saizo pero todo va a explotar cuando se encuentre con Hinata, los sentimientos se van a desbordar :) Y bueno, agradezco tu comentario y espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Besos!

_Y también agradezco mucho a todos los que marcaron como favorita esta historia, y a los que la siguen ya sea con alertas o no. Gracias, ustedes son el aliento que todo escritor agradece para sacar adelante sus proyectos. _

23.30 horas del viernes 9 de diciembre del 2016 (Logré subir el capítulo justo a tiempo)


	14. La motivación del peón

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero pienso que a veces leía los fanfiction y así fue como definió las parejas oficiales xD

– Diálogo –

_– Pensamiento –_

.

.

Capítulo 14. La motivación del peón

.

La situación de Saizo se complicó desde que se separó de Hinata. Cada articulación de su cuerpo le reclamaba por un poco de descanso, el agotamiento por su entrenamiento y las peleas que acababa de librar para llegar hasta la aldea le estaban pasando factura. Pero para Saizo eso no importaba. Había estado en peores condiciones físicas antes, así que no podía rendirse aún. De nada serviría todo lo que había hecho en su vida si su única familia moría.

Él era hijo de la hermana mayor de la esposa del líder del clan Yara. Su madre, estando embarazada dejó su pequeña aldea en el país de la Hierba y migró al país del agua para encontrarse con su amado, quien por motivos de trabajo tuvo que establecerse ahí.

Saizo nació y tuvo una infancia muy tranquila rodeado de sus padres y de sus cinco primos a los que iban a visitar cada verano. Yamamoto, Hayato, Shin, Yukimaru y la pequeña Nabiki. Yamamoto y Hayato eran mayores que Saizo y lo trataban como a un hermano menor, siempre dándole dulces y enseñándole a montar a caballo. Pero Shin, al ser de su edad, se había convertido en su mejor amigo, mantenían una firme amistad por correspondencia y siempre planeaban una infinidad de bromas. Saizo nunca pudo ser muy cercano a Yukimaru, pues ese pequeño siempre estaba tras de sus dos hermanos mayores, siempre anhelando caminar a su lado, solía molestarse mucho cuando sus hermanos le dedicaban tiempo a Saizo y no a él.

Finalmente estaba la pequeña princesa de la familia. A Saizo le gustaba estar con su tía y con Nabiki porque ambas tenían el cabello rojo, igual que su madre, así que cuando las acompañaba, imaginaba que eran tres flores danzantes.

Él tenía 9 años, cuando un día murieron sus padres en una pequeña revuelta civil cerca del palacio feudal del país del agua, Mei Terumi, apenas siendo una chunnin lo encontró entre los escombros y lo llevó a salvo a la aldea de la niebla rodeado junto con los otros sobrevivientes. Saizo se volvió mudo, el trauma lo dejó devastado y no quería seguir viviendo luego de ver cómo asesinaron a sus padres.

El superior de Mei Terumi decidió que los niños huérfanos entrarían a la academia shinobi, ya que al no tener alguien que cuidara de ellos, era el mejor oficio que les podían dar. Cuando le preguntaron a él si tenía algún familiar en otra aldea, pensó en tres flores bailando y las lágrimas lo congelaron. Negó con la cabeza, no podría volver a ver a los ojos a su tía y decirle que permitió que mataran a su madre... Y así fue como ingresó a la academia shinobi, donde Mei lo adoptó y lo llevó a vivir con ella y su familia.

El día que alcanzó el rango de jounnin, a los 18 años, se encontraba custodiando a Mei, quien llevaba poco tiempo como nueva Kage de su aldea. Al parecer ese día habría un festival para celebrar el inicio de la primavera y el final de las nevadas, cuando de pronto una pequeña melena roja de arrojó a sus brazos.

De momento se quedó sorprendido, pero fue entonces que reconoció a su prima Nabiki, la pequeña no veía desde que ella tenía 2 años.

— Saizo-kun — Otra voz lo llamó y entonces reconoció a su tía quien se acercaba corriendo. Miró asustado a la Mizukage, quien sonrió.

— Si, encontré a tu familia, vete al festival con ellos, es una orden — Y caminó con el resto de su escolta mientras la mujer pelirroja llegaba al lado de su sobrino.

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no nos buscaste? — Las lágrimas no se dejaron esperar.

— Lo siento — Murmuró con tristeza.

— Saizo — Yamamoto, el mayor de sus primos estaba ahí también. — Te creímos muerto.

— Yo...

— No tienes que decir nada, está bien... lo importante es que estás bien.

Aquel día se reencontró con su familia del país de la hierba. Todos sus primos estaban sorprendidos de que se hubiera convertido en shinobi, Shin lo golpeó por haberlo hecho a un lado en su vida, y Saizo lo aceptó, había sido un tonto al privarse del cariño que todos ellos le profesaban. Nabiki tenía pocos o ningún recuerdo de él, pero lo reconoció por las fotografías que había en su hogar, y de alguna manera Saizo se juró protegerla a ella y a toda su familia, no volvería a perderlos.

Por eso, desde entonces comenzó a planear cómo ayudar a sus tíos y primos a salir de la mala situación política que enfrentaban como líderes de una aldea. Para Saizo la mejor solución era que ellos se integraran al país del agua y entonces con las redes de influencias que había creado a lo largo de su carrera shinobi, él podría ayudarlos económicamente.

Pero para que la Hierba aceptara perder esa parte de su territorio, la Mizukage debía ofrecer un trato generoso y ceder unas tierras que le permitirían a la Hierba tener acceso al mar, y Mei Terumi no estaba segura de querer hacer ese trato. Por más cariño que le tuviera al niño que adoptó hace años, su primera acción como Mizukage no sería ceder el control de la Bahía Meki, así que un no rotundo fue la respuesta de la mujer. Por cuatro años intentó convencer a Mei y ella nunca cedió.

Por eso, si dependía de Hinata el hecho de que la Mizukage aprobara ese trato y con ello su familia pasara a ser parte de la niebla, haría lo que fuera por tenerla bajo su control y cumplir los deseos de su Kage. Por eso la había tocado y había sido paciente todo ese tiempo. Pero si su familia estaba muerta por culpa de sus ambiciosos vecinos, nada de eso habría servido... no podría recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió con ellos por su tonto orgullo y por el miedo de que ellos lo culparan de la muerte de sus padres. Había sido un completo idiota y ahora no los dejaría morir. No.

Por eso, en cuanto Ookami dijo que había una gran pelea en la zona trasera de la mansión en que vivió su dulce infancia, no lo pensó dos veces. Era su deber ir a salvarlos o morir en el intento. Aún estaba cansado por los siete días en la base de entrenamiento congelada, pero nada lo iba a detener.

Llegó a toda velocidad, pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que se encontró. Kakashi Hatake se encontraba luchando con un grupo de ninjas, mientras un escuadrón de shinobis de Iwagakure y Kirigakure sacaba a los sirvientes que se habían ocultado en los sótanos de la mansión.

— La familia real aún se encuentra dentro de la mansión — Le informó Kakashi quien llegó a su lado de un salto.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? ¿Acaso tu...?

— Mi chidori desbloqueó el camino corto y de paso me dio tiempo de solicitar refuerzos al Tsuchikage quien también permitió la salida de algunos de tus ninjas que iban a custodiar el examen. — Saizo miró al Hatake, no lo creía, aunque lo estaba viendo. Kakashi sonrió. — ¿Ves cómo eres aún un niño? — Saizo iba a decir algo cuando Kakashi frunció el ceño. — ¿Dónde está ella?

— Le ordené atender a los aldeanos heridos que están escondiéndose en el lado norte de la aldea.

— Bien, en cuanto pueda iré con ella, ¿Puedes ir por las personas del clan Yara?

— Si.

— Bien, corre...

Y Kakashi usó su chidori para abrirle camino al ANBU para que entrara a la mansión. Una vez dentro, se encargó de eliminar a los ninjas que también entraban y recorrió, habitación por habitación, aquella mansión destruida por completo. Su cabello blanco ahora se encontraba totalmente cubierto por cenizas negras que le caían porque el techo estaba quemándose, debía darse prisa o la estructura se derrumbaría.

Mientras avanzaba deseó por un segundo tener a Ookami a su lado, ella podía encontrarlos en tan sólo un segundo con su byakugan... pero eso no importaba, debía buscar sus presencias. Y después de recorrer la mansión, recordó que Shin le había mostrado una vez una bodega subterránea donde solían esconderse y guardar sus tesoros. Se dirigió a la última habitación, quitó la pesada alfombra y encontró la abertura para abrir la puerta.

Entró y de pronto un golpe en su espalda lo recibió.

— Soy yo — Dijo con voz grave.

Al oír que alguien se acercaba, tomó un florero y golpeó a la persona que entró, pero al oír su voz, se arrepintió.

— ¡Saizo! — Gritó con alegría y se colgó de sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — Le preguntó su tío, quien sostenía en sus brazos a su amada tía quien parecía inconsciente.

— Vine en cuanto el mensaje de ayuda llegó a la Mizukage, también vinieron ninjas de Iwa y de Konoha para ayudar.

El hombre pudo respirar por primera vez desde que comenzó aquel ataque en la madrugada.

— Saizo, sabía que vendrías — Dijo Nabiki mientras se soltaba. Él le sonrió.

— ¿Dónde están Yamamoto y los otros?

La mirada del padre y su hija se entristecieron.

— Yamamoto y Yukimaru se encontraba en los campos de arroz a la hora en que comenzó el ataque...— Las lágrimas de Nabiki le hicieron presentir lo peor. — Shin y Hayato nos trajeron a este lugar y se quedaron a fuera, imagino que fueron a buscar ayuda —

— ¿Qué le sucedió a ella?

— Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, lleva inconsciente un par de horas — Respondió la niña mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

— ¿Pueden caminar?

— Si, yo puedo llevar a mi esposa.

— Bien, vamos a salir, la casa está a punto de derrumbarse y si eso ocurre, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí.

Los dos Yara asintieron y se acomodaron para salir.

Una vez estaban los cuatro afuera, apareció Kakashi en la puerta.

— De prisa, ha llegado un transporte que los llevará a la niebla, pero deben darse prisa.

Todos asintieron. En el patio de la mansión había un carruaje tirado por caballos.

— ¡Hayato! — Gritó Nabiki al ver quien conducía el carruaje.

— Suban, encontré a Yukimaru muy herido, él y Shin necesitan ayuda urgente. — Explicó mientras ayudaba a su padre subir a su madre al carruaje.

— Vete con ellos, nosotros iremos cuando capturemos a los responsables — Indicó Kakashi a Saizo, quien asintió y justo cuando iba a subirse al carruaje junto a Hayato, vio como Nabiki se bajaba y corría hacía los campos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Hayato miró a su primo mientras sollozaba.

— Yamamoto fue decapitado, Nabiki quiere ir por su cuerpo.

Saizo comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaba ir tras ella, pero no podía abandonar el carruaje o alguien podía atacar al resto de la familia... un clon no sería suficiente para defenderlos, pero entonces dos presencias conocidas llegaron a su lado.

— Capitán, órdenes — Eran Kuma y Kame, su equipo.

— Escolten este carruaje hasta la niebla, llévenlos con vida y no los dejen hasta que yo llegue —

— Hai — Respondieron Aiko y Masaru al mismo tiempo y se marcharon con el carruaje mientras Saizo corría en dirección a Nabiki.

— Moto-kun — Sollozaba mientras corría hacía los campos de arroz.

— Nakibi, regresa.

— No, debo ir por Yamamoto, madre querrá verlo cuando despierte...

De pronto Saizo observó que una figura encapuchada se dirigía a toda velocidad con instinto asesino hacía la pequeña Nabiki. Así que de inmediato mandó una oleada de chakra a sus pies y se lanzó sobre la niña, derribandola en el proceso. No iba a permitir que la mataran como hicieron con Yamamoto, iba a dar su vida por ella, quien era un vivo recuerdo de su madre.

Escuchó el ruido de una Katana al ser desenvainada, pero no le importó, cubriría el cuerpo de ella y moriría para protegerla, ya lo había decidido.

Pero a pesar de no moverse, el golpe nunca llegó.

— Muévete niño.

Kakashi detuvo el golpe de la katana con un kunai.

— ¿Kakashi-san? — Nabiki exclamó al reconocer aquella voz,

— Abajo — Ordenó el peliplateado y lanzó decenas de Kunais que hirieron a los ninjas enemigos que los rodeaban. Los pocos que pudieron continuar de pie se encontraron con el taijutsu del ex jounnin quien pronto despejó el área.

Pero justo cuando Nabiki comprendió que sí se trataba de Kakashi, el ninja de Konoha, Saizo la tomó de la cintura y la jaló para alejarla de los campos de arroz.

— No — Gritó. — Debemos ir por Yamamoto... ni mamá ni yo nos pudimos despedir de él... él prometió llevarme al festival de invierno...

— Nabiki — Saizo trató de llamar su atención alzando la voz. — Yamamoto-kun está muerto, yo me encargaré de rescatar su cuerpo, pero primero debo ponerte a salvo.

Kakashi logró neutralizar al ninja que los había atacado.

— Quiero ir contigo, Saizo-kun.

— No, el chico tiene razón, debes escapar. Hemos conseguido neutralizar a la mayoría de los ninjas enemigos, pero aún puedes estar en peligro. — Kakashi llegó a su lado justo cuando un grupo de ninjas de Iwa se acercaban para buscar más enemigos. — Confía en nosotros.

Nabiki lo observó. Se veía diferente a la última vez que lo vio y aunque no quería abandonar a su hermano mayor, decidió creerle.

— De acuerdo — Y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Su hogar había sido destruido y su hermano mayor estaba muerto. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada?

— Nabiki, vamos a alcanzar a tu familia — Saizo soltó su cintura y la tomó de la mano. Miró a Kakashi. — Ve por Ookami, y lleva un escuadrón contigo para que ayuden a los sobrevivientes.

— Bien — Dijo Kakashi y procedió a hacer algunas señas a los ninjas de Iwa que estaban cerca de él e invocó a Pakkun. — Pakkun, llévame a Hinata —

— Si Kakashi.

Los ninjas de Iwa y Kakashi siguieron al perro, quien luego de un par de kilometros los llevó a una zona rocosa donde encontraron a los primeros sobrevivientes.

— La humana está ahí delante — Señaló una pequeña abertura en una pared de un pequeño monte de piedra.

— Bien, ayuden a los heridos y vamos a transportar a todos los aldeanos a la aldea de la niebla — Los ninjas asintieron.

Kakashi siguió avanzando y a pesar de la poca visibilidad que había ahí dentro, pudo reconocer una conocida silueta que pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro azulado, quien se colocaba frente a todas las personas con un kunai en la mano.

— La ayuda ha llegado, somos ninjas de Iwa pero ayudaremos a evacuarlos a la niebla, donde recibirán hospedaje y tratamiento médico. — Dijo un ninja de Iwa mientras los aldeanos comenzaron a acercarse con un poco de recelo.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente son ninjas de Iwa? — La voz de un hombre se dejó escuchar.

— Yo fui a solicitar ayuda al Tsuchikage, doy fe de que venimos para ayudar — Respondió Kakashi intentando dar confianza a la gente.

— ¿Y quién es usted? — Otra voz preguntó.

— Soy Kakashi Hatake de Konoha —

Hinata bajó el kunai.

— ¿Kakashi? — Hinata se acercó a la luz. Debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que había gastado proporcionando jutsu médico a las personas, ya no podía hacer uso de su Byakugan. Sabía que Kakashi había estado en la batalla junto a Saizo taicho, pero jamás esperó que llegara a ella tan rápido.

— Venimos a ayudar — Repitió el peliplateado con una ligera sonrisa. Entonces Hinata lo reconoció y él notó que ella usaba su máscara ANBU.

— Gracias a Kami-sama — Exclamó ella con alivio. Volteó a ver a la gente que estaba con ella — Pueden salir, estamos a salvo.

Y fue así como el resto de las personas comenzaron a acercarse a la salida, siguiendo a la chica ANBU de Kirigakure que había llegado más temprano a ayudarlos.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, los ninjas de Iwa comenzaron a ayudar a los más heridos y crearon con su ninjutsu algunos transportes para llevar a los heridos.

Hinata por fin se permitió respirar, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a ella.

Tanto había anhelado ese momento de volver a verla. Quería volver a disculparse, quería decirle que todos esos meses en Konoha sabiendo que le había fallado habían sido un infierno. Que quería volver a tocar su suave cabello y prometerle que no volvería a herirla nunca jamás.

Pero, sobre todo, quería decirle que había sido un tonto por abandonarla y huir cobardemente de sus sentimientos. Deseaba volver a tenerla en sus brazos y volver a probar sus dulces labios.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba totalmente sorprendida de ver a Kakashi frente a ella.

— ¿Kakashi? — Hinata tuvo que pellizcarse para que sus piernas le obedecieran y caminaran hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. Los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron inundaron la mente de la chica mientras caminaba hacia él.

_— Hay veces en que uno debe tragarse sus palabras, pero eso no significa que vaya a haber un final feliz para nosotros, porque esto no es un cuento, es la vida real…_

_— ¿Por qué está aquí? —_ Se preguntó ella. Sabía que lo había extrañado esos meses, pero apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de toda la falta que le había hecho su presencia. Quería tirarse a sus brazos y llorar, contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que se separaron y decirle que, aunque no la quisiera, ella estaba feliz de poder volver a verlo.

Estiró una mano para tocarlo, pero se detuvo. No. Ya no era la antigua Hinata que suplicaba por un poco de cariño. Ahora había crecido como persona, se había vuelto más fuerte y no iba a echar por tierra todos sus progresos tirándose a los brazos de ese hombre.

Él había jugado con ella cuando se encontraba más vulnerable, aunque admitía que ella se lo permitió y que de alguna manera terminó enamorándose de él por más que intentara negarlo. Pero no era justo que ella se hubiera enamorado y él la hubiera dejado sin intentar por lo menos arreglar las cosas.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a frente en un bosque de la aldea de la hierba, jamás hubiera podido imaginar algo así.

— Hola — Saludó Kakashi intentando romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Bien, por lo menos luego de pasar una semana en temperaturas extremadamente bajas y tartamudear del frío, le alegraba poder controlar su lengua en esos momentos. Debía ser fuerte y demostrarlo.

— Bueno, — Odiaba la máscara que ella estaba portando, odiaba no poder ver sus expresiones. Ella siempre había sido una chica fácil de leer y esa barrera le ponía más difíciles las cosas — Creo que podríamos sentarnos y hablar, quizás estés más cómoda sin tu máscara.

Ella lo pensó un segundo.

— Estoy bien así.

A pesar de que ella se negó, no muy sutilmente, Kakashi decidió que entonces le seguiría el juego, se lo debía. Dio un paso hacia ella.

— Necesitaba verte — El corazón de ella se estrujó.

— ¿Para qué? — El silencio los inundó. — Si no sabe lo que quiere…

Pero Kakashi la interrumpió.

— Te quiero a ti.

Dio otro paso hacía en su dirección, pero entonces ella retrocedió.

— Dijiste que no había un futuro para nosotros — Susurró.

— Realmente lo creía cuando te lo dije — Dio otro paso mientras ella volvía a retroceder — Estos meses han sido realmente difíciles… quiero decir, cuando mi padre murió, Obito y Rin me apoyaron. Cuando murieron ellos, Minato sensei se ocupó de mí y me mantuvo a su lado como ANBU. Miinato-sensei murió y el Sandaime me tomó bajo su protección. Después de que él se fuera, sabía que debía cuidar de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ya viví demasiado… — Hinata se estremeció ante el dolor de esas palabras — He sobrevivido demasiadas muertes… Hanare ha sido la última y eso me llevó a tener un comportamiento reprobable contigo. No intento justificarme por haber abusado de ti, Hinata, solo quisiera que supieras que, si estuviera en mis manos regresar el tiempo, te aseguraría que haría las cosas de manera distinta.

— Aun así, no entiendo… ya te habías disculpado conmigo… no tenías que venir hasta acá para volver a hacerlo.

— Vine porque quería verte una última vez de nuevo.

Ella elevó la mirada y aunque él no podía detallar su rostro, notó la sorpresa que esas palabras causaron en ella.

— He cometido muchos errores. Entre ellos el hecho de que por no cuidarte como debía terminaste teniendo que fingir tu muerte y alejarte de tu aldea y de tus seres queridos. Jamás me voy a perdonar eso.

— No fue tu culpa… yo…

— Vine a decirte que te quiero. La última vez que nos vimos no fui capaz de decir esas palabras, pero creo que es justo para ambos que yo lo diga por lo menos una última vez.

— Hablas de una forma muy… fatalista.

— Lo siento. No es mi intención asustarte o algo por el estilo — Se rascó su nuca. — Realmente te extrañé y me di cuenta de que necesitaba volver a verte y decirte que, no sé cómo, pero me enamore de ti.

El tiempo se detuvo para Hinata. Agradeció tener puesta la máscara, pues un par de lágrimas escaparon y con ello toda la fortaleza que ella había querido demostrar se desmoronó.

Kakashi observó como ella bajaba el rostro y sus hombros bajaban dando entender que las palabras que acababa de decir la había abatido… ¿Acaso ella ya lo había olvidado? ¿No podía perdonarlo? ¿Se había enamorado de otra persona?

— ¿Hinata?

— Mi… nombre es… Ookami... y sin la máscara me llamo Hinamori — Murmuró con voz ahogada, aquello no le dio buena espina a Kakashi.

— Cierto, lamento mi error… — Intentó sonreír como disculpa.

— Y soy un ninja de la niebla — Un par de gotas cayeron de detrás de la máscara.

Kakashi estiró una mano en dirección hacia ella, pero ella se alejó.

— Y me temo que no sé de qué me habla — El llanto arreció y él no supo qué hacer, al parecer ella estaba rechazando sus anteriores palabras.

— Lamento si mi declaración le ha incomodado, Hinamori-san — Hizo una reverencia. — Creo que solo le estoy quitando su tiempo — Volvió a hacer una reverencia y esta vez dio un paso para retroceder.

Otro paso y otro... Se lo merecía. Ella lo estaba rechazando y él solo sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho, porque cuando su corazón herido clamaba por hacer que los demás sintieran el mismo dolor que él, la había herido. Había pisoteado su corazón y ultrajado su cuerpo. La deseó con lujuria y olvidó que ella valía más que eso.

Otro paso y le dio la espalda a la chica.

Mientras estaba en Konoha y los meses pasaban, supuso que ella ya lo había descartado de su vida, pues era joven y el corazón a esa edad suele sanar más rápido, pues la juventud apremia y permite amar con mayor facilidad. Para ella sería fácil conocer a otros hombres, sería asediada por miles de pretendientes y ella podría darse el lujo de escoger al que quisiera. Era joven y la esperanza de amar no se iba a apagar en su corazón, aun cuando él la hubiera lastimado ella continuaría creyendo en el amor. Por eso se rindió, porque ella continuaría con su vida como ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Ya estaba un par de metros lejos de ella.

Pero cuando se enteró de que ella se había vuelto ANBU, todo cambió. Porque un ser tan puro y maravilloso como ella no debía conocer los horres de ser un ninja de las sombras. Él fue ANBU por años y eso solo lo ayudó a hundirse más en la depresión que le dejó la muerte de todos sus seres queridos. Si para él, que ya era un ser oscuro cuando se unió a esa especialidad ninja, solo le trajo más vacío y soledad, ¿Qué podría esperar un ser tan bondadoso y lleno de luz como ella? No. Aún si ella no quería volver a verlo, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella no continuara ahí... ella aún tenía salvación.

Dos pasos más, quizás podría ayudar a los ninjas de Iwa, cualquier cosa sería buena para tratar de distraerlo del dolor que se acababa de instalar en su corazón. Realmente había ido ahí con pocas esperanzas de volver a tenerla a su lado, pero uno nunca está preparado para decir adiós, no cuando había una pequeña esperanza...

— Espere — Dijo la voz de la chica, pero el peliplateado solo se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

— Soy un ANBU de Kirigakure, no puedo fraternizar con ninjas de otras aldeas — Dijo quitándose la máscara y dejándola caer a su lado.

Kakashi se volteó y observó su rostro empapado en lágrimas, pero lo que más lo desconcertó, fue el enorme sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

— No creo que eso sea un problema… ya no soy un ninja activo, y en realidad estaba pensando en mudarme a la niebla… dicen que tienen un gran centro vacacional acuático —

Hinata corrió para disminuir la distancia que los separaba y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de corresponder el gesto. Sentir el cabello de ella en su rostro y volver a tener a su lado su tenue olor a lavanda lo hizo sentir que por primera vez en su vida había hecho lo correcto. Estar al lado de esa mujer era lo que más quería.

— Te extrañé demasiado — Murmuró ella en su oído.

— Yo también.

— ¿De verdad te quedarás?

— Por supuesto, iré a donde tú vayas.

Pero de pronto un carraspeo se escuchó.

— Lamento interrumpir.

Era el capitán Saizo y tras de él una Nabiki llorosa.

— Hinata-chan — Se lanzó a los brazos de la chica, alejándola del peliplateado. — Mataron a mi hermano... — Las lágrimas la ahogaban.

Hinata la abrazó muy fuerte.

— Llora todo lo que necesites, aquí estoy para sostenerte — Le murmuró la chica mientras Nabiki temblaba y lloraba con desesperación.

— No quiso marcharse — Saizo exhaló cansado.

— Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, tu termina de evacuar a la gente.

— Ya han terminado, solo quedamos nosotros. Más tarde enviaré a un equipo para recoger los cuerpos y darles sepultura — Se dejó caer en el suelo y tapó su rostro con su antebrazo. A pesar de quedarse en silencio Kakashi pudo adivinar que el chico estaba llorando también.

Hinata acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

— Es hora de volver — Murmuró Kakashi mientras el chico asentía y se ponía de pie con bastante lentitud.

— Yo llevaré a Nabiki-chan — Saizo intentó tomar a Nabiki como un saco de papas, pero poco pudo avanzar porque cayó de rodillas. Fue entonces que Kakashi se hincó dándole la espalda al ANBU.

— Ponla en mi espalda.

— Yo puedo... — Pero entonces la mano de Ookami tocó su hombro libre.

— Estamos en nuestro límite, por favor acepte la ayuda de Kakashi-kun — Hinata le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su capitán.

Él suspiró.

— Bien — Y entre Hinata y Saizo colocaron a Nabiki en la espalda de Kakashi, entonces se puso de pie y avanzaron los tres.

Hinata observó a Kakashi caminar frente a ella y le agradeció en silencio que estuviera ahí. Definitivamente no se había equivocado por haberse enamorado de él.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hoy conocimos el pasado de Saizo y por fin tuvimos el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas, sin embargo, aún falta saber qué harán. ¿Se irán de la niebla? ¿Qué hará la Mizukage?

El próximo capítulo será el final de éste fic. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido ésta historia desde hace marzo del 2015, un año y nueve meses duró éste proyecto y fue gracias a todos mis lectores que hemos llegado al final.

Me da la impresión de que el fic comenzó de una manera muy hot, así que trataré de darle un final así jaja ya veremos si por fin se les hace a nuestros protagonistas. Y bueno, decirles que ahora me dedicaré a avanzar con _Cautivos_ y _El último vínculo_ así que no los dejaré sin nada que leer.

También quiero contarles que estoy planeando un fic súper meloso Naruhina pero no va a ser como mis anteriores fics Naruhina, no, este va a tener un súper dramón y un segundo arco argumental para infartarse jajaja bueno, si quieren estar pendientes de ésta nueva historia, no olviden visitar mi perfil y mi facebook (pueden buscarme como Tamashitsumo) donde estaré dando noticias de fechas de publicación y curiosidades del fic.

También los invito a leer mi fic _Conflicto de espías_, que nos cuenta las aventuras de una agente infiltrada en los avengers. El fic contiene mucha acción y poquito romance a como estoy acostumbrada a escribir, es más drama y peleas :) también contiene muchos easter eggs de los comics, las películas del MCU y las series como Agents of Shield y las de Netflix.

Luego del corte informativo, paso a dejar un enorme agradecimiento a:

**SweHiro:** ¡Hola! jeje creo que me tomé mi tiempo con éste fic, pero es que a la mitad me dio un bloqueo de escritor x_x y entonces me costó bastante tiempo reencontrar la inspiración, pero por fin llegamos a la recta final. En el próximo capítulo, Hinata va a hacer gala de su nuevo ninjutsu y veremos qué decide hacer con su vida, seguir en ANBU o no, o seguir en la Niebla o no :D Me alegro de que te gustara mucho el capítulo, ojalá también te guste el nuevo, no quise alargarlo más o el final me quedaría cortito jeje. Nos leemos pronto :D

**fran. sanchez:** Yeii! Muchas gracias por el review, hoy descubrimos lo que tanto anhelaba Saizo y por lo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa (en el próximo capítulo veremos lo que hizo con Hinata c: ), jugué bastante con éste personaje pero aún va a estar presente en el final. Aquí está la continuación y ojalá puedas decirme qué te pareció. ¡La próxima semana tendremos por fin el esperado final! :D Saludos!

**MikaSyo:** ¡Por fin hoy fue el reencuentro! :D me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo, bueno, ya lo tenía escrito porque la idea original era que se encontraran en la oficina de Mizukage, pero decidí que se encontraran en medio de un campo de batalla, donde hubiera alivio de volver a ver al otro y que supieran que estaban bien. Kakashi se rindió a sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir o a quedarse con ella, no había medias tintas para él. Por suerte Hinata decidió jugarse sus sentimientos una última vez y aceptarlo a su lado. Esta vez intentarán ambos hacer las cosas bien. Agradezco que te hayas tomado un momento para escribir y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. ¡Te mando besos! :D Gracias por leer!

**ke3492:** ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación y el esperado reencuentro, ojalá puedas decirme qué te pareció y si te gustó la manera en que sucedió, quise hacerlo un poco dramático y bueno, aún queda un último obstáculo ¿Qué sucedió entre Hinata y Saizo en el centro de entrenamiento? Kakashi se va a enterar en el próximo capítulo y a ver qué pasa. Saizo resultó estar más ocupado protegiendo a su querida prima, aunque cuando vuelva a estar en todos sus sentidos y vea en peligro su deseo, va a volver a la carga. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y escribir. Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. :D

**spookygolin:** ¡Hola! En este capítulo no hubo muchos celos, pero espera a que Kakashi se entere de lo que sucedió en el centro de entrenamiento y se va a dar de topes con la pared jajaja aún le falta sufrir un poco a ese hombre. También creo que podrás entrar en un poco de calor con el final, pues habrá mucha clasificación 18+ Agradezco mucho que continúes leyendo el fic, de verdad muchas muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y la próxima semana tendremos el gran final. Gracias por comentar, ¡te mando muchos saludos! :D

_Y también un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que siguen y que han añadido este fic a su lista de favoritos. Gracias por seguir ésta loca historia desde hace más de un año y espero poder finalizar con de una manera que les deje un buen sabor de boca. Los quiero mucho._

.

lunes 19 de diciembre del 2016


End file.
